Guilty As Charged
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: A murder brought Nicholas Grey into her office. Why? Because he was accused of killing his own wife. And she had to defend him. Who knew they'd do a lot more than try to win the case? N I L E Y what else? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Her breathing was shallow and shaky. She looked around in the kitchen, a knife in her right hand, ready to attack whoever was scaring her. Another sound made her jump and turn around, but nobody was there. She let out another shaky breath as she made her way over to the kitchen door. She had to find the intruder. She had to.

Slowly opening the door, she stepped into the living room. It was dark everywhere in the house and the floor made a squeaky sound. She looked around scared. She couldn't make out a shadow so she kept on slowly walking forward. There was a loud crash coming from the hallway and a really quiet curse.

There he is, she thought, the intruder. She finally reached the door to the hallway. It was closed, but light was shining through under it. She bit her lip and let out another quiet breath before she put her hand onto the handle. She turned it slowly, anticipating the moment to see the intruder.

The door opened and revealed at well lit hallway. It was only candle light, but she could see enough of the shadow to know that it was a man. She gulped and made her way out of the living room. When she saw that nobody was in the hallway she chuckled. She was so paranoid.

She turned on the light and walked back into the living room. So maybe she thought there was an intruder - she really was paranoid and her husband wasn't home, so she was allowed to be. She walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After she had grabbed the water bottle, she sat onto the kitchen counter.

She slowly drank some of the water. Suddenly two arms snaked around her waist. Thinking it was her husband, she smiled and leaned back. She's been paranoid already, so there was no need to be anymore. She just knew it was her husband.

But why did that body feel so different from her husband's? Why did his hands feel so… different? Why were they slowly wrapping around her throat? Why were they suddenly strangling her? She grabbed the knife and wanted to cut the person behind her, but they only grabbed her hand and took the knife from her.

Then everything happened in slow motion. A knife was being stuffed into her back and someone hit the back of her head with something. She screamed out and fell out of the chair she was sitting on. She couldn't see the person standing over her clearly, but she knew that the person was familiar to her - it wasn't her husband though.

She saw it coming - she knew she was going to die. Grabbing her stomach, she cried. She cried for her mother who was going to be destroyed after this. She cried for her husband who would blame himself for the rest of his life. She cried for her friends and family who were going to miss her like crazy. And she cried for the unborn baby that would die with her tonight.

The light was coming nearer and she was already reaching for it. Suddenly, she felt like letting go was the right thing to do. And she did. She didn't fight anymore. She slowly let go off her stomach and of her life. And with that, she left a mystery to the life after her. She left a world that would fill with drama once she left - which she just did.

Alex Grey died that night - murdered by someone she knew but couldn't make out who. The one who found her was her own husband. And it was also her own husband who was then blamed to have murdered his own wife whom he loved deeply and dearly. And that's where it all started.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, new story again -.- But My Sister's Boyfriend will be done soon and this idea popped into my head after I read the newspaper and I just had to write it now, I knew I'd forget it soon if I didn't. Well, tell me if you liked it - preferable in a review :P I kinda like it and I have the plot already so... yeah, make me happy and review, please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Life is a funny game, isn't it? You fight battles, you lose some and you win some. You know it's worth it because in the end, you were lucky enough to get the chance to live. You could achieve something. You were able to love someone for a few years - maybe your whole life. Some were not as fortunate as you though. Some got murdered. Some decided to be stupid enough to waste their time stealing or killing someone.

Were those people even worth the while they were living on earth? Yes, because everybody deserves second chances. And that was what Miley Walker believed in. She believed in second chanced. That was the reason she decided to become a lawyer. To defend people and their rights, no matter what bad things they did.

And she only recently got a job at a lawyer's office in LA. It was her first job, but her boss already liked her because she got a letter of recommendation from the Harvard Law School. Miley was a straight A student there. Yeah, it took her a lot of work to get there. But she managed to do it. How? She never took a day off; she never skipped; she never went to parties and she didn't have time for friends. Meaning, she was a loser but okay with it.

This Wednesday morning was the first day of work for her. Miley walked up to the front desk, finding a very disinterested lady looking at her fingernail. Miley frowned at the sight. Weren't people at work supposed to at least try and act like they're happy with what they're doing? At least the ones at the front desk greeting people? Miley shrugged and put on a big and excited smile.

But the lady just kept on staring at her fingernail, chewing a gum. She didn't even care that Miley was there. She just ignored her. Rude, Miley thought and knocked on the wooden desk. She really didn't want to seem impolite but she also really didn't want to be late either. The lady jumped and looked at Miley with apologizing eyes.

"Sorry, usually nobody ever comes here. They always call… uhm, who are you?" Miley smiled again. She thought this woman was rude - and she somehow was - but other than that she seemed nice.

"I'm Miley Walker and I'm new here. I just got a job here - as a lawyer. And they told me to…" But the lady - or girl, she was just as old as Miley - already got up and smiled so big at her, Miley thought her smile would go around her head.

"Oh, I know who you are! Big boss told me all about you! She is really excited to meet you… heck, I am excited to meet you! Finally someone as young as me. It's so boring here with all those older guys… I'm supposed to show you where your office is. I'll do just that! Oh, I'm Sonny Torres, by the way." Miley grinned and followed Sonny towards the elevator. She was a bubbly girl and Miley liked that.

She used to be bubbly too, but she kind of lost it after High School finished. She got her heart broken by not only her last boyfriend but also her best friend. Ever since then she swore off love and friendship and really got into studying and reaching her goals. And so far it worked for her. Maybe she'd make friends with Sonny? Who knew…

"Well, your office is in the third floor which is kind of far away from the entrance but the higher you get the more you are important in this house and third floor is like… really high - not only for a new employee but also for every employee here. What did you do, girl?! Anyway, it sucks that it's up high because then I'll have to drive all the way up there to talk to you, but anyway… Yours is, like I said in the third floor and that's good. The boss is all the way to the fifth floor." Miley nodded and smiled at Sonny's ability to talk so much without breathing.

Sonny grinned at Miley as they stepped out of the elevator. She pointed to a few things and explained which office was whose. She also told Miley to avoid some people like Groper Oliver - he likes to touch girls at places they don't want him too. Or Evil Emily - she hated every girl that looked better than her and Sonny counted Miley as one of them. Miley blushed and promised to avoid that girl.

They finally reached Miley's office. It was at the end of the hallway. Miley looked at the sign on the wall. It said 'Miley Walker'. Not more, but that was okay, Miley liked it. Sonny smiled brightly as she turned to Miley.

"Well, here we are… can I open the door for you?! I am so excited for you to see your first office! Can I please?" Miley nodded and giggled. Sonny opened the door dramatically slow. Then she grinned at Miley and pushed the door open. Miley gasped at what she saw. A big office with a beautiful view of the city. Miley walked in and looked around. She had to take it all in. Then she turned to Sonny. Sonny was beaming at Miley, obviously happy for her.

"Well, do you like it or what? Man, I wished I worked here - I only got the boring front desk. Yeah, kind of my fault, I know." Miley ran up to Sonny and hugged her squealing. It didn't really matter that they knew each other for about five minutes. Miley was just really happy to see that she started off in a place like this.

Sonny hugged her back giggling. She loved winning new friends and new friends at work were even better. Miley soon pulled back embarrassed. She soothed out her pencil skirt and fixed her glasses. She also pulled on her neat ponytail, getting it higher again. Her bangs were also in the tail, making her face stand out.

"Sorry, I… well, I love this office so much." Sonny nodded and pretended to look jealous.

"Yeah, me too. Let's trade. You get my boring work downstairs and I get this office. We'll see how I do as a professional lawyer." Miley giggled and shook her head.

"Nope, I don't think I can trade. I'm not really good as a receptionist." Sonny gasped and playfully glared at Miley.

"Do not call us receptionists! We are more than that! I mean, we not only welcome people into this lovely house we also show the new employees where they work at!" Miley laughed and shook her head.

"Oh well, then I better leave it to you." Sonny laughed and nodded. Someone cleared their throat, making the two new friends jump apart. They stared at the door, only to see the boss herself standing there with arms crossed.

"What is so funny in here?" Miley nervously started pulling on her outfit, trying to look presentable while Demi only shrugged and grinned.

"Nothing. We just love her new office. It's so big and welcoming. I mean, it shouldn't really be welcoming considering the reason for people to come is because they did a crime but it's just so beautiful and I just have to wonder if I could have an office like that but then again, the front desk is fine with me so I guess nothing is really funny." Mrs. Brown chuckled at Sonny's rambling. She loved how bubbly that girl was. One of the many reasons why she hired her.

"Well, alright then. I'm sorry to say this, Sonny, but you have to go back to your front desk now. I have to talk to Miss Stewart alone." Sonny nodded a little sad and quickly hugged Miley. She then raced out of the office, grinning. Such a bubbly girl, Mrs. Brown thought.

Miley looked around the room awkwardly. What was she supposed to do? Sit down, offer her new boss a seat, maybe? Or maybe she was supposed to just stand there and wait. So that was what she did. She looked at Mrs. Brown until she moved. Mrs. Brown chuckled and pointed at the chair behind the big desk in the office.

"Won't you sit down, Ms. Stewart? It is yours after all." Miley nodded shyly and walked around the desk. She let herself fall into the comfortable chair. Mrs. Brown smiled and sat down in front of the desk. She folder her arms on her lap and sat up straight.

"Well, welcome first of all." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm really happy to be able to work here." Mrs. Brown smiled at Miley.

"Well, I'm sorry to already bug you with this but… I got in this new case this morning and it seems to fit you exactly. All the professors told me that you were good with those kinds of things so I decided to give you the opportunity to do your first case perfectly." Miley nodded. She was glad she already got something to do.

"Yeah, give me anything you have. Really, I'm fine with everything." Mrs. Brown chuckled and put the folder she had with her - which Miley hadn't seemed to notice at first - on the desk. Miley grabbed it and put it in front of her. She cautiously opened it.

"This case seems to be a difficult one. The victim was murdered a week ago and we don't have the murderer yet. But there is one suspect. It's her husband - the victim was a woman, obviously. She was pregnant and murdered in her kitchen. She didn't fight and there was no more use of violence other than the handprints on her throat and the hit in the head she got. The reason for her death was a knife that someone stabbed into her back." Miley nodded and read through the few sheets, already analyzing everything. She then looked up.

"What do I have to do with this? Where do I enter this?" Mrs. Brown smiled.

"You, Miley, are going to defend the suspect. Mr. Grey, husband of Alex Grey. He was the one who supposedly found her. He was the one to call the police at least. And you have to prove that he did not kill his pregnant wife. In order to do that, you have to find out everything that he did on that exact day and time. I would also advise you to go to the funeral tomorrow. There might be some hints as to who else could have murdered this poor woman." Miley nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Brown. I won't disappoint you." Mrs. Brown smiled and stuck her hand out, ready for Miley to shake it.

"You're welcome… and it's Lydia to you." Miley smiled brightly and shook Lydia's hand. The two women let go off each other's hands.

"Well, I'll let you go through the papers now. Break's at twelve. It lasts an hour. Your first official meeting with Mr. Grey is set after the funeral, when everything's settled down again. If you have any questions either ask me or Sonny. I have a feeling Sonny's growing on you and vice versa." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Will do. Thank you Lydia." Lydia smiled one last time and left Miley's office. Miley stared at the door for a long time until she was sure Lydia was not coming back. Then she jumped up and squealed. She turned around a few times and jumped up and down. Still squealing she ran over to the couch which was also in her office and jumped on it, forgetting that she was wearing heels.

She jumped off the couch and surprisingly landed on her feet without hurting herself. That only got her happier and she ran to the chair behind her desk. Landing in it, she put her feet on the table and sighed in content. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. This felt awesome.

What Miley didn't know was that Lydia watched her from a window that was next to her door. But she only smiled and shook her head slightly. This was the enthusiasm she wanted. Her older employees were never this happy about anything and Miley seemed genuinely happy about the office. It wasn't even the best yet. Lydia walked away, still smiling.

Someone knocked on Miley's door, making Miley jump and accidently fall out of her seat. Sonny giggled and walked over to Miley's desk. She helped Miley up and shook her head.

"What were you doing that's got you falling out of your seat?" Miley blushed a little and shrugged.

"I was just sitting on my chair and you scared me!" Sonny rolled her eyes and nodded. She walked over to Miley's chair and sat down, putting her feet onto the desk.

"This is what you call working, right? Because I saw you sitting exactly like that a second before I walked in." Miley blushed and sat on her desk.

"Well, I was really excited for this job and now I got is and… I'm just so happy." Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Just got out of college, right?" Miley nodded and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it.

"Yeah, honestly, I was sick of college. All those college chicks and those jocks that probably will never change. And in the middle old me. Boring, old me." Sonny chuckled and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Miley.

"Well, consider yourself lucky. My family wasn't rich enough to pay for all the bills. I never went to college. I started working here right after I got out of High School. Lydia's been like a second Mom to me… except she pays me for practically doing nothing." Miley chuckled and sighed.

"As much as I'd love to say you missed out on something… I can't even tell you. It's like I wasn't really there. I mean, yeah I went to all the classes and got my A's and stuff, but I didn't have friends. I just wanted a job so bad - or at the time being, I wanted a diploma so bad - that I didn't care about friends or family." Sonny frowned.

"That's not good… oh well." Miley laughed and shook her head. Sonny really was like her - in High School.

"Hey, why are you here? I mean, I'm glad you are, but aren't you supposed to work or something?" Sonny chuckled and shrugged.

"It's break. And I'm hungry… and you're my only friend here. Can we go and eat something? We have this great cafeteria. Come on, Miles - I hope I can call you that… anyway, get up and move your cute little butt." Sonny pulled Miley off the couch and over to the door. Miley followed Sonny confused.

"Where are we going?" Sonny giggled.

"Didn't I tell you? We're going to the cafeteria. You know, this place where people eat. Do you know it? You might have heard of it." Miley rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah I know it. Sorry, I just zoned out. I'm already thinking about my first case." Sonny stared at Miley astonished.

"You already have a case?! Dude, it takes the best to get one like a week!" Miley shook her head irritated.

"That can't be true considering Lydia came right in and told me that I had a case." Sonny was still shocked and amazed by the fact that Miley - a new, young girl - got a case that fast. Yeah, Sonny didn't know if Miley was good, but Miley just got out of college so she's not as experienced.

"Still, that's amazing!" Miley smiled. Then she frowned. They were in front of the doors to the cafeteria.

"Oh… I don't think I can go in there." Sonny looked at Miley confused.

"Why? Because the doors are closed?" Miley chuckled slightly, but then she shook her head again.

"No, I mean, I really can't… I have… an allergy against cafeteria smell…" Sonny laughed and walked over to the doors. She grabbed one handle and was about to pull it down until Miley grabbed her arm.

"Really, I can't go into cafeterias! It's just… something happened in a cafeteria and… I just can't walk in there." Sonny looked at Miley concerned and let go off the handle.

"What's going on? What happened?" Miley blushed and looked down.

"Uhm… it was gym lesson and I had an excuse not to go so I decided to go to the cafeteria. I mean, where else do you spend your free time than in the cafeteria? So I walked in there and… well, I saw the principal with his pants down and about to… do something nasty to the cafeteria lady." Sonny giggled and looked at Miley with a smug look.

"You mean they had sex?" Miley blushed and nodded. It was so embarrassing to her. She would never forget the look on her principal's face when she burst through the doors. It was traumatic - and until that day a secret. She never walked into a cafeteria again.

"Oh well… I'm hungry. Please can we make an exception today and we can go somewhere else any other day? I'm really starving!" Miley bit her lip and sighed. She knew that she had to say yes - she was too nice to say no. So she looked at Sonny for a bit until she gave in.

"Fine… but really only today. I can't stand being in a cafeteria for longer than ten minutes." Sonny nodded and once again grabbed the handle of the door.

"We'll do it like this: We run in, grab something to eat and run back out alright? If there is any nudity, we'll hit them in the head and curse them out before we run back out without the food and go complain at Lydia's, alright?" Miley chuckled and nodded. Even though she knew Sonny for only so long, she seemed like a great friend.

"Okay… I can do this. It's just a cafeteria, right? I mean, people have sex everywhere, don't they? Like… in the elevator… Ew, I will never take the elevator again… but then again, they probably also have sex on the stairs as well… okay, how do I climb up a building without using the stairs or the elevator?" Sonny giggled.

"Well, you could either learn how to fly or marry Spiderman… but nothing of those two things will happen." Miley laughed.

"Well, maybe I'll meet Spiderman one day… The chances of learning how to fly are pretty low, aren't they?" Sonny giggled. Miley and Sonny had the same sense of humor which was always good when you wanted to be friends with a person.

Sonny smirked when she looked around. They had already entered the cafeteria without Miley noticing. She knew as soon as Miley would realize that, she'd run out screaming, but that was why Sonny kept on rambling about Spiderman and being able to fly.

"Well, the possibility to fly is not even that impossible. I mean… you can fly with airplanes… and helicopters… and wings…" Miley giggled. She loved how Sonny was so nice to her even though she still was a dork - and a big one at that. Sonny grinned. She had to think of something to say and that fast so she could order.

"Well, anyway, I think I'd prefer meeting Spiderman instead of being a flying freak. I mean just imagine it. You would be the freak of town - oh, a veggie burger, please - well, I think I'd go for Spiderman, but you know… I already have a boyfriend so…" It was only then that Sonny ran out of ideas and Miley realized that Sonny ordered something. Luckily, Sonny had already paid for her burger. Sonny quickly grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Darn, I didn't get my coke… Oh well, see, you made it!" Miley glared at Sonny.

"Yeah, because you didn't tell me! Gosh, now I feel dirty!" Miley started brushing off her clothes, knowing that it wouldn't work anyway. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You still made it! Now tell me something about this case that you already got." Miley smiled. They walked over to the elevator. Sonny pushed the button to call it and they waited.

"Well, there was a murder. This woman got killed and they don't know the murderer. But they have a suspect and it's her own husband. And I have to defend the poor guy. I mean, he lost his wife and they say he killed her! I have to win for him." Sonny nodded impressed as they stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know. He might have killed her. You don't know anything yet. I mean, of course you have to defend him but… is it worth it when you know it is his fault? I mean… IF you know it's his fault because you don't know it but… you know what I mean." Miley shrugged. They stepped out of the elevator again.

"Well, I know it seems wrong to defend someone who's supposed to have murdered his own wife but I just… I believe in second chances and I kind of feel like he deserves one. Maybe he really didn't kill his wife - which I believe in - and then it would be wrong to say he did and not want to defend him. So I do… because I believe in second chances." Sonny nodded stunned as they entered Miley's office.

"Wow that was some speech… Uhm, yeah I guess I believe in second chances too… but you don't know if he's… the murderer or not - I don't really know what I'm saying here. Anyway…" They laughed and sat down on the couch in Miley's office.

They talked about the case, Miley's new job - or more like what she thought about it. About how Demi got to do that job and not something else. And so many different things. And over the break, the two bonded more and more. And just like that, a really great friendship developed - a friendship that would have to go through rough times too - but they would never be separated again. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Yeah, there ya go :P Thanks for readin' and hope you enjoyed it. Review please, that'd be awesome :)**

**Twitter: christkind09 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonny, I know this is sudden, but would you come to the funeral with me?" Miley bit her lip as she stretched her legs and yawned a bit. She got home at five but not before exchanging numbers with Sonny. Over the day, it seemed that the two girls became best friends - just like that. Nobody really knows how long it takes for two people to become best friends. Some were fortunate enough to have it happen in less than 24 hours and Miley was one of them.

"Well… what funeral?" Miley chuckled. She was kind of scared to go to the funeral alone. She would see people she has never met before. She would go to some woman's funeral even though she's never heard of her. And she would be there as the lawyer of the dead woman's husband who was supposedly the murderer. So there was more than one reason to be scared. And Sonny was her only friend at the time. She needed the moral support.

"I told you about it! The funeral of the woman - or the wife - of my first client. I'm supposed to go there to observe the whole scene. It's like… I'm kind of undercover, you know? I have to watch all the people there and if they act weirdly to get my own suspect and call him out. So that I can defend Mr. Grey without having any doubts whatsoever." She was also scared that her client would actually be at fault. You can never win those cases - especially when you know that your client is at fault because then you fight for the wrong person and you lose eventually. She had to make sure he wasn't guilty.

"Okay, I'll go with you… if big boss gives me off tomorrow though she loves me so she probably will." Miley smiled relieved. Now that Sonny agreed to tag along it all didn't seem as scary. Though it still was to her since it was her first case. But she wasn't scared of defending her client at the court - she learned to stand up for what she believed in over the years. It was the fact that she still was uncertain about Mr. Grey that scared her.

"Thank you, Sonny. I really need the support." Miley leaned back on the couch and looked at her toes. They definitely need a pedicure before she'd go to the funeral.

"Welcome… oh, do you happen to have any fancy black clothes? Because I only have not-so-fancy black clothes so…" Miley mentally went through her closet. She had some black clothes but they all seemed to not fit with the occasion. Groaning, Miley shook her head.

"No, I don't. We should go shopping like… tomorrow." Sonny laughed.

"Yup, we definitely should. And get a manicure and pedicure and go to…" But Miley cut her off. There was no time for a make-over yet.

"No… we can do that after the funeral. Well, maybe a pedicure before it… but we just need black clothes. We're there to observe, not to make a scene." Sonny giggled.

"But don't you want to leave a good first impression on your client?" Miley sighed and slightly rolled her eyes. Sonny was a little naïve.

"I don't think I need to make a good impression. It's actually the other way round. It doesn't really matter what I look like to my client anyway because no matter how bad I look; he'll always look worse. And you know why? Because he is here because he at least is a suspect to some sort of crime. Which makes me look better in any situation until court is over." Sonny laughed.

"You laugh to babble, don't you?" Miley blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I learned from you… over the day. And I've been like this forever. I just stopped rambling after High School. But now that I know you, my bad side is coming out again." Sonny gasped playfully.

"Your bad side is coming out because of me?!" They laughed together.

"Oh well, I think I need to be fit for the funeral tomorrow." Miley yawned again. She has been tired the whole day - after the little cafeteria incident, actually. She still wasn't used to thinking that not everyone has sex in a cafeteria during work.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, then, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow, Miles." Sonny hung up the phone. Miley sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She actually hated funerals for several reasons. But she hated them even more knowing that it was a funeral of a person she didn't know. Miley grabbed the folder that lay on the table next to the couch and opened it. In there was all the information she needed about the victim and the suspect aka her client.

She started reading about the victim first, silently reading to herself.

"Alex Grey, 25, pregnant and married. Alex Grey went to school in LA from Elementary school all the way up to High School. She then went to Stanford. She majored in economy but never found a job. She married Nick Grey with 22 while still in college." Miley sighed and shook her head sadly. How could someone kill a girl just like that? She bit her lip and kept on reading about Alex.

"She had two sisters. Their father left them after Alex was born - she was the youngest kid. Her mother lives in New York and her two sisters both live in Los Angeles. She was four months pregnant when she got killed." Miley bit her tongue. She loved her job - even though she was new at it - but her only problem was that she felt too much for the victims. She really got into the things she did. She was passionate about everything - so reading this was kind of hurting her already. Miley turned the page and started reading the part about the husband slash suspect slash her client; Nick Grey.

"Nick Grey, also 25, married and now widower. Nick Grey went to Elementary school in New Jersey, then moved to Los Angeles when he was 10. He finished Middle and High School in LA. He also went to Stanford and got married with 22. He majored in Art. Nick Grey has two brothers. One lives in Europe for the year and the other one recently moved back to Los Angeles after leaving the city for New York to go to college. His parents live in New Jersey. He was a soon-to-be-father before his wife was killed. He was suspected to be the murderer of his wife after not having a waterproof alibi." Miley groaned.

What was a waterproof alibi to them? Why didn't he have one? Was he drunk? Didn't he remember where he was or was he alone at the time his wife was brutally killed? She had to find out all that stuff. And she knew this case would be harder than it sounded at first - though it sounded pretty hard at the beginning anyway.

Miley got up from the couch and walked into her bedroom. It was late and she really had to be fit. She also had to get up early in order to go shopping with Sonny - which she needed to be extra fit for. She slid out of the silky robe she had put on and crawled into her bed, snuggling into the blankets while doing so.

Miley closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander around. Mostly, they concerned her first client. She somewhat felt sorry for him. His wife just got killed and he supposedly did the job? That was kind of harsh. Yeah, they needed someone to blame, but why blame the husband? Because he had no 'waterproof alibi'? That was the most retarded reason ever - and Miley barely used words like 'retarded' because she thought that using that word was just wrong.

With all those thoughts, Miley drifted off to a very peaceful sleep. And that night, she had the weirdest but also best dream she's ever had. Usually, she dreamt nothing which was pretty boring but that was beside the point. That night, she dreamt that she was walking along a river, hand in hand with a guy she couldn't see the face of.

She could see her face though. She was smiling from ear to ear, glowing even. She couldn't hear what the dream couple was saying, but it must have been something that made her dream-self very happy because the next second the Dream-Miley squealed and hugged the guy. She obviously kissed him. Suddenly, the guy turned around slowly and Miley was about to see his face when…

… her alarm clock went off. Miley groaned and hit the buzz button. She looked at the red numbers. It was about eight o'clock. The funeral would start at four. She had to be at the mall around nine. She always needed alone time before she started shopping with friends.

Sighing, Miley got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She groaned when she saw herself. Her hair was a mess. She actually had a lose ponytail when she went to bed, but right now, her hair looked like monkey played with it. Her face looked… kind of smudged. She forgot to wash the make-up off. She groaned again and leaned over the sink, washing her face.

She brushed her hair and teeth and looked at herself again. Kind of presentable, she thought as she put on her glasses and made her way back into the bedroom. She pulled out a short and an off-the-shoulder shirt and slipped them on. She put on some boots - though she didn't care which - and walked out of her house.

She got in her car and drove all the way to the mall. There weren't many people there yet, so she got a place to park at easily. She got out of her car and walked through the doors of the mall. She looked around. Where to first? But before she could reply, her phone rang. Miley sighed and answered.

"Hello?" And the voice at the other end of the line made Miley groan annoyed. Only she would call Miley at that time of day.

"Miley? Yeah, of course it's you." Miley sighed and closed her eyes. She shook her head and forced a smile on her face, even though the other person couldn't see her.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me. What's up?" Her mother sighed.

"Nothing, I just haven't heard from you lately. How's that job going?" Miley smiled a little more.

"Well, I'd say it's going perfect. I made a friend even - her name is Sonny. And before you ask, her name fits her personality." Deb - Miley's mom - laughed.

"Well, your name fits yours as well. But I'm glad you made a friend. I bet she's a nice girl." Miley nodded while she walked into a random store, looking for black clothes.

"Yeah, she is. We're actually meeting up to shop today. We have to go to a funeral later today and neither of us have the right black clothes so…"

"What funeral? Who died?" Deb sounded confused. Miley laughed slightly.

"Uhm, I got a case, Mom. And it's really complicated to explain. But I'll try. There was a murder - a pregnant wife was murdered - and I am the defender of her husband because he is the suspect in this whole case. And in order to defend him correctly I have to find out as much as possible about him. That also means going to his wife's funeral." Deb sighed.

"Are you sure you can get through this funeral without problems?" Miley slightly rolled her eyes at her mother's concern.

"Yes, mother. That's why I'm taking Sonny anyway. Because I need some support. And I know that Sonny will help me. So… everything's going to be fine, Mom, really. I'll get through it." Though Miley reassured her, Deb was still not sure about Miley being fine.

"Just so you know, you can call me when there's any trouble." Miley groaned a bit.

"Mom, I'm 24, I think I'm old enough to go to a funeral without you." Deb chuckled.

"Yeah, do I need to remind you what happened at the last one?" Miley glared at piece of clothing, imagining it was her mother.

"No, I can remember it very clear, thank you very much." Deb laughed.

"Well, honey, I suppose that Sonny is going to show up any minute now and I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friend - however I should be able to do that over the phone - so…" Miley giggled.  
"See ya later, Mom." Deb said her goodbye and hung up. Miley sighed and looked through a rack of clothes. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. Miley jumped and turned around. She came face to face with Sonny. Sonny giggled and hugged Miley quickly. Miley hugged her back confused.

"Uhm… how'd you know that I was in here?" Sonny pulled back and shrugged while turning to the clothes.

"Well, I saw how you dressed and acted and judged by the fact that you were really self-conscious about how you look. Though, I'd kill for your legs! Dude, you have to show them more than you do… but I can see that you do that right now. Anyway, so I judged you by the fast how self-conscious you were yesterday and realized that you would only go to a store like this." Miley looked at Sonny kind of irritated.

"Sonny… you do realize we're at Forever21, right?" Sonny giggled and nodded.

"Yup, I know. I was just kidding. Though I was serious about the self-conscious part. So, this store might be my favorite store. Can't blame a girl for having some sense of fashion!" Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed a black dress off the rack. She eyed it and then shrugged. Miley held the dress in front of her and turned to Sonny.

"What do you think?" Sonny crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted in a thinking-manner.

"Hm… I'm jealous that you were faster than me?" Miley giggled and walked towards the changing rooms.

"Well, I guess I'm trying it on, then?" Sonny nodded and watched Miley walk in. She then turned back around to the rack and looked through it. She spotted a cute black dress that was short enough to be in her category of wearable clothes. You see, Sonny only liked clothes that reached about until her knees. She didn't like longer ones - she couldn't stand floor-long dresses, actually. But she could never wear short shorts - that was her problem. Call her crazy, but that was just Sonny.

But before Sonny could even think about going into the changing room to change, Miley walked out shyly. Sonny's mouth dropped as soon as she saw her.

"Miles… you look amazing!" Miley blushed and bit her lip, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Sonny grinned.

"I really am jealous that you were faster than me." Miley rolled her eyes and eyed the dress that lay across Sonny's arm.

"Oh please, that dress is at least as cute as mine." Sonny chuckled.

"Whatever you say. I'll try it now. And you are so getting that dress." Miley nodded and walked back into her stall. Sonny walked into the one next to Miley's and started changing. Meanwhile, Miley walked out of the stall and waited outside Sonny's to judge the dress. Sonny soon walked out and threw her hands up.

"Yes!! I know I look fabulous!" Miley giggled and nodded.

"That you do, my friend." Sonny grinned. She twirled around a bit until she stopped.

"We will look great. I mean, I know we should actually look sad but… I don't really care. We didn't know that woman so we don't have to look sad." Miley shot Sonny an irritated look.

"Sonny, we have to act like we're sad. We have to pretend to know that woman because else we would look stupid." Sonny shrugged and looked down at the dress.

"It's perfect though. I can even wear it for other occasions! Oh well, I'll get it then." She walked back into the stall and changed quickly. She came out frowning.

"I took the whole day off for this? We only were here like… a few minutes!" Miles grinned.

"We can still shop for other things?" Suddenly, Sonny smirked.

"Oh girl, you won't know what hit you after you leave this mall with me." Miley's eyes went wide as Sonny dragged Miley around the store.

"Sonny, I'm tired!" Sonny laughed as Miley wiped her forehead. She was actually sweating. You go shopping with a hyperactive girl for about three hours.

"Oh well, you'll get over it. Did you know that the best way to lose weight is to shop?" Sonny sat down at a booth in the restaurant they were at. Miley sighed happily as she plopped onto the not-so-soft booth.

"No, I didn't know that." Sonny giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, now you do. Expect to lose some weight in the next few months because we are going shopping more than once." Miley groaned and put her head onto the table exhausted.

"Great… warn me so I can call you and tell you I'm sick." Sonny chuckled as they got their meals. They ordered at the counter and were promised that a waiter would bring them their food. And someone did. Sonny grinned at the waiter and grabbed the food.

"Thank you!" They had already paid so they didn't have to pay now - obviously. Miley took a big sip of her coke and sighed happily.

"Ah. I thought I would have to die dehydrated." Sonny rolled her eyes and took a big bite of her burger.

"You are one to talk. I almost starved in that store." Miley looked at Sonny confused.

"Sonny, you could have said something! We could've stopped shopping an hour ago. Half of these clothes are unnecessary anyway!" Sonny gasped, making the halfway chewed food visible. Miley made a disgusted face.

"You did not just say that! Any piece of clothing is special in its own way!" Miley wiped some spit and chewed food off her face and looked even more disgusted.

"Ew, say it, don't spray it." Sonny rolled her eyes and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Whatever, the point is that everything we bought is somehow useful. Like the sweatpants. You can wear them at home to feel comfortable. And the hot pants - well, self explanatory." Miley giggled and shook her head.

"Sonny, you are unbelievable." Sonny shrugged proudly and finished her burger. They got up since Miley finished too and walked out of the restaurant.

"Now, how about we go and get a pedicure?" Miley nodded quickly. They knew that it would be too long until the funeral started, but they really needed a pedicure - or that's what they said.

"So, Miley, I never got to ask you yesterday… do you have a boyfriend?" Miley sighed and looked down. This question was actually kind of embarrassing because she hasn't even had one boyfriend. She was 24 and still hadn't had a boyfriend - so of course, she hadn't been kissed neither.

"Uhm… no, I don't have a boyfriend, right now. And you?" Sonny chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope. And I'm not specifically looking for one but you know… if Mr. Right wants to cross my way you won't hear me complaining." Miley giggled and blushed a little. She wouldn't complain either except she knew there would never be a guy that liked her enough to want to be with her.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." They walked into the little spa that was there and got a seat. They waited about ten minutes until it was their turn. The pedicure was done after ten minutes. Even though it finished quickly, their toenails then looked perfect. Sonny giggled as she wiggled with her left big toe.

"Hello you… haven't seen you around before." Miley laughed and shook her head as they slipped on their shoes. They walked out of the little store and out of the mall as well. Miley checked the time to realize that it was two and the funeral would be at four.

"Okay, we have about two hours to get ready and drive to the cemetery. How long will you take to get ready?" Sonny chuckled and shrugged.

"Depends, are there any hot brothers there?" Miley looked at Sonny shocked.

"Are you only going there because you hope there are hot brothers or because you actually want to support me?" Sonny giggled.

"I told you; I'm going with you because you're my friend. But I wouldn't mind a hot brother." Miley rolled her eyes and walked to her car. Sonny got into hers and they drove to Miley's house. Sonny jumped out of her car and looked at the house stunned.

"Wow… you're rich?" Miley chuckled and got out of her car. She shook her head.

"No, my parents are. It's actually their house but they moved to Texas about a year ago and gave me their house." Sonny still looked around in awe.

"Still, someone's rich and you get the perks of it. Man, I wish my Mom were rich!" Miley rolled her eyes.

"It's not always that great. The house is big and cleaning takes my whole weekend." Sonny shrugged.

"So? Get a maid." Miley sighed and shook her head as they walked into her room.

"No, that would be too… I don't know. I want to do something by myself and if that means giving up my weekend to clean it, then so be it." Sonny shook her head.

"You know, I don't get you. You're super rich - or at least your parents are -, you have the biggest house and no maids. I don't get you, Miley Stewart." Miley shrugged and closed her bedroom door. They got the dresses out and smiled at each other.

"Showtime." Miley walked into her bathroom while Miley stayed in her bedroom. They changed equally fast. Sonny ran out of the bathroom after she finished putting on the dress. Miley was already done. Her dress was, of course, black and strapless. It was short - reached about her knees - and tight. She wouldn't say it was leather but it actually was. It hugged her curved perfectly.

Sonny's dress was not as tight. It only was around the bust and a little down the stomach, but around the waist it stopped being tight. It flowed down until her knees and glittered a bit. Not too much though, so it was perfect for the funeral. They grinned at each other.

"Now to the hair." They laughed and walked into the bathroom together. Miley did Sonny's hair which ended up being perfect. It was in soft waves and it shone perfectly. She also did Sonny's make-up which made her eyes stand out and looked gorgeous.

Sonny did Miley's hair. She decided for something easy so she just did her hair in a tight ponytail. No bangs were left hanging in Miley's face so you could actually see her face. Sonny handed Miley contacts so that Miley didn't have to wear her big glasses - they wouldn't necessarily work with the dress. Sonny also did Miley's make-up and concluded that Miley looked beautiful - probably the most beautiful girl Sonny has ever seen. She told Miley that, making Miley blush in embarrassment.

"Whatever you say, Son-Shine. Now let's go. It's almost half past three." Sonny nodded and grabbed a black purse they bought at the mall that day. Miley grabbed her phone and put it in her black clutch. Together they left Miley's house. They didn't take long to get to the graveyard - it really wasn't far away.

"Gosh, I'm kind of scared." They grabbed each other's hand and walked into the graveyard which was full of people. So, they wouldn't be outstanding. Nobody would notice them. But they had to get closer to the family than to people that didn't matter in the case.

"Okay, I have a plan. We say that we knew Alex from the mall and befriended her immediately, alright? Can you act like you cry?" Sonny nodded and bit her lip. Suddenly, tears started coming out of her eyes.

"There you go. Good, well, let me do the talking." Sonny nodded while Miley did her best to start crying. She just thought back to the last funeral she went to and started crying instantly. They held onto each other as if they were too weak to walk alone and got closer to the family. They placed themselves next to a middle-aged woman. They guessed it was another friend of either Alex or her mother.

The woman looked at them. At first she was kind of confused but as soon as she saw the two young women crying, she just hugged them. Even though it was weird to both, Sonny and Miley, they hugged the woman back nonetheless. They pulled back after some time.

"Alex… was a good girl." Miley chocked out. These things got to her unfortunately. The woman nodded.

"Yeah, she was. From where do you know her?" Sonny wanted to answer, but Miley squeezed her hand extra tight making her close her mouth.

"We went shopping - I mean, Sonny and I - and we bumped into Alex. We instantly clicked and became friends. We weren't that good friends with her - not worthy to be talked about - but we really liked her and when we heard… the news, we knew, we just had to come." The woman nodded.

"Yeah, Alex was friendly to everyone. She was always so nice and welcomed everyone. I don't get how anybody could… just do that to her." Miley nodded sadly and bit her lip.

"Yeah… from where do you know her?" The woman sighed sadly.

"I'm her mother's friend. Sylvia hasn't been the same ever since she… heard about what had happened to her girl. I had to babysit Alex a few times whenever Sylvia wasn't home or couldn't be there for Alex so…" The woman just shrugged and turned to the man next to her, hiding her head in the man's shoulder. Miley and Sonny sighed and hugged each other. It seemed as if they really knew Alex.

The priest started talking, though neither of the girls really listened to him. They were secretly looking around, trying to see if anyone acted weird. Of course, everyone was acting weird - it was a funeral after all. But they had to see if anybody looked… suspicious. Right at the front was a man who looked devastated. He held his head in his hands and cried. Obviously, he was sobbing as well. The husband, Miley thought, how can anybody think it's his fault?

Next to him was an older looking woman. She was crying as well. The mother, Miley observed and moved onto the girls next to the woman. They were a little older than Miley but not much - maybe five years tops. On the other side of the husband was a boy - probably about two or three years older than Miley. He looked sad but not as devastated as the husband. Something made him seem… guilty, somehow. Maybe there was more to Alex Grey than Miley thought?

Then there were a few other people in the second row. Nobody looked any different than the people in the front row. But one person caught Miley's eye. It was a guy, around 27 with blonde hair. He didn't even look sad. His eyes didn't really say anything other than that he hid something. Miley was so intrigued with the guy that she didn't notice him glance her way. It was a quick glance and it probably meant nothing, but it actually did - Miley just didn't know it.

He looked like stone; if Miley was completely honest. And it scared her to see the cold look on his face. A suspect?, she thought. Or maybe even the actual murderer? She didn't know but she knew that just like with Alex Grey, there was more to that guy who didn't seem faced with the death of the poor woman but was almost up front like her family was.

The funeral ended soon. The family said their last goodbyes to their daughter, wife, sister or sister-in-law and then walked away from the grave. Only the husband - or what Miley assumed was the husband - stayed behind a bit. He hunched over the grave and cried. It was obvious he did. Obvious and heart-wrenching. And only by seeing this scene, Miley could not imagine how someone could blame him and say he was the murderer of his wife - his pregnant wife. He stayed behind until someone pulled him back. He fought the person a little bit but gave up after some time.

Miley's hear ached for him only by seeing how badly he was hurting. Miley looked at Sonny - she probably wore the same look as Miley. Heartache for the widower. Miley put a hand over her chest and looked away as the husband screamed out once. It really was heart-wrenching. Sonny hugged Miley as the husband was pushed into a car and driven away.

They stayed behind a bit and then walked up to the grave. Miley's eyes started watering as she read the stone.

"Alex and Elizabeth Grey. You will be remembered forever." Sonny looked at Miley confused.

"Who's Elizabeth Grey?" Miley held a hand in front of her mouth as she struggled not to sob. Maybe she was a good lawyer, but she seriously let things get to her.

"Probably the baby that Alex was carrying." Sonny gasped softly and wiped a tear away that sneakily made its way down her cheek. This was sad, no need denying it. They slowly walked away from the grave and to their cars. Miley had calmed down enough to be able to talk about their observation.

"So, did you see anything suspicious?" Sonny looked at Miley and chuckled a bit.

"Well… I started looking at all the attendants. But one in particular caught my eye." Miley looked at Sonny interested.

"Really, who?" Sonny blushed and looked down.

"Probably a brother or friend, I don't know. He was hot." Miley glared at Sonny.

"You know, I'd thank you for the information if this was the information I needed. But the thing is I don't need this information. I need to know if there was anyone that didn't look sad or didn't cry or looked guilty! I told you to check those attendants out!" Sonny grinned.

"Oh, I did check him out, alright. I just… stopped there." Miley sighed and shook her head softly.

"Whatever. I saw a guy who looked suspicious to me. He didn't cry, he didn't sigh… he didn't even look sad. He looked… I don't know, cold probably. I don't know what to think of him. And the husband's brother looked guilty - god knows why. And I have a feeling that Alex Grey was not as innocent as people might think she was. I don't know why, I just think she… has a little secret that nobody - not even her husband know about." Sonny shrugged and opened her car door.

"And I have a feeling that you are going to find out… or well, by the look you're giving me right now, I have a feeling WE are going to find out. And I don't like that feeling. I don't want to get involved with this, Miles." Miley sighed and pouted.

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Miley whined and pouted until Sonny finally gave in.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble… this was your idea and your fault. And you can try to say it was my fault all you want, we both know it was yours, so you better just say the truth." Miley grinned and hugged Sonny quickly.

"Thanks, Sonny. You're a really great friend." Sonny pouted playfully.

"Only a great friend?" Miley giggled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"I guess you can be my best friend." Sonny hugged Miley back and patted her back.

"Yeah, fine then. You are my best friend too." They laughed and pulled apart. Miley sighed.

"Well, let's go home now. I'm wiped out… and I don't know why. But oh wait, I do know! It's because you dragged me around the mall for god knows how long and by the way, I do know how long you dragged me around. And I think I'll have a few blisters tomorrow. But it's okay, because you're my best friend now and I don't forgive - I only forget. Take it or leave it." Sonny giggled.

"I don't know if anybody ever told you this, but you are a great friend - and a great best friend." Miley smiled softly and shrugged.

"I only do what I never got to experience." Sonny sighed sadly. She had heard about Miley's college time and she did not like it. She hated how Miley had no friends in college because she was only thinking about education. Yeah, it was important, but Miley didn't really care about having friends in the first place. And Sonny also heard about High School.

Miley told her that even though she did have friends, most of them were only her friends because Miley was so popular - being head cheerleader and all. And those friends were wrong friends - Sonny and Miley agreed on that after talking about it for a few minutes. Sonny regained her happiness - as hard as it was - and smiled at Miley brightly.

"Well, then you're going to experience it now because I'm here. And dear, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. I'm as crazy as I seem and as crazy as my name is." Miley laughed. She opened her car door and waved at Sonny.

"Well, Sonny, I have to go now. But I'll see you tomorrow at work, alright?" Sonny nodded and waved as she got into her car. Sonny drove off after another wave and a small smile. Miley sighed and watched the car disappear from her sight. After she was sure that Sonny wasn't coming back anytime soon, she got out of her car and walked back to the grave. She touched the cold stone and sighed.

"No one deserves this…" She mumbled sadly as a tear trickled down her face. A broken voice made her jump and turn around. Behind her seemed to be the husband of the woman at whose grave she was at.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Miley looked at him sadly and sighed. She looked down and bit her lip.

"I… just came to… say goodbye to Alex. She was a… friend of mine. But I wasn't really worthy to be mentioned in a normal conversation." The husband - Nick Grey - walked up to Miley. He didn't seem angry. He only seemed broken, really, not more.

"Yeah, if you told me your name I could tell you if she mentioned you… she talked about everyone." His voice was a hoarse whisper. So broken, Miley thought sadly. The only thing that panicked her - actually, it were two things - was or were that not only did she just accidently meet her first client, he was also asking for her name. She couldn't say who she was. Maybe she looked that much different that if she wore her worst clothes to work he wouldn't recognize her and she could easily lie about her name now? So she tried the only option she had.

"My name is… Amanda. Amanda Field." Nick Grey nodded and was finally close enough for her to see him clearly. It was obvious that he had been crying and it was obvious that he lost the most important person in his life.

"Yeah, she's really never mentioned you before." Miley nodded relieved. She knew the chances were low that Alex Grey knew a woman named Amanda Field but they were high enough for her to think that if Alex knew a girl named Amanda Field then Nick must've known this girl too and her lie would be exposed.

"Yeah, told you. I wasn't worthy to be mentioned in a normal conversation. We met at the mall once. She was nice and we instantly clicked. I can't believe that…" But Miley stopped herself from saying more as she saw that Nick suddenly looked away from her.

"Yeah, me neither." Miley wanted to hug him. He sounded so lost and devastated. But she stopped herself before she reached out. Miley sighed and slowly distanced herself from the grave.

"I would tell you how sorry I am, but I know that people don't want to hear that. I've gone through something familiar like this before. And I hated every person who told me how sorry they were. So I won't tell you how sorry I am. And maybe for that I'm sorry." Miley knew that the broken man in front of her wanted to chuckle but he just nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. People who say they're sorry don't know shit about this." Miley sighed and nodded. She looked up at Nick and smiled a really small smile.

"Well, I have to leave now. It's getting pretty late and it looks like it's going to rain soon." Nick nodded and walked over to the grave.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Amanda Field." Miley winced at the name but shot Nick a small smile.

"See you sometime." He waved at her and turned to the grave. A broken man. He didn't even notice that Miley was still there when he started to cry again. Miley sighed and looked down sadly. This was not fair to him. He was a suspect - he was blamed to have killed his own wife. But he was heartbroken. He was lifeless - Miley could see that. How could someone blame him? But maybe they had reasons. Maybe he had done something wrong before? She didn't know.

And for the night, she didn't care any longer. She just wanted to go home and take a long bath and relax. She thought she deserved that. At least she deserved that, right? After all, she hurt for her client, didn't that count for something? She had hurt enough in her life. She had lived through unfairness before and that was why she decided to fight for the right of people who didn't have people to do just that.

Miley got in her car and drove off. She arrived at home after ten minutes. Sighing, she ran a hand over her head, realizing she still had a tight ponytail on her head. She pulled the ponytail off and shook her hair. Sighing, she plopped down on the couch and shook her head. This was a little too much for her. So maybe they had a right to at least suspect him - that's most likely going to happen first thing after someone's murder. She closed her eyes and sighed again. This day has already been too long. Miley closed her eyes and let herself - fully dressed as she was - doze off into a dreamless sleep. She forgot about her bath, but she also forgot about the rest of the day which fit her very well.

* * *

**Done!!! This is like... a really long chapter so that excuses why I took so long :P But I think it's a crappy chapter - kinda. But if you want, you can tell me otherwhise in a review, you know? Just sayin' :P Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed :)**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first two chapters!! I love you all! :)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Miley… what you did was pretty stupid…" Miley looked around her room, clothes lying around everywhere she looked. She only realized on that day that telling her client she was someone else was pretty stupid and unprofessional. Why would he not recognize her? Because she was wearing glasses? Yeah, the face behind those glasses doesn't change when they are put on.

Miley hated going to work with casual clothes but she figured that the chances that her client would recognize her in baggy clothes, unmade hair and big glasses were slim since he saw her in a leather dress and no glasses on with her hair in a tight ponytail.

So finally deciding on a big sweater and skinny jeans with boots, she slid into her clothes and put her glasses on. She walked into the bathroom to at least make it look like the mess on her head was on purpose… though that was no use. Either her hair was perfect or it looked like hell. Guess what it looked like on that day?

Miley sighed and brushed her teeth. She really considered herself stupid - probably the most stupid person on this planet… or in this universe, whatever works. If she made any mistake during this meeting today, her client would not only not trust her but also demand another lawyer - which she couldn't have. He was her first client after all and that would be the worst first impression as a lawyer ever made, wouldn't it be?

Miley finished brushing her teeth and walked back into her room. She grabbed a big bag and stuffed her phone, some money and other things into it. She then grabbed her sunglasses and put them on - of course she pulled her normal glasses down first. She could see without them, just not as perfect as with them.

"This is going to be fun…" She muttered as she stepped out of her house. She locked the door and walked over to her car. Getting in, she buckled up and started the engine. And then she drove off. Sometimes she hated how naïve she was. Telling your client you're someone else while you have to meet him a week later.

How could she actually think that he would not recognize her? It still didn't sit right with her. Maybe she spent too much time with her mother. Her mother had a childlike mind and she always tried to make the saddest situations funny. She acted like a child and Miley loved her for it. It was just unfortunately rubbing off on her.

Miley finally arrived at the office. She got out of her car and locked it as well before walking into the tall building. She instantly saw a very wide grinning Sonny looking at her.

"Heya, my friend! What a lovely day, isn't it?" Miley groaned and leaned onto Sonny's desk. It was a typical front desk - like the ones in the hotels.

"Lovely? Today I'm going to meet my first client who thinks I'm some chick named Amanda Field!" Sonny giggled. Miley's told her the story two days after it happened. And she thought it was hilarious. Both knew that Miley was recognizable from a mile away; for several reasons which shall not be listed now - as Miley told Sonny after Sonny concluded her thought of Miley.

"Well, that was your own fault, wasn't it? I mean, maybe that guy's pretty hung up over his dead wife so he won't notice?" Miley rolled her eyes at Sonny.

"He will notice; I know it. Well, I'm going to go up there now. Wish me luck." Miley started walking away from Sonny's desk but not before she heard Sonny shout enthusiastically.

"Luck!" Miley chuckled and shook her head as she stepped into the elevator. She saw Sonny wave at her, smirking at her. Miley sighed as the doors closed. She took a sip of the coffee she bought on the way here. She licked her lips and stepped out of the elevator as soon as it reached her floor.

She walked to her office and instantly plopped down on the couch. She sighed and looked around the room. Soon, she thought, soon I will meet a guy I've met before and who thinks I'm some girl named Amanda. She shook her head at herself and got up again. Walking over to her desk, she checked the clock. Soon would come faster than she wanted.

"10 minutes?!" Miley put the coffee cup on the desk and looked through her papers. She then looked through her bag, looking for a mirror. Maybe she could fix her hair a bit? But as soon as she looked into the mirror, she knew there was nothing left to do. Miley sighed and threw the mirror back into her bag.

She sat down on her chair and grabbed the cup of coffee again. She took a sip before putting it back down on her desk. The feeling that her client would recognize her as Amanda was growing the more minutes passed by. Glasses really never made a person look different. She felt so stupid for lying about her identity anyway. What good lawyer does that? She panicked though. At the time she thought it would be weird to go to the funeral as his lawyer. So she made up a name, that's not a crime right?

A knock on her door made her jump surprised. She pulled on the sweater. And suddenly she regretted wearing casual clothes. What a bad first impression, she thought. You look like shit, sweetie.

"Come in." The door opened. A mop of curls showed Miley that it was indeed her new client. She had thought about him. Not in the inappropriate way though. He was just too heartbroken to be the actual murderer and that made her think about the case the whole time.

He looked at Miley as he sat down opposite of her. She cautiously smiled at him. After five minutes of silence the widower smirked. Though he still looked as sad as a week earlier at the funeral, a little playfulness shoe through his eyes.

"So you have a double identity, I see, Ms… Stewart or Fields?" Miley blushed deeply.

"Uhm… I though you wouldn't recognize me." But her client only shook his head.

"How can one not recognize the beauty behind those glasses?" Miley blushed again. She wasn't good at taking compliments.

"I know it's ridiculous. I just thought it would be weird to show up at a funeral of a person I didn't know just to observe the other attendants." Nick nodded, a little sadder now.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up! I mean, it's kind of necessary, but we don't have to talk about it yet." The poor guy chuckled sadly and shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm here to talk about it. Or…" Nick looked down. Miley bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Nick… I mean Mr. Grey…" But the guy looked back at Miley and shook his head.

"Nick; I can't be that much older than you."

"A year… I mean, uh… never mind." Miley blushed again. Nick chuckled softly. Miley ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed.

"I originally wanted to ask you some questions. But we don't have to…" But Nick shook his head.

"I told you; we can talk about it. And anyway, I decided that instead of mourning over her death, we should celebrate her life." Miley smiled softly.

"That's a nice thought. I think that's really brave; to think like that, I mean." Nick shrugged sadly.

"There's nothing else I can do. Mourning won't bring her back anyway." Miley sighed sadly.

"I don't understand how they can blame you of all people! They should've talked to you first, not just jump into conclusion! You called the police, didn't you? What murderer would do that? And then there was this weird guy at the funeral and…" Miley started hyperventilating. Nick looked at her confused at first but soon her realized what was happening and rushed to Miley's side.

"Okay, in and out. Deep breath… come on, I need a good lawyer to prove that I'm not guilty." Miley slowly calmed down. What she didn't realize was that she only calmed down because of the soothing circles Nick was rubbing on her back.

"Thank you and… what did you say?" She looked at Nick with watery eyes. She hated hyperventilating. Nick chuckled and stopped rubbing her back.

"I said I needed a good lawyer to prove that I'm not guilty because I swear on my life that I did not kill… her." He looked so sincere when he said that. But ever suspect says that, Miley thought. But she cursed herself out right after. Don't even think that, she told herself. This man is as heartbroken as one can be.

"I hope you know that I believe you. I know I kind of have to since I'm your lawyer and all but even if I wasn't your lawyer I would." Nick smiled a little and nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you." Miley turned to him since he was still behind her. And when she turned around she only then noticed how close Nick was to her. Miley's mouth was slightly open as she stared into his eyes. They are so beautiful, she thought but shook her head right after. He lost his wife a month ago, don't even think about it. And you're his lawyer, don't even go there.

Nick hated to admit it, but he was getting lost in her eyes. Not even Alex managed to do that to him. And her eyes were so beautifully blue. But then he shook his head and pulled his head back a bit. Miley sighed softly and smiled again.

"Well, we should probably talk about the day that it… happened. Where you were and what you did." Nick nodded and walked around Miley's desk and sat down.

"Well, I was at work like every other day. And my boss can confirm this. At the time it happened I was just leaving the office and at the exact time it happened I was in my car, almost home. I think nobody believes that it wasn't me because apparently I arrived just ten minutes after it happened." Miley nodded and wrote down all the information.

"Okay, so if I asked your boss when you left he would tell me the time you would tell me." Nick nodded.

"Yes, he would." Miley smiled a little.

"That's always good. Okay… now to the a little bit harder questions. Did your wife have any… enemies or were there people who didn't like her?" Nick stared at the desk for a bit obviously deep in thought. He then snapped out of it and shook his head.

"No, nobody hated her. She was probably the nicest person I've ever known." Miley nodded and bit her lip. She just had to say it.

"But just because she was nice doesn't mean that there wasn't one person out there who didn't like her. Obviously, someone had to have something against her if they… well…" Nick sighed and nodded sadly.

"I know. I've been thinking about it ever since then. But I just can't think of anybody who would do that to her… at least no one I knew…" Miley sighed and wrote that down as well. Nick suddenly looked at Miley curious.

"Hey, you said something about a weird guy at the funeral… can you describe him to me?" Miley nodded and bit her lip.

"He was tall… and blonde. He was close to you so I assumed that he must have been a friend or something. And he didn't look sad a bit. He didn't look guilty either but… he looked cold. You know, cold and emotionless. And I think he once glanced at me confused, but I don't know for sure. I don't know if you know him…?" Nick's eyebrows furrowed as he thought again.

"Can you describe him better?" Miley sighed.

"Uhm… tall and blonde and… kind of handsome but not really? I don't know there was nothing special about him. He was wearing a grey suit. Nobody else wore grey, only him." Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That was Liam. He is kind of my best friend and… well; he never was one to show his emotions." Miley wanted to nod and believe him that Liam never showed emotions but she had this feeling that something wasn't right about this Liam guy. And then there was Nick's brother…

"Uhm… there was also this guy next to you who I assume was your brother?" Nick nodded and looked at Miley confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Miley sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

"Well, he looked guilty. I don't know why or how I mean it, so please don't ask me. I just know that he looked guilty. You can ask Sonny, my… best friend? She 'checked him out'." Nick chuckled and shook his head. But then he got serious again.

"Well, he must've looked guilty because he was there about an hour before it happened. He said he visited her because she called him over. He said something about… something broke or whatever he said and he was there and then he left. That might be why he looked so guilty. He thinks it's his fault. He says if he had stayed there she wouldn't have been alone and…" Miley nodded and wrote this down.

"Okay, you don't have to keep talking if this hurts you too much." Nick shook his head.

"No, it's okay. But believe me when I say Joe did not do anything. He was really only over there to help her out" Miley nodded. But somehow she still thought there was more to Joe than Nick was telling her.

"I don't want to push the topic but… was he really only over there to fix something?" Nick sighed and looked down sadly.

"Honestly? I don't even know. You know… Alex tended to attract every guy that walked past her. And I was one of them. Sometimes I have this feeling that she only married me because I was the first one to even ask her. I loved her with everything in me and I think that she loved me just as much… she just also loved the attention she'd get from all the guys. And I don't want to bash her but I think she cheated on me too." Miley looked at Nick sadly.

"But why did you stay with her?" Nick sighed and shrugged.

"What would you do if you loved someone so much it hurts? If you can't even think of leaving them for the worst reasons ever because it only hurts thinking about it? I couldn't leave her. And then she told me that she was pregnant. I just assumed it was my kid… but after her… after it happened they told me that I wasn't the father. I still gave that dead child my name because… I would've accepted it if it were alive as well. But Alex wasn't a bad person. She just loved being a free spirit too much." Miley looked at Nick shocked.

How could a man love a woman so much that he gives her every little mistake she made - even if this mistake was so big that every other man would've left her? How could a woman ever want to cheat on a man like that? And how could someone blame him for killing this woman he loved unconditionally? He seemed to have loved every flaw of her even if that flaw hurt him deeply - Miley knew he was hurt, the way he talked showed her that he was.

And then he said Alex wasn't a bad person. She cheated on him, but she wasn't a bad person because that's who she was. What a perfect boyfriend or husband Nick had to be if he forgave her for really anything. He even gave this dead baby his last name even though it wasn't even his and he cried for Alex at the funeral like a man who hadn't been cheated on would have. And again, how could someone say he was the murderer of the woman he loved so deeply.

And while Miley thought about Nick being the perfect husband or boyfriend, she didn't even notice that Nick was staring at her intently. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Nick's eyes twinkle as she crunched her nose up in the cute way she does it. She didn't notice that he looked at her lips every once in a while. And she didn't notice Nick's sad eyes go from deeply sad to at least a little bit happier.

But Miley didn't notice it. She only realized that that she was staring at Nick. He was buff, like really buff. He looked like he worked out a lot. His curls were hanging in his face but they weren't too long to look stupid - in fact they looked cute. His eyes were a deep pool of brown and Miley decided that she liked that in men the most - chocolate brown eyes. And that was when she realized that she was attracted to her client.

She bit her lip and cursed herself as she thought this. And as she thought this she once again didn't notice that Nick now started at the lip she was biting. He once again hated to admit it but it looked hot the way she did it. He barely thought things were hot when it came to women he didn't know well or weren't his wife.

They suddenly caught each other's intense stare. And even though both wanted to break it, neither could look away. Miley blushed when she saw the way he was looking at her. But then she remembered that not only was he her client but also was he a widower in the making - or actually he already was but he probably wasn't used to it yet. And then she remembered the way he talked about his now dead wife. I'd never stand a chance, Miley thought kind of sadly.

Miley cleared her throat and sat up straight. She hadn't even noticed she started leaning on her desk but now that she snapped out of it, it was actually kind of embarrassing to her that she leaned over like that.

"Uhm… well, you must have loved her a lot." Nick nodded, still kind of in a daze.

"Yeah, more than my life and the world together." Miley bit her lip and nodded. Her only problem was that if Nick would ever mention that Alex cheated on him it could and will be used against him. He could've wanted revenge in that night because he was drunk and realized that his wife had actually been cheating on him.

Miley sighed and looked at her notes. So far, she knew where Nick was, what he had been doing and some things about Alex. She also knew that Nick loved Alex more than his life and the world together and as much as she didn't like to admit it, only thinking about Nick loving Alex let a pang go through her heat. Get it together Miley, she told herself, he would never love you and you only know him for so long.

"I think we should stop talking about this for today, shouldn't we? I mean, I need to know more things about you than what you did on that day." Okay, maybe she didn't really need to know. But she thought it could be necessary. Nick nodded and leaned back, trying to get comfortable again. She saw that he wasn't going to get comfortable though. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Do you want to go over to the couch? I mean… because you look so uncomfortable…?" Nick chuckled and nodded. He knew that she thought it was awkward to ask a question like that, but he actually was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's move over there." Miley sighed kind of relieved and got up. Once again, she was embarrassed that she was only wearing a sweater and some skinny jeans along with boots. She pulled on her clothes as much as she could. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"What's wrong with your clothes?" Miley stopped moving and pulling on her clothes and turned to Nick.

"What do you mean?" He motioned at her hands that were still on the hem of her sweater. She looked down and blushed.

"Uhm… well, I couldn't find any clothes and then…" But Nick shook his head.

"No, I mean, why are you pulling on them?" Miley sighed unsteadily.

"Uhm… because I feel really stupid for wearing them? Look, I thought you wouldn't recognize me as Amanda in them and my ugly glasses and…" Nick shook his head again.

"How can someone not recognize you? There are a lot of things about you that are recognizable." Miley blushed a little and sat onto the couch, followed by Nick who sat on the other end. Nice - safety distance.

"Yeah, right, like what? My clumsiness? Or my oh so beautiful glasses that just fit my oh so beautiful face?" Nick looked at Miley kind of shocked. Didn't she know? Didn't she know how beautiful it was? Nick was never the one to tell a girl what he thought of her - especially after he got married - but frankly, he never heard a girl put herself down like Miley did before.

"Well, I don't know if you're clumsy or not but since you're saying you are… but what's wrong with your face? Do you realize that you might just be one of the prettiest girls out there that I've ever seen?" Miley's mouth dropped open as he said that. Okay, he was a widower for a month now - could it be possible for him to forget Alex like that?

But then again, just a few minutes ago he talked about her like she was his most précised thing ever. So what was going on with him?

"Uhm… no I don't? And no I'm not. I bet you, there are at least four girls that are prettier than me and I can list them. I mean, girls you know. There would be Alex' sisters, then your mother and… well Alex, I assume and all… And now tell me I'm not right." Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Why do you do that? Put yourself down like that? It's not only lying to yourself; supposedly it is also unhealthy." Miley sighed and shrugged.

"I didn't start putting me down, that were the others. But let's not talk about me, I want to know few things about you… I mean, I need to know few things about you… for business and stuff…" God how more unprofessional could she be? Nick chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm 25 a widower and I hate it." Miley sighed as Nick looked away from her. She really just wanted to hug him so bad. Only to comfort him of course. Was she even allowed to do that? Hug a client to comfort him? She had to ask Lydia some time. When Nick looked back at her with tears in his eyes, she knew that she was a goner. She really loved emotional men - men who weren't afraid to show their feelings in front of anybody. And so she hugged him.

"It'll be okay. We'll get the person who did this to you, okay? You won't get into jail; not as long as I'm your lawyer. I promise you…" Nick let her hug him and kind of hugged her back with one arm which seemed kind of awkward. If Miley only knew how much it helped him. Nobody had hugged him since his wife had died and honestly, that was all he needed. But he kind of knew that nobody's hug was really comforting to him - only Alex'. So when Miley hugged him, it kind of shocked him to feel comfort in this hug; more than the comfort in everybody else's hug - even Alex'.

Miley closed her eyes momentarily. She liked the feeling of being in his arms - it made her feel safe. But she already shook the thought out of her head the second she thought it. Miley, she warned herself, you feel hard once, you can't let it happen now, not with your client who lost his wife a month ago.

"Thank you… I think I needed that." Miley chuckled and shrugged as if it weren't anything.

"It's fine… sometimes all you need is to know that there's someone out there who cares, right?" Nick nodded and looked at Miley with tired and soft eyes.

"You're right, we do need someone who cares… do you have that person? You know, who you can count on and know that they're always going to be there?" Miley sighed and looked down.

"I used to… now I don't know anymore. I mean, there are Sonny and Mom, but… it's just hard for me to trust people and let them in and know that they're going to be there for me no matter what..." Nick nodded and looked at Miley discretely. She talked like she knew the world inside out. Maybe she does, Nick thought as Miley wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you crying?" Though his question was rude or anything, it only got Miley crying more.

"Uhm… sorry. No, I'm not. We're here to talk about you and strictly so please… talk." And with that, Nick started telling her as much as he could without going too much into detail because he knew they'd sit there the whole night, just talking about his life. He told her how he met Alex because according to him, that's when his life really started. He told her how hard college was for him because he got distracted a lot - another mention of Alex.

He told Miley how he asked Alex to marry him - and how she said yes. It would've been a funny story if Miley had wanted to listen to it. Somehow it made her terribly bored and annoyed whenever Nick talked about his dead wife - which was most of the time. Whenever he laughed she just laughed along and pretended like she thought it was funny how Alex always scrunched up her nose when something bothered her.

So, she was jealous, she realized. And she really hated herself for that. How could she be jealous of a woman who is dead? Because her husband is hot and really loves that woman? Or was it just the fact that this Alex - who cheated on her husband intentionally - got to have the perfect man and Miley didn't? Her past wasn't the greatest - nobody's really was, she thought - and she really didn't need to hear about Alex' past with Nick.

Miley just looked at Nick as he told her all that stuff. She saw a sparkle in his eyes that was obviously the sign for the deep love he had for Alex. Miley sighed quietly and looked at her watch. Almost two hours?, she thought. Great, Alex had the perfect live and what do I get? The widower who tells me how much he loved her.

But Miley wasn't bitter - she never resented anyone for having anything she didn't. So why was it different with Alex? Was it really because she cheated on that guy in front of her and he still didn't leave her because his love was just so deep for her? Or was Miley actually naïve enough to like her client more than she was allowed to only after two hours?

Miley concluded that she loved emotional men - maybe that was the attractive thing about Nick. But then again, she thought everything about him was attractive. And once again, she scolded herself as she thought that. She looked back at Nick. He was still talking like a waterfall. It seemed like he wanted Miley to be jealous, just to show her how worthless her life was. But then again, Nick didn't seem like that type of guy.

Finally, after another hour, Nick finished with his life story. He had not left out any detail of his life with Alex because he thought that it was important for his lawyer to know. He hadn't noticed that Miley's mood had changed completely. Before she was shy and kind of happy - now she was extremely annoyed and… not so happy anymore.

Don't call her unprofessional though - she is a good lawyer. She just got too involved with this case and as much as she felt sorry for Alex; at the same time she didn't. And it was all because Nick talked about her like she was an angel. She still couldn't wrap her head around how Alex could cheat on a man like that. Other than that she was happy for Nick and how lovingly he could talk about his now dead wife.

Nick leaned back and sighed kind of exhausted. He had never talked so much to someone - not even Alex. The only thing him and Alex ever did was either make-out, have sex or fight. It seems like a worthless relationship from the outside but they did have their talking sessions - where Alex would be the person to talk and Nick would just listen. He loved to listen to her rambling on about unimportant stuff. He just loved her voice.

"Well, that was refreshing." Miley looked at Nick confused. What did he mean? Did he say something important? She hadn't been really listening to him for about twenty minutes because in those twenty minutes, all he talked about was how great the sex with Alex was - which was not only awkward to probably both of them but also really embarrassing to Miley. So she stopped listening there.

"What was?" Nick chuckled and looked at Miley. He finally saw that she was not only confused but bored and annoyed and immediately leaned forward.

"Uhm, this talk… You could've said something if you were bored or anything…" Miley shook her head and smiled softly.

"But you just said it was refreshing. So you needed to talk and let this all out, right?" Nick chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, probably. Though I don't think you wanted to know how the sex was." Miley blushed and looked away from Nick.

"No, you could've spared me that detail." Nick blushed too and sat up completely. He looked at the clock which read midday already. He looked at Miley who was still not looking at him. She had listened to him talk for about two and a half hours and she didn't even get up to drink something. She might be terribly hungry, he thought. Nick then smiled at Miley. She looked at him confused.

"What are you smiling about?" Nick now smirked and got up from the couch. He offered Miley his hand. She just looked at it, still confused.

"Well, I'm hungry and I have a feeling you are too." Miley nodded and kept on looking at his hand.

"So?" Nick chuckled.

"So, I wanted to know if you want and grab lunch somewhere. That's the only thing I can do - I made you listen to me talk about Alex for two and a half hours - that the least I can do. So you can't say no." Miley sighed and grabbed his hand gently. She decided to ignore that funny feeling she got when she touched Nick's hand. It's not worth it, she thought.

Much to Nick's dismay he felt it too. He felt that little - and it really was little - spark shoot through his arm as soon as he touched her. But he also decided to ignore it. Miley walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag. She put all her things in it and put the glasses down. She then grabbed her sunglasses and turned back to Nick. He smiled a little at her and walked over to the door.

Nick opened the door for Miley - that's a first, she thought - and also closed it. Though Miley knew the way, Nick still led her all the way to the elevator. His hand never leaving the small of her back. Miley wanted to sigh and lean into his touch but she realized that she'd fall over and look stupid if she did that. And unprofessional, she once again reminded herself.

They stepped into the elevator and waited until it reached the ground floor. Stepping out, Nick once again had his hand on the small of her back. But he didn't even notice that he had, it just went there by itself. As they passed the front desk, Miley looked at Sonny who smirked at Miley. She turned to Nick.

"Uhm… can you wait a second? I just…" Miley pointed at Sonny who waved at Nick. Nick nodded and shrugged as Miley rushed over to Sonny. Sonny looked up at Miley and smirked again.

"Ooh, already a date? He sure is moving fast." Miley rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Sonny.

"No, it's not a date. He said that it's the least he could do since I listened to him rant about his dead wife for the past two and a half hours!" Sonny nodded.

"Hm, I was wondering what you two were doing up there. I wanted to go listen in but somehow every time I wanted to get up someone entered this freaking building." Miley chuckled and patted Sonny's shoulder.

"Well, that just shows that you weren't meant to listen in." Sonny huffed and crossed her arms.

"Go back to you 'not-date'." She used her fingers to show her sarcastic remark. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Don't go sarcastic on me, grumpy. I'm leaving now. It's break anyway, isn't it?" Sonny nodded and waved at Miley as she walked back over to Nick.

"Done, just had to tell her I was leaving. That was Sonny by the way. She can be pretty annoying but other than that she's awesome. She rambles a lot and she doesn't even realize it. I mean, maybe she does and only rambles to annoy people. But she's just Sonny and she's awesome." Nick chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"I think you picked up her habit, Ms. Talkative." Miley blushed and shrugged.

"Sonny's a bad influence." Nick nodded and smiled as they turned a corner.

"Where are we even going?" Nick nodded towards a building in front of them.

"Over there. It's really good there." Miley couldn't see what the sign read so she nodded and smiled, acting as if she knew what restaurant they were going to.

"Okay…" Nick chuckled.

"It's called 'Macy's'. They have really good food." Miley smiled and shrugged.

"I would've gone there even if the food was crappy. I'm hungry as hell." Nick chuckled and once again opened Miley the door as they entered Macy's. Miley smiled as he opened the door again. Nobody ever really did open her the door. Not that she complained because everybody had to open the door for themselves. But it was nice… to have a guy open the door for you. Even though that guy might not be interested in you or might only be your client, it still felt nice.

They found a booth and ordered their drinks. They sat opposite of each other. That gave Miley the opportunity to stare at Nick once in a while. She just had to watch him - how he acted and all that. She couldn't look away either. He had something in him that made her look at him anyway. He was intoxicating.

But she didn't care. She thought once in a while she was allowed to look at men in a different way - other than a friend or in this case her client. And he wasn't hard to look at either. She glanced over the menu she was reading and saw Nick looking at her. He didn't see her glancing at him so he kept on studying her.

Miley smiled a little as she saw this. Though it was wrong, it was nice to be noticed. Her smiled reached her eyes and Nick smiled too. And together, they spent their lunch. They laughed a lot and ate, they even shared their food. And Miley loved this lunch. She hadn't had fun with a guy like that in a long time. And at the end, they parted after sharing a quick hug - which Miley secretly and much to her dismay wanted to last longer - and a quick goodbye.

And Miley could definitely say that Nick was more than a client to her. He now was a friend to her and she would do anything in her might to prove to the court and everyone else that Nick was not the murderer. She knew he wasn't. Everything he told her - apart from the sex talk - was too emotional and too much of nice things about Alex to make him kill her over nothing. He let her cheat on him and stayed with her and loved her. How could he be the murderer?

With those thoughts, Miley walked back to her office and back to her notes. She brooded over them for a long time, trying to put together some arguments already. And she did. But unfortunately most of those arguments consisted in 'He is hot, how could he kill someone?' or 'He is too sweet to kill someone, he opened me the door.' So maybe those weren't professional arguments… those were most likely the personal ones to convince herself that he wasn't the murderer. But she didn't care… sometimes it was necessary to like somebody you know you can't have because it shows you that you still are a human being after all. And Miley really needed that.

* * *

**Well, well, well... another pretty long chapter. I know, some of you wanted to know why Miley lied about her name at the funeral, I hope this explained it a bit... if not: she freaked. Nothing more to say. ;) Anyway, I hope you liked it and... you know, a review would be kinda nice :P But thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't make fun of me, Sonny. It was… ugh, I think I've embarrassed myself more than humanly possible." Sonny giggled and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Miley already liked her client more than she was allowed to.

"I'm not making fun of you! I'm just… it's hilarious how you already like him that much. I mean, obviously he's hot and all that but it's not always only about the looks, right? And he is a possible murderer and yet you fall for him and--" Miley glared at Sonny.

"I did not 'fall for him'! I find him… attractive, yes, but I didn't fall for him! I don't fall for people in less than four hours. I fall for people who I know for about at least two months. And I'm sure I don't know him that long." Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes. Did it really matter to people how long they knew each other for them to get together?

But Sonny didn't say anything. She just watched Miley go through all the papers of Nick that she wrote together. It's been a week since Miley last saw Nick and she was able to already make out some great arguments for the court scene, whenever it would happen. And her arguments now consisted more about how Nick could never kill his own wife because of several things. It was hard to defend him without mentioning Alex cheating on him.

It could and would be used against him. Maybe he really only wanted revenge. But Miley was a hundred percent sure that Nick wasn't that type of guy.

"When are you meeting him again?" Miley sighed and smiled a little. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was actually looking forward to meeting Nick again. So what, she told Sonny she didn't like him even if she did. Yes, she liked him but she knew that they could never start anything anyway because one, Nick probably wouldn't even like her and two, he just lost his wife - and most likely the love of his life - so she seriously did not stand a chance.

"Uhm, I think tomorrow. Why?" Sonny smirked at Miley as she looked her up and down. Ever since Nick became Miley's client all Miley wore was sweaters and not really tight jeans.

"Well, maybe you need a makeover?" Miley immediately shook her head. Sonny's idea of makeover was sure as hell not Miley's idea of a makeover.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but I don't really like makeovers…" Sonny rolled her eyes as she took a strand of hair between her fingers. She examined it and then smiled.

"You don't like them, but I love them…" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Sonny… honey, let me rephrase that: A Makeover? No. Way. In. Hell."

Who knew that Sonny understood that as 'Yes, I let you take advantage of me for two hours straight so I could look good for a guy that will never go for me.'? Because clearly Sonny understood that instead of the clear rejection that Miley spit out. It was the next day and Sonny was over at Miley's house. Miley sat on a chair with crossed arms while she glared at the mirror-Sonny.

"Do you remember how I said 'No way in hell' yesterday?" Sonny chuckled and curled Miley's hair.

"Yeah, I do. And do you remember that I said 'Hell, I don't care.'? Yeah, I still don't. And we're still doing that makeover… obviously." Miley sighed and looked into the magazine Sonny had placed in her lap. Apparently, reading makes things like this pass faster.

But that was not working for Miley. She had read the articles she was interested in at least ten times already and Sonny was still working on her hair. So, maybe the articles she read were about half a page long and it only were two that she was interested in, but that didn't matter - she was a slow reader anyway.

"Son, please tell me that you're ready?" Sonny rolled her eyes and looked at Miley's hair one last time. She then took a step back and smirked.

"I've done a pretty good job, if I say so myself." Miley looked into the mirror and rolled her eyes.

"Sonny, my hair looks like that after getting out of the shower!" Sonny nodded and grinned.

"I know; it looks hot." Miley turned to Sonny and glared at her.

"So you're saying I've sat here for an hour for this?" Miley pointed at her hair and Sonny shrugged and nodded.

"Looks like I am… look, Miley, I want you to look hot." Miley sighed and shook her head.

"But I don't want you to want me to look hot. I look… horrible whatever I wear or however I wear it, so why bother trying to make me look better if we both know that it won't work?" Sonny sighed and put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Miley, I'm sorry for disappointing you but… you look hot." Miley glared at Sonny. She was not helping the matter by complimenting her.

"Again, I do not want to look 'hot'! Why would I want to look hot? For a guy who's a widower for five weeks now? I'm sure he would be interested." Miley's voice dripped with sarcasm as she wanted to run a hand through her hair. But Sonny's hand stopped her.

"No! Don't touch it! It will be ruined!" Miley glared at Sonny as she continued with moving her hand. She ran the hand through her hair to Sonny's begging voice. Sonny suddenly stopped and stared at her hair.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, as fun as that was, can we leave now?" Sonny shook her head and walked over to Miley's closet. She walked into the big room and started looking through things. Miley's closet was… well not really a closet. In fact, it was an extra room full of clothes. Sonny adored that room so much; she even once asked Miley if she could move in there. Of course, Miley said no.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sonny pulled out a thong and held it in Miley's face. Miley blushed, glared at Sonny and snapped the thong out of her best friend's hands.

"Don't touch that! You're going through personal stuff!" Sonny turned to Miley with a slight pout.

"So… I thought best friends did that?" Miley closed her eyes and sighed. She then reopened them and glared at Sonny.

"Not with the underwear, they don't." Sonny giggled and put the thong back. She rummaged through a few cupboards until she found a nice black skirt and a white blouse. You see, Sonny and Miley have a different definition of 'nice'. Miley's definition was… well, like everybody else would define nice. But Sonny's… well, let's just say her nice was more like 'niiiice' - the one with the nod that mostly guys use.

"Sonny, I am not wearing this." Sonny threw it at Miley so she had to catch it. Miley looked at it as Sonny kept looking through Miley's closet.

"Yes you are, now go and put that on! I'll find you something nice to wear over the blouse." Miley glared at Sonny as she left the closet. She changed into the skirt and blouse before walking back into the closet.

"Aha! Found something! Ah, Miley you look hot!" Miley grinned for a second until she frowned again.

"It'd be best for you if you didn't use that term with me." Sonny nodded.

"Right. You look… bitching. I mean… stunning! Yeah, that's it, you look stunning!" Miley rolled her eyes as she grabbed the jacket from Sonny.

"Where did you find this? In the kid's corner?" Sonny giggled and shook her head.

"No, in your closet. Right over… there." She pointed to a corner with a lot of pink. Miley sighed and chuckled.

"That is the kid's corner." Sonny put her hand down and looked at Miley.

"Oh… anyway, put it on!" Miley pulled the jacket-like thing on and looked into a mirror. So maybe she did look pretty good, but she wouldn't tell Sonny that.

"Well? What do you think?" Sonny looked at Miley excitedly as she looked at her watch.

"I think that we're going to be late if you won't hurry up!" Sonny frowned and crossed her arms as she marched out of Miley's closet after Miley.

"You know, you're no fun when it comes to makeovers." Miley shrugged.

"You know, I don't really care. I told you I didn't need it. Now, let's go." Sonny grabbed her bag as did Miley and together they walked out of Miley's house.

"Well, how are you going to charm Mr. Nick Gray?" Miley glared at Sonny as they got in Sonny's car. Another part of Sonny's plan, but she wouldn't say anything about it.

"I am not going to charm Nick! How many times do I have to tell you that it's just not right! He wouldn't want to be with me anyway!" Sonny shrugged as she started the engine.

"So? You can be… sex buddies, or something." Miley looked at Sonny shocked. Did she really just suggest that?

"I don't want to be his… sex buddy, Sonny! I don't want a guy to kiss my neck because he feels like it! I want a guy to kiss my forehead because he wants me to know that he loves me. I want a guy to hug me when I cry, not say 'Oh, I've got to go' because he can't handle me when I'm crying. I want a guy to tell me that he loved me not that we were… sex buddies. Ugh, I can't even say the word!" Sonny rolled her eyes and looked at Miley sideways.

"Okay, I kind of get you, but only kind of. I mean, I'd want a guy to do all those things too but… those guys are so rare, we should appreciate the ones that do kiss our necks or leave us alone to cry. And I wouldn't mind a sex buddy either. I mean, I barely know people who would mind them but they're all… virgins… you're not a virgin, are you?" Miley chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean that I want a… a sex buddy." Sonny rolled her eyes. She realized that Miley was done with the topic so she decided she was too.

"Well, obviously you don't want to talk about this so… what do you do for fun? Like, when you're alone?" Miley bit her lip and shrugged.

"Uhm… I sing? No, I actually don't. I was just kidding. I… dance? No, don't do that either. I wiggle around but that doesn't count as dancing in my opinion. I… read, yup, I read." Sonny looked at Miley kind of shocked and confused.

"You read for FUN?" Miley looked at Sonny offended.

"Yes, people do that sometimes. You should try it." Sonny rolled her eyes as they stopped in front of the building.

"No, sorry, I'm not boring." Miley chuckled and got out of Sonny's car. Sonny followed her and linked her arm with Miley's.

"Sorry, okay, ready to see Hot Shot again?" Miley turned to glare at Sonny but saw that Nick just turned the corner. She blushed and turned away from Sonny quickly. Sonny's eyebrows furrowed as she wanted to turn around confused. But Miley held her in place.

"Don't look!" Sonny grinned and nudged Miley as they entered the tall building.

"Aw, are you embarrassed? Why is that? Because Hot Shot is there?" Miley blushed and wanted to slap Sonny but she didn't get the chance too. Nick shouted Miley's name once, to catch her attention. She stopped and slowly turned around. She didn't want to look hot or anything but somehow that slow turn-around made her hair fly around like it does in all those shampoo commercials.

"Yeah?" Nick ran up to her as Sonny hurried off. He shot her a quick smile as he finally reached her. Miley bit her lip and tried not to smile too brightly.

"Hey, I thought I'd catch you here." Miley nodded and looked around awkwardly. Nick cleared her throat and shyly opened his arms.

"A hug for the client?" Miley looked at him confused. What was he doing? Not that she had anything against it though. Miley leaned forward and hugged him quickly. She acted like she didn't notice the butterflies in her stomach or the prickling feeling on her skin as Nick slowly pulled back and happened to grace her expose skin on her stomach.

He smiled at her a little as they started walking towards the elevator. The air was kind of awkward - no, scratch that, not kind of, it was really awkward. Miley glanced at him a few times; and every time she noticed she cursed herself. Stop, she told herself, he does not like you - at least not more than a client or friend should.

"How are you? How long's it been? A week?" Miley smiled a little and nodded. As if she didn't know how long it's been. She knew exactly how long it's been.

"Yeah, I think so… I'm good, mostly. I was able to write some arguments for you. They're pretty good so… you should be safe at the first court scene. And you, how've you been?" Nick sighed as they stepped into the elevator.

"I'm dealing… You know, it's not easy but I think I'm handling it." Miley nodded and smiled a comforting smile at him as they stepped out of the elevator and walked into Miley's office.

"It will get better, I promise… I know what you're going through and I know it's hard right now but… I know you will get through it." Nick shrugged and sat onto Miley's couch immediately. He didn't like the chair for the clients seeing as it was really uncomfortable. Miley sat down next to him since she didn't like sitting so far apart. She hated talking louder than necessary.

"Whatever…" Miley sighed. She knew how annoying it sounded to people who recently lost someone important in their life. She put a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder, not even realizing what she was doing.

"Sorry, I know it's annoying, sorry…" She didn't notice Nick's muscles tense at her touch. But they did in a positive way. He hated to admit it but not even Alex's touch did that to him. It didn't have him wish that he could hug her and hold her close. And it didn't have him wish that her hands were elsewhere on his body as well.

He didn't tell her to move her hand though. He liked the way her hand was rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. Don't judge him, he was a guy after all and Miley was a really good looking girl as well. Only then he noticed what she was wearing. And immediately, he gulped. He cleared his throat and looked at Miley shyly.

"You… you look good today." Miley blushed and looked down. She hadn't even realized where her hand was yet.

"Thank you… Sonny did that, I didn't want… I mean, I--" Miley sighed and suddenly pulled her hand back quickly. She blushed and ran the hand that recently touched Nick's shoulder through her hair. Nick chuckled and leaned back.

"Don't be embarrassed. You should be happy about the compliment… and I certainly don't mind you looking like that either." The last part was only mumbled under his breath but Miley heard him clearly. She blushed even more and started fanning her face with her hand.

"Uhm… I kind of forgot what I wanted to ask you… sorry…" Nick shrugged and played with his hands.

"Is there even more to ask? You know all about that day and how I lived through it. You know what I did and you know how I felt when I saw her. What is there more to ask than that?" Miley sighed and shrugged.

"Uhm, nothing, I guess. I can just ask you how you feel now. But you already told me that." But Nick slowly looked at her and shook his head.

"No, actually, I didn't tell you. I told you how I felt on the outside… but inside it's… it's tearing me apart, oaky? I never even imagined managing without Alex and now she's gone and she's not coming back! I lost her because of someone who didn't like her! And I couldn't do anything! And now I'm supposed to be the one who killed her? What if you can't convince them that it wasn't me, huh? Then I'll be in jail, a widower and a big asshole to all those people out there because they think more of me than that!" Miley stared at Nick shocked.

She knew he's suppress his feelings so nobody could see how hurt and lost he was. But he was more than hurt. He was desperate and alone and he obviously felt like there was no one he could depend on in his life anymore. Miley bit her lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to get so upset. I… you can leave if you want, if you can't take it, it's fine…" Miley scooted away from Nick and leaned back on the couch. She didn't even notice it but her eyes were tearing up. She only then noticed it after she felt a tear sliding down her face and someone wiping it away.

She didn't even know why she was crying. Was it because she felt so bad for Nick? Or was it because he snapped at her and she only then realized how strongly he still felt about Alex; how lost he was without her. It is probably all those reasons, Miley thought. She looked at Nick who had wiped her tear away. He was now leaning closer to her with a very sorry look on his face.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to snap at you like that, am I?" Miley shook her head and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You are supposed to do that. You should let it all out, Nick. You can't keep it in… I know it's too much to do. You're just going to burst once and then you'll lose everything you have left. Trust me, I know." Nick looked at Miley confused as she just looked away. She had mentioned it often enough that she had went through the same thing as well. Loss; a terrible thing.

"What are you talking about? You always say that; you always say that you know how it feels but you never tell me why you know. Why do you know?" Miley shook her head and went to get up but Nick pulled her down by her hand. She fell onto the couch again as she sighed.

"Do I really have to tell you to make you believe that I have felt the same as you before?" Nick shrugged and nodded.

"Yes? I never knew you were married." Miley chuckled darkly and shook her head.

"Sometimes I wished I were. But I wasn't; I never was. I prayed for it to happen. But it didn't. And he left. He left me alone with a child and I just… it was too much, okay? I couldn't safe him, so what? I did everything I could! And he just…" Miley started crying. She hated talking about it. She had to go to a shrink after it happened and she didn't get far there. All she did was cry and sob, not really tell the story.

Nick scooted closer and put an arm around her. Comfort was the thing he was missing ever since Alex died. She needs it, he thought as he rubbed Miley's shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened? You need to let people in and snap at them - your own words, not mine." Miley chuckled ever so lightly and shrugged, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her too much - more than she was allowed to.

"I was 18. I was about to graduate High School and everything was fine, you know? I knew who I was going to be. I had millions of friends - yeah, they weren't true friends but I had them. Of course I had true friends too. I had a loving boyfriend and the best family you could wish for. So, I was a cheerleader as well and it was the last game of the year and they won. We celebrated big time. That was the night I made probably the biggest mistake in my life.

I had sex. I know, it sounds harsh to say that sex is a mistake - just what came out of it kind of was. I discovered that I was pregnant about a month later. We had graduated by then and my boyfriend and I had spent a great first week of summer. I knew he was going to leave for college soon because he said he had to get used to there.

I told him that I was pregnant and he said he couldn't handle it. And he left. I had a boy then; I never got an abortion. So, in college, all I concentrated on was school of course, so I could get a great job. And I forgot about my baby. I didn't want too! I really didn't! He was three and he asked me if we could go swimming. And I answered him that if we did that he had to leave me alone and he was perfectly fine with that.

We went to the pool and I started studying immediately. I could hear him laughing so I thought it was all fine. But after about fifteen minutes there was no laughing anymore. In fact, it was terribly quiet. So I ran to look what happened and… he just, he swam in that pool, face down and not moving and I jumped in and tried to save him but I couldn't… He died because I didn't look after him. Because I thought studying was more important than my own son! Nobody knew about him! You are the first person to know! Not even my mother knows, nobody knows!" Miley cried into Nick's shoulder as he gently stroked hers.

So maybe she knew what he was going through. He sighed and kept on rubbing her shoulder until Miley had calmed down. She didn't even mean to cry - she wanted to talk to him about something. The thing was she forgot what she wanted to talk about. Miley slowly pulled away from Nick, now embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… cry like that." Nick sighed and shook his head.

"You are supposed to cry like that… I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier and that I didn't believe you." Miley shrugged and straightened out her skirt. She now tried to act as if she hadn't talked about the accident. She got up and straightened the rest of her clothes out before she walked over to her desk. Walking made it impossible to see Nick watching her walk away - specifically watching her butt walk away.

Miley stopped at her desk and turned around, sitting down on it. By then, Nick was excited. Yes, he was and he wasn't going to deny it. His lawyer was hot and he was a guy - he couldn't help but get excited.

Miley noticed Nick's stare and blushed when she saw his eyes. They stared her up and down with a pretty lustful look. She crossed her arms over her chest after realizing he was staring there specifically. He chuckled a low chuckle and got up from the couch. He made his way towards her slowly. Miley gulped as he stopped dangerously close in front of her.

He didn't know what came over him as he stepped so close to her. He hadn't been physical with a woman for months. Alex didn't want to sleep with him those last few months for god knows what reason and he didn't want to cheat nor did he feel the need too so he didn't. And now with Miley in front of him, all the need and want came rushing back to him. Honestly, it didn't help Miley that she wore clothes as sexy as that.

"Why are you always so tense? Or are you just tense around me?" Nick's breath hit her face. It was cool and smelled like mint. Miley slightly closed her eyes and shivered. Did he know what he was doing to her? Maybe he was doing it because of it?

"I'm… I'm not tense…" Her voice was shaking making it pretty obvious that she was tense after all. Nick chuckled and put one arm onto the desk next to her body. He was now so close that their chests were almost touching. But still, it didn't scare Nick - that feeling. The feeling of wanting to be near her. It almost comforted him.

"Of course you aren't… you're just hot and bothered now, aren't you?" Miley eyes went wide as Nick's other hand landed on the other side of her. Miley was shaking pretty badly by then. She enjoyed his proximity but it also scared her. What was he doing? And why would he say things like that?

"I'm… not?" Nick chuckled and slowly lowered his head towards her neck. He had no idea where this confidence was coming from. If anything, he was scared inside but he just couldn't resist now. Miley is just too damn sexy, he though as he was now able to smell her neck. And liked that smell - vanilla with a mix of strawberry. Sweet and… well, sexy.

"Of course you aren't… that's why you're not shaking right?" Miley blushed as she felt Nick's lips gently - almost unnoticeably - move over hear bare skin. She held back a quiet moan as Nick reached her shoulder. She was really sensitive there and the slightest touch had her insides churning.

"I'm not shaking… I… I just…" Miley stopped talking as she felt Nick's tongue flick over her shoulder once before he moved up towards her neck again. She really had no idea what the hell he was doing but whatever it was… he was doing a pretty good job at it.

"What? You just what?" Nick murmured against her skin, his lips vibrating against it. Miley sighed a little and leaned her head back subconsciously. Nick smirked - better access.

"I just… I don't know…" Nick chuckled and reached Miley's jaw line, now gently kissing his was up there. He still had no clue what had gotten into him. Was it the way Miley looked or how she acted towards him? Or was it because she was attracting him so much? Maybe because she was the only one who did comfort him just not how the others did but by only being there?

Miley tried as hard as she could not to run a hand through his hair. That's what she'd always do whenever she felt… good. But not now, she couldn't do that. But he was making it so hard not to do it. Miley then sighed and gave in. She could enjoy it as long as it lasted, right?

Nick smirked as he felt her hand run through his hair. Something Alex would never do because she hated his hair - his curls in particular - that's why he always had it cut as short as possible. But he secretly loved it when someone would run a hand through his hair - well, when a girl did, someone who was somewhat important to him.

Nick now had reached her cheek. He kissed her cheek softly and then looked at her. He really just stopped and looked at her. Miley eyes were slightly closed but opened enough to see that he was looking at her. She opened them completely and looked at him confused. She didn't want to ask why he stopped so she didn't. She just looked back at him.

Nick bit his lip and stared at Miley. At first at her eyes, then her forehead, her cheeks… everywhere, just not her lips. If he did look down there he'd definitely kiss her. But no matter how hard he tried not to look… in the end, he did. He looked at her lips and then quickly into her eyes before leaning forward and placing his lips onto hers.

Miley's eyes went wide at first but soon they dropped close as she just enjoyed this. He would regret it and probably not talk to her for a longer time so she could enjoy it now, right? She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Nick's arm encircled Miley's waist and he pulled her even closer to him. Nothing else mattered right then. He had not felt a woman's mouth against his for four months. Why? Alex didn't even kiss him those few months anymore. Partly because he was barely at home and partly because she just didn't want too anymore.

Miley let one hand tangle itself in Nick's hair while the other felt his chest muscles. He had some, alright. Nick's hand traveled south until they reached Miley's butt which he was now squeezing a bit. Miley squirmed slightly and smiled then after she realized I was Nick who touched her down there.

Suddenly, the door to the office flew open revealing a really disheveled looking Sonny who was holding her sides because she ran up there. She stopped doing what she did when she saw in what position Nick and Miley were in. Her eyes went wide and she started walking backwards.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! Sorry, I… I was just… sorry!" Miley jumped out of Nick's arm much to his dismay and straightened out her clothes. She ran a hand through her now messy hair and walked over to Sonny.

"No, you're not interrupting! What did you want?" Sonny looked at Nick who fixed his shirt. She smirked a little and shrugged.

"Just to see what you were doing… I see what you were doing." Miley blushed and turned to Nick who threw a wink at her. Miley blushed even more and turned back to Sonny.

"No… we were… huh, we were not doing that… I mean, what you probably think we did… we didn't do that, right? Nick?" Miley turned back to Nick who chuckled and walked up to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sonny, sorry." Sonny quietly squealed as she saw that Nick stood extra close to Miley. She then cleared her throat and grinned at Miley.

"So he knows my name now…" Miley blushed and rolled her eyes. She shrugged and played with her fingers nervously.

"Yeah he does… I mentioned you once… or twice…" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you did at least ten times." Miley glared at him and hit his chest before turning back to Sonny.

"I did not mention you that often." Sonny pouted and put a hand on her heart.

"Aw, now I'm hurt… I thought I was your best friend?" Miley glared at the both of them and stalked off. She was never good when at least two people were ganging up on her and it was not helping that Nick was one of them. She was embarrassed enough as it was, she didn't need them laughing at her as well.

Miley walked out of her office, of course not before grabbing her bag. She didn't look back once, leaving two very confused looking people in her office. Sonny would clean up, Miley knew. And Nick… she didn't know what he would do and right then, she didn't really care. She was really embarrassed and confused. They were just making it worse by making fur of her.

She felt something while kissing Nick. And she would not deny that. Obviously, Nick must've felt something too because he didn't pull back after Miley ran a hand through his hair. Only thinking about it, Miley started shivering. She finally reached the ground floor. It was only then that she realized that she didn't have a car with her. Thank you Sonny, she thought as she walked out of the building. She had to clear her head.

But she couldn't. After the doors closed behind her, Nick came rushing out of the building and after her.

"Miley, wait! Where are you going?" Miley didn't wait and just kept on walking. She made it to the corner before Nick slid a hand around her waist and pulled her back. She shivered once again and turned her head away from him only to have him turn it back with his finger.

"Are you upset? Why did you just walk out? Where are you going?" Miley sighed and looked down. She shrugged.

"I'm not upset… I'm confused and embarrassed, alright? I walked out because it was awkward for me to stand there while you two laughed at me. And I don't know where the hell I'm going… probably home. I could drive there if I had a car with me." Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to embarrass you up there. By the way, Sonny said she'd tell Lydia that you left because you felt not so good. Don't know who the hell Lydia is but whatever… Uhm, should I drive you home? So you don't have to walk there?" Miley bit her lip and tried her hardest not to look at Nick while she answered him.

"Lydia is my boss… yeah; can you please drive me home?" Nick nodded. They stood there for a while. Miley looked anywhere but Nick's face while Nick stared at her intently. He kind of felt bad to admit it but she had him hooked - after only a week of knowing each other she had started interesting him more than his freedom which was bad for him.

Nick wasn't even that attracted to Alex - he just thought she was the right one. And he loved her with everything in him but with Miley… she was something different. He felt it in that kiss. The way he kissed her and the way she kissed back. And how flustered she still looks is hot as well, Nick thought and then shook his head at himself. He wasn't sure if he was ready to think like that again.

"Well, aren't we going to move sometime?" Nick snapped out of it and looked at Miley who now finally looked at him. Her eyes were big and they had lots of emotions swirling around in them. There was confusion, just as she said. Then there was embarrassment, like she said as well. And then there was this little glow deep down that Nick couldn't read. Was she… happy that he had kissed her? If she was, he'd be more than happy as well. He just didn't know why yet.

"Yeah, sorry. My car's over there." Miley nodded and started walking into the direction Nick had pointed at. Nick took off after her. He started walking next to her and subconsciously put a hand on her lower back. Miley noticed this and tried her hardest to concentrate on walking and not on his hand. They finally reached his car. It wasn't that long of a walk, for Miley it just felt like it was. Nick opened the car door for her and closed it as well before sprinting to his side and getting into his car. Miley buckled up and looked at Nick as he did as well. He shot her a shy grin before he started the engine and drove off.

Up from Miley's office, Sonny smirked down at the leaving car. She then walked over to Miley's desk and fixed the papers, still smirking.

"My plan is working… they're getting closer." Sonny's intension was good. She wanted Miley to find herself a guy who was worth the pain and that guy would not make her go through that pain just because he was worth it. And Sonny could see that Nick was that guy. She told Miley exactly that one day that past week. Realizing that she still had a job, Sonny dashed out of Miley's room, closing the door behind her. She thanked god that nobody seemed to wait for her down there.

Miley sighed as she looked out the window. The car ride was quiet and somewhat tense. Nick turned to her. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed Miley's hand. Miley looked down at their hands and then at Nick. He looked back at her and smiled a little.

"Don't be so… nervous around me… I won't hurt you." Miley smiled back at him and looked back down at their hands. She didn't understand it. Nick seemed so heartbroken a week ago and now he was holding her hand in his car on his way to her apartment after they had shared a rather passionate kiss. It was really confusing to her but she once again tried to enjoy it.

Nick was now softly running his thumb over her knuckles. He wasn't sure why he was so… delicate and gentle with her. She wasn't his girlfriend and she wasn't his wife… his wife died only five weeks ago. So why was he with her like this? He then discovered that he had a crush on Miley. As childish as it sounded, he had.

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon then and Miley told Nick where to stop. He did as he was told and actually reluctantly let go off Miley's hand. Miley's hand instantly felt cold but she dismissed the feeling as Nick opened her car door and held out his hand once again for Miley to grab it. She did and let herself being pulled out of the car.

Miley smiled a little at Nick as they walked up to her house. Nick looked it up and down and then looked at Miley confused.

"You're rich? I mean…" Miley giggled and nodded. Nick then decided that he loved that giggle.

"Yeah, my parents are. They just don't live here anymore." Nick nodded as they reached Miley's door. It was as if a date had ended though it first of all was not a date and secondly it was only afternoon. It was really awkward as they stood there so to make things less awkward Miley blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Do you want to come in?" Nick looked at Miley shocked. His facial expression turned into a happy one and he nodded. Miley smiled and unlocked the door. They walked in together, not even noticing that they were holding hands. And neither noticed that a little light suddenly flew into the air, dancing around a little. This afternoon would be interesting.

* * *

**Ah! Wasn't it awesome? I barely think the things are write are awesome but I liked this chapter... *cough* Niley action *cough*... but I'm not saying anything :P Well, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrific? You could let me know via review, y'know? :P**

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it :)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	6. Chapter 6

Miley couldn't believe it. She really couldn't. As she stared at the person on her couch, practically lying on top of her, she couldn't help but feel like the most stupid person on this planet. She had checked already, she wasn't naked - good thing. But the person wasn't a girl - bad thing. How the situation was could be looked at in different perspectives.

One perspective definitely liked the position she was in right now. The other one… not so much. Miley blushed as she noticed that her hand was softly running through the thick curls of that person. She sighed and looked at him. He was so adorable. And the way his face was kind of snuggled into her stomach almost made her giggle but then she remembered that he would wake up if she did so she didn't.

But it didn't take long for him to wake up. As soon as Miley stopped running her hand through his hair, his eyes opened lazily as if something was missing. He looked up to see Miley staring down at him. He was confused - but not why he was there, only why she stopped.

Miley bit her lip as he stared at her confused. Why were they even on the couch? Why didn't she remember? They didn't have any alcohol last night so that couldn't be a reason as to why she forgot. She just slightly smiled at him then.

"Morning." He groaned a little and put his head back down.

"Good morning." Miley giggled at his throat vibrating against her stomach. Nick looked back up at her again and grinned a little.

"What?" Miley blushed and looked away. She shrugged and played with a thread of a pillow that was sticking out.

"You were tickling me." She mumbled and looked back at him. He had a playful spark in his eyes. Miley quickly shook her head.

"Please don't… I hate being tickled and I hate people who tickle me… so you better not do it." Nick sighed and shrugged. He only then realized that he was still on top of her and quickly got up.

"Sorry…" Miley shook her head and sat up. She groaned as her back cracked a bit. It would always do that whenever she got up from bed but this night, the position she was in wasn't really… comfortable. Though she really liked Nick sleeping on top of her… not in that way though, just… he was a nice blanket?

Nick looked at her concerned. He had heard her back crack. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" Miley turned to him and nodded. She had a hand on her back because it hurt but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Yeah, it's always like that." Nick watched her cringe as she wanted to get up. He then grinned and held her down. She looked at him confused until she saw his grin.

"What are you up to?" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing dangerous. I promise… just… maybe you need a massage?" Miley looked at Nick confused. What was he implying?"

"What do you mean?" He chuckled and motioned towards her back.

"Maybe you need a massage so it won't hurt that bad anymore." Miley looked at him for a little while until she realized what he meant. He wanted to give her a massage? She blushed and looked away.

"Uhm, I think I can handle it." Nick shook his head and turned her head back.

"I don't think you can. You're still holding your back and as soon as you say something or move you wince. So, lie down and lose the shirt. I'll give you a massage." Miley looked at Nick shocked. Without a shirt? In the living room?

"I can't… I can't undress in the- in the living room." Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where else would you want to get a massage? In the kitchen? Or the bathroom?" Miley chuckled and shook her head.

"No in my bedroom… I mean, uh…" She unfortunately only then realized what her suggestion might have sounded like. So she blushed and quickly turned away causing her to groan and rub her back. It had never hurt this bad before. Nick shook his head.

"Fine then, let's go to your room… and don't worry, what you said wasn't even that embarrassing." Miley was still blushing as she tried to get up. Nick noticed she had problems getting up so he slid an arm around her back and pulled her up. Their chests were touching by accident. Miley noticed and she could feel the heat already creeping up her body until her cheeks. Nick chuckled and grabbed Miley's hand. He started walking until he realized that he had no idea where he was going.

"Where am I going?" Miley giggled and showed him the way. They walked into Miley's bedroom. Nick turned around as Miley told him too because she was actually pulling her shirt off. Hey, don't blame her. A hot guy was offering a massage, she couldn't say no, right? Miley lay down on her bed, of course on her stomach.

"Ready." Nick turned around and walked over to the bed. Of course he was aware of the fact that Miley was lying there, shirtless with only a bra on - on a bed, might he add. But he ignored all that and just sat next to her. His hands slowly started massaging her back. Whenever she groaned he knew he did something right.

Honestly, his hands were working magic on her back. The pain had gone away after a second of him kneading her through. After ten minutes, her back felt so good that she couldn't hold in the moan anymore. She tried hard not to moan over the past few minutes but now… it was just different.

Nick heard her moan. This was not the noise of appreciation she had made the last few minutes. And this new noise of appreciation was definitely better than the other one. After she had moaned, Nick stopped massaging her and just stared at her back. In order to massage her whole back he had to open the bra. Of course he asked her first - he was a gentleman after all, right?

Now she was just lying on her stomach, half naked and not moving. She had moaned because of him and he was supposed to not do anything. How could he not? Miley was by now confused as to why he suddenly stopped but didn't move away from her. She wanted to turn around but remembered that she had no shirt on so she put her head to the side and looked up sideways. Nick was just staring at her. And just by the look in his face she knew what he was thinking. It was the same look he was giving her in her office.

Miley blushed and wanted to sit up to throw a shirt over her head but Nick stopped her. He gently pushed her back onto her stomach. He leaned over her - his hands on either side of her - and then leaned down. His lips gently landed on her shoulder blade. Miley bit her lips and closed her eyes tightly to not moan again.

He really was working his magic on her. This was impossible to bear - lying there while Nick was leaving butterfly kisses up and down her bare back. The afternoon of the day before was great for both of them. They had talked the whole time until it was time for dinner already. Nobody had ever bounded that much over the afternoon, Miley decided.

They ordered pizza and ate together, this time silent. After the pizza, they moved to the couch and talked again. Then, because now that the day was over anyway and neither had to do anything important anymore, they decided to watch a movie together because there was nothing else to talk about. That's how they fell asleep.

So nothing exciting happened. But they got to know each other really well. They now felt like they knew each other forever. This actually annoyed Miley because she told Sonny that she wouldn't fall for people she didn't know. Now, she wasn't saying that she fell for him, but she was on the way there and she couldn't be on the way there, because she knew Nick would never want more than they were now - whatever they were.

Nick ran his hands up and down her sides gently, as if he still were massaging her, though, of course, he wasn't. His lips wandered up her back to her neck where he kept on kissing her. He didn't know what came over him - just like in the office he just couldn't keep himself from kissing her. It really wasn't her fault though, she was just too attractive.

As Nick's head lowered itself even more so that he was kissing the side of her neck, Miley moaned. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she just moaned. Nick nuzzled her neck and left kisses on it, wanting her to turn around. But Miley wouldn't. She wasn't wearing a shirt and revealing herself in front of him like that… But then again, it seemed like he really wanted her and maybe she would just let him have his way with her.

But Miley wasn't that type of girl. She wanted respect. Though she wasn't saying he wasn't respecting her, if she didn't want to sleep with him or even let him see her front without a shirt on then he should respect that… and then she would change her mind and let him. Miley turned her head to look at him sideways. Nick stared down at her. The way her eyes sparkled looked just so perfect that he forgot everything around him for a minute.

Miley looked down at her chest and then up again, motioning him that she wasn't comfortable without a shirt on. Nick nodded like the gentleman he was taught to be and got up. He grabbed her too big shirt and handed it to her before turning around. Miley sighed relieved and pulled the shirt over her head. She had dropped the bra before that. He wasn't getting any from her, but she could do that for him, right?

Miley tapped Nick's shoulder softly. He jumped and turned around. She was standing dangerously close to him. He gulped and looked into her eyes. The sparks between them weren't even sparks anymore. It was a big firework. He put a hand on her cheek. That was when Miley couldn't take it anymore. She leaned up and kissed him.

He was being too sweet and gentle with her to resist him any longer. She actually told herself that after the day before, she wouldn't kiss him anymore - at least not until they knew each other longer and better and were further into their… relationship or whatever it was they would call it. But they knew each other better already and Miley was really attracted to him right there. It was like she didn't have a choice but kiss him.

Nick kissed her back, of course. They had a chemistry that was beyond believe and he honestly didn't care about anyone anymore at that moment and long after. They could say what they want; they could even say he killed Alex, he didn't care. Miley, his lawyer and obviously more than friend, didn't treat him like some kind of murderer or a person who should be put into jail. She treated him like someone who meant more to her than a friend. And he treated her exactly like that too.

She was special, even more special than Alex. Nick knew that the second he had walked into her office the first time. She had him hooked the second she talked and he couldn't help but stare the second she walked. She hadn't treated him in a rude manner but was rather friendly the first real time they met. She even was at Alex' funeral - with or without lying and maybe only for her job - but it meant a lot to Nick that she was there in the first place. She started his case before they had even met.

Nick's tongue ran over Miley's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Miley parted her lips immediately, without even thinking. This time, there would be no Sonny to interrupt and Lydia still thought Miley wasn't feeling well. Maybe she could come in later today - or even skip? Miley's eyes fluttered open a bit. She saw that Nick had his eyes closed. He looks so cute, Miley thought. She then pulled back a bit, because she ran out of air.

Nick pulled back too. He kissed Miley's cheek and eyes and nose. And then he kissed her exactly there where she had told Sonny she wanted a guy to kiss her. He kissed her forehead. Miley closed her eyes and sighed in contend. Nick then stopped kissing her and hugged her. This moment was too perfect to end it yet.

They knew they had to get back to the madness soon enough. And that was the reason why Miley hugged Nick extra tight before she let go off him and smiled up at him. Nick smiled a little as well. Miley blushed when she saw his eyes travel back to her lips. She shook her head.

"No… I'm hungry." Nick chuckled and put a strand of hair behind her ear. They would start something soon - he didn't know what, but they would. And Nick knew it would be something great. Maybe it had already started? They had kissed two times and both times they didn't only kiss. They made out. And both times it was great.

Nick grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her out of her bedroom. He now knew the way to the living room and just assumed where the kitchen was. Fortunately he was right. They entered the kitchen together. Miley walked over to the fridge and held her head in it, without even really looking for anything.

She had to cool down. Nick was making her all giddy inside. Her heart was still racing. The way he stared at her sometimes was just intriguing and she knew that he did feel more than friendship for her - obviously, he would always start their little make-outs. And that made her even giddier and happier. She grinned really big for two seconds until she grabbed a smoothie and moved her head out of the fridge again.

She turned around to find Nick staring at her - actually at her butt again. She blushed but nonetheless glared at him and shook her head.

"You can't stop staring at my butt, can ya?" Nick shook his head and slowly walked up to her. He stood in front of her.

"No, I can't. But… why would I want to? It's just so… sexy." He whispered the last word into her ear. Miley shivered and took the cup of the smoothie off shakily. Nick chuckled and kissed Miley's cheek before he moved away from her. Miley blushed and quickly took a sip of her smoothie, letting the cool liquid run down her throat.

She then looked at Nick for a minute. What were they? Really, what were they? Obviously, they weren't sex buddies or however Sonny would call it because they didn't have sex. But they could hardly be friends with benefits because they were barely friends. But they sure as hell weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. So what were they? Was what they were doing even right? She just had to ask.

"What are we? What are we doing? Is this even right what we are doing?" Nick sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He knew this question would come sooner or later. He rather had it later but he guessed it was sooner.

"I don't know… But even if it were wrong… how can it feel so right? You know it does. I know you can feel it too. And I don't have to tell you what we are doing, obviously you know it." Miley sighed this was not quite the answer she was hoping for. She liked how he said it felt right and it sounded like he didn't care if it even were wrong in the first place. But he hadn't answered what they were.

"I know it feels right… it feels great. But… what are we? Are we like… business partners with benefits or something? I just really need to know because if I don't, I know I'll be putting myself out there and I'll probably get hurt in the end. I mean, if we think differently." Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't really know what we are… we can work that out in the months of working together. But I know I don't want to be… 'Business partners with benefits'. First of all, it sounds wrong. And second of all I don't want it to be only that. Because one day we won't be business partners anymore and then…" But Miley shook her head.

"Nick! You lost your wife five weeks ago! You described her to me as the love of your life. I know you didn't actually say it like that but you didn't need to. I know she is… I mean, was the love of your life. And now you're talking about something happening between us… why? Just tell me this. Don't get me wrong, I like you, okay? I like you more than I probably should but… I need to know why you would just start something with me after five weeks of being single. Am I the rebound? Am I just a distraction from the pain? I need to know, Nick." Nick sighed.

He knew how Miley was feeling - well, kind of. He knew what she was feeling and that feeling must confuse her and even hurt her in some ways. And she was right as well. He did lose his wife five weeks ago. His wife of three years. They were together for five years. And in those five years he had cherished her like a husband was supposed to. And then she dies and he wants to be with another girl after only five weeks?

But then again, Miley wasn't just another girl. Miley was his lawyer. She was defending him. She knew he didn't kill his wife because else she'd pass the case to someone else - he knew she was that kind of person after only a week of really knowing each other. She believed in him. And she awoke a long lost feeling in him. He wanted her… and even if he didn't know it yet, he needed her as well.

"You don't have to remind me that she died, okay? I know that. I don't even know if she was the love of my life. She was just… there whenever I needed her. But… after a year it felt like all we really were, was friends. We wouldn't even kiss anymore. She would bump fists with me, like best friends do. It felt like I married my best friend. From time to time we did sleep together, but that was only when I was home and she was too… and when she was in the mood.

But you… I don't know what it is about you. I know we know each other for about a week, but does that really matter? I am attracted to you. I like you a lot. And I am willing to do whatever you want to do… maybe besides not seeing each other only in the office because that's the one thing I'm not willing to do. Please don't make me explain why I like you. Just… accept it and let's… I don't know, leave it at that." Miley sighed and nodded. But Nick wasn't done yet.

"But uhm… you know, while we leave it at that, can we still… you know, kiss and stuff? Because I'm really enjoying that so far." Miley giggled and nodded.

"But only because I'm really enjoying that too." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"So what do we call it? Pre-phase of the way to starting to possibly get boyfriend and girlfriend in the near or far future? That'd be a pretty long name." Nick laughed and walked up to Miley.

"How about… almost-boy- or girlfriend? So you'd be my almost-girlfriend… know what I mean?" Miley smiled and bit her lip. She nodded shyly and took another sip of her smoothie. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"How does that smoothie taste like? You seem to like it?" Miley wanted to tell him but Nick crashed his lips onto hers the second she opened her mouth. He didn't waste any time to let his tongue slide into Miley's mouth, exploring it. Miley smiled and slightly rolled her eyes. Nick pulled back soon and smirked.

"Hm, banana… taste's good." Miley now visibly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not only banana… it's also apple." Nick chuckled and pecked Miley's lips one more than before he sat down at the counter in the kitchen. Miley finished the smoothie and smiled at Nick.

"Do you want something to eat? Since you're my guest and all…" Nick brought a finger to his chin and tapped it.

"Hm… my almost-girlfriend is asking if I wanted breakfast. Should I be modest and say I don't need anything and later buy something at some random restaurant or should I totally use her to make me the breakfast of my life?" Miley giggled and hit his arm softly.

"Shut up!" Nick chuckled and grinned.

"Sorry. Well, I want pancakes." Miley nodded and turned around.

"Pancakes in the making." She walked to a few cupboards and grabbed all the ingredients she'd need. She then started making the pancakes every now and then glancing at Nick. He'd always smile at her and shake his head goofily. Then Miley would giggle and turn back, blushing a little. She finished the pancakes after some time. Turning around, she put them next to Nick. He hungrily turned to them and started eating one.

"Sure, have as many as you want…" Miley murmured sarcastically before sitting next to Nick and grabbing one herself. She almost moaned at how good they tasted. Her mother taught her how to make them. And they tasted just as good as her mothers. Nick turned to her with an expression of awe dancing on his face.

"They taste so good, Mi… I mean, Miley, sorry." Miley shook her head and smiled at him.

"Call me however you want. Mi's fine. And thank you." Nick smiled back at her and took another bite. He closed his eyes as he chewed.

"Well, they do taste good." Miley smiled gratefully. They finished the pancakes rather fast. Well, Nick finished them, anyway. Miley just had two since she already had a smoothie. After they had finished Miley grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink, deciding she would do them later.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Miley turned back to Nick and smiled at him.

"I don't know. I think Lydia still thinks that I don't feel too good and I believe that Sonny said something about taking this day off for whatever reason. So maybe I'll meet up with her. And I'll definitely work on your case too." Nick smiled at her and nodded. They walked into the living room together.

"Sounds like a plan… for you. I will just… go home. I've got the day off, ironically enough. I'll go home and clean up a bit. The place is a mess." Miley nodded.

"You know, I would borrow you a maid if I had one." She joked. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a funny one, Ms. Stewart. Well, what are you doing tonight?" Miley shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

"I don't know. Nothing, probably. Why?" Nick smirked at her as he let himself nearly fall on top of her, making Miley giggle.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could meet up again?" Miley nodded and kissed his cheek. After she did that she pushed him a little away from her.

"Okay. Now move dude, you're squishing me." Nick pouted playfully and moved over. Of course, he just had to put an arm around Miley and pull her into him. The newfound closeness to her was comforting for Nick. He didn't know why. It just was.

He knew her for a week, but did that really matter? In the end, it only mattered that he liked her, right? And after the last afternoon he knew everything there was to know about Miley Stewart and vice versa. So he could safely say that he liked her - more than a client should like their lawyer, but that was alright.

Miley looked through all her papers, looking for a possible person to call out. She had wrote down every suspect; in her eyes, of course. She didn't have many, but there were enough to defend Nick in the first few court scenes. She had called up Sonny after Nick had left around ten a.m. Sonny said she could come around one or two.

So now - around eleven - she found she had plenty of time to search for a suspect. She had two who she was sure had more to them than Nick had told her. His brother and his best friend. How come people that close to someone could be the ones that break your heart? That was what Miley had been wondering ever since the funeral.

This Joe guy didn't seem like a bad guy. At the funeral, he looked guilty, yes. But Nick said that was because he was at the house just an hour before it had happened and he also thought that if he had stayed longer it wouldn't have happened. Funny how nobody seemed to suspect Joe in any way. Now, Miley wasn't saying it was Joe who killed Alex, she was just saying that she found it odd that Joe was not suspected at all.

And then there was this… Liam person. He scared her, actually. He was like a stone, cold as can be without any emotion in his face whatsoever. She couldn't help but think he had something to do with this whole… situation. So this was what she would do until the first court. Find out more about Liam and Joe. And she had the right person to do that.

"No." Sonny shook her head as she looked at Miley with big eyes. Miley folder her hands together and acted like she prayed, begging Sonny.

"Please, I need someone to help me and you're my best friend. You'll even get details of me and Nick and what happened last afternoon if you help me." Sonny pouted. She then glared at Miley as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn me for being so nosey." Miley clapped her hands excitedly and hugged Sonny.

"Thank you Son-Shine." Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled at Miley as they pulled apart.

"You're welcome." Miley grinned at Sonny.

"You know, I'll help you help me, of course. I just need your help as well because obviously with Nick around I can't really go stalking his best friend and brother." Sonny's eyes widened.

"Brother? You only said something about the best friend! Dude, count me in!" Miley rolled her eyes.

"If I knew you actually were obsessed with his brother then I would've told you. Oh, by the way, Nick said that his brother might have helped Alex cheat… if you know what I mean." Sonny frowned.

"That's not good…" Miley nodded and shrugged.

"Well, maybe he didn't even 'help her'. Maybe he wanted to talk her out of it. God knows what he could've done." Sonny shrugged.

"Anyway, I will help you." Miley smiled and hugged Sonny again.

"Thanks again. Well…" Miley wanted to quickly change the subject, but Sonny was faster.

"No, don't even try. So, what's going on with you and Nick?" Miley sighed and blushed a little.

"He described our… relationship status as 'almost-girlfriend' or well 'almost-boyfriend'. I know it sounds weird but I was like… we know each other for a week, I don't really think we're ready for anything more and he just lost his wife as well. He was really sweet when he told me why he liked me or well, that he liked me. And I like him too, so it's like… we're kind of together but then again, kind of not. We're taking it one step at a time but… we kiss." Sonny squealed. So her plan did work after all!

"That's so cute… confusing, but cute! So you're together?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Did you not listen to me? I said, we were kind of together. We don't say 'Hey, that's my boyfriend' or that stuff. We're like 'that's my almost-boy or girlfriend'." Sonny shrugged.

"Whatever, it's still something!" Miley smiled and nodded. She then looked at the clock. Three… Miley looked at Sonny expectantly.

"Can we do something?" Sonny nodded and looked at Miley confused.

"Do what?" Miley grinned.

"I need to find out stuff… about Joe and Liam." Sonny sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but only because you dished on you and Nick." Miley smiled and grabbed Sonny's hand, dragging her along.

"Okay, I think that the best way to research is the internet, right? There's ought to be something about them on there." Sonny nodded and grabbed her laptop which she ironically enough brought along. Miley told her that she could if she can and so Sonny did. Miley grabbed her own and opened it up.

"Okay, what exactly do we need to know?" Miley bit her lip and thought about it.

"Uhm… where they work or what they do. I mean what they do in their free time. I know that they won't write stuff like 'taking a walk on this and this street' on there, but they have to have a blog or I don't know… some sort of account on the net where they post some stuff about them. Like you do." Sonny nodded and started up her explorer. She went to Google and wanted to type something in, but she didn't. She just stared at the screen and after some time giggled.

Miley was full on searching when Sonny giggled. She looked at her best friend confused.

"What are you giggling about?" Sonny looked up at Miley and blushed a little.

"Oh, nothing." Miley narrowed her eyes and leaned over, looking onto Sonny's screen. She instantly glared at Sonny.

"You are supposed to search, not play Pac Man." Sonny grinned at Miley sheepishly.

"Sorry… it was just there and I was… distracted." Miley glared at her again. Sonny typed in Joe's full name.

"Okay, what did you find?" Miley sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing helpful. There are a few sites but they were all college and stuff. I mean maybe that might help but I don't really think so. What we need to know is… oh wait." Miley leaned forward and started reading the little entry. She then furrowed her eyebrows and just stared at the screen.

"What? Miley, what is it?" Miley looked at Sonny.

"I think… I think I found something. But it's pretty cryptic." Sonny put her laptop down and sat next to Miley, reading through the entry as well. She looked at Miley confused. Miley had found Joe's blog… this would help them get further with their research. But it was confusing to read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley shrugged and read it again.

"'_Today I did what some might regret, some might be proud and some might be dead.' _That doesn't make sense." Sonny sighed shakily.

"Do you think… do you think he killed her? I mean, what it says and… Maybe he wasn't alone. Maybe there was more than one person? Oh my gosh, Liam and Joe together!" Miley shook her head, still staring at the screen.

"No, she was killed by one person and one exactly. The bad thing is that the person wore gloves and the knife wasn't found. It wouldn't have helped but… I don't think Joe killed her. He might have something to do with it, but he didn't kill her." Sonny nodded. Miley was good at this. Unlike her, Miley didn't jump into conclusion after she read that text. She analyzed and put one and one together.

"Okay so what do we do? What can we do? It's not like there's somewhere we can go, right? To find stuff out about him now?" Miley slowly shook her head and finally looked at Sonny.

"No, not today. I have to ask Nick about Joe. I _will_ ask Nick about Joe. I know he would not sell his brother out and he doesn't have to. I just really need to know what Joe does in his free time, where he goes or where he works." Sonny nodded.

"You're right… you know, you are a really good lawyer and… if they say Nick was the one who killed Alex and he has to go to jail, at least you know you tried?" Miley shook her head.

"You don't get it Sonny. They cannot send him to jail! He didn't do it! And the problem is that even if he would get sent to jail he wouldn't fight! He would go in there and take the blame and whatever comes along with it! I know he didn't do it and we know who we can suspect. I won't call them out yet. I will when I have more evidence that they have something to do with it. And I don't care if I tried, I don't only want to try I want to win." Sonny nodded. She smiled at Miley. Miley was so passionate about her job… She didn't mention that she liked Nick once; she was just defending her client.

"I know… that's why I'm helping you." Miley shook her head.

"No, you're helping me because I told you about Nick and me." Sonny chuckled and shook her head.

"No… okay, maybe a bit but… I think the main reason is because you're so passionate about it. And you didn't mention once that Nick couldn't go to jail because you liked him too much to let him go. You only want what's best for him. And I think that is what makes you so good… so special. And that is why I'm helping you." Miley hugged Sonny. Sonny had become her best friend in a matter of hours. And they already knew each other inside and out.

"Thanks, Son. I think I needed to hear that." Sonny nodded.

"Yup you did. Now… would you mind if we don't talk about this case for the rest of the day? I kind of want to go swimming." Miley giggled and nodded.

"Fine, let's go." They closed their laptops and got up. Demi had brought her bikini because she knew she'd need it. She loved Miley's pool. Miley walked into her room to grab her bikini. She saw the phone on her bedside table and grinned. Meeting up with Nick a few hours earlier wasn't too bad, was it?

She quickly sent him a message, telling him to come and bring his swimming trunks. He replied with a smiley-face and a confirmation. Miley smiled brightly and changed into her bikini. She walked back out into her yard to find Sonny already lying there.

"Heya, my friend!" Sonny turned to Miley and grinned. Just by the way Miley was beaming at her she knew Nick was coming.

"When's he arriving?" Miley looked at Sonny confused. What was she talking about?

"Uhm… who?" Sonny rolled her eyes and linked arms with Miley as they walked up to Miley's pool - the stairs in particular.

"You know who! Your 'almost-boyfriend'." Miley blushed and shrugged.

"Soon… why do you know?" Sonny grinned at Miley.

"Well… you're pretty easy to read when you're smitten." Miley glared at Sonny.

"If anything, I am not smitten! I am… in like, if you can say so, but I am nowhere near smitten!" Sonny chuckled at Miley's choice of words.

"In like? What, did you make that up now?" Miley shrugged.

"Yeah? It's too early to say I'm in love because clearly, I'm not. But seeing as there is no other term to describe how I feel, I have to say I'm in like." Sonny chuckled and took one step down into the pool.

"Whatever… let's go in…" Miley took the blow-up swim-island and let herself fall onto it, floating around in the pool. Sonny rolled her eyes and jumped in, splashing Miley in the process. Miley squealed and glared at Sonny.

"I didn't want to get wet, you genius!" Sonny grinned and shrugged innocently.

"And I wanted you to get wet, other genius!" Miley rolled her eyes and splashed Sonny back. And just like that, Sonny pulled Miley off her little island and into the pool. Miley screamed again and splashed Sonny once again.

"You cow!" Sonny burst out laughing and soon they started a water fight. They were, splashing and dunking each other when they heard a person laugh. They turned to the person to see Nick standing there, grinning at them. Miley had told him to just let himself in since the door wasn't locked anyway.

"Well, usually guys pay to see something like this but… hey, I guess I'll take that too." He winked at the two girls making them both blush in embarrassment. Miley swam over to the stairs and slowly walked out of the water. She was actually kind of shy about her body. She didn't really think it was worth looking at.

Nick stared at her as she made her way over to him, completely ignoring Sonny and her giggling. He looked Miley up and down, gulping. He hadn't even completely realized how good looking she was until now. Miley blushed under his intense stare but walked up to him nonetheless.

She stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes with a shy grin. Nick leaned down and kissed her nose gently. Miley blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, long time no see." Nick chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Miley's hand and walked over to the pool with her.

"Hey Sonny." Sonny just grinned at him, forgetting to greet him back. He looked at Miley, kind of irritated. But Miley shook her head.

"Forget it, she's excited. I told her about… us." Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about… us?" Miley blushed and pushed him gently.

"We talked about us this morning; don't act like you don't remember." Nick shrugged innocently.

"Please, refresh my mind; I have a little blackout here." Miley glared at him and blushed in embarrassment.

"You're a jerk." Nick shrugged.

"That's fine. Just tell me." Miley rolled her eyes.

"We're 'almost-together', right?" Nick nodded and kissed Miley's cheek.

"Yup, that's right. So… are we going swimming, beautiful 'almost-girlfriend'?" Miley blushed and shrugged.

"You tell me…" Nick pulled his shirt off and only then Miley noticed that he was already wearing his trunks. She blushed at the sight of his bare chest. He was buff. She had felt his muscles before, but never seen them. Well, now she did and she certainly liked it. Nick smirked at Miley and put an arm around her.

"I think you have plenty of time to stare at my chest. I'm hot, let's go swimming." Miley looked at Nick confused as he didn't move. He then smirked down at her, picked her up and threw her in the water. Sonny laughed as Nick jumped after Miley. Miley squealed as Nick had picked her up one more time and threw her once again.

They might've been 24 and 25 already, but they weren't too old to play around. Sonny dunked Nick before he could do the same to Miley. Miley giggled as Nick threw Sonny over his head and back into the water. Nick then swam up to Miley and trapped her against the wall of the pool.

"What, you think this is funny?" Miley shook her head quickly, her eyes now wider than before. Nick wanted to grab her waist but Sonny tackled him from behind and pulled him back from Miley. Miley laughed and hugged him from the front. They were now trapping him. Nick then smirked at Miley.

"Do you think this is torture for me? Two girls in bikinis are trapping me in a pool, this is actually pretty…" But before he could finished, Miley let him go and Sonny dunked him again. Miley laughed at Nick's face after he came up to the surface again. Sonny quickly swam away, still laughing.

"Dude, you should see your face." Nick playfully glared at Miley as she pointed at Nick, still laughing. He couldn't help but smile too only by hearing her laugh. Sonny got out of the pool and dried herself off. She grabbed her phone and secretly took a picture of them as they kissed softly. She knew they'd want something to remember all those times so she did them a favor, somehow.

Miley pulled back and smiled up at Nick softly. He grinned down at her and kissed her nose once again, before he kissed her forehead. Only by the look on Miley's face Sonny could tell that her best friend was on the way to fall for this guy. And Sonny was perfectly fine with that.

It was now evening and Sonny had left half an hour ago. Miley had changed into comfortable clothes and Nick changed into the pants and shirt he brought along. They were cuddled up on the couch, staring at the TV watching a movie. But they weren't really watching. They were more like trying hard not to look at each other.

They didn't fight or anything, but Miley told Nick they could make-out after the movie had ended and both knew that if one looked at the other they would make-out during the movie. But Miley actually wanted to watch the movie.

Miley had her head snuggled into Nick's side, listening to his heart beat. She smiled every once in a while whenever she saw Nick play with her hair. He clearly didn't want to see the movie but watched with her anyway. He was just that sweet. Miley ran her hand up Nick's stomach and looked up at him. She didn't want to watch the movie anymore.

Nick looked down at her and smiled softly. She smiled back and leaned up, placing her lips over his for a moment. Nick kissed her back and then pulled back again. He smiled at her and pulled her closer. Miley sat up a bit, still leaning on Nick though.

"Are you staying over tonight… again?" Nick chuckled and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you want me to?" Miley bit her lip and nodded shyly. Nick smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then I will. Where do I sleep?" Miley blushed and looked away from him quickly. She had actually thought that far. But she wasn't sure if Nick was going to like her idea.

"Uhm… would you mind if… you slept in my bed with me?" Nick laughed and shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't mind that, Mi." The way he said it made her realize that he was a guy after all and he would actually love to share a bed with her. Miley blushed and nuzzled her head back into Nick's side. He chuckled and softly stroked her head.

"Don't be embarrassed, you couldn't know. Let's go…" Miley nodded and got up. Nick grabbed her hand and they walked into Miley's bedroom. And that night they did share a bed. But they enjoyed it. It didn't matter to them that they knew each other for a week. They knew so much about the other already. Not the random things; also the small things. Nick knew Miley would hide her face whenever she blushed because she thought she looked ridiculous with a red head.

And Miley knew Nick was, once there was something worth it, passionate about things. And she knew he was passionate about her. The way he looked at her told her. They could already read each other better than other people could. That had to mean something.

And so it didn't matter how long they were together and it didn't matter how many people may think they were moving too fast. If there is something worth it, hold onto it and don't let it go; that's what Miley told herself when she doubted what she had with Nick. That's how she stopped doubting this thing with Nick. It might not have been a real relationship yet, but they were definitely on the way there and that was enough.

That night, the little light stayed outside at Miley's window and kind of watched over them. It almost had a little more glow to it than it had the day before. In the early morning it danced off again, leaving them to rest for the night. It was happy. And it would be happier as soon as Nick's case would be done…

* * *

**This has got to be the longest chapter ever... Like, really ;P Well, I don't have a lot to say other than I have a four day long weekend I might upload another chapter in two or three days :) Okay, I hope you liked the chapter and I would be suuuper happy if you reviewed and let me know if you liked it. :)**

**To all those who review all the time and all the other silent readers so far: You're all awesome and I love you all :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Twitter: christkind09 ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

"Watch what you're doing, Sonny." Miley pushed Sonny over a little, trying to make herself more room. They were currently hiding behind bushes, waiting for Joe to exit the building. It was a week later and Miley had asked Nick a lot of questions about his best friend and his brother without him really noticing that she was asking in the first place.

He told her a lot too. Like, where Joe would usually eat his lunch. Or where he worked out or what he liked to do besides working out. And he answered her without any confusion as to why she even asked which was kind of odd to her but she let it slide. And now, Sonny and her were waiting in front of Joe's favorite restaurant.

"How am I supposed to watch what I'm doing if I can't even see where you are?" Miley groaned as Sonny hit her with something that felt like a piece of the bush they were hiding behind.

"Ow! Could you please watch it?" They kept on struggling until the heard the door open and saw Joe walk out. Sonny wanted to squeal at how casual and hot he looked but Miley covered her mouth with her hand.

"Squeal and I'll kill you." Sonny bit her lip and nodded. They followed him with their eyes to his car in which he got in. He started the engine and drove off. The two best friends looked at each other and then sprinted to Miley's car.

"Did you see the license plate?" Sonny nodded and buckled up. Miley drove off quickly. They could see Joe's car take a right turn at the cross-way. They followed him to the work out studio. He luckily didn't notice and got out of his car. Sonny sighed and wrote down the number of the license plate.

"Now what? Are we going to work out in there now?" Miley's head snapped towards Sonny. She nodded eagerly.

"Sonny, you're a genius! That way we can even hear him talk to others!" Sonny stared at Miley in disbelieve.

"You're kidding right? Me and working out just don't work." Miley rolled her eyes and got out of her car. She opened the passenger door and pulled Sonny out.

"Ow, watch it! That arm is attached to a body!" Miley once again rolled her eyes and pulled Sonny into the building. They were immediately greeted by a lady at the front desk.

"Hello and welcome in WorkOutStudios. I'm Michelle and I will help you with whatever you need." The way this Michelle lady said it sounded just wrong. Miley shuddered but put on a brave smile.

"Uhm… we'd like to start working out here. We just… forgot our workout clothes at home… haha, silly us." Michelle nodded and typed something into the computer. She then looked up from it and smiled at the two best friends.

"All done. Well, we can borrow you some clothes, if you want?" Miley nodded gratefully while Sonny crossed her arms over her chest. She really didn't like working out… at all.

"Yeah, please. Both small." Michelle nodded and trotted off. Sonny then turned to Miley to glare at her.

"Really? Working out? Couldn't we have waited in the car or something?" Miley shook her head.

"No, in the car would've been too boring, who knows how long he's working out." Sonny shrugged.

"The things I do for you… you're just lucky I'm your best friend." Miley grinned at Sonny and hugged her from the side, ignoring the crossed arms.

"I know. I'm happy you are my best friend… and now, are you ready to work out?" Miley pulled back and held one hand up, waiting for Sonny to high-five it. But Sonny just glared at Miley.

"I'll never be ready for working out… and it will never be ready for me." Miley laughed as Michelle came back with their clothes.

"Take them for today. Next time, please bring your own clothes." Miley nodded and smiled at Michelle as she handed them the clothes and two cards which were obviously some kind of passes to work out every day they wanted to.

"Thank you." The two best friends stalked off into the changing rooms. Sonny glared at her clothes.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this!" Miley turned to Sonny to look at the clothes.

"Come on, they aren't even that bad." Sonny held up the pants.

"Did you see the color? She gave me neon pink shorts and a really ugly blue shirt! Now, I do not have a problem with those colors - I have a problem with those colors together!" Miley laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, would you rather work out in these clothes or the ones you're wearing now?" Sonny looked down at herself. She was wearing a skirt which would give everyone a chance to see her underwear and a really tight shirt. Not really workout clothes.

"Fine. But this is the first and the last - most importantly - the only time you are going to see me wearing things that don't match!" Miley nodded and held in a giggle as Sonny changed into the pants and the shirt. It looked horrifying to see Sonny wearing something that wasn't stylish at all and didn't even match. And the colors looked horrible together.

"Don't even think of saying anything about it!" Miley giggled and linked arms with Sonny and walked out with her. Her clothes weren't that horrible. They were black and white - neutral colors. Sonny slowly shook her head.

"I don't get why you get normal clothes while I am stuck with this… weird clothing!" Miley shrugged.

"Michelle likes me." Sonny turned to Miley and smirked. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, she likes you alright." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Don't make fun of people who are interested in the same sex." Sonny chuckled.

"Well, don't make fun of people who are interested to wear normal clothes and end up with this!" Sonny pointed towards her clothes again. Miley rolled her eyes.

"So what, you're a fashion disaster for a day. I bet you tomorrow they will all want to wear it." Sonny shook her head.

"You don't get it! This is horrible… and if it isn't so bad, why don't we switch the clothes? Yeah, we could do that!" Sonny grinned at Miley. Miley smiled back.

"Yeah we could… except we won't." Sonny pouted as they walked into the gym area.

"Why? Too embarrassed to be seen with these awesome clothes?" Miley turned to Sonny.

"If they are so awesome, then why won't you wear them?" Sonny cursed under her breath.

"Damn, I forgot. Anyway, let's get this over with." Miley rolled her eyes and dragged Sonny to the first thing that came into view.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Sonny groaned and started working on the machine.

"I hate you right now." Miley chuckled as they got into her car. Sonny was complaining the whole time, saying that it was not really necessary to work out. They could've just watched Joe work out.

"Yeah, I know, but that's okay. You'll get over it soon." Sonny pouted and glared at Miley angrily.

"I cannot under any circumstances believe that you would say that. I will not be able to move tomorrow!" Miley shrugged.

"So? I won't be either. It's all for the job." Sonny scoffed.

"So, we got thrown out of there for our job?" Miley blushed a little and shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." Sonny scoffed again. It was true, they were thrown out. Why? Because apparently, Sonny managed to ruin every single thing she stepped on and she kind of creeped Joe out since she was following him around.

"By the way, it's kind of your fault as well. You did follow Joe, didn't you?" Sonny blushed this time and shrugged.

"So what, you told me to!" Miley giggled.

"Relax, I know. It' s just… funny how serious you've taken that job." Sonny playfully glared at Miley.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Miley laughed as they drove off and away from the gym. She was actually looking forward to getting home. She'd meet up with Nick in about twenty minutes and she couldn't wait. She knew that she seemed kind of clingy, but she didn't really care. She wanted to spend time with him and he obviously did as well.

"So, ready to meet up with Hot Shot again?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm always ready to meet up with him." Sonny giggled.

"I think it's cute… how obsessed you two are with each other but don't admit it." Miley glanced at Sonny quickly.

"We are not obsessed with each other! We just like to spend time together… and talk about each other as often as possible." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you're not obsessed - you are addicted. You love to touch his skin, don't you?" Miley blushed. She would never tell Sonny anything ever again. So she dreamt about going further than kissing with Nick. And she told Sonny about it - and that's why Sonny made fun of her.

"For the record: I have never 'touched his skin' in real life. I was just dreaming about it… continuously." Sonny laughed and shook her head.

"Call it whatever you want - you want him and he wants you, alright?" Miley shrugged but secretly smiled really big inside, knowing that what Sonny said was completely true. She wanted him like nothing or anyone else - and he wanted her just as bad, probably. Miley then frowned. That's the only problem. She didn't even know.

Did he want her just as much or was he just enjoying her company? Though he was telling her often enough that it wasn't just about the company but about wanting her as well, she still wasn't sure. What if it wasn't? What if he really only wanted to get over Alex - which seemed most likely.

Miley sighed and drove a little faster. She would just ask him. Yeah, he was honest with her but you never know with guys. And maybe he really only wanted some company. Maybe it would even be fine with her - it depends on how Nick would explain it to her. She liked being company. She just didn't like being used as a company and being lead on by someone she liked that much.

Sonny looked at Miley worriedly. Miley was usually never that quiet. She would have her moments when she wouldn't say something for a few seconds but then she'd giggle or laugh or shake her head - something to show that she was out of her zone. Well, but it didn't seem like Miley was snapping out of it yet.

"Miles… are you okay?" Miley glanced at Sonny quickly before she returned her eyes back to the road. She sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know… sometimes I'm a bit insecure about my… relationship with Nick. I mean, either he moved on so fast from Alex or he just wants someone to be there who he can depend on… I feel like the rebound, sometimes. And I probably am too. I just- I want him to tell me. And until I don't know what he thinks of me… I will feel insecure about our… relationship or whatever it actually is." Sonny sighed.

"Mile, I'm telling you this as a best friend, okay? He likes you. Maybe he's still a bit hung up over Alex but he likes you. You're not the rebound, trust me." Miley shrugged and finally made a turn at Sonny's house.

"Whatever. I'll find out soon. I'm going to ask him later when he comes over." Sonny nodded and opened the car door after Miley stopped the car.

"Well, tell me what he said later then, alright?" Miley nodded and sighed slightly. Sonny leaned over and hugged Miley tightly.

"Everything will be alright. Gosh, you've been together for a week and there's drama already." Miley chuckled and looked at Sonny confused.

"What are you talking about? What drama? I'm just insecure, that's all." Sonny giggled and shook her head.

"Honey, you're relationship started on drama. The death? Yeah, that's drama. And you being insecure and asking him about it will create some more drama." Miley looked at Sonny alarmed.

"Should I not ask him?" Sonny sighed and got out of the car.

"You should. You have to know what you are to him. But don't freak when he doesn't give you a straight answer. Or when the answer he gives you doesn't satisfy you or something." Sonny shot the door. Miley let the window down and leaned over.

"When? Not even If?" Sonny rolled her eyes and giggled a little at Miley's freak out. Sometimes this girl just didn't realize how beautiful she really is.

Miley sighed and rolled the window up again. She drove off. She now had about then minutes until Nick would come. And it would take her five minutes to arrive at home. And only that had her freaking out. She would be all sweaty! Miley groaned and drove a little faster. She had to shower - but she somehow knew she wouldn't make it.

Miley arrived at her house - just like she knew she would - five minutes later. She groaned as she realized that she either would have to be all sweaty or she would have to shower while Nick was there. Guess which option she chose? Yup, she raced upstairs and yanked off her clothes, jumping into the shower. She sent Nick a text telling him to just come in and that the door was open.

The shower was relaxing to her - all her muscles were pretty stiff. She ran a hand through her hair and then grabbed the shampoo. Miley slowly massaged the shampoo into her hair and sighed in content. Before, her hair was all sweaty and gross, now she finally could wash it all off.

What Miley failed to notice was that her front door just opened and closed. Yeah, Nick had arrived. After calling out her name a few times without getting a response he decided to walk upstairs into her room. He didn't hear the shower running so he just sighed and sat down on Miley's bed, waiting for her. He knew she was there because he saw her car outside- It was just a matter of time until she would come, right?

Miley meanwhile stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel only to realize that she forgot her clothes in her room. Only Miley would do that. Sighing, Miley wrapped the towel around her body, forgetting that Nick could be there already and stepped out of the bathroom into her room. She carelessly walked over to the drawers getting out some comfortable shorts and a little too big tank top.

Nick heard the door open and looked toward the bathroom. His mouth dropped as he stared at the gorgeous girl walking out of the bathroom. He watched her walk over to the drawer and open them. He slowly got up, kind of mesmerized by her and walked over to her just as slowly. Miley hummed to herself completely oblivious to the moving figure behind her. That was until she could feel someone's breath on her neck.

She jumped and turned around. Nick was a few inched away from her, his nose already touching hers. Miley's breath hitched as Nick slid his arms around her waist still enhanced by what she was wearing… or not wearing. Both their hearts were racing wildly in their chests. They have been that close before - just not while one was wearing as much as a towel.

Nick slowly lowered his mouth to Miley's neck, placing it right there. He left soft butterfly kisses up and down there, inching up towards her mouth. He reached it and kissed her softly. By then, the sexual tension was so obvious it was hard to ignore it. Miley's arms locked themselves around Nick's neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

Nick groaned and let his one hand roam over her body. The other cupped her cheek and held her head in place. Miley sighed a little and dug her fingers in Nick's hair, pulling on it playfully. He made them walk backwards towards her bed and pulled them onto it too. Hovering over her, he let his eyes travel over her body before he kissed her again.

Miley moaned as Nick started nipping at her neck. That would leave a mark but Miley didn't care. She was too caught up in the moment to care. And Nick was driving her crazy with going fast but slow at the same time. How he managed to do that; she had no idea. She only knew that he did manage to do that and it was driving her crazy.

Nick left his mark in the crook of her neck and then went back up to her lips again. Miley didn't waste a second and opened them. Their tongues fought for dominance though Nick won in the end. He greedily grabbed her towel and wanted to pull it off her body. But Miley suddenly grabbed his hands and looked at him.

"No, don't…" Her voice shook a bit. She was turned on and she would've loved for him to rip the towel off her but she was still insecure. Nick looked at her confused.

"What?" Miley bit her lip and rolled out from under Nick. He plopped down next to her. He turned his head and looked at her still confused.

"I… I can't yet. I'm sorry… I just… I need to know something first." Nick nodded and put an arm around Miley, pulling her closer.

"Okay, well, what do you need to know?" Miley sighed and bit her lip.

"Uhm, I don't know if we've covered this yet but… am I just the rebound? Because it seems to me that I am. You were so heartbroken at that funeral and you can't have possibly moved on so fast. And I don't want to but I feel like the rebound. Tell me, am I the rebound?" Nick sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I told you once that Alex was more like my best friend that I was married to. We barely kissed each other so of course we barely slept with each other. It felt like I married my best friend. I loved her, I really did. I just… I don't know, I guess that passionate love died down pretty fast. And she also cheated a lot - if you could even call it that." Miley slowly shook her head.

"That was not my question. Am I just the rebound or not? What am I to you? Your lawyer or… I don't know. And did you really move on? I need to know. Because I know that once we slept together things will be different for me. I will start putting myself out there more than I already am. And I always end up the one getting hurt." Nick pulled Miley closer and kissed her head.

"There was nothing to move on from in the first place. I'm still sad about her death, yes. But I have moved on a long time ago. Like I said, I didn't have any passionate feelings from her in the end. And I cried at the funeral because I lost my best friend. I don't love her anymore - not like that at least. I'm over her - have been for at least a year now. My feelings for her changed so long ago. And you…

You're just different from everyone else. You made me laugh so quickly. You… okay, I know this'll sound cheesy but, you light up my day. When you enter my room I can't help but smile. You're so beautiful and honest. You were the first person who truly believed me when I said that I didn't do it. You never once doubted that. And you are not, and I repeat **not**, the rebound." Miley bit her lip and blushed a little. With that little speech, all her worries went away. She wasn't insecure anymore.

She nuzzled her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. He hugged her even tighter - if that was even possible at that point - and sighed a bit.

"Why are you asking this anyway? Did Sonny say something stupid again?" Miley shook her head and chuckled a bit.

"When does Sonny say something that _isn't_ stupid? But no, she didn't say anything that would get me to doubt anything. I just… I don't know, I'm an insecure person, okay?" Nick sighed and played with Miley's hair.

"Fine, though I don't get why you would be insecure." Miley smiled and shrugged.

"There were enough people who would bring me down. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine now, alright? And if you want we can go back to what we did before…?" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'd rather just lay here with you and hold you. We don't have to do that yet if you don't want to." Miley smiled even bigger and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" Nick rubbed her back.

"You're welcome. Anything for you." Miley kissed his neck softly and then pulled back to look at him.

"Uhm… you remember the conversation we had last week? About what exactly we are? Or what we want to be?" Nick nodded and chuckled confused.

"Of course I remember. Why?" Miley sighed and looked away embarrassed.

"Well… uhm, what are we now?" Nick laughed a little and shrugged.

"What do you want us to be?" Miley bit her lip and looked up at him shyly.

"I wouldn't mind if we were more than 'almost-boyfriend' and 'almost-girlfriend'. It's pretty awkward to say it too." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." Miley looked at him expectantly.

"Well? What do you want us to be?" He looked at Miley with a raised eyebrow.

"Just 'almost' is not enough, I think." Miley nodded slowly but she didn't quite catch on to what he was saying. Nick chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That means that I agree with you." Miley blushed but then she realized what he just said and she grinned up at him excitedly.

"Really?" Nick nodded and was soon hugged by a very eager Miley. He laughed and hugged her back.

"So now I can call you 'boyfriend', right?" Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the result. Why? Did you really want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend or did you only just so you could say we were?" Miley giggled and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted us to be a real couple. But the latter is just an edition." Nick chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Great, I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later." Miley glared at him.

"And why would that be?" He smirked at her.

"Well, my girl is a little crazy." Miley wanted to glare at him but she couldn't help but grin when he said 'my girl'.

"It is a little crazy, isn't it? I mean you and I together? I found you attractive the second I saw you but I never would've dreamed of being with you back then, at the funeral." Nick raised an eyebrow at Miley.

"You found me… attractive?" Miley blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, despite the tears and the screams." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well, I found you pretty attractive too, Amanda." Miley blushed a little more and hid her face in Nick's chest.

"God, that was so embarrassing! I don't know what I was thinking! I panicked. I thought you wouldn't recognize me if I wore some baggy clothes at our meeting and well… clearly that didn't really help." Nick laughed.

"It's a nice story to tell though. My lawyer said she was a girl named Amanda because she was blinded by my hotness." Miley hit Nick's chest softly.

"Hey, I never said I was. I just thought it would be creepy to show up at a wedding for a person I didn't know. And my only intention was to check out the other attendants, so that was a little odd too, right?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, it was." Miley hit him again, this time harder. Nick groaned and rubbed his chest. Miley grinned at him.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Nick chuckled.

"I only agreed with you." Miley rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Whatever…" Nick just stared at Miley sitting in front of him. She was still only wrapped in a towel. He smirked and let a finger softly trail along her bare arm.

"Were you trying to seduce me?" Miley turned around and looked at Nick confused, getting Goosebumps up and down her arm.

"What? Why?" Nick motioned towards the towel with his eyes. Miley looked down and blushed. She got up but Nick grabbed her arm gently.

"No, don't leave. I have an idea." He quickly pulled the shirt over his head and handed it to her. Miley grabbed it and smiled embarrassed.

"Thank you… and no. I didn't plan on seducing you. I was in the gym and really sweaty and I just had to shower because I was gross." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You could never be gross to me… why were you in the gym? You never told me you went there." Miley sighed and shrugged.

"I felt like working out. Can you turn around please." Nick turned around with a sigh and waited for Miley to tell him that he could turn back around again.

"Why would you need to work out?" Miley sighed and quickly dropped the towel. She threw Nick's shirt over her head and grinned a little. It was too big and smelled exactly like him. She then cleared her throat.

"Because… why wouldn't I need to? You work out all the time. You can turn back around again." Nick turned back to her and for a second, he lost his breath. She looked good in his clothes. Miley blushed under Nick's intense gaze.

"What?" She self-consciously pulled on the shirt, making it go down a bit and then snap up in the matter of seconds. He smirked and got up.

"You look mighty fine in my clothes… just so beautiful." Miley blushed even more. She walked over to Nick and sat on his lap.

"Well, thank you." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." Miley snuggled into his neck and took a deep breath. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was a little tired, yeah. They had to work out a lot because apparently Joe did that too. But she didn't want to think about Joe or her job. She just wanted to think about Nick. She only thought about how his arms lay around her waist protectively and how his nose was nuzzled into her neck softly. And she loved how it felt.

* * *

**This was probably not the best chapter so excuse me... Well, I have nothing more to say other than I'm sorry that it's shorter than the others, but oh well...**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to read a few reviews if you catch my drift... Anyway, thanks again :)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	8. Chapter 8

_With a final look around, the mystery person exited the kitchen with the bloody knife. Their job was done. The body was lying there and it was not moving any more. The heart stopped beating once again. They weren't sure why they even did what they did. Out of jealousy? Not likely, they had everything._

_Maybe out of worry because they had everything and that innocent body in the kitchen was close to having everything. Deciding that it was best what they did, they left the house with a weight lifted off of their shoulder. It was the second murder - the second time that they left someone lying there helplessly. And they didn't feel one bit guilty. Because they wanted it to happen. _

_The person stared at the knife in their hand. They had to destroy it. No way should the police be able to find it. So heading home, they already made up their plan to make it go away without too much trouble. Smirking, they looked back at the house they just left with the dead body in the kitchen._

"_Goodnight Sylvia."_

* * *

Miley woke up with an uneasy feeling. It was in the middle of the night and she felt cold. She knew she was in her bed and that Nick was next to her because he fell asleep there but she didn't have a blanket around her. And Nick's arm wasn't anywhere near her so she shivered.

But that wasn't the reason she woke up. She was so concentrated on the case - even in her dream - that she woke up. Two weeks ago - on that day Sonny and Miley followed Joe into the gym - didn't help them with anything. They didn't find out some stuff about Joe that could help them. The only thing they found out about him was that he was popular with the ladies.

And that really wasn't a great help. If anything, it made things more difficult. Miley groaned quietly and shivered again. She put an arm over her forehead and sighed. To say she was worrying about everything was an understatement.

"Stop it…" It was a really quiet murmur but she could hear it. Miley turned to Nick to see that his head wasn't even turned into her direction. He was facing the other way. Miley looked at his back confused.

"Stop what?" He chuckled and lay on his back, still not looking at her though.

"Worrying, stop worrying. It's past midnight, there's nothing you should worry about." Miley looked at him stunned.

"How did you know I was worrying? You're not even looking at me." He chuckled and finally turned his head towards her. He looked sleepy and his hair was all messed up. Miley decided that it looked cute the way his nose was scrunched up a bit.

"I know you. We've been together for about three or four weeks… I know you. You're worrying. And you're cold." Miley smiled slightly and shrugged.

"How would you know that?" Nick chuckled and held his arm up so Miley could slide next to him to snuggle with him. She did as she was told and buried her face into the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth. Nick put his arm around her and held her close.

"Like I said I know you. Do you think I have to see you to know that something's wrong with you?" Miley shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so." Nick shook his head. His eyes closed again and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miley sighed too.

"The first court scene is soon. And though I have my arguments, I'm still not sure if I can win. There are arguments that are for you - but there are probably tons that are against you. And I don't know if I can beat them. And then there's us - I have to defend you without bringing us up. I don't even know if I'm allowed to date you." Nick chuckled slightly.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to date me? And who says 'date' anymore?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"I don't know… I guess because I'm your lawyer… and by the way, everyone says 'date'." Nick laughed quietly.

"I don't say date. I say we're together or we're a couple." Miley hit his chest softly.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." Nick sighed.

"Sorry… well, it's not like they can forbid you to 'date' me. They can't say who you're allowed to be with, right? That's your decision and you decided to be with me." Miley nodded slightly and kissed his chest softly. Sometimes she really liked that he slept without a shirt on. He once told her that it was a habit of his - sleeping without a shirt. But it's not like it was a bad habit.

"I guess it is. Still, I can't just say 'Hey, you can't lock him in because he's my boyfriend'. That'd be the worst argument ever." Nick laughed and kissed Miley's head.

"Then how about you don't say it. Just like you won't say that they can't lock me in because I'm hot. You can tell me in private, but they would ban you from the court." Miley scoffed.

"Please, when did I tell you that you were hot?" Nick raised an eyebrow, though his eyes were still closed.

"In your sleep. Did you know that you talk in your sleep? I really enjoy it sometimes because most of the time it involves me." Miley hit him again, this time harder. Nick groaned and rubbed his chest.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe, but you still like me anyway." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Nick laughed a bit.

"Because I'm hot. There, we got a full circle." Miley giggled and shook her head. Then she sighed and buried her face back in his chest.

"Still… I really don't want or need you locked up. First of all, you're my first case and I can't lose that one. Then, it would be incredibly unfair because I am a hundred percent sure that it wasn't you. And then, the really last reason as to why you cannot be put into jail is because you're my boyfriend. I probably wouldn't like saying 'My boyfriend's in jail because he supposedly killed his wife'. That just doesn't sound cool." Nick chuckled and kissed Miley's head.

"You won't have to say it though, because I won't be put into jail anyway." Miley smiled and looked up at him.

"Well then, I guess I don't have to worry about you, do I?" Nick nodded and kissed her softly before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"That's right." Miley giggled and shook her head. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes too. Thankfully, she could sleep through the rest of the night. The only dreams she had involved her and Nick.

* * *

"Ugh, Sonny, concentrate." Sonny rolled her eyes and glared at Miley.

"You do know that I don't get paid for this. And technically, neither do you. So why should I want to concentrate on this… crap?" Miley sighed and looked at Sonny apologetically.

"I'm sorry… it's just, I really don't want him in jail. And I need help. I really appreciate that you're helping me like this. I can't believe that we don't have any proof that Joe might have something to do with this…" Miley was interrupted by a knock on her office door. Lydia walked into Miley's office, looking more than disheveled. Miley smiled at her.

"Good morning, Lydia." But the middle-aged woman shook her head and stalked up to Miley's desk, purposely ignoring Sonny because they all knew where Sonny originally had to be.

"This morning is far from good…" Miley looked at her boss confused.

"Why?" Lydia sighed and let a few sheets of papers fall onto Miley's desk. Miley grabbed them and started reading.

"There has been another murder. And it has a lot to do with your case. The victim was Mrs. Grey's mother, Sylvia Russo. She's been found dead in the kitchen - just like her daughter. It looks like this is a serial murder." Miley gasped as she saw the picture of the dead figure on the kitchen floor. She had no clue that they would put that in there.

"Oh my god…" Lydia nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"The problem is that we don't have any proof that Mr. Grey has not been there. We have a feeling that it was the same person who killed Mrs. Grey so we have to find out if he was there." Miley nodded and looked up from the file.

"When did this happen?" Lydia sighed sadly.

"Last night. No one realized that everyone else was in danger. Everyone who was close to the first victim anyway. Who knows, maybe Mr. Grey wasn't the murderer and he is in danger himself." Miley tried hard to stop herself from gasping.

"Do we know the exact time this happened?" She really hoped it was around midnight because around that time she and Nick had that talk about everything and then she'd know that it wasn't him.

"Uhm I think they said something about around midnight, but they don't know themselves. It might have been later, I didn't really listen. Why?" Miley bit her lip. Should she risk it? Her relationship with Nick and maybe her job just so he wouldn't have to go to jail? Deciding it was worth it she spoke up.

"I know that it can't have been Mr. Grey." Lydia looked at Miley interested while Sonny stared at her with an open mouth. Would she really tell?

"How would you know?" It wasn't that Lydia wanted the worst for Miley - it was actually the opposite - she just feared that what Miley was about to tell her could complicate things.

"Uhm… we were together at that time." Lydia sighed. She saw it coming. Frankly, she had seen Nick Grey and she could honestly say that he was one good looking man. She knew that Miley would like him - probably even more than a lawyer should like his or her client. But she knew that Miley and Nick could both get into trouble for starting something.

"Together… how?" Miley bit her lip and swallowed before she looked at her boss bashfully.

"In a bed together… but we didn't have sex! We talked at that time! Really, I just woke up because I had a weird dream and then we talked. And it was around midnight until one or so. I promise that nothing big happened!" Lydia smiled slightly and patted Miley's hand which was on her desk.

"It's okay to like people. And it might not be that big of a problem for you to date. The only problem for you might be that you probably shouldn't use that one as an explanation as to why Nick Grey can't be the murderer. You can say you worked but… do you have any proof?" Miley shook her head sadly.

"No… I know you think I'm crazy for starting something with him. But I just…" Lydia shook her head.

"No, you're not crazy… you're crazy about him probably, but you're not crazy. You like him and he likes you. All I'm saying is that you should be careful. I know that you think you know that he wasn't the murderer, but just because he didn't kill his ex-mother-in-law doesn't mean he didn't kill his wife." Miley nodded sadly.

"I know… can we somehow find out if it was the same person who killed those two women?" Lydia shrugged.

"I can talk to the guys from the police again. They have to tell me something… I know you really don't want him to go to jail because you're dating him but…" This time, Miley interrupted Lydia with a shake of her head.

"No, that's not true. I don't want him to go to jail because it wouldn't be fair. He didn't do it. I know it. You know I've been to the funeral for some research. I've been to the funeral and I saw how heartbroken he was. No guy could act that well. He didn't do it and I know it. That's why I don't want him to go to jail. Not because I'm with him." Lydia smiled proudly and walked over to the door.

"I knew that I could believe them when they said you were a great lawyer… Sonny, I don't think here's your workplace." Sonny blushed and rushed over to the door next to Lydia.

"Sorry, I was just helping her out." Lydia nodded obviously not believing it - though it was the truth.

"I'm sure you did… See you later, Miley." Miley smiled at the two women exiting her office. After the door closed Miley sighed and leaned back in her chair. Just great, another murder. She kind of knew that it was the same person who killed both women and she had evidence that it wasn't Nick. But would that help her? She really hoped it would.

Miley just wanted to grab her phone when there was another knock on her door. Miley cleared her throat before telling the person in front of her door to come in. They stepped into the room, head first. That meant that Miley was able to see the mop of curls before the rest of the body came into view. She sighed as she got up and walked over to him.

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and saw that his eyes were red. He had been crying. Miley bit her lip and hugged him again, rubbing his back softly.

"I'm sorry…" Nick nodded and kissed her neck gently. He pulled back and walked over to Miley's couch.

"I know you are… me too." Miley sat down next to him but it seemed as if he wanted her closer. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly.

"I don't know what happened. They just called me up and told me but they said that I probably already knew. And I don't know what they meant… what did they mean?" Miley sighed a little.

"I guess they thought that you… were the one that…" Nick sighed and shook his head. He buried his face in the crook of Miley's neck.

"I can't believe that they would think that. When did it happen?" Miley bit her lip and smiled at him softly.

"Around midnight. We talked around that time. That means you're off the hook. At least if I find a really good excuse as to why we were together at around midnight." Nick sighed relieved and kissed Miley's neck again before he looked at her.

"I know you'll find something. I would love to say 'thank god', but it's not a really good reason to thank him." Miley nodded and looked at Nick sadly. She gently stroked his cheek and sighed.

"No one deserves something like this happening to them." Nick leaned into Miley's touch. Miley smiled gently and kissed his nose. He chuckled a little and kissed her hand.

"You know, you're perfect." Miley blushed and shook her head.

"I can only be as perfect as the person in front of me." Nick smiled and kissed Miley softly. Miley smiled too and sighed a little.

"How about… we forget about it today and we'll work tomorrow? Let's do something fun and carefree and let's pretend that nothing is wrong, okay?" Nick nodded and smiled at Miley as he kissed her again, this time deeper than before. Miley giggled and pushed him away gently.

"I wasn't talking about that." Nick looked at Miley confused.

"What else were you talking about?" Miley giggled again and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know, I love your hair. It always looks perfect even though you don't even do anything with it." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Miley laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Miley laughed some more and shrugged.

"Well, I thought about… something fun. And no, definitely not your kind of fun." Nick pouted playfully but shrugged. Miley giggled and kissed his pouting lips. Nick smiled again.

"Well, what kind of fun are you talking about?" Miley grinned and a playful twinkle could be seen in her eye.

"You'll see…" Nick raised an eyebrow at her curiously. He did not think that it would be something so childish.

* * *

"Okay, when you said a different kind of fun, I didn't think you'd mean the 'let's be kids again' kind of fun." Miley laughed as they got into a queue for the first ride. Yes, Miley knew that there was a carnival around and she really wanted to go. She knew this day would be the last it would be there and she wanted to go with Nick anyway.

"Don't complain; I know you wanted to be a kid again after all this drama." Nick shrugged and sighed. When he was a kid he never went to those carnivals. He was too serious. Maybe he did need a change; maybe he needed Miley in his life to show him that it could be fun to… have fun.

"Maybe you're right… but come on; does it have to be a roller coaster?" Miley giggled and nodded.

"Why? You don't like them?" Nick shrugged.

"I can't really judge, I've never been on one." Miley turned to look at Nick shocked.

"You have never been on a roller coaster? Dude, where have you been? On Mars?" Nick laughed and shook his head as the line started to move a bit.

"I don't know what's so bad about it. I have not been on a roller coaster before, so what?" A guy in front of them turned around and looked at Nick shocked.

"Dude, you've never been on a roller coaster?" Miley giggled as Nick shook his head irritated.

"No, is that a problem?" The guy shrugged and looked at Miley.

"Girl, is he really worth it? I mean, never been on a roller coaster and not seeing the problem… you know, I'm free if you'd like…" Miley giggled as Nick pushed her behind him. She put her head on his back and kept on giggling as Nick glared at the guy.

"Step back dude, she's with me." The guy chuckled and shrugged.

"So what, no girl has ever said no to me." Miley giggled some more as Nick tightened his grip on Miley.

"But she would. She's _my_ girlfriend, you better leave." Nick's teeth were clenched and he sounded dangerous. The guy turned around quickly and went to pay the ride. Miley stepped in front of Nick and put his hands on Nick's chest. She rubbed it and looked up at him.

"My hero…" Nick sighed and put his arms around Miley's waist. He pulled her closer.

"Whatever…" Miley giggled and pulled her arms back to put them around him to hug him tighter. Then she put her chin on his chest.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Nick scoffed and shook his head.

"I was not jealous… I just had to set him straight." Miley laughed and kissed his chin.

"You were jealous, but it was hot. I love my guys jealous." Nick shrugged.

"Well, you're my girl; I have to look out for you." Miley hugged him tightly before she let go. She then turned around and squealed.

"It's our turn, Jealous-Nicky!" Nick glared at Miley playfully as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the guy selling the tickets.

"Two please." They bought their tickets and got into their seats. Miley gripped the sides nervously and clenched her teeth together anxiously.

"Okay, it seemed a good idea at first… now I'm just scared." Nick chuckled and grabbed Miley's hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"It'll be fine. And if you die… I die too." Miley glared at him.

"As if this is going to help me." Nick laughed and watched Miley's face turn even more scared as the ride started to move. Miley gripped his hand tighter than before. It was this kind of roller coaster where you'd slide into water and get wet in the end. And Miley only then realized that it was stupid of her to chose this roller coaster.

The ride was fast - too fast for Miley's liking. One part of the couple enjoyed it and the other was squealing the whole time, trying her hardest not to get wet. Guess who's who. Yup, Nick had the time of his life. Well, not the time of his life but he had a lot of fun. Miley on the other hand… let's just say she hated it.

"I am never stepping onto this… thing again. At least not when I'm not wearing a bathing suit or a bikini." Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well then, you'll definitely never step onto this again because you won't be wearing either of those for the public eye. That hot body of yours is only for my eyes to see. And by the way, would wouldn't you want to get your clothes wet? You look hot when you're wet." Miley then started laughing hysterically. Nick looked at her confused.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Miley shook her head and wiped a few tears away that fell from laughing so hard.

"You just… you just said… when you're wet..." Of course, Nick didn't get it… at first. After he realized what he had said he blushed and buried his head in Miley's hair.

"Oh my gosh, kill me." Miley giggled and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay though. I don't mind. You're weird but I like you anyway." Nick chuckled.

"Well then I'm good." Miley nodded and giggled again. She loved the way her and Nick were so close after this short amount time. She loved that Nick wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her. Not that anyone was but he wasn't embarrassed to defend her; to say she was his. She also loved that he said she was his. Only those facts made her like him all the more. She if she'd be together with him long enough, she'd love him to death; unconditionally and without question. Because he was the 'I'd be with you till the end of time' type of boyfriend.

And she needed that. Only thinking about him possibly going to jail was horrible. Thinking that it might be the right decision was even worse. What if he actually did kill Alex? He didn't have to have killed Sylvia. It was enough that he could have killed Alex that scared Miley to no end. She didn't want to think this was though. She believed that he didn't kill anyone. He didn't seem like the type of person to do that.

He probably would hurt a fly if he had to. If anything, he probably would safe Miley's life if she was in danger. He'd jump in front of bullets for her - already, after about four weeks of dating. She knew he would do anything for her. Yeah, even safe her in the most dangerous situations. Who knew that he actually would have to soon?

* * *

**Okay, it isn't the longest chapter and nothing really happened... well there was this murder but other than that... Well, there's nothing left to say :P Oh wait, thanks for the reviews :D I really hope you liked the chapter and enjoyed it too :)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	9. Chapter 9

_They looked around the empty apartment. Not knowing why everything turned upside down for them was horrible. They knew that it would have to happen someday but they didn't want it to be on that day. And they didn't want to be criminal either, they just couldn't take it anymore. And now it was too late._

_Their life was screwed up anyway and murdering two people didn't matter anymore. Jail seemed better than life. Nothing was working out for them anymore. But they didn't want to go to jail because of several reasons. And those reasons were worth kidnapping someone. They were worth everything that they did. And so, they made another plan. A plan to be sure that they would not be put into jail any time soon. The lawyer wasn't suspecting them anyway._

Two months. That's how long it has been since Miley and Nick got together. And the first court scene would soon happen. It was another week until then. Nobody was really sure as to why they waited so long to start it. Maybe because they were really checking the whole house for any clue. Or maybe because of the second murder. Nobody knew - except the people that postponed the court scene.

But Miley was fine with that. She had more time with Nick and more time to find stuff out about Joe and Liam. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything bad about both of them. If she was completely honest, she was glad that Joe didn't seem as if he could've murdered Alex. But what freaked her out was that Liam wasn't really worth suspecting either.

He had lots of friends; he was very social and had a great job. He even had a girlfriend - or fiancée, Miley wasn't sure - and he lived with her. His life was good. And that's what worried Miley. What if it was neither Joe nor Liam who killed Alex? Would she have to start and suspect Nick? No, she would never even dream of it. But it worried her.

In those two months, a lot of things happened. Of course, Miley and Nick met. They got together and they spent a lot of time together. Miley gained a best friend and supporter… and she learned that along those two months, she fell in love with Nick Grey. She never told him nor did she plan on doing that any time soon. She knew that if she put it out there and Nick would get arrested, she'd break apart.

So not saying it seemed like a good option. Of course, she wasn't happy about it but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy her time with Nick. She really enjoyed it. The two knew each other inside and out. They knew what the other felt with just looking at them. Well, apart from Nick knowing Miley loved him.

They had sleepovers constantly. Okay, they wouldn't call it sleepovers because that would make them sound like they were little kids. Nick stayed over at Miley's pretty often and vice versa. All they did while having those special nights was watch a movie, talk or… make out. All three worked for them pretty fine.

Miley was in her office with Sonny once again. She hated it. She really hated how she couldn't change the fact that Nick was accused of this horrible thing. She hated trying to find out stuff about the actual murderer but not finding out anything. And she hated that the more she realized that there were no other suspects the more she found herself thinking that it might have been Nick who killed Alex.

But every time she thought that, she'd curse herself out. She didn't want to think about that. She knew it was true. Nick wouldn't lie to her… would he? It frustrated her and that's why Sonny had to help her. So that if Miley broke down crying - which had happened actually - she was there to tell her otherwise and tell her that Nick didn't kill anyone.

And it was one of those days again. They had no luck with their research and Miley was close to crying again. She was really frustrated with the situation.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Sonny sighed and hugged Miley.

"Whatever you do, whatever you say… I know you'll do the right thing." Miley sighed a little and shook her head.

"That's not true. If I say that I can't defend Nick because I think he did it too, not only would I lose my first case but also would I lose Nick. And if I don't say anything and defend him and in the end found out that he did kill Alex then I would feel terrible." Sonny shook her head.

"No, you know he didn't do it. They say that the murderer of Alex also killed Sylvia." Miley shrugged.

"He might have been awake before I woke up and… no, what am I saying? I'm a horrible girlfriend…" Sonny hugged Miley again as the tears finally spilled over.

"Like I said, whatever you do, it's the right thing. I've never seen you do stupid things." Miley looked at Sonny pointedly.

"That's because you don't know me my whole life." Sonny shrugged.

"Whatever, the point is, you're a smart girl and you know what to do. We both know you will defend Nick because we both know he didn't do it. Now stop doubting everything and start being happy again." Miley sighed.

"I'm trying! But the thing is… I can't just act like I don't have any insecurities as to Nick being completely innocent. I know he didn't do it. But still… something must have happened that made all this start. You can't just… I don't know, kill someone out of a mood, can you?" Sonny nodded.

"That's true. But… we both know that he didn't kill anyone." Miley nodded slowly and then smiled again, finally. Sonny let out a breath and hugged Miley.

"Everything will be alright, okay? And now, can I leave? I kind of have stuff to do." Miley laughed.

"What stuff would you have to do? Ring the bell down there because there's no one coming in here anyway?" Sonny glared at Miley for a split second before she chuckled.

"Well, that's what I do when no one shows up at all." Miley laughed even more.

"You are the weirdest person I know." Sonny shrugged.

"Whatever. I got to go now. See you later, alligator." Miley giggled and shook her head before Sonny exited her office. Maybe Sonny was right. There was nothing to worry about. Nick couldn't kill people; it just wasn't in his blood. But then again… maybe he did something that made someone else kill Alex? That was what intrigued Miley so much. Just the thought of a possible fight between Nick with someone else was ridiculous though.

But it wasn't unimaginable. No guy ever seemed like that kind of guy until you see them fight. They only turn into what people think of them after they did what they did. And only because Miley had never seen Nick fight didn't mean that he wouldn't. She sighed frustrated and put her head on her desk.

"Knock, knock." Miley looked up and saw Lydia enter her office. She smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down. Over these two months, Lydia has become like a second mother to Miley. Since Miley was with Nick a lot of things got more difficult. She could never second guess Nick in front of him because they'd fight over it. And Lydia was there to help. Why? Because Lydia was married to one of her first clients.

That thought had never occurred to Miley. After Lydia seemed really weird about the subject it seemed like she didn't want Miley to date Nick. That was partially true. Because if she dated him she'd set herself up for some heartbreak along the way, as Lydia put it. Heartbreak that would maybe even end in marriage but she would have to go through hell first. Lydia was right.

"Hey…" Lydia frowned at Miley as she sat down opposite her.

"What's wrong?" Miley sighed and shook her head. She rubbed a hand over her face.

"I'm second guessing him again. I shouldn't but I am." Lydia looked at Miley sympathetically.

"I'm sorry… but you have to go through that. It will get better. Because just like you, I am certain that Nick Gray was not involved with this murder." Miley sighed and nodded a little.

"Yeah, but… maybe that's not enough. You know, they might say he is guilty." Lydia shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I think that you are a great lawyer and that you will convince them that he didn't do anything." Miley nodded slowly and then smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Lydia smiled at Miley.

"It's fine. You know, you should take a break. You've been working so hard on this project and I know about your research. I know that you have been watching two other people who might have something to do with this even though you are not inclined to do that. I know you've put your heart and soul into your case and I think you really need a break before the first court scene." Miley smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't. I'm fine." Lydia sighed.

"That's what you're saying now. But I know that once I leave this room you'll cry again." Miley sighed.

"Well, maybe I will. But it's just…" Lydia shook her head.

"No, don't go on. You will take a break." Miley nodded.

"Okay, I will. But it feels like I already took one." Lydia laughed.

"Are you kidding me? You did not take a break. You worked all the time. You talk about it every time, I just know it. And now, you will take a freaking break! I am your boss, you have to do what I tell you to." Miley giggled and nodded.

"Fine, I'll take a break. An hour? Maybe two?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"No, today and tomorrow." Miley looked at Lydia shocked.

"But… the court is in a week!" Lydia smiled and nodded.

"I know. Just like I know that you've got all the work done." Miley blushed.

"Maybe I have but that doesn't matter right now." Lydia shook her head.

"It does matter. You are taking a two day long break and I don't take 'no' as an answer." Miley sighed a little annoyed and shrugged.

"Fine… what am I supposed to do during this break?" Lydia shrugged and smirked at Miley.

"Well, I remember you having that one little boyfriend of yours. And I think he might have some times for you. And I don't think he would complain if you two… I don't know, got away for two or three days…" Miley rolled her eyes. Yeah, Lydia was her boss but, like mentioned, she was like a second mother to her as well.

"You just said today and tomorrow. That is two days." Lydia giggled innocently.

"Did I say today and tomorrow? I meant started today and ending the day after tomorrow." Miley groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lydia shook her head and put a hand over Miley's.

"No, but you are. Go have fun with your boyfriend. There will be so much drama in a week; you'll need this time with him. They call it quality time. And you really do need this. And I bet he does too. Now, stop complaining, call him up and find a nice hotel near the coast or somewhere near the beach or wherever and get away for three days." Miley smiled at the older woman in front of her.

"Thank you, Lydia. That means a lot to me." Lydia smiled too.

"No problem. Now call him, I want to hear your conversation." Miley blushed and grabbed her phone out of her bag. She speed dialed Nick's number and held the phone to her ear. Lydia watched interested. Miley had that love struck look and that's how Lydia knew that this couple would be in for the long run. She saw a lot of friends who were lawyers and dated their clients split because of the silliest things. But Miley and Nick… no they wouldn't split up. At least not because of something silly.

Miley bit her lip as she waited for Nick to pick up. She was actually kind of nervous to call him with Lydia around. But then again, Lydia went through the same stuff like her and Lydia was married. Why would Miley be nervous? So she decided there was no reason to be nervous or embarrassed or anything like that.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Miley smiled the second she heard his voice and Lydia knew that he had picked up. Miley bit her lip.

"Uhm… nothing much. Listen, how do feel about getting away for say… three days?" Nick was quiet for a few moments. Miley could only hear his breathing which made her nervous.

"Are you serious?" Miley chuckled.

"Yeah, why?" Nick shrugged though he knew that Miley couldn't see him. But Miley knew he just shrugged. That's how well they knew each other already.

"Don't shrug, you're on the phone." Nick chuckled and Lydia shook her head.

"If you know I just shrugged, it doesn't matter anyway." Miley rolled her eyes at that. Nick chuckled.

"Fine then, but don't roll your eyes." Miley groaned.

"Well, what do you say? Do you want to get away for three days?"

"Yeah, of course. With you anytime." Miley grinned and blushed a little. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Anytime?" Nick chuckled confused.

"Yes, anytime. Why? When do you plan on getting away? As far as I know the court thing is next week." Miley sighed and nodded.

"I know. But… do you remember my boss? Lydia?" Nick chuckled. Lydia rolled her eyes at Miley, squirming to ask the question.

"Of course. What about her?" Miley bit her lip and turned away from her boss. It seemed kind of weird talking about her in front of her.

"Uhm… she offered me that… she said I have to take today off and tomorrow and the day after tomorrow." Nick laughed a bit.

"You _have _to?" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, really, you can ask her, she's in the room right now." Nick shook his head.

"No, no, I believe you. So, you're serious?" Miley nodded.

"Yes, of course I am." Nick smiled.

"Okay then. How about you come over now and we're going to look for some hotel near the coast?" It didn't matter that they lived in L.A. and it was pretty useless to book a hotel room. They wanted to get away from everything and staying at home wouldn't make them stay away from everything.

"Okay, I will. See you soon, Nicky." Nick smiled at her nickname for him. The way she said it was too cute.

"Bye babe." Miley hung up and turned back to Lydia. She grinned at her.

"He said yes. I'm going over there now. Is that alright?" Lydia sighed.

"Didn't I tell you that I wanted you to leave? Of course it's alright!" Miley giggled and packed up all her stuff. She walked around her desk and hugged Lydia.

"Thank you for this, Lydia." Lydia smiled at the twenty-four-year-old girl and shrugged.

"No problem, anything for one of my best employees." Miley blushed.

"I am not one of your best. I haven't even finished my first case yet!" Lydia shrugged.

"So? You've worked hard on it, you deserve that title. Hey, you might be employee of the month!" Miley chuckled and shook her head.

"You're so funny. I'm leaving now." Lydia nodded.

"Have fun and try not to think about this case the next days, alright?" Miley nodded and grinned at Lydia. She walked over to the door and waved at her boss one last time before she walked out excitedly. She actually really wanted this break because she knew she needed it.

As Miley walked past Demi's desk, she was held back by her best friend.

"Where are you going?" Miley smiled at Demi happily.

"Lydia gave me the today and the next two days off. She says me and Nick need some time before the court thing." Demi shook her head amazed.

"You do know that's not normal, right? I have never seen Lydia give an employee a day off before without any real reason. She must really like you." Miley shrugged and blushed a little.

"I guess she does. Anyway, I'm leaving now. Nick and I are going to get away from it all these next three days." Demi nodded and grinned at Miley.

"You… planning to… y'know, give him some?" Miley blushed.

"I don't see how this is any of your business but… maybe?" Demi giggled and high-fived Miley.

"Get it, sister. And now, go, your boyfriend's waiting." Miley giggled and walked out of the building. She jumped in her car and started the engine. To be completely honest, she was excited to see him again. It hasn't been too long - actually, she saw him this morning since she had slept over at his place again - but they didn't really like being away from each other for too long.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get to his place. Fortunately he lived pretty close to the building. And much to Miley's surprise, Nick was outside, waiting for her. He smiled once he saw her car. Miley grinned back at him and parked her car. She got out of it and quickly jumped into his arms. Nick laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey… I take it you missed me." Miley giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I did." Nick kissed her cheek and let her out of his arms. Miley linked her arm with his as they walked into his house.

"So, did you start looking for a hotel yet?" Nick shook his head.

"No, but I started packing. I mean, come on, you only need so much for two nights, right?" Miley looked away from him, pretending to agree. She was a girl, she needed more than him and she knew that.

"Yeah, whatever you say. So, a really fancy hotel or some motel?" Nick chuckled at his girlfriend's change of topic and her question too.

"Well, since we're so into getting away, I would like to stay at a fancy hotel. I don't think a motel is going to help us get away." Miley giggled and nodded.

"You're right. Let's go look." Nick grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her to his room. His computer was on anyway so they started the search engine. After ten minutes they had settled on a hotel.

"Let's just hope they have a free room." Nick nodded and grabbed his phone. Quickly dialing the number of the hotel, he held the phone to his ear. Miley smiled at him and played with his curls. Nick chuckled and waited for the receptionist to pick up. They eventually did.

"Hello, Le Merigot Beach Hotel, Ms. Caroline speaking, what can I do for you?" Nick smiled at Miley, slightly distracted from her beauty.

"Uhm… yeah, this is Nick Gray speaking. I know this would be on short notice, but my girlfriend and I are looking for a room. Preferably the superior king guest room, if that is possible." Miley looked at him shocked. The king guest room? Wow, he wanted to get away, didn't he? She giggled. That would have been Demi's way to say it. Nick grinned at her as he wanted for the woman to reply.

"You are in luck, sir, there's one of those rooms left. For when do you plan to come?" Nick bit his lip.

"Would it be okay if we came today? Like I said, it's on short notice, we know, but it was a pretty spontaneous decision." The lady on the other line laughed shortly.

"Of course it would be okay. Being spontaneous can be good." Nick smiled and nodded at Miley to let her know that it worked out. Miley squealed and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and pulled back.

"Well, we are playing to stay for two nights." Ms. Caroline wrote down the information and nodded.

"That's okay. The name again, please?"

"On Gray."

"That would be all. When can we expect you two?" Nick smiled and looked at Miley.

"I'd say in about two or three hours." Miley rolled her eyes. Yeah, she'd take pretty long to pack but come on, don't underestimate her. She can be pretty fast, if she wanted to.

"Okay, we'll be expecting you." Nick nodded and said goodbye to the receptionist before turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"We've got a room. It's actually kind of weird to get a room right now. And then the superior king guest room…" Miley hugged him again.

"You didn't have to take the most expensive one, you know?" Nick shrugged.

"Anything for my girl." Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Since you're already pack and all, we have to go to mine now." Nick chuckled and got up with Miley. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room. Of course, he grabbed his bag first. Miley looked at it unsure.

"Really? That's all you're taking with you?" Nick nodded and looked at his bag.

"Yeah, what else would I need? There's my bathing trunks, two pair of pants, a few shirts - an extra shirt for you because I know you - and… yeah, that was all." Miley shook her head.

"Whatever, I'll bring enough for the both of us." Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I somehow knew that before you said it." Miley glared at him playfully. She got in her car as Nick got in his seeing as they were going to drive to the hotel in his car. They arrive at Miley's house at the same time of course. And surprisingly, before Miley could open her own car door, Nick did the job for her. Miley shook her head.

"You amaze me sometimes." Nick shrugged and kissed her.

"You amaze me all the time." Miley giggled and walked up to her house with him.

"You know, you are so lucky I like you so much because I usually wouldn't be able to take all your cheesiness." Nick laughed as they entered her house.

"Only you would say that." Miley walked into her room with him. She immediately walked to her closet and pulled out all the sun dresses she could find. Nick shook his head as he sat down on her bed.

"You will not get that many chances to wear all those dresses anyway. All we're going to do is go to the beach anyway." Miley shrugged.

"So? We'll have to stroll around the pier too you know? You don't go to Santa Monica that often if you don't live there… and I know we practically live there, but I've never really been there. And just imagine: the sun sets and we walk down the pier hand in hand… it's all romantic and stuff. So I will need a few dresses. And I will not wear the same dress every day." Nick shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Did anyone ever tell you how crazy you are?" Miley giggled and put half of the dresses she pulled out in a bag - only the ones she liked - the rest found its way back into her closet.

"Yes, everyone tells me that. Anyway… what bikini do you want me to bring?" Nick chuckled and walked over to her to look over her shoulder and check her bikinis.

"Well, two - obviously. A really sexy one and… another really sexy one." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, now seriously though… ooh, I know!" She quickly grabbed a black one and a white one - her two favorites. She pushed them into her bag. Then she grabbed some shorts, a pair of sweats and some shirts. She turned around and grinned at Nick.

"What do you know? I'm done." Nick shook his head.

"No, you're not. What about the toiletries?" Miley groaned and rushed into her bathroom. She got all the things she needed in another bag. She walked back out to Nick and grinned at him.

"Done. What do you say now?" Nick grinned at her and kissed her.

"That you're awesome. Come on, we're leaving now." Miley grinned and grabbed his hand. She grabbed her bags and together, they left the house, of course not before locking it. Miley smiled so big after they got into the car and Nick grabbed her hand. He gently kissed the back of it before he started driving towards their destination.

Miley looked out the window dreamily. She was more excited than she first wanted to admit it. But now, in the car with Nick, she couldn't hide her excitement anymore. She turned to Nick and smiled at him when he glanced at her. He squeezed her hand and smiled himself. This was their heaven and the case and the court were forgotten for the day and would be for the next two days.

What would happen then was in the future and like someone once said: You can't change the past and you can't tell the future. And neither Nick nor Miley wanted to know about the future yet. The here and now was what counted. And they would enjoy it in Santa Monica as long as they could. Together - with surprises and a lot of… well, confessions as well.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I know, I haven't updated in soooo long - too long for my liking. You must hate me... if any of you are reading this anyway :P There's no excuse as to the delay and I can only as much as apoloize :( Sorry... and this chapter doesn't even excuse the delay. The next few chapters are gonna be the days in Santa Monica because I don't have a freaking clue how to write the stupid court scene because I'm clearly not a lawyer ;) Enjoy the Niley-ness and all the fluff while it lasts ;) **

**I hope you still liked it even though I think it sucked and... yeah, thanks for reading :)**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	10. Chapter 10

"I cannot believe you flirted with that Caroline woman." Nick chuckled and shook his head as Miley tried to unlock their room. They had just arrived at the hotel and gotten their key. The last thing they got left to do before they could relax was getting settled in.

"I didn't flirt with her! All I did was smile gratefully after she handed me the last key to one of the biggest and best rooms!" Miley shook her head as she finally unlocked the door. Stumbling over her bags, Miley burst into the room.

"Yeah, that's just a bad excuse." Nick chuckled as he walked in after his girlfriend.

"No, it's not. It's the truth." Miley huffed and tried to put down all the bags.

"Uhm, I don't know what you see as a bad excuse and what not a bad excuse is, but whatever. She totally flirted back anyway. And your stupid sexy smile had her swooning over you! And then, she winked at you! Yes, she did, don't deny it! And you just… holy crap, that's an awesome room!" Miley dropped the bags as she looked around amazed. Nick chuckled as he walked up to Miley. He put an arm around her waist.

"I know, right? And it's all for us." Miley turned around in Nick's arm as he put the other on her waist as well. She pecked his lips and smiled a little.

"This almost makes me forgive you for flirting with that lady down there…" Nick smiled and wanted to kiss her again but Miley pulled her head back.

"I said almost…" She pulled out of Nick's arms and grabbed her bags. Nick sighed and watched her walk into the bedroom. This room was almost like a suite. It had sort of like a hallway, a bathroom and a bedroom. And it had the most beautiful view ever.

"Come on… I did not flirt with her! She winked at me, yes, and I smiled at her, that's true too. But I didn't flirt with her!" Miley put the bags on their bed and started unpacking.

"You know, you smiled at me too a few times before we got together. And I think you were flirting with me. Or weren't you?" Nick sighed again as he sat down next to the bags she was unpacking.

"I was flirting with you. You should know that I have three different types of smiles - if not more. There's the polite one-" Nick showed her the smile he sent the receptionist - "And there's the flirty one-" He showed her his pearly whites, though it didn't look like he did too much - "And the last one is the happy one." He smiled at her happily or at least he tried too - he couldn't be happy when Miley wasn't. Miley sighed and looked at him.

"You… I… She totally thought you were flirting with her." Nick pulled Miley closer to him by her waist.

"But we know I didn't. And if she tries to flirt with me again I'll happily take your hand and kiss you in front of her. If she finds that rude… oh well…" Miley giggled lightly and played with Nick's curls.

"She did give us this awesome room…" Nick chuckled and put his head on Miley's flat stomach.

"You have weird mood swings." Miley giggled. Nick pulled her down on his lap and looked into her eyes. Miley smiled at him and linked her arms around his neck.

"That's okay, you date me anyway…" Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah… just you saying 'date' even though we're like 25 makes you seem weird." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Everyone says date! The only person who I know that doesn't say 'date' is you… so, I think you're the one who's weird." Nick laughed and put his forehead on hers.

"Whatever you say, Mi." Miley giggled and pecked his lips quickly before she pulled back.

"No matter how much I'd love to kiss you right now, in the end, we do have to unpack." Nick rolled his eyes and got up with Miley.

"Yeah, whose fault is that?" Miley turned around and glared at him.

"What did you say again?" Nick shrugged and motioned toward her luggage.

"Uhm, I practically said it was your fault. I mean, I brought one suitcase with the most necessary things. You brought… well, all that." Miley huffed and walked to the suitcases.

"I know for a fact that half of the stuff I brought was just for you." Nick looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? It's not like I told you to bring something for me." Miley giggled and slowly pulled something out of one of the suitcases.

"I know… I just thought you might like this." She started swinging it around her and giggled as Nick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Miley held one particular kind of clothing in her hand that about every man walking this planet - except the gay - would love to see a woman in. Lingerie.

"Tell me you didn't bring that…" Miley laughed and stuffed it back in the suitcase.

"I did… along with the other… four." Nick groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me right now." Miley giggled and walked over to him. She sat on top of him, her legs on either side of his body so she was straddling him. Nick groaned again as Miley giggled.

"I think I kind of do." Nick put his hands on her thighs and rubbed them gently as Miley leaned down and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm so tired." Nick closed his eyes, bit his lip and shook his head.

"You just turned me on big time and then you have to go and say… this? Come on, Mi, don't torture me here." Miley laughed quietly into his chest.

"But I love to do that. Make you squirm. It's not that late yet. We'll go to the beach where you'll get to see me in a really sexy bikini and then we can go back up here and… have some fun." Nick looked at her skeptically.

"The same kind of fun you said we would have last time where I ended up looking like a jealous, overprotective jerk of a boyfriend and you scared of that one ride we went one?" Miley looked at Nick with big eyes.

"I won't mean that kind of fun if you stop saying sentences that long." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, do you mean the same kind of fun that I mean?" Laughing, Miley nodded and then shook her head.

"You are one horn-dog, Mr. Gray. But I for one like it." Nick chuckled and kissed her neck before they got up.

"Well, I'm glad then. I mean, what would I do if you didn't like it?" Miley shrugged playfully and walked over to the suitcases again. She began unpacking and threw some of Nick's stuff over to him. He caught it every time and put it in the drawers. There wasn't any sense in unpacking but both of them loved their place tidy not… well, untidy.

"You know, I think I like this… you and me, all alone…" Miley turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, but we're not alone. We have the seagulls watching us." Miley pointed at the window to show him that there were indeed two seagulls sitting there. Nick chuckled and shrugged as he finished with his clothes. Miley finished soon after.

"You know what I mean though. I meant that there is no one to disturb us… and no, I don't count the birds as a disturbance." Miley giggled and rolled her eyes a bit.

"I know what you mean, okay? I might kind of like you, Gray." Nick chuckled and walked up to her to put his hands on her waist. He grinned down at the young woman in front of him.

"I might kind of like you too, Stewart. And to think I once thought your name was Amanda Field…" Miley glared at him playfully.

"I told you once, I was shocked that you came back and just thought that it would be weird because I figured you'd know the name of you lawyer. So let's not bring that up again, okay?" He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I was just kidding." Miley nodded and put her head onto his chest, sighing a bit. Nick pulled her closer and kissed her head again.

"Let's go to the beach." Miley nodded again and let go of Nick to grab her bikini. She held it up with her pointer finger and let it dangle around in front of his face.

"I'm going to wear this… you'll enjoy this too…" Nick raised an eyebrow suggestively as Miley walked into the bathroom. She giggled and shut the door behind her. Nick groaned quietly and shook his head. This girl would be the end of him. He walked to the dresser with his stuff in it and grabbed swimming trunks out of it.

He quickly dropped his pants and boxers and pulled his trunks on. He pulled the dress shirt off and pulled a tank top on. He grabbed a sun lotion and a few other things and put it in a beach bag. Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened and Miley stepped out with shorts on and a tank top herself. Nick smirked at her as she handed him the towels.

"How did you know I was packing for the beach?" Miley giggled and shrugged as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

"I guessed. I mean, I did take pretty long and you are you so I just thought you'll probably be packing stuff we need for the beach." Nick chuckled and grabbed Miley's hand as they walked out of the hotel room. Nick locked the door and together they walked out of the hotel. The lady at the reception smiled at them but Miley just secretly glared at her.

Nick didn't want to upset Miley in any way again so he just ignored the Caroline lady. Miley smiled at him and he kissed the side of her head. She put her head on his shoulder as they walked along the pier, aiming for the beach.

"You know, I think Lydia was right…" Nick looked down at Miley and smiled.

"Oh yeah? Why do you think so?" Miley shrugged and giggled.

"Well, I like it here and I like being here with you. I just… I think I really did need this little vacation." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, you did. I did too. Lydia is a great person for letting you - us, have this vacation." Miley nodded a little and smiled.

"She's amazing. You know, she got married to her first client. I think that's cute. I don't know what bad thing he did but I know he was her first client. She said they had troubles until the court was over. There was a time where it seemed as if he would get into jail and she said that was their hardest time. But they managed to get through that." Nick smiled.

"And we'll get through that too. Mi… if they do sentence me to go to jail… would you still - stand by me and support me? I mean, would it be enough to say we fought and we know it wasn't me?" Miley stopped walking and turned to Nick.

"Of course! I'll be with you no matter what, okay? If you have to go jail, I'll visit you as often as possible. But the thing is you won't be going to jail because you didn't do it… right?" Nick shook his head.

"Of course I didn't do it! Do you doubt me or something?" Miley shook her head quickly. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Of course not. I know you didn't do it! But I just… I know you didn't do it but you never said you didn't. Well, I mean you did and I knew you didn't do it even at the funeral because nobody can act that well. I know those tears were real and I know you didn't do it. But I'm a lawyer and I have to ask you. I mean, I'm your girlfriend but… I'm your lawyer too. But I believe you as a girlfriend and as your lawyer." Nick sighed.

"I know, sorry. I guess it's a sensitive thing with me, you know? So many people have questioned me and asked me if I wasn't lying. I guess people still doubting me hurts. I hurts to know that my friends - the people that know me my whole life don't believe me. I'm glad you do." Miley smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Of course I do. You are sure as hell not that kind of person." Nick leaned forward and kissed her gently. Miley pulled back and bit her lip.

"You're awesome." Nick chuckled and put his arm around Miley's shoulder. They finally arrived at the beach. Miley sighed happily and looked around.

"It's funny… I've lived in LA for my whole life and yet I haven't been there for a lifetime." Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"I know what you're talking about though. We don't take us enough time anymore - to live, I mean. We just concentrate on our jobs and on money. We should live more - we are allowed to live. We're only 25, right?" Miley nodded against his shoulder.

"You're right. That's why we are here. We'll make it through this. I know that because I'm fighting for the right here. They're in the wrong. Who sued you anyway?" Nick shrugged as they finally found a place to lay their towels.

"I don't know. I guess that's mandatory because there was a murder. They have to sue someone, right? You're the lawyer, you tell me." Miley opened the beach bag and spread out a big towel. They sat down on it and Nick instantly put an arm around her.

"Yeah, they do have to sue someone. But usually they look for that someone first. I guess it's because you were there - because you called them. And I guess it was because it happened like a few minutes before you called them which made them suspicious. But come on, seriously, who murders someone and calls the police right after?" Nick chuckled and pulled his arm back. He pulled his tank top over his head. Miley turned to him and smirked.

"That's how I like my man." Nick laughed and eyed her up and down.

"Yeah, well that' not how I like my woman. You got to lose the shirt too." Miley rolled her eyes and pulled the top over her head as well. Nick kept on checking her body out, trying to remember every part of it. He smirked too and tried to stay as not erected as possible. Her body was hot - no need to deny it.

"Yeah, that's better. Did anyone ever tell you that you're hot?" Miley blushed and shrugged. She played with the sand.

"Well, some did. You do a lot. And you know what? You make me feel kind of hot too." Nick chuckled and leaned over to kiss her neck. Miley giggled.

"Thank god, because you are. And now, how about we go have some fun in the ocean?" Miley giggled and got up right after Nick. He pulled her to her feet and waited for her to pull her shorts down. He smirked even more as he put an arm around her.

"Now that's how I like it." Miley laughed and walked with him to where the water began. She wanted to walk in until it touched her toes. Squealing, Miley ran back to where the waves didn't crash. Nick turned to her confused.

"What?" Miley shook her head quickly.

"There's no way in hell that I'm getting in that water. It's cold!" Nick chuckled and walked up to her and put his hands on her waist.

"But it's hot and that is the best way to cool down." Miley stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"No." Nick looked back at the water, back at Miley and then back at the water again. A smirk crossed his face as he suddenly picked Miley up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and hit his back repeatedly, trying to get him to put her down but he wouldn't. Laughing, he jogged over to the water. He walked in until it reached his waist and let Miley slide down so her legs were wrapped around his torso. She pouted at him like a little child which made him laugh since he was holding her like she was one.

"That wasn't fair. I know you're going to get me wet at least until my waist." Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"That's what water's for. It's there to get you wet and to cool you down. Also of course to drink but come on, salt water is not really the best to drink." Miley sighed and put her head onto Nick's shoulder. He rubbed her back a bit.

"Fine, let me down." Nick smiled and let go off her, dropping her into the water. After waiting for a bit and not seeing his girlfriend surface again he started to worry. The water wasn't even that dirty so he should've been able to see her. He started pushing the water away even though he knew that wouldn't help him.

"Miley? Mi, come on, this isn't funny." He wanted to scream her name out again but suddenly, something pulled him down from behind. Miley came out from under the water and started laughing immediately. In fact, she started laughing under water. Nick surfaced again and turned around to stare at his girlfriend, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you think you're funny? You ruined my hair." Miley laughed some more and put her hand on Nick's chest. She rubbed it a little and bit her lip, looking up at him with seductive eyes.

"And now you're mad at me?" Nick stared down at his girlfriend looking up at him, looking as sexy as ever. He tried to maintain his cool as he replied.

"I guess not." Miley smirked and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Right answer. You'll get a reward later." She leaned back, winked at him and dived back under the water, cooling her body once again. Of course, seeing Nick's chest dripping from the water and being so close to him kind of got her… hot and bothered as well.

Nick watched her dive until she came back to him. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

"So what's my reward then?" Miley giggled and shrugged. She put her arms around him as well.

"I don't know… we'll see. But you'll like it." Nick raised an eyebrow and Miley winked at him. He kissed her forehead and let go off her.

"I think I'm cool now." Nick chuckled and walked out of the water with her.

"I still think you're hot." Miley turned to him and ran both her hands through her hair. He licked his lips and watched her giggled.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can help that." Nick laughed and nodded.

"That's true but I don't want you to be able to help that." Miley shook her head, laughing. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Nick just lay down on the towel on the floor and waited for her to lie down. She did and he put an arm under her so she could snuggle into his side. He sighed a little as she snuggled her head deeply into his shoulder.

"I think those are the best moments…" Nick chuckled a little, confused by what she said and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What? When I tell you you're hot?" Miley rolled her eyes and hit his chest a little.

"No, I meant this. When we just snuggle and are close to each other. It's nice." Nick nodded a bit and put his head onto Miley's.

"Yeah it is… but I think every moment with you is nice. Even when we fight… well, fighting is not necessary but in the human nature, isn't it?" Miley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I like everything too. But these moments where you just hold me… it gives me a feeling of security, you know? I feel safe." Nick smiled and kissed her head.

"Well, I'm glad, I really want you to feel safe - I want to be the one to make you feel safe." Miley smiled and closed her eyes. She listened to Nick's heart beat, ignoring the kids squealing and the other people talking around them. She just wanted to hear the heart beat and that was enough. Just for that day - it was enough.

Then again, it always would be enough. She was sure that she was in love with him. She just wasn't sure if she should put it out there. He could be put into jail and that would break her heart. But then again, maybe it would be better if she just told him and he would either say it back or don't and she'd be happy too. No matter what he felt for her - she was in love with him. And in that moment - actually all those moments - made her fall for him even more.

* * *

**I haven't updated this in way too long, sorry =/ Well, hope you liked it :D Thanks for reading and... please... review? Haha, yeah, kay, thanks...**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting darker and darker and Nick had told Miley about a dinner that night. He had left a little bit earlier, leaving Miley alone to prepare. He told her to wear something fancy so she looked through her clothes. She had giggled at him and shook her head. She also had told him that she knew she had to bring more clothes than he would.

However, she was now left alone to look for the right dress. Her problem was that she couldn't find it. Something fancy was not the best description of what she should wear. She brought only 'fancy' summer dresses - she didn't know which one to pick though. You might think it would be easier with a bigger selection but it wasn't.

She wanted to look good. No matter how often Nick kept telling her that she looked good in anything, she always thought she didn't; whatever she wore. Of course she wouldn't sound like a whiny girlfriend and always say she didn't believe him and that he was lying just so she could hear it again. She hated girls like that. They begged for attention and stupid people would give them the time of day.

But Miley wasn't like that. She kind of knew that she was beautiful because people kept telling her. That didn't change the fact that she found herself not beautiful. Maybe other people did - she didn't. And no matter how often someone would tell her she looked beautiful, her opinion on herself wouldn't change.

The only person who could make her feel beautiful for quite some time was Nick. He made her feel special in so many ways. Just one way she wished for hadn't happened yet. The thing was, she only would let that happen if they confessed their love for each other. And that couldn't happen before the first hearing.

Frustrated, Miley looked at all her dresses. She looked at the different colors and lengths, trying to make out what would be perfect for the night. Trying to narrow it down, she decided to go by colors first.

"Fancy… yellow dress… bye-bye." She put it back in the closet. Well, now it were not really less but it looked different already. There was a white one without sleeves or straps or anything. It flowed down her body perfectly, not hugging her waist or anything. Just a simple summer/beach dress. She loved it because it brought out her tan.

Then there was a nice black one that did hug her curves perfectly. Nick would really like it, she thought. But it was tight, actually and not comfortable at all. She'd wear it on special occasions but it actually wasn't really a summer dress. She just thought Nick would like it. But he wouldn't like it if she wasn't comfortable in it. So that dress went back into the closet.

Then there was a red dress. It was short and it hugged her curves too. It wasn't too tight though and actually didn't look that well on her body anymore. It used to a few years ago but that was when her chest wasn't as big as it was now. Now it looked like it was being squished into the dress which she had to if she wanted to get in there anyway. Another dress less.

Then there was a blue one. It was short and tight. Just like Nick would like it. He'd say it would bring out her eye color more. But she kind of didn't like it. She'd have to wear blue heels or flip flops which she didn't bring. It might seem weird to you that she'd bring dresses she didn't want to wear and it was but she was just Miley. And another dress less she had to worry about.

Now there were two dresses left. The white one and a purple one. The purple one was ruffled and it was her favorite color. Just like the white dress it flowed down her body, not touching her at all, only her chest. She had the perfect heels for it and she knew she actually looked good in this one. Miley sighed and closed her eyes.

She started to move the dresses around a bit, making sure she wouldn't know which was which. She then took a step back and wanted to point at one but she realized that she knew exactly where which dress was. Opening her eyes, Miley stared at the two dresses for the longest time until she smiled. She knew which one she'd pick.

Putting the other back into the closet, Miley walked into the bathroom and started to change into it. Until then she'd been wearing a bathrobe and slippers. She put on the dress and turned around to smile at her reflection. She liked the dress she picked - it fit her perfectly.

Miley grabbed her make-up case and applied some on her face. She made it look natural. A little eyeliner, mascara and a lip gloss. No blush, just a little foundation and she was done. She smiled at herself once again, feeling actually pretty tonight. She quickly brushed her teeth and then went on to the hair.

She curled it perfectly, letting it flow down her back perfectly. She was done after an hour. It was around six and Nick would be back soon enough. Miley walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the shoes that worked best with the dress. The last thing she grabbed was a clutch she luckily had put into her suitcases.

Just as she finished there was a knock on the door. Miley giggled and walked up to it, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Nick, you have a key, right?" She giggled again and stopped in front of the door as he cleared his throat.

"I do but I thought this was more romantic." Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle of the door.

"How is this more romantic? Why does it even need to be romantic?" She slowly turned the handle, waiting for Nick to answer.

"I don't know how it's more romantic, I just thought me bursting in on you and seeing your beauty not ready to see it would ruin it. And it just needs to be romantic because tonight is a romantic night. Just open the stupid door Miley." He sounded frustrated which made Miley giggle. She slowly opened the door and looked down, now shy.

Nick's breath got caught in his throat. He knew she was hot and all that but the dress that didn't even hug her curves but was short enough to show her long and tan legs made her seem even sexier, if that was even possible when he remember the leather dress she wore at the funeral. And he hadn't even seen her face yet.

Miley slowly looked up at him and smiled a little. His mouth was agape as he saw how beautiful she really looked. The natural look was his favorite on her and she knew that. She wasn't that dressed up but fancy enough to look like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. He still didn't know how he got her.

"You look beautiful, Mi." Miley blushed a little and smiled at him as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked out of the room and locked it before they walked towards the elevator.

"Thank you, I tried." Nick looked at her again. She chose the purple dress. And Nick really did love it on her.

"You always look beautiful though. I don't know how you do it." Miley rolled her eyes slightly at him. He would always compliment her like that. And she loved that he did, but still, in her mind she wasn't as pretty as he said she was.

"Yeah, you always say that." Nick sighed and turned to her as the elevator doors closed.

"And I always mean it. Why are you always putting yourself down like that?" Miley shrugged and played with her fingers.

"Back in High School people would never tell me that I was pretty. They'd actually say the opposite. Why should I believe you now?" Nick kissed her cheek softly and stroked the other.

"It's because it's true. And now, I won't ever hear you say something that comes remotely close to you bringing yourself down in any way. Not even the slightest eye-roll when I tell you how gorgeous you look." Miley sighed and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows, challenging her. Miley groaned.

"Fine… I'm beautiful, there you go." Nick kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"Nothing I didn't know yet." Miley giggled and turned around once the elevator doors opened. Nick put an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her closer, kissing her temple. Miley leaned into him and sighed happily. They walked into the attached restaurant of the hotel. Nick found a waiter and told them he had reserved a table for two in the back. Miley looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"In the back? What are you planning to do, Fabio?" Nick laughed and shook his head. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers once again.

"I plan on wooing you into doing things with me later tonight." Miley blushed and kissed Nick's cheek quickly.

"You wouldn't need the back to woo me into things. You don't need to woo me at all, actually." Nick raised an eyebrow at her. Miley giggled as they reached the desk with the waiter. Nick pulled out the chair for Miley and then sat down himself. The waiter handed them the menu and asked what they'd like to drink.

"Diet Coke, please." Nick nodded at Miley's order.

"Yeah, me too." The waiter walked off but neither of them seemed to notice. They just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Nick then reached out and put a hand over Miley's.

"You might be wondering why I wanted to go out and be all fancy tonight…" Miley nodded and smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, enlighten me please." Nick chuckled and gently stroked Miley's hand. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the waiter came back with their drinks. Nick pulled his hand back and silently cursed.

"Here's your drinks. Have you decided what to eat yet?" Miley quickly grabbed the menu and looked through it. She was actually hungry.

"Uhm… I'd like to have the steak please… and a salad to it." The waiter nodded and scribbled it down. Nick looked into the menu as well and decided on the first thing he saw.

"Spaghetti with meatballs please." Miley giggled a little as the waiter nodded and walked off. Nick turned to Miley and looked at her confused.

"What?" Miley shrugged and played with a ring on her pinky.

"Nothing… it's just, spaghetti and meatballs? I could make you some at home." Nick smiled at her. The way she said 'at home' had something comforting in it, even though he didn't need to be comforted.

"I know, but… I don't know, it was the first thing I saw on the menu." Miley nodded and took a sip of her coke.

"So, what's the occasion for me to dress up?" Nick nervously took a sip of his coke as well. He had no idea how to tell her. He'd been thinking about it for the longest time. He just wasn't sure if she was ready for it or not. He wanted so bad to tell her though. But in the end, wasn't it too early? They've been together for two months; maybe they weren't ready for that?

"Uhm… I've been meaning to tell you something for some time now." Miley's heart beat quickened. Would he tell her? Would he really tell her those three meaningful words she'd been longing to hear?

"Oh yeah? What was it?" Her voice was slightly quivering but she tried to cover it up. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to tell her? Be all romantic and make up a speech or just say? He might as well say it without a speech because he knew once he started to talk he wouldn't stop.

"Well… I've been thinking about it for a week now and-" But once again, he was interrupted by the waiter. Nick groaned and closed his eyes for a second before he looked at the young man and smiled.

"Thank you." Miley thanked the waiter too and started eating. She was kind of disappointed that Nick didn't get the chance to tell her what he wanted to. But he would that evening, she knew. Maybe it wasn't during dinner; maybe they'd take a walk? Maybe he'd blurt it out in the elevator or maybe in the room before they'd go to bed. Miley didn't know and she didn't care. She just really wanted to know what he needed to say.

They finished the food in complete silence. And actually, it was awkward if they were honest. Who made it awkward, they didn't know but it was. Miley sighed as she pushed her plate away. Nick looked at her, completely nervous. He felt like he couldn't do it. It used to be easy with Alex; telling her the first time was just as easy. _Yeah, because she was just your best friend and nothing like Miley_. But it was Miley, for god's sakes! He should be ecstatic to tell her.

Miley looked at him. They were both done and nobody said a word. They had never really had awkward silences. It was probably the fact that both knew that Nick wanted to say something important but he hadn't yet. Both knew it was something big and both knew it would change things between them.

After Nick had paid without a desert, they walked out of the restaurant and the hotel. They actually started to stroll along the pier. They were holding hands but neither said a thing. It was dark and it was nice out but the silence between them made it unbearable. Nick sighed and stopped walking. He was ready; he couldn't be readier than now.

There would never be a perfect time or a perfect way to say it; he knew. Nobody was ever really ready for it and nobody was certain if it was real or not. It could all change in a matter of seconds. But he felt like he needed to say it because the rest didn't measure up to it anymore.

Miley stopped too and turned to him. He'd say it. The tension was like it. He'd say it and she'd say it back. If he even wanted to tell her what she was hoping him too. Even though she hated putting herself out there because everything could happen in court, she couldn't hold it in any longer and if he wouldn't say it, she would.

"Okay, I can't hold this in any longer, Mi. I don't know if you're ready for it but I sure as hell am. I love you." Short and simple. He said it; she now knew it. Miley stared at him, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I can't hold this in any longer either. I've been waiting for you to say it, actually. I love you too." He smiled as well and kissed her. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. And suddenly, there was this other tension in the air that neither of them wanted to deny any longer.

Lust had taken over them. Nick gripped her sides and pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. Miley jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The dress slipped up a bit and Nick put his hands on her butt. He realized she was only wearing a thong; well, either that or nothing and that turned him on big time.

He groaned and slowly started to walk back to the hotel. At this time of night, nobody was out so they didn't get any weird looks. Not that they cared about that at the moment. Miley's fingers were tangled in his hair as he sill supported her with his hands on her butt.

They clumsily entered the hotel without Caroline seeing them. Once again, it wasn't like they cared about that at the moment. Nick stumbled to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. He leaned Miley against the wall and let his tongue roam Miley's mouth. He then let her hop off and pulled her close, leaving his hands on her butt.

He knew that there were cameras in elevators and they didn't need to make it that obvious that they were about to have sex. Maybe it already was with the way they were standing there. Miley had her cheek on his chest and was breathing heavy. Nick had his nose buried in Miley's hair and took a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent.

The doors opened and they hurried out, towards their room. Nick's hand was shaking as he fiddled with the keys. He finally managed to open the door and they walked in. As he shut the door, Miley was already back at him, attacking him with her lips. He put his hands under her thighs, pulling her up once again.

Miley moaned quietly and waited to be thrown on the bed. Nick did just that a second later and climbed on top of her. He started kissing down her jaw, to her neck and was soon at her cleavage. Miley moaned again and buried her fingers in his curls once again. Nick let his hands run up her sides, under her dress, up to her stomach. He now knew that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He groaned a bit at the thought and rubbed circles on her stomach. Miley pulled his head back gently and stared into his eyes. They showed him how desperate she was at the moment, needing nothing more but him inside of her. He swallowed and nodded. Slipping off his slippers, his pants followed soon enough.

He pulled the dress shirt off his head and leaned down again, kissing her deeply. Miley moaned slightly and began tugging on his boxers. Nick smirked at her and shook his head teasingly.

"No way, you lose this one first." He made her sit up and started to pull the dress over her head. After that, all Miley was wearing was her high heels. Nick's eyes bulged a bit at the sight of her naked body. He knew she was hot but… without any kind of clothing; it made it all seem real. Not that her body seemed fake, but until then it seemed surreal to him to find a girl of her class.

Miley blushed under his intense stare but started tugging on his boxers again. Nick smirked again and pulled them down, revealing his wide awake member. Miley's eyes widened slightly but soon, they hazed over and she smirked up at him. He looked for his jeans and quickly pulled out a condom and handed it to Miley.

"You do the honor." Miley giggled and opened it, quickly slipping it onto him. Nick groaned a little at her delicate fingers touching him but soon smirked as he saw her slide up the bed, waiting for him to follow her. Nick crawled over to her and kissed her gently before he pulled the strands of hair that were sticking to her face behind her ear.

"You ready?" Miley giggled and nodded. She let Nick kiss her again as he slowly entered her. Miley's face immediately contorted from excitement to pure pleasure. Nick groaned lightly and kissed her again. Miley put her hands on his back and dug her nails into it too. Nick kissed her now more roughly and started thrusting in and out of her.

Miley rocked her hips with his steady pace as if she'd been doing it for the longest time. It felt natural to both of them. Nick's thrust got faster and deeper the longer he kept going and Miley's moans got louder as well. His face was nuzzled in her neck and he was leaving hot and wet kissing along it. They were both soon enough coming to the edge. Nick leaned close to Miley's ear to whisper in it.

"Come for me, baby." Miley bit her lip and soon let out an earth-shattering scream as Nick soon followed her, groaning loudly into her ear. He rolled off her and put an arm around her instantly, letting her snuggle into him. She looked into his face and smiled brightly.

"I love you, Nicky." He kissed her gently and nodded.

"I love you too, Mi." She was sweating but it only made her look sexier. He let his lips run all over her face, as if to taste her completely. Miley giggled lightly and sighed.

"If I knew this was this amazing, I would have let you do it a long time ago." Nick chuckled and nodded. He kissed her again.

"You're right; this was amazing." Miley sighed happily and kissed his shoulder gently. She suddenly looked up at him again, her eyes shimmering with what Nick made out to be a rekindled lust. He smirked. Miley giggled again.

"Ready for another round?" With that being said, Nick rolled on top of her again and kissed her, wasting almost no time on starting the second round. You could only hear the faint giggling and rather loud moans coming from that room that night - but some chose to ignore those noises.

* * *

**Oh, I bet you all liked it, don't deny it :P Oh, by the way, I only yesterday realized that I didn't open the 'Anonymous Review' thingy so now you don't need to have an account to leave a review :P I was dumb enough to not notice it... Well, how about you leave a review and let me know what you think? ;) Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)**

**xoxo **


	12. Chapter 12

Miley opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was confused for a split second until a wide smile spread out over her face. She snuggled deeper into the 'pillow' under her head and giggled as a pair of lips kissed her hair. Miley looked up and found her boyfriend staring down at her.

"Morning…" Miley smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Morning, baby… I love you." Nick smiled a sleepy smile and kissed her again. He was actually tired from their… 'work out' last night.

"I love you too… I feel worn out… I don't want to get up right now." Miley giggled and rolled onto him. Nick groaned a bit but put his arms around her tightly.

"Who said we had to get up now? We don't have to get up the whole day. We pay for these rooms anyway." Nick chuckled and kissed Miley. He pulled back and kissed her again. He kept doing that, making Miley giggle more and more.

"You're right. Let's stay in." He managed to mumble out in between kisses. Miley giggled and shook her head. She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, touching his lips with her finger softly.

"Nope… I want to do something fun." Nick sighed and watched her get up. Well, he watched her get up and fall down. Miley sat up and looked around confused. She looked up at Nick with big eyes.

"How did that happen?" Nick chuckled and slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard of the big bed.

"Well, since I am pretty sore - and I'm the guy, guys don't get sore - you are ought to be wiped out." Miley rolled her eyes and tried to get up but somehow her feet gave out and she fell down once again, landing on her butt. Nick chuckled and slid over to her edge. He looked down at her.

"Are you enjoying it so much down there?" Miley glared at him playfully and held onto his arm as she tried to pull herself up. Nick helped her then and pulled her back onto the bed. Miley groaned and held her thighs.

"I can't believe this hurts so much! It felt so good last night!" Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek. He then shrugged cockily.

"What can I say, I'm the bomb." Miley burst out laughing and shook her head. She held her stomach from laughing so hard.

"You are the biggest dork ever. 'I'm the bomb'? Nick, I'm sorry but…" She giggled again and fell down on the bed, rolling around. Though of course she couldn't move around too much because her body hurt. Nick chuckled too, finding her laugh too contagious. He put his hands on either side of her body and grinned down at her.

"You know, I could show you… again?" Miley giggled and blushed a bit. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it softly before she slapped it lightly.

"Dork… I'm too worn out right now… maybe tonight." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Fine, tonight then. And what have you planned for us on this fine day?" Miley shrugged and pulled her hand back.

"Well, beach and… lunch… beach… dinner? Oh and maybe ice cream on the beach?" Nick laughed and kissed her cheek before he sat up completely. Miley sat up too as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, those are great plans." Miley rolled her eyes and closed her eyes.

"What do you want from me? I'm tired and worn out. I hope you realize that you're going to have to carry me around today? Because that's all your fault anyway. Who knew you were such a… I mean…" Miley blushed as Nick started chuckling.

"Believe me, I'd carry you to the end of the world." Miley giggled and kissed Nick. She hugged him quickly before she looked towards the bathroom.

"Well, I think the bathroom would do. I'm in need of a shower." Nick stood up and pulled Miley into his arms. Just because he was sore didn't mean he wouldn't hurry to get there. Miley giggled as he carried her - both completely naked, by the way - into the bathroom and turned on the shower without setting her down. He even carried her into the shower and only then put her down, only to push her against the wall and start to make out with her.

Miley giggled a little as she felt something poke her stomach and pulled back. She raised her eyebrow at Nick, acting all surprised.

"What, last night wasn't enough?" Nick shrugged.

"Well, you know me…" Miley giggled and pecked his lips before she turned to grab the shampoo.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I needed to shower." Nick grabbed the shampoo from Miley's hands and pressed some onto his hand. He started rubbing it into her hair gently. Miley quietly moaned at how good it felt when Nick did it.

"Oh gosh, if I knew you were so awesome with this then I would've had sex with you earlier just so I wouldn't have to wash my hair myself." Nick laughed and rinsed Miley's hair out. He looked at the bottle of shampoo he had just put away. He grabbed it again and looked at it confused.

"How much money do you spend on this anyway? This looks expensive… if a bottle of shampoo can look expensive." Miley giggled and pulled it out of his hands.

"I pay enough for you to not worry about it." Nick raised his eyebrows surprised. Miley handed him the conditioner and giggled at his still surprised expression.

"What? Do you actually think my hair smells like that for free? Or that it's soft like that without washing? Nicky, you are naïve." Nick laughed and rinsed the conditioner out again. Miley turned around to look at him.

"Thank you, baby." Nick smiled and kissed her before he washed his own hair. Miley giggled as she saw how messed up his hair looked when it wasn't in perfect curls.

"Do you actually have to curl your hair to look so hot?" Nick stopped rinsing the shampoo out to look at her.

"What?" He started again and finished soon after while Miley watched him.

"Well, your curls are always perfect. My hair is always a dangled mess. I have to either straighten it or to completely curl it for it to look good." Nick chuckled turned off the water. They were both dripping wet but they stayed in the shower a little longer.

"I don't 'curl' my hair. It curls itself. I can't help it that my hair's awesome." Miley laughed and nodded. She opened the shower doors and grabbed a towel. After she'd wrapped it around herself, Miley stepped out of the shower and handed Nick a towel. He stared at it for a moment until he looked up at Miley with raised eyebrows. She was giggling.

"What am I supposed to dry with this? Better yet what am I supposed to hide with this? This barely goes around my waist." He tried to put it around his waist but of course, it was too short. Miley laughed and shrugged.

"What's bad for you is good for me." She winked at him but suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I saw that only women worked as room service for whatever reason. I bet they can bring our breakfast here. And I'll just answer the door in this." Miley shook her head and grabbed a bigger towel, handing him it almost instantly.

"Forget it, you're stuck with me. You said the three words; you won't get rid of me any time soon." Nick finished putting the towel around him before he walked up to her. He put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes.

"That's good because I'm not planning on letting you go any time soon." Miley smiled brightly and kissed him gently. She pulled back and pulled herself out of his grasp to walk out of the bathroom. Nick stood there for a good minute until he realized she'd left. He didn't really think she would walk out like that. After he did realize she wasn't there anymore he hurried after her.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Miley was still stumbling over her feet but she could now walk on them. She turned around and shook her head.

"Forget it; we are not having sex right now. I can barely walk anyway." Nick chuckled and shook his head with the biggest smirk on his face. Miley rolled her eyes and wobbled to the cupboards to pull out some shorts and a shirt. She grabbed some underwear and turned to Nick who was still smirking at her, leaning against the doorframe.

Miley playfully glared at him as she pulled on her panties without taking the towel off. Nick's eyes widened a little at how easy it looked for her. Miley smirked at him and pulled her short on too. She then turned around and dropped the towel to put on her bra. But before she could she felt too arms sneaking around her waist.

"Hey, I'm still getting dressed." Nick chuckled lowly and leaned forward so his lips were almost touching her neck. He blew hot breaths all over there making Miley shiver.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He answered in almost a whisper sending some more breath over Miley's skin. She held back a moan and turned around in his arms.

"Nick… we had sex for most of the night. I'm glad I can stand right now. I really do love you, okay? But I don't think I can handle another round right now." Nick sighed and nodded. He gently kissed her and let go of her. Miley put on her bra and smiled at Nick as she pulled the shirt over her head. He smiled back and walked to his cupboard, getting out clothes of his own.

"I'm hungry." Nick chuckled and pulled his boxers on before turning around to look at Miley.

"Really? Well, I guess we're going to have to call room service then." Miley shook her head and smiled at him sweetly.

"Or… we could go out to have breakfast. There's got to be some little café around here." Nick sighed and nodded. He pulled on a pair of cut off jeans and a tank top, showing off his muscles. Miley shook her head as he smirked at her.

"You're still trying to make me sleep with you, aren't you?" Nick laughed his quiet laugh and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Nope, actually. It's pretty hot outside. Why would I wear something that would make me hotter?" Miley giggled at his choice of words.

"Yeah, whatever you say. You do realize that those clothes do make you hotter?" Nick looked at her confused for a moment but then he chuckled and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable." Miley laughed and put her arms around his waist. She had slipped on a pair of flip flops while Nick pulled on some sneakers. Together they exited their room. Nick put his arm around Miley's shoulder and pulled her a little closer.

"Well then, we're going out for breakfast… where to, young lady?" Miley laughed and shook her head as she stared up at him.

"I'm one year younger than you, mister. Don't call me 'young lady'." Nick kissed her head as they walk out of the hotel as well.

"How about I call you 'mi lady' instead." Miley smiled and sighed happily.

"Yeah, that's better. Ah… I love you." Nick pulled her a little closer again - if that was even possible and nodded.

"I love you too." He couldn't exactly describe the feeling of when she said those three words. But he certainly didn't feel like when Alex would say it. With Alex, it was like she said it in a way she would tell her best friend. And he did the same. It was as if he told his best friend. Alex maybe even was his best friend. If he was completely honest, he didn't feel bad for loving Miley.

He felt as if Alex would want him to get a girlfriend that loved him like Alex never did. Sometimes he felt like they both admitted that they didn't really love each other. He loved her at first but over the time he realized the only thing he loved was the idea of having someone at home that waited for him. Alex never did that anyway. She was always out and about with some other guy.

The thing was, Alex told him that she cheated. She always told him when she was with another guy. And surprisingly, he was fine with it. It didn't hurt him in any way. That was because she was his best friend, he realized. She would tell him she loved him - but they both knew it was in a friendly way. They promised each other until death would do them apart - and he didn't feel guilty for loving Miley. Alex broke that promise while still alive, why couldn't he now? He knew she still wanted what's best for him. Miley was what's best for him.

When Miley would tell him how she felt - when she'd say she loved him - he felt his heart flutter and his smile widen. He felt as if he could fly and hug the world out of joy. It was a brand new feeling to him but he didn't want it to go away. He never knew he could love someone so fast like he loved Miley. But Miley was there for him while he was still sad because of Alex' death.

She understood him and she didn't judge him. She would even help him stay out of jail. The only thing he was hoping for was that the judges will believe Miley. He really honestly didn't do it. He couldn't even tell you who would do that if he would think about it for days. He had no idea. But Miley would defend him as long as possible and she'd do anything just so he could stay out of jail.

They both knew it wasn't him and Nick knew that Miley did suspect other people - she just never told him who. But he sort of sensed that she suspected Joe and Liam. She asked about them a lot but she never told him why. He would suspect them too but he knew they didn't do it. He knew that Joe had something to do with Alex in general. Alex told him that she'd slept with his brother.

But he didn't feel hurt by it, once again. Kind of betrayed by Joe because he did sleep with her but he forgave him pretty quickly. He knew though, that Joe wouldn't kill Alex. And Liam… there was no sense in Liam killing Alex. Liam had everything; why would he kill Alex? Nick had been thinking about it for a longer time now.

Alex was friendly with everyone. She never had enemies. She was a nice girl. Just because she cheated on him every chance she got didn't mean he didn't respect her. That was just who she was. She always was like that. Before him and with him. She would flirt with every guy. Nick really was just the first guy that asked her to marry him.

Their marriage was rushed anyway. They knew each other for a month when he asked her. Alex was too surprised to ask for more time or say no. She had nodded her head and said yes. They hadn't even told each other that they loved each other then. A decision Nick couldn't really say he regretted or not. Maybe Alex had to die because of him?

Nick's silence made Miley looked up at him. His forehead was furrowed as if he was in pain. She knew what he was thinking about. But their vacation together was not so he could think about it. Miley reached up and touched his forehead gently. Nick looked down at her and smiled a little. Miley frowned and shook her head.

"Stop worrying… and stop thinking about it." Nick looked at her confused before he smiled a little more. She could already tell what he was thinking about.

"Sorry… I just - I want to know who…" Miley nodded and put a hand on his cheek making them stop walking. She stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes, looking a little worried.

"I know; me too. But we're not here to worry about it. We're here to forget about it for two days." Nick sighed and nodded. He looked down and grabbed Miley's hand. He intertwined their fingers and looked up at her again. Miley smiled at him and kissed him softly before they started walking again.

"Thanks Miles…" Miley grinned and turned to him.

"You're welcome… anything for you, my darling." Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah… I'm not going to question your mental health because you're my lawyer." Miley laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You can… I'd just tell you not to ask me because you'd be worried if you knew." Nick looked at Miley with raised eyebrows.

"Why would I be worried?" Miley shrugged as she finally spotted a little café at the corner of a street.

"I got dropped on the head a few times and the doctors told me that it could cause some mental damage when I'm older." Nick continued to stare at her, not sure if he should believe her or not.

"Uhm… really?" Miley giggled and turned to look at him as they entered the café. It was small and nice; there were barely people there.

"Not really; I was just kidding. See, I'm pretty convincing. I'm a perfect lawyer and you won't get into jail - ever." Nick smiled and kissed her nose as they found a table to sit at. They sat opposite each other.

"I knew that before you tried to convince me you were mentally ill." Miley laughed and shrugged as she grabbed the menu and looked for a good breakfast.

"Well, what are you ordering, fine sir?" Nick chuckled and shrugged as she searched through the menu himself.

"I don't know, what is the lady ordering?" Miley laughed and put the menu down.

"A coffee and pancakes." Nick chuckled and looked at her over his menu.

"You could've eaten that at the hotel." Miley shrugged and watched him put the menu down again.

"I guess I'll take the same." Miley giggled.

"You could've eaten that at the hotel." Miley mocked him. Nick chuckled.

"I was going to take what you were going to take anyway." Miley giggled and watched an older lady walk towards them. They quickly ordered and the lady left them, smiling to herself. She reached the other lady behind the counter and told her what the couple ordered. She leaned closer to her co-worker and grinned.

"Such a cute couple." The other lady smiled as well and turned around to get their order. Meanwhile, Miley and Nick were just staring into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the conversation their waitress and her co-worker were having about them. Nick grabbed Miley's hand from across the table and stroked it gently with his thumb. Suddenly, Miley started giggling. Nick chuckled and looked at her confused.

"What's going on?" Miley giggled again.

"My hair's still wet." Nick glanced up towards her hair and chuckled himself.

"Right… oh my god…" Miley laughed and ruffled his hair. He moved backwards and playfully glared at her.

"Your hair is wet too, mister." Nick pushed her hand away as she was about to reach up to his hair again. During kissing, when she'd touch his hair, fine - but not when it's still wet and they weren't kissing.

"You can't touch this… it's my hair." Miley laughed at his choice of words.

"Are you getting all MC Hammer on me now?" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm getting all NJ Gray on you now." Miley laughed even harder and Nick smiled. He'd do anything just to hear her laugh. In that moment their food was served.

"There you go." Miley was still giggling as she smiled up at the lady that just brought the pancakes and the coffee.

"Thank you." The lady nodded and smiled at Miley and Nick.

"Can I just tell you that me and Martha think you are the cutest couple that has ever walked in here?" Miley blushed and looked down, sort of embarrassed. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Thanks…." The lady grinned at them and walked away again. Miley giggled and started eating.

"See? We are a cute couple." Nick sighed.

"I'd rather we were a hot couple." Miley stopped chewing her pancake for a second until she giggled.

"I doubt anyone's ever going to tell us that we are a hot couple. You don't go up to some random couple and tell them that they are a 'hot couple'. That's creepy." Nick chuckled ironically.

"And walking up to a random couple and telling them they're cute is not?" Miley shook her head.

"Not when an old lady tells you - then it's a compliment." Nick sighed.

"The chances of an old lady telling us we're a hot couple are slim, right?" Miley took another bite and nodded.

"Yup, zero to none." Nick sighed dramatically but chuckled right after. He started eating too and glanced up at Miley every now and then, just admiring her. She wasn't one to watch what she was eating because she just wasn't like that. When Miley looked up at Nick and their eyes locked, both broke out into big smiles and all Nick could think that second was _I love you_.

* * *

**Wasn't that just super adorable? Oh hey, by the way :) Thanks for reading this and I hope you liked it. A nice little review would be nice, just so you know ;P. Okay... got an idea. What if you just tell me in a review which story I should update next? So that I know. Or you tell me via Twitter... christkind09 - that would be my accoutn... okay done now :) Thanks for reading and you all rock just for reading it :D**


	13. Chapter 13

They were lying on the sand on a towel, cuddled up together. Miley had her eyes closed as Nick traced circles on Miley's upper arms, right under her shoulder. She shivered every time he did but she liked the feeling. Miley had her hand on Nick's stomach, feeling his abs gently. That made Nick shiver in return. Miley smiled a little.

"Hey Mi…?" Miley looked up at Nick and smiled at her a little as he started playing with her hair a little.

"Yeah?" He sighed and sat up with Miley's head still on his chest. Miley sat up straight and looked at him kind of confused. She crossed her legs and smiled at him unsure.

"Just out of curiosity… are we even allowed to date until the case is completely over?" Miley chuckled and looked at him off guard.

"Uhm… where does this come from?" Nick shrugged and rubbed her thigh gently. Miley bit her lip as she suppressed a smile.

"I don't know… I was just thinking." Miley giggled and started playing with her fingers.

"Well… actually… no…" Nick looked at Miley shocked.

"What?" Miley laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Well… it's kind of illegal for me to be seeing you during the case… like, seeing you as in dating you… but Lydia told me as long as I wouldn't use me dating you as words of defense and I won't mention it in court at all and won't be affectionate towards you… then we'd be fine. And after the case we can actually be together." Nick stared at Miley.

"So you're saying we have to lie to the judge? Miles… that's a judge. They have to know when we lie." Miley shook her head and giggled.

"We're not necessarily lying… as long as he or she doesn't ask us if we were by any chance dating." Nick was still not sure by what Miley was saying. He would hate it if Miley would have to end up going to jail instead of him just because he was selfish enough to date her.

"Don't they ask if you are in any way connected to the suspect which so happens to be me?" Miley giggled and shook her head.

"First of all am I not a witness and I'm pretty sure this hearing won't be shown on TV." Nick looked at his girlfriend confused.

"Uhm… why would they show it on TV?" Miley rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Nick.

"You're watching too much court stuff on TV, obviously. Forget it - I mean, for today, completely forget it. Let's not worry about it. We just have to lie a little. It's not like we knew each other before." Nick sighed and pulled Miley onto his lap. Miley giggled as he nuzzled her neck with his nose a little.

"Fine, it's forgotten. But… just so you know, I really do love you and nothing's ever going to really break us apart." Miley's eyes glazed over with what Nick could tell was love, lust and trust - and much more emotion. But soon, a little playful glint appeared in her eyes.

"Apart from death but… let's not talk about that." Nick nodded and kissed her gently, putting as much passion into it as he could muster. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. That was, until she felt something wet hit her shoulder. She pulled back and looked up at the sky. Within minutes the clear sky had turned gray and you could hear thunder grumbling from afar.

Miley sighed and jumped up. Nick gathered all their stuff together and handed a towel to Miley. She put it over her shoulder and grabbed Nick's hand right after. They sort of jogged back to the hotel hand in hand. Miley giggled. Their plan was to actually not get wet - to just lay at the beach for the whole afternoon… well, plans change.

Nick chuckled as they entered the hotel. It had started pouring quite fast after Miley had felt the first raindrop. And now they were pretty much soaking wet. Miley's hair was sticking to her face. She was luckily not wearing any makeup - it probably would've been smudged. But as Nick was staring at her like that he realized that no matter what she was wearing or if she had any makeup on or not didn't matter - she was perfect in his eyes.

As they walked over to the elevator that little light was once again dancing outside, shining brighter than ever. It had been watching them for the last few weeks and to say this little light was happy would actually be a lit. It was ecstatic. Extremely happy for Nick to finally find the girl he'd actually spend the rest of his life with and for Miley because she got a man like Nick. He was faithful once he committed to something. It danced off towards the sky happily, leaving them some space though.

"Can you believe that it just started raining? I haven't heard it in the news or anything." Nick chuckled and turned to Miley with a pointed look as he fumbled with the keys.

"You haven't seen the news since last week, actually, if I remember correctly." Miley looked at him confused.

"How would you know? I do spend some time apart from you too, you know?" Nick chuckled and opened the door of the room, letting Miley in first.

"Yeah, in that time you are apart from me you work. And during work you always talk to Sonny or Lydia or you actually do some work for the first hearing. Then I pick you up and after that we are together all the time. Then you sleep - then you wake up and by the way, you always wake up next to me. And the last time I remember watching the news with you was last week on… a Wednesday I think." Miley stared at him with big eyes. How did he know all that?

She walked over to their bed and pulled her shirt over her head. She'd been wearing it the whole day and since it was wet anyway she didn't see a need in it anymore. Nick stared at her, his eyes darkening with lust as he slowly walked up to her. Miley looked up at him confused as he smirked his sexy smirk. She blushed a little.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, Mi…" He leaned down towards her, making Miley lean down too. Putting both his arms on either side of her, he lowered himself towards her lips and chuckled as he heard Miley's breath hitch.

"Come on, it's not like I'm really making you nervous right now…" Miley bit her lip and averted her eyes away from her face. He actually was making her nervous. She never felt sexy like that and Nick definitely made her feel like that and so much more. Nick chuckled but it sounded like a growl - a growl that sounded like Miley was already pleasing him which she actually wasn't.

He kissed her hungrily and Miley instantly moaned at the contact. Just as she was about to put her arms around his neck he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Miley gasped as he started trailing down kisses to her neck. This was new; he was totally taking advantage of her and her nervousness.

He kept working his way down, slowly taking her hands with him until they were resting next to her waist. His lips trailed dangerously close to Miley's shorts. She now smirked as she thought Nick wouldn't be able to pulled her pants down while keeping her hands to the bed but she was wrong. Nick suddenly put her one hand next to the other and held both hands with one to the bed.

While Miley was struggling to get her hands free, Nick opened her pants and pulled them down. He looked up at her and smirked. She was ready to take him in her but not for what he had planned. She looked at him with big and expecting eyes. He looked down to her panties and smirked. She was ready for him, alright.

As he reached up for the panties Miley squealed to get his attention. That was the only noise she could get out right then. He looked at her as she looked down at him pleadingly, begging him not to do that. She did want him too… she just wanted her hands back to possibly make him pull back before she would reach her climax. But he just shook his head and slowly pulled her panties down.

Miley's body trembled as Nick slowly kissed his way up to her face again to gently kiss her lips. Once her eyes locked with his she could see the love he had for her and the lust he was feeling right now. She moaned only seeing it and then Nick started trailing kisses down her body once again. He had put the hands on either side of her body once again. Miley's moans only got louder the further down he went.

Nick soon reached where her panties had been just a few moments ago. She was wet and ready for him. Nick kissed her inner thighs before he leaned in and kissed her wet core gently. Miley moaned loudly as he pushed his tongue into her surprisingly. He smirked as she bucked her hips to make it possibly easier for him.

Miley knew she'd soon reach her highest so she tried wiggling upwards. She didn't want to cum alone - she wanted Nick to go there with her. But he didn't let her. He held her in place and with one deep push of his tongue Miley screamed out his name - a little too loud for her liking but she didn't necessarily care about that right then.

Nick then stopped and let go off her hands. She quickly buried her fingers in his hair and pulled his head up to hers to kiss him. She still could taste herself in his mouth but that only turned her one more. She let her hands trail down to pulled his shirt off. But he slipped out of it anyway. She pulled his pants down. And then she did something that honestly surprised him.

As he wanted to lay down Miley slid down to his erected member. She immediately took him in her hands and Nick groaned in pleasure. Miley smirked up at him.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Nick shook his head as he smirked as well.

"I'm enjoying it." But Miley just scoffed at him and took him in her mouth without warning. Nick gasped and soon moaned at the pleasure he felt by Miley's tongue and her lips. She worked her magic down there for a while until Nick pulled her up. She wanted to wait a bit but he shook his head.

"I want you to cum at the same time as me… again." Miley blushed and nodded. He quickly switched them over, catching Miley off guard and pinned her down on the bed. She giggled a little as he started kissing her everywhere on her face.

"I love you, Miley… I really want you to know that." Miley smiled at him softly and nodded. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it softly.

"I love you too, baby…" The heated moment was gone and replaced with one of tenderness and gentleness. They weren't in a hurry - they wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Nick slowly eased himself into her and Miley moaned loudly. Nick grunted a little as he started gliding in and out of her in a steady pace.

It was their last night at the hotel already and they knew they had to get back to the madness soon enough. Both were worried about getting back but they knew they had no choice anyway. You can't stay away from reality forever. Sure, you can escape it for a few days, maybe even months but you have to get back.

And both knew that. They didn't actually want it to happen but they knew it would. That's why they made this night even more enjoyable than the other one. Nick knew what Miley wanted and the way she wanted it now and he gave it to her. It satisfied both of them though only being together was enough for both.

* * *

Miley looked at Nick as he stared at her. They were lying face to face, not touching each other. But Miley didn't care. She didn't need to be touching Nick just for the sake of it. She was fine with just staring at him. It was around midnight probably and they'd just finished their third round. Miley was tired now and had told Nick exactly that.

"I love you, Mi…" Miley smiled softly at Nick as he put a hand on her cheek.

"I know… I love you too." Nick leaned over and kissed her gently. Miley scooted closer and snuggled into his side.

"I really don't want to get back to reality. Can we just stay here for the rest of our lives?" Nick chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her head as she closed her eyes with her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm afraid we can't; I'm sorry… But, once the case is done and we actually win we can come back here as often as you want." Miley sighed.

"We are going to win, okay? We're fighting for what's right. And it's not about being here. It's just about what I feel here. I know that here, everything is okay; nothing is wrong here. But back home - which is actually not that far away - there's drama, there are people that count on us being somewhere on time. I just… I know that I'm going to miss this… kind of laziness." Nick nodded and kissed her head again.

"I know what you mean… I'm going to miss this too then…" Miley snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest softly.

"Then again, we can be lazy outside of work too… though we haven't even been that lazy here - if you really think about it." Nick chuckled and nodded. He was rubbing Miley's shoulder softly.

"That's true… it's like we're in a complete bliss-zone when we're here but in this big world with tons of problems when we're at home." Miley picked her head up and looked at him.

"That sounded really gay, by the way." Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"The truth sucks dick, right?" Miley burst out laughing and buried her head back in his chest. He would do anything to hear her laugh - he just accomplished that.

"You're a dork, Nicky-bear." Nick laughed quietly and kissed her head once again.

"I'm your dork… and now, let's go to sleep, my love…" Miley sighed and nodded. She yawned a bit and hugged him close to her before she drifted off to dreamland. Nick stroked her cheek a bit before he sighed and lay back. He knew there was a whole lot of drama to come. He could feel it. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew it would stir up problems that could put his relationship with Miley in danger.

But he knew he wouldn't let her go - ever. It didn't matter how long they knew each other. He hadn't felt like this with Alex and he married her after a month. Why would he wait with Miley? Not that he planned on asking her any time soon. He wouldn't ask her until the case was over. He still had that feeling that whoever murdered Alex had a reason to and he felt like it was sort of his fault.

Even though Alex was friendly with everyone and nobody hated her, maybe there was someone that hated him so much they would take his wife from him. This uneasy feeling wouldn't go away until he knew who did kill Alex. He wanted to know. Maybe that person hated him so much that they would kill every girl he was with. He really had no idea and that frustrated him.

Nick was right though - there was a lot of drama to come. It wouldn't necessarily threaten his relationship with Miley but it would definitely complicate a lot of things.

* * *

**Hey :) Thank Hannah for this :P She made me 'concentrate' on this chapter... it didn't really turn out good but oh well XP She rocks though so she's excused ;) Oh well, I hope you liked it and... maybe a special review for the quick update? Oh, which story next?... everyone wanted this story to be updated and now I'm asking... which story now? Okay, thanks for reading and once again, I hope you liked it ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you nervous?" Miley looked at Sonny, her leg bouncing up and down. No, of course she wasn't nervous. She was deadly anxious - almost bursting just thinking about what would happen the next hours. Miley sighed and nodded.

"More than nervous. Sonny, our judge is definitely one of the best and we have to sort of lie to her to keep our relationship going. And I have to defend him without any suspect of mine or anything!" Sonny put a hand on Miley's shoulder and rubbed it. Nick had to be taken away to be formal and all. She hadn't seen him the whole day which made her even more nervous. Well, she saw him in the morning. But that wasn't enough - she needed to hug him right now.

"It'll work out - I know it will." Miley closed her eyes, rubbed her temples and nodded. Lydia then walked up to Miley slowly, smiling in a supportive way. Miley nodded and got up from her chair, grabbing all her stuff. Sonny hugged her quickly and patted her back comfortingly before Miley walked over to her boss.

Lydia hugged her too and patted her back as well before they walked out of Miley's office and out of the building. Lydia would go with Miley while Sonny of course had to stay back since the rest of the world was still moving the same pace as usual. Just for a few people it would come to a halt for some time. Miley sighed and got into the car that was waiting for her.

She wasn't nervous about this being her first ever appearance at court but she was nervous the judge would put Nick into jail immediately. She would have to ask as nicely as possible if there was a chance Nick would get to go home after the hearing. They could keep them there as well; she knew that. She would just have to ask as if it was only in Nick's best interest - not hers also.

"We're here, Miley." Miley looked out the window and saw the tall and very much intimidating building next to her. She sighed and opened the car door, getting out and trying hard not to trip and fall down. She would not only ruin her outfit, she could knock herself out as well and then she couldn't defend Nick which would mean either another lawyer or they would lock him until she was fine again - both options did not sit well with Miley.

Lydia got out after her and patted her back again before they walked into the building. Miley took a deep breath as she entered the room where the hearing would be held at shortly. Lydia found a seat outside the room. She would wait there. Miley looked around the room and then glanced at the table she would soon sit at with Nick.

She sat down and put her head on the table. This was the time she would concentrate and get ready and into her lawyer mode. It didn't take long until someone walked in. It was an officer. He looked… angry? Why did people in court always look angry? Miley got up quickly and walked over to him.

"Uhm… Officer… Paul. Paul? Is that your last name? I've always liked that name, by the way…" He gave her a look and Miley stopped talking about his name.

"Right, sorry. I wanted to ask you if you know where Mr. Gray is. I have to talk to him before court." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you need to talk to him? Who are you anyway?" Miley rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm his lawyer and I need to talk to him because - that's enough reason." Officer Paul sighed and motioned her to come with him. Miley let out a relieved sigh and followed him out of the door and into another room. There he was, slouching on a bench, her boyfriend and client. Miley put a hand to her mouth to hold back the squeal. She really needed to see him.

Nick looked up at her and shot her a small smile. Miley turned to the officer.

"Could you maybe please leave the room for a second? It's nothing bad I want to talk to him about. It's just… he has a short temper and if I can't get him to cool down he's going to explode in there. And he's uncomfortable with other people listening in on what I'm telling him." The officer sighed and nodded. He left the room without looking back. Miley looked around the room first, checking for hidden cameras or anything.

To her surprise there were none. She knew how they looked like and where exactly they would be placed and there were none. Glancing at Nick he shook his head, telling her that they told him there were none. But Miley was still cautious.

"How do they look after you then?" Nick pointed towards the door.

"That hunk out there barely left the room." Miley smiled and walked towards him, hugging him tightly. Nick rubbed her back and kissed her neck before he pulled back and pecked her lips gently.

"I love you, okay? And no matter what happens in there is going to change that, alright?" Miley's words were only whispered but Nick heard her clearly. He nodded and kissed her again.

"I love you too… I'm scared, Mi. What if we lose?" Miley shook her head and put a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"Don't be scared - we will win, okay? Because we both know you didn't do it. These last few weeks I tried to find other suspects and…" Nick nodded and smirked a little.

"I know - Joe and Liam. And I guess you realized that neither of them did it either." Miley sighed and nodded.

"Yeah… I didn't want to accuse neither of them. I'm sorry they just looked… like they did something at the funeral. That was my job - to find a person that looked like that did something." Nick nodded and rubbed her back again.

"I know - it's okay. I thought about it myself." Miley sighed and stroked his cheek softly.

"It'll turn out well… I feel like everything will fall into place." Nick kissed her again and hugged her before she got up and walked over to the door. She smiled at him encouragingly before she walked out. Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes as the officer walked in again. He smirked at a distraught looking Nicholas and walked over to him.

"Frustrated 'cause you can't tap that?" Nick looked up at him confused and somewhat shocked. Why would he say that?

"What?" Office Paul chuckled and pointed towards the door where Miley had just walked out.

"You heard me. I know it's against the rules to date her so you're frustrated you can't. What you first kill your wife and then expect to get one as hot as her? Dude, you're wrong. Because karma's a bitch and it just bit you in the ass." Nick was beyond angry. Not only did this guy think he was better than him but also did he really believe Nick killed Alex and that he would never get a girl like Miley.

Yeah, Nick didn't quite understand it either - why Miley loved him - but he did get her. He didn't kill Alex and this officer dude was nothing better than Nick. Of course, hearing this guy talk about him and Miley like that got Nick angry as hell.

"How about you shut your pie hole because I don't want to hear you throw up any shit about me or my lawyer?" The officer looked at Nick angrily.

"How about you shut up? You killed your wife, dude. And even if you didn't - which nobody besides you and that hot girl out there think - you're still here because they thought you did. You at least had something to do with it and your ass is going to jail because of it." Nick stood up and walked over to the slightly taller and… heavier man.

"I'm telling you this once and never again; leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong and neither did I. I never killed anyone and I never told anyone to kill someone else. I wasn't home when it happened! How stupid can someone be to call the police after he did the job himself? And Alex' mother was killed as well and I wasn't there - I have proof. And apparently she was killed by the same person with the same weapon. And they didn't find it." Office Paul stared down at Nick with the evilest glare anyone could muster.

"Maybe you did it? I believe you did. For somebody who 'didn't do it' you're defending yourself a lot." Nick's face turned red out of anger and he sat back down on the chair. Officer Paul chuckled and looked out of the door. They had just knocked on it signaling it was starting.

"Well, jackass, time to become a prisoner." Nick glared at the man at the door and walked towards him, crossing his arms over his chest. The officer chuckled and opened the door, guiding Nick towards the table Miley had sat down. Miley shot him an encouraging smile which Nick replied to with a nod. He didn't feel like smiling, not with this Paul person bringing him down like that.

Miley looked at Nick worried as he sat down next to her. Office Paul smirked and walked over to where the judge would soon sit down. Miley grabbed Nick's hand under the table and squeezed it so he would look at her. He turned his head and shot her a tight-lipped smile. Only her touch made him feel better.

"What's wrong?" Nick shrugged and pointed towards the officer with his eyes. Miley rolled her eyes at that guy.

"He's a pig. I just talked to Lydia and asked her about him. Apparently his marriage didn't work out and he's been bitter ever since." Nick chuckled sarcastically.

"If I had a face like that I would be just as bitter." Miley giggled and let go off his hand quickly when the officer looked over at them. Miley shot him a fake smile and turned back to Nick.

"What did he do to fire you up so much?" Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"He said some stuff about me and some about you and… even some stuff about us and then I just…"

"Wait, what? About us? What about us?" Nick chuckled and shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"He said I'd never get a girl like you - not only because you're my lawyer and it's against the rules or something. It's just generally because…" Miley shook her head.

"I hate that Paul guy right now." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Tell me about it… are you nervous?" Miley chuckled and looked at him pointedly.

"Am I nervous? Uhm, I don't know… not only is this my first court… but you're also my… boyfriend… and if I lose I lose you to jail." She whispered the last part and sighed, looking down. Nick sighed too.

"Weren't you the one to tell me that we were going to win no matter what?" Miley nodded annoyed and sighed.

"Yeah, I know… but… this is my first case! I have never done this before…" Nick put a secret hand on her thigh and rubbed it gently, trying to make it as subtle as possible.

"You are great - I know you are. We're going to get through this. Stop worrying now or I'll start worrying too and then everything will fall apart." Miley sighed and patted his hand on her thigh just as subtle. She chuckled ironically.

"I should be the one calming you down and not the other way round." Nick chuckled and patted her thigh before he pulled his hand back. Suddenly, a few people walked in and the now secret couple knew it was now starting. Someone cleared their throat.

"Please stand for Judge Melton." Everybody got up and watched as the somewhat older lady sat down. She swung the little hammer to get the room extremely quiet.

"Take a seat." Everybody sat down again and the judge looked around, her eyes catching Nick as he looked at Miley, trying to figure out if she was intimidated by the lady. Judge Melton raised her eyebrow as Miley nudged her boyfriend and nodded towards the judge. He looked towards her with big eyes and swallowed, sending her a shy small smile. He had no idea how to act; he was too nervous to think about it.

"Mr. Gray, would you please take a seat in front of me?" Nick gulped and got up. He walked towards the chair that was placed in the middle of the room. Judge Melton smiled at him but they all knew - since she had no idea about him yet - that her smile wasn't a friendly one.

"Mr. Gray, your name is Nicholas, you're 25 and you work for Creation Inc. You are accused of murdering Alex Gray, also 25, jobless and pregnant. Are you in any way related to your lawyer?" Nick gulped subtly and shook his head.

"No." His voice was hoarse out of his nervousness. Judge Melton raised an eyebrow again but nodded.

"Well, you were the one that called the police, is that correct?" Nick nodded.

"Yes, it is. I called them as soon as I saw Alex on the floor." There was a scoff heard from the table of lawyers that obviously weren't on Nick's side. Miley glared at them as the judge nodded.

"Very well. You say you came home around seven - do you have a witness that you left work at the time you said you did?" Nick nodded again.

"Yes, my boss and a few other employees." Melton nodded as well.

"So if we were to bring them in they would tell us the exact same thing as you?"

"Yes, until the moment I left." Miley bit her lip nervously as her leg started shaking. Melton didn't look like she didn't believe Nick which made Miley a little less nervous but she could be wearing a poker face for all Miley knew.

"Well… can you describe what you did when you found your wife lifeless on the floor?" Miley let out a quiet sigh of relief. If Melton asked like that she actually was convinced that the suspect wasn't at fault - at least that's what Lydia told Miley.

"At first I rushed to her side and checked if she was still breathing… after I realized she wasn't I immediately called the police." Melton nodded and stared at Nick for some more until she nodded again.

"Okay, you may go sit back down next to your lawyer." Nick got up after thanking Melton and walked back to Miley. In a moment, when Melton didn't look, she squeezed his hand under the table and sent him a tight lipped smile before turning back towards the judge. Melton looked at Miley and smiled at her.

"Miss Stewart, do you have any defending words for your client? I suppose you do." Miley nodded and stood up. She took a deep breath and walked in front of the table.

"Thank you, Judge Melton. I actually have quite a lot to say. I want to start at the obvious. Mr. Gray found his wife dead on the floor as he said. He has witnesses that can tell you when exactly he left and it would've been impossible for him to kill his wife then. Also, why would he call the police if he actually did kill her? And why could nobody find the weapon? He wouldn't have enough time to hide it that well for the police and many other people not to find it.

Also, Alex Gray's mother was killed as well and I heard it was supposed to be the same person that killed Mrs. Gray. I, myself, can attest that Mr. Gray did not kill the mother because he was with me at the time. We decided to work late that night and only heard the news the next day. And, let me just tell you, Mr. Gray was devastated when he found out.

I would also like to tell you that I've been to the funeral of Mrs. Gray and I could see the devastation and sorrow in Mr. Gray's eyes. I saw him cry and I heard him scream - I don't believe that anyone can act that convincingly. I believed that he didn't do it the second I heard about it. And why would he kill a lady as lovely as Mrs. Gray anyway? From what I heard, she was a very friendly person.

He had no motivations to kill his wife. She was pregnant, he was about to be a father. I don't know anybody that cruel - nobody would kill his wife while she was pregnant. I say you enfranchise this poor man because he did not kill anyone nor should he be sitting here and be blamed that he did… thank you." With that, Miley walked back around the table and sat down next to Nick again. He didn't do anything affectionate at all towards her though since the judge was staring at them.

"Very well spoken, Ms Stewart. Honestly, I agree with you a hundred percent on everything you said. But you know I can't let him go after the first hearing. Not until we have either the real murderer or until there is a hundred percent proof that Mr. Gray did not do it. I would say, we close this with your defense and we will see each other whenever the next date is set." Miley bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Judge Melton, where will Mr. Gray have to stay? Does he get to go home?" Melton looked back and forth between Miley and Nick and smiled at them a little.

"Yes, he does. I don't see any harm in him going home. However, if he does anything illegal until the next hearing, he will have to be held in jail." Nick nodded and smiled at the judge as Melton got up and left the room. Miley bit her lip again, trying to hold back a smile. Nick looked at her for a second until he nodded, signaling here they'd leave now.

Miley got up and gathered her stuff together. This hearing didn't take long and neither did they have any witnesses yet. It was because no one witnessed anything. Nobody even heard screams or anything. As Miley finished putting her stuff together the couple left the room and walked towards Lydia. Both were holding the big fat smiles back that were threatening to crawl onto their faces.

"So? How'd it go?" Miley smiled a small smile, holding the rest of that smile back for later at home when she'd get to hug Nick and kiss him until the end of time… or until the next hearing was.

"Great, I guess. Judge Melton seems to be on our side. I reasoned why Nick couldn't be the murderer and she thinks so too. She actually said she can't let him go until there is either a hundred percent proof - most likely meaning when they find the weapon - or until they find the actual murderer. Until then… he's the suspect." Lydia smiled and hugged Miley.

"I guess you impressed Melton because she doesn't side easily." Miley shrugged innocently and Nick chuckled lightly, still biting back that big smile.

"She is very persuasive." Miley blushed a little. Lydia laughed as they started walking towards two cars. Miley looked at them confused.

"Why are there two cars? Aren't we going back to…?" But Lydia shook her head.

"No… I am going back to work. You two are going home… celebrating." The couple blushed.

"Thanks Lydia. You have got to be the coolest boss ever." Miley hugged her boss once again and even Nick let Lydia hug him before she got into the black car. She drove off with a smile on her face. She knew Miley could do it. Miley and Nick got into the car without looking at each other. If they did, they'd attack each other with kisses which would lead to sex and… sex in a car in front of the building the judge was in wasn't very smart.

After the car stopped at Miley's house and both had gotten out, they waited until the car was around the corner before Miley turned around to open the front door. After both had walked in they looked at each other for a few moments until the biggest smiles broke out on their faces and Miley jumped into Nick's arms and hugged him tightly. The simple fact that Melton seemed to be on their side made them more than happy and Nick was practically a free man - well, not really, but with Melton on their side and actually believing Nick didn't do it, he was.

Nick held Miley's face in his hands as he kissed her all over, not leaving a spot untouched by his lips. Miley giggled and pulled her face back to plant her lips on his, kissing him passionately.

"I love you so much, Mi. You were so good - you're the greatest lawyer ever." Miley laughed and kissed him again, this time never pulling back. It led them to one of the most passionate night's they'd ever had. A passionate night, filled with 'I love you's' and so much more.

* * *

**Sooooo... this goes out to: Hannah :D I bragged a bit and had to write this chapter for her so... I guess you have to thank her again :P She also made me post today and actually it's tomorrow already but... whatever :P so, there you go, Hannah, hope you somewhat liked it :) Not so much Niley but... the next chapter... well, that's another... chapter XP Hope you all liked it and thanks for reading XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Miley's eyes slowly opened and the sun shone right into her eyes, blending her. She groaned and rolled over; wanting to hide her face in her pillow but instead felt a rather buff chest under her. Miley was confused for a split second until she remembered that her boyfriend had slept over once again. She smiled slightly and kissed his chest before sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

Nick was awake before. He had been watching her for about fifteen minutes, just looking at her and trying to figure out how on earth he got someone like Miley. Someone as beautiful as her and someone as smart and nice and still sexy but humble. It just didn't make sense in his head. Especially since he was accused of killing someone - but she was still with him. He didn't kill anyone though - it was just the fact that he was accused to have done so that would scare off about ninety percent of the female population.

When she'd kissed his chest he smiled sleepily and watched her sit up and rub her eyes. She then stretched and let go off the blanket, exposing her also naked chest. Nick's eyes darkened a bit but he was too tired to do anything about the sudden lust he just felt for her again. Miley turned towards him and blushed. As she wanted to pull the blanket up again he grabbed her hands and kissed both of them, shaking his head a little.

Miley smiled at how innocent he looked. She sighed and leaned down to kiss him properly and of course, he granted her wish. It was a soft and gentle kiss but it was perfect for the morning. Miley lay down again and smiled. Nick turned towards her, lying on his side so he was facing her and smiled too. He brought his hand to her face and traced her cheeks with his finger, making Miley smile brighter.

"I could wake up like this for the rest of my life…" It was just a soft mutter but Miley heard it clearly and it only made her smile bigger. The rest of his life? Sounded perfect to her - she would just have to find the actual murderer. She turned her face towards his and kissed his finger tips before she sighed happily.

"Good morning…" He chuckled and smiled at her as well. It was one of those mornings where you didn't want to move at all just because it was so perfect. On other mornings you didn't want to move because you knew there would be another day full of work or stuff you don't want to do. But on that day neither had anything to do and waking up next to each other was just the icing on the cake.

"Morning… I love you." Miley grinned at him and scooted closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck gently. She kissed the skin underneath her and sighed. Nick wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Miley looked up at him and giggled.

"I love you too…" Nick sighed happily and just sat there with her in his arm for a few minutes, taking in the fact that they could still lie there and be with each other. Nick then sat up, pulling Miley up with him. Miley looked at him sort of confused but sighed when she realized that they would have to get up anyway. Nick chuckled and softly kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I know… but we do have to get up, you know?" Miley nodded and slowly slid to the edge of the bed. She let her legs dangle down and sighed before she got up and walked over to her closet to put on some clothes. She heard a low wolf-whistle and blushed. Turning around, she saw Nick looking at her with once again darkened eyes.

"You know, you could also walk around naked all day… I wouldn't mind." Miley giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'd like that… but, as much as we both hate it, I have to go to the office today. Well, after lunch anyway." Nick sighed and slid over to the edge of the bed as well.

"But can't you walk around naked until then?" Miley giggled again and shook her head.

"I could if you'd like the pizza guy to see me how god made me." Nick was confused of course. None of them had started talking about pizza during this whole conversation.

"What?" Miley giggled and pulled on her panties. Nick groaned as he saw that Miley really wouldn't stay naked until the afternoon.

"I said, I would stay naked if you wanted the guy that delivers our pizza to see how I look without clothes on." Nick glared at her playfully but shrugged then.

"Whatever… I can stay naked though, right? You'll just answer the door in your clothes and then I'll have the pizza without my clothes on, alright?" Miley shook her head though.

"No chance." Nick sighed defeated and got up. He walked up to her and put his hands on her still bare waist.

"Fine… but at least wear my clothes." Miley nodded and pecked his lips.

"Whatever you please, master." Nick laughed and let go of her so she could put on a bra and then his shirt. She pulled on his boxers and then turned around.

"How do you like my outfit?" Nick looked her up and down and honestly, he was slightly turned on again. But he sighed and looked at her bare feet.

"Nope… the socks too." Miley rolled her eyes and pulled the way too big socks on. She giggled as Nick nodded as if showing his approval. Miley put her hands on her hips and looked at him, mocking him.

"Glad you like it." Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"You look good in my clothes… actually, you look super hot." Miley laughed and walked past him, only to have him grab her arm. He pulled her flush against his chest and looked down at her. Miley looked up at him with big eyes, shocked about the sudden desire in his eyes.

"Whoa… getting a little feisty, I see." Nick chuckled and leaned down, kissing her cheek gently.

"Well, I can't help but get a little feisty… my girl's hot, that's not my fault." Miley blushed slightly though he had called her that millions of times.

"Well, my boy is…" She looked him up and down, seeing he was still naked. "… sexy." Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead before he grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"I guess we're the perfect match then." Miley nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her once again.

"Yup, that we are, boyfriend." Nick kissed her before Miley skipped out of the bedroom to get the phone so they could call the pizza service. Nick chuckled and walked after her. As he entered the living room, he saw Miley hang up already. He stopped and looked at her confused.

"Did you already order?" Miley nodded and giggled at his confused face.

"Why yes I did." Nick walked up to her, still wearing a confused look.

"And how the hell did you know what I want? Maybe I wanted something else?" Miley rolled her eyes and put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I ordered you the same pizza you order all the time. Just cheese on it, nothing else. I even said it like you always do when you do." Nick sighed and glanced at Miley before he chuckled and kissed her.

"You do know me very well." Miley shrugged cheekily and played with her hair.

"I know, thank you very much." Nick laughed and hugged her. Just as he leant down to kiss her the bell rang. Nick pulled back confused as Miley giggled, just as confused. Nick looked at Miley and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you order express or something?" Miley shook her head and started walking towards the front door.

"No… they said they'd take at least fifteen minutes…" Miley opened the door and saw a grinning Sonny standing in front of her. She squealed and hugged Miley tightly, then she went onto hugging Nick until she went back to hugging Miley tightly.

"I can't believe you won!" Miley pulled back confused.

"We didn't win though…" Sonny rolled her eyes and put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"If the judge is on your side, you might as well celebrate your victory." Miley giggled and shrugged.

"We haven't won until we have the actual murderer or proof that it wasn't Nick who killed Alex." Nick shrugged as Demi shot them an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me? Obviously, you didn't do it. And the judge thinks so too! I don't get what's their problem…" Miley sighed and patted Sonny's shoulder.

"You got to believe it; we did too." Sonny's shoulders slumped and she sighed defeated.

"Okay… whatever, I guess I'll leave again. I wanted to celebrate but you didn't win so… bye!" She waved and was out the door sooner than the couple could think about it. Nick chuckled and Miley soon followed bursting into a fit of giggles. Nick held his stomach from laughing so hard. Miley wiped her eyes, since they were tearing up from laughing so hard.

"I think she had too much to drink last night." Nick chuckled and tried to calm down before answering.

"I think she's on a high all day…" Miley giggled and shoved Nick.

"Don't be so mean to my best friend." Nick shrugged innocently and shook his head.

"I'm not - I'm being honest. Do you not listen to her when she talks to you?" Miley shrugged and sighed before her stomach grumbled. Nick chuckled again, trying not to burst out laughing once again. Miley playfully glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're hungry too, I know you are." Nick chuckled again, wiped his forehead and walked up to her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"I'm hungry for you." He leaned down and started nibbling on her neck, making her giggle. Miley laughed some more and started to push him away since she was ticklish but he wouldn't let go so she let him do what he wanted. Nick suddenly bit into her skin. The young woman gasped and pulled back to see Nick smirking at her.

"Just making sure everybody knows my territory." Miley rolled her eyes and walked over to the mirror.

"Nick! The judge will know… everybody will know! It's not allowed. What don't you get in that sentence? She will see and then she'll know!" Nick sighed and shook his head, plopping down on the couch.

"You could've gotten that thing from some other guy as well…" Miley shot Nick a look.

"Because you want that so bad right? Should I talk to her about my other guy too?" Nick sighed again as Miley started looking at herself in the mirror again.

"I'd rather you not do that. In fact, why is it not allowed anyway?" Miley rolled her eyes again as she groaned and walked back to the couch to sit down next to Nick. Though she sat at the far end of the furniture, making clear that she was angry at him.

"I don't know… point is that it's not allowed to you shouldn't make it that obvious." Nick smirked a little as he thought about some other places to leave hickeys. Miley turned to look at him as he chuckled lowly.

"What? Come on, say it." Nick smirked at her then, having that same old sparkle in his eyes that Miley knew too well.

"I know some other places that would not be as obvious." Miley gasped and slapped Nick's chest.

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me!" Nick smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Miley smiled too and then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Nick followed her like a lost puppy - or like a guy that had been cast a spell on by a love-witch, or something.

"So… what exactly are your plans today?" Miley shrugged and opened the bottle of juice, taking a sip. Nick watched her and subconsciously licked his lips while watching the bottle touch her lips. He slowly shook his head as Miley put it down and sighed a little.

"Uhm… I don't know, really. I guess just some paper work and a little afternoon with Sonny… I just don't really know why she wasn't at work… hm, gotta find out then…" Nick nodded and grabbed a bottle of water for himself. Watching her drink was making him thirsty.

"So you wouldn't be too long, right? I'll only feel lonely if you're gonna be at work longer than expected. I mean, since I got off for until my case is done… that sucks, doesn't it? Do you know why they did that? Can they even do that?" Miley chuckled and took another sip, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Nick was standing on the other side of her, leaning against the wall.

"Calm down - of course they can - as long as they promise to not fire you after some time of not showing up there. Obviously, if they give you weeks off you're not gonna go there to check up on others. If they fire you, you can sue them. I'll make sure they regret firing you… if they do." Nick smiled at Miley.

"I'm glad you would do that for me… just, what good would it do me if I'm in jail and you try to win my job back?" Miley rolled her eyes and put the bottle back into the fridge before walking up to Nick. He put his bottle of water onto the counter next to him and put his arms around Miley's waist loosely. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"First of all, that won't happen because you won't ever get into jail - unless you do something illegal which I'll make sure of won't happen. If it does - I'll hate you for the rest of your life. And second of all, you will not get into jail because I've been working my butt of for you so you won't get there. The judge even believes herself that you didn't do it. All we need is the real murderer." Nick sighed.

"And how are we going to find him?" Miley shrugged and played with a curl of his that would always fall back into his face. She knew it annoyed him so she pushed it back and held it there.

"I don't know yet… but I'll make sure to find him, no matter what it takes." Nick smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. Miley smiled and kissed him back, enjoying the affection he was giving her. Though of course, he would always act affectionate with her, the times where he'd do the small things were the ones she loved the most. She didn't need big things or a heated make-out session. Just a plastic bracelet or just small kisses like the one she just received were enough.

_

* * *

_

As the knife hit the floor, the mystery person laughed and launched themselves onto the old couch in the abandoned apartment. They knew it would all be over soon. Maybe they'd get away with it and the poor Grey-boy would get to see the bars from the inside. They knew chances were slim to none that the lawyer-girl would find out who really did it.

_They also knew that if they found out - everybody would hate them for the rest of their lives. But it wasn't their fault. Alex was a lucky bitch, the Grey-boy was a lying bastard and Victoria… well, she just lived in a too deep depression for them to stand being in her presence. Oh well, you snooze, you lose was what everybody would say._

_Victoria shouldn't have been sleeping at seven at night. Who does that nowadays anyway? Well, they didn't care - what happened, happened. They knew they wouldn't end up in jail - the Grey-boy would. And that's what he deserved. He deserves it for turning down their kind offer and destroying someone's life forever - it was his fault._

* * *

"So, what exactly did they judge say?" Sonny was lying on Miley's couch, her feet up and dangling over the edge of it as well. She was still wearing her heels and everything - she was too lazy to pull them off. Miley was sitting in her big comfortable chair, her feet up the desk as she slurped on a smoothie. She didn't care that she could get the smoothie all over her white dress shirt.

She wasn't necessarily wearing anything fancy - actually quite the opposite. She was wearing a dress shirt that was slightly too big and cut off denim shorts. She was wearing heels because she thought a little 'fancy' could always be needed in the office. She had completed the look with her hair scrunched up and let loose over her back. The make-up wasn't the main part of her look which was normal for her.

"Uhm… she said that she does believe us a hundred percent but she needs the actual murderer for Nick to be completely free. And honestly, it looks like the police aren't doing much to find someone else who did it so…" Sonny looked at Miley with big eyes and started shaking her head furiously. She knew what Miley was thinking.

"Oh, hell no, I am not getting involved with it this time! Remember, I got kicked out of a gym the last time! And Nick's brother probably still thinks I'm the biggest idiot ever!" Miley laughed quietly as Sonny threw her a glare. Clearing her throat, Miley bit back the smile and sighed.

"I don't know what Joe thinks of you but I think I know he doesn't think you're an idiot because he doesn't know you… which is why I don't get what you're so freaked out about. Come on… we will not run after guys anymore… at least not ones that you find hot. You won't even know them. We need to go back step for step. Starting… at Alex' friends."

Sonny groaned and let her head fall back before she looked at her best friend. Miley had the puppy dog face going for her, alright. Sonny stared at Miley for a moment until she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you. Under once condition… if the guy we will suddenly start chasing is in any way hot or related to your boyfriend, I will hate you for life and not help you any longer…" Miley nodded but then shook her head confused.

"Why?" Sonny sat up and giggled a little.

"Because… I'm like, totally in love with one guy related to your boyfriend and he's beyond hot. I don' know if I can handle another one." Miley laughed and put her feet down. They got up at the same time. It seemed as though Sonny wasn't sure why Miley had gotten up because she'd stopped moving.

"Uhm… why did you get up?" Miley looked at Sonny confused.

"Why did you?" Sonny giggled.

"Because I wanted to go downstairs?" Miley giggled too.

"Because I wanted to start with looking for the murderer?" Sonny sighed. She looks sort of glum about having to start with their 'research', or whatever they would call it, the same day. Miley giggled again at Sonny's somewhat sad face.

"Come on, Miles. You basically won this case anyway just because the judge is such a sweetheart, why do you have to throw yourself into work today already?" Miley shot Sonny a look that basically said 'because, why not' but she answered anyway.

"Because… it's my boyfriend's life that's going to be changed if I can't find the actually murderer. He will have to go to jail for god knows how long. And think about it; if we don't start today just because you didn't want to and he is going to jail after all, it will all be your fault only because you didn't want to. Do you want to ruin somebody's life because you 'didn't want' to do anything?" Sonny glared at Miley.

"Don't make me the bad guy here… well, the bad woman. It's your case, why should I be helping you anyway? You can do it on your own; I know you can. So what, I won't be helping and maybe he will get into jail… you're not even allowed to date him. Maybe you'll get to go there soon too because someone might spill the beans on you two." Miley gasped and stepped towards Sonny.

"You wouldn't!" Sonny crossed her arms in front of her chest with a smug look on her face.

"That's something you don't know." Miley glared at her best friend.

"Why are you so… mean and weird? What did I do? I just asked you for help because I know I can't do it alone. Don't you remember what happened the last time I tried to follow my suspects around?"

"Which comes dangerously close to stalking someone, by the way - another way to get put into jail." Miley glared at Sonny.

"I know I can't do it alone! I'll break down; I'll start crying - maybe I'll even miss something. I'm not trying to guilt you into helping me - I'm trying to ask you to help me as my best friend! I know I could never live with myself knowing there's someone out there who's killed two people while someone you know and love has to rot in jail. I can't do it alone - I need your help. You can insult me all the time, if you want, but I need you, Sonny. The team needs you!" Sonny looked distracted and confused for a second.

"What team?" Miley wanted to answer and opened her mouth, but she closed it right after. What team? Where did that come from? Probably from back in High School where she was still the cheerleader with her motivation speeches and all that. She pointed a finger at Sonny and froze for a moment before answering.

"Pick a team; it needs you." Sonny chuckled under her breath. Miley grinned innocently and waited for Sonny to say something.

"Just tell me… why are you so sure you can't do it alone? You're the strongest person I know." Miley sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know what happened last time. I can't control my feelings that easily. I know I'll start crying wherever I am and I won't stop just because I'm scared that I can't find the murderer. I can't handle living without that guy now, Sonny. I know it hasn't been that long that we are together but… I don't know what I'll do without him!" Sonny looked kind of frustrated and sad with the situation so she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged Miley and patted her back.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, Mi. Yeah, I'll help you. Gosh, and now stop being so drama queen and stop crying and get a move on." Miley giggled and pulled back.

"Thanks, Son-Shine. You're the best. I guess we should start with Alex' Friends." Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we should. How do we find out about them?" Miley thought a bit until she grinned and grabbed her laptop. She started it and waited until it loaded. Sonny watched her curiously, not sure what her best friend was up to. As the laptop was done loading she opened the internet and went to the website of the High School Alex had attended.

"We'll just check who was in the same year as Alex and then we'll find their addresses or phone numbers. The rest will be decided later." Sonny nodded and sat down on the couch with Miley. There was in fact an online yearbook from every year on the website and counting back the years, Miley figured out which year Alex was in her Senior Year. She wrote down all the names of the girls.

Both, Sonny and Miley, only then realized how much work it would be to call everyone or at least find stuff out about them but it was very much worth it. Miley finished writing down all the names after an hour. She leaned back on the couch and sighed. Sonny leaned back too and looked at Miley. She giggled a little at Miley's frustrated face.

"This is going to take forever…" Sonny nodded and took the list out of Miley's hands.

"Well… we can do it in a system. We can look at the pictures and part them into groups. Nerds, populars, cheerleaders and all the stuff. I assume Alex was a rather popular girl so we can cross out most of the girls already. I don't know if she was a cheerleader but we can assume all the popular girls had something to do with sports and… yeah, let's just try the popular girls." Miley nodded and crossed out a lot of girls on the list after looking at pictures of them.

They had it narrowed down to about a hundred girls. It would still take a long time to find her friends but they already started trying to call them anyway. The first girl on their list was a girl called Melissa. They dialed her number and put the phone on speaker. Miley bit her lip nervously.

"Hello?" Sonny patted Miley's hand before speaking up.

"Yes, hello, this is Sonny speaking. I know you don't know me but I was wondering if you knew a girl named Alex Grey. I think her former name was Santiago…" Melissa was quiet for a moment until she let out a breath.

"I did know her… everybody knew her. She was one of my best friends…" Sonny's eyes widened as she started nudging Miley over and over again. She cleared her throat though.

"I'm sorry… I know you might not want to talk about this but I think you have to. In order to… get your revenge, I guess. You see, I need to know all about her friends from High School; maybe even college. I want to find the murderer… well, I need to." It was quiet at the other end of the line for a minute or two; the only thing you could hear was breathing. Melissa seemed to consider telling Sonny. But then she sighed and both assumed she nodded, defeated.

"Yeah uhm… Alex was friends with a lot of people but I think closest to her were Marian, Clara, Sandra and me. She's never really gained more friends in college - at least not great ones. You know, just occasional friends you'd only befriend so you did have someone there with you. She married Nick Grey but I think you know that already… those two weren't really… 'lovers' though.

Nick loved Alex and Alex loved Nick, but it was more like sister/brother love, you know? They'd do anything for each other but they weren't in love or anything. Yeah, Alex got pregnant but… we all knew it wasn't Nick's and yet he gave the baby his name and everything… I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that Nick didn't do it - I know he didn't. But I'm sure neither of Alex' best friends did either." Sonny smiled at Miley as she just bit her lip, keeping a few tears in.

She didn't know why she was being so emotional. But this could be her only way to find the actual murderer - to stir around in Alex' past. She'd try as good as she could to find out… because she really had no idea what would happen if Nick did get into jail.

"I'm not asking you if you know anything about the actual… well, what actually happened. I just need to know about all her friends for some research. And we all know Nick didn't do it. We know Nick better now and he is such a sweetheart - we're just sure that by defending him, we're doing the right thing." Melissa smiled; Miley and Sonny just knew.

"Well… good. The full names of her best friends are Marian Callaghan, Clara and Sandra Sanchez and… well, you know me, right? Melissa Abicot." Miley wanted to make an X next to all the names but she only found Melissa, Clara and Sandra. She nudged Sonny and motioned her to ask for Marian.

"Uhm… did Marian go to your High School as well?" Melissa giggled a little which made Sonny looked at Miley confused. Why was she giggling?

"Yes, Marian did go to our High School. You know, Alex, Clara, Sandra and I were the populars but Marian… she was a nerd. But she was our best friend too. It was kinda funny actually - people always asked us that. Anyway, Marian's and Alex' Mom are like, best friends too - I guess that's why we were all friends at the beginning.

I mean, we grew to best friends soon enough, but at first we were friends because of that. We knew Marian was always jealous of Alex for some reasons but not to the point where she'd do something stupid like…"

"Like kill someone? We're not saying it was one of Alex' friends but we're saying we need to know about her friends… keep going." Melissa sighed.

"Well, anyway, I always thought Angela - Marian's mother - was even more jealous of Alex than any other girl in our school. I mean, Alex was beautiful, kind, nice, friendly… and yes, I do know those words have the same meaning and all but… whatever. What I'm saying is that, well, Angela always seemed jealous but she wouldn't do that too either… I think." The last part was murmured and it seemed like Melissa wasn't sure herself.

Miley and Sonny turned to each other with raised eyebrows. Was that a hint? Were they one step closer to finding the murderer? They didn't know but they knew they'd find out soon enough. Sonny sighed and nodded, watching Miley write down the name Angela Callaghan.

"Thank you, Melissa, for telling me all this. I know you probably have no idea who the hell I am but… that's not really important. What is important is that we will help find the real murderer and make sure the keep Nick out of prison." Melissa let out a happy sigh. She seemed honestly relieved. Miley smiled a little and Sonny winked at her.

"Thank you so much, Sonny… I hope I could help."

"I'm sure you could… thanks again… bye."

"Bye." With that Sonny hung up and looked at Miley. Miley looked back at her and smiled a little.

"Do you think that was it? Do you think that this was our only chance to find out?" Sonny shrugged and played with her fringe a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'was' because it still is our chance… and I'm sure it's not our 'only' chance. We're going to find out everything about all the other girls that Melissa named us. But see how sure she was that Nick wasn't the one who did it? Maybe we can get her as a witness or something even though she wasn't there when it happened, she could help." Miley shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…. I think I'll be heading home now. I promised Nick not to take too long at work - well, not longer than necessary and I've been here longer than I said I would be already." Sonny giggled a little as Miley closed her laptop.

"Has he moved in yet? I mean, he's always over at your house anyway." Miley blushed and shrugged, grabbing her bag and looking out of the window. It was getting darker - well, actually, it was dark already. She sighed and turned to Sonny.

"I don't know… I think he doesn't want to talk about the future right now since it's not sure he'll still be out of jail in a few weeks… even though I keep on telling him that there's nothing to worry about. Gosh, that boy is stubborn… well, that man." Sonny giggled and walked over to Miley, linking arms with her. They walked out of the office with happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

Miley opened the door to her house. It was open so she knew Nick was there. She locked the door behind her out of paranoia, she guessed, and pulled her shoes off. It felt nice to be rid of them. She quietly made her way to the kitchen but the lights were off so she just turned around and headed directly for the bedroom. She smiled as she saw the bedside-table lamp on. He was really there.

Miley slowly opened the door to find Nick lying her bed casually, wearing his glasses he only put on at home where he was comfortable and reading a book. Miley smiled and watched him concentrate for five minutes. His glasses were big - which was in now but Nick still refused to wear them in public since he hated his 'nerd-look'- but it made him look so adorable. And he was wearing his usual pajama - boxers and a white v-neck shirt - which made him even more adorable.

After deciding she had taken in enough of him, she cleared her throat. He looked up at her and smiled. He closed his book and motioned her over to him. Miley giggled and walked closer. He opened his arms and let her lie down on top of him. She snuggled into his side and sighed happily. He kissed her head and rubbed her arms.

"Hey baby… how was work today?" Miley smiled and played with his shirt a little.

"It was okay… let's just say I found out some stuff that could be _very _helpful." Nick smiled and played with her hair. He then put his arms around her shoulders and linked his fingers there.

"That's good to hear. Is that why you had me waiting forever?" Miley giggled and blushed a little as she kissed his chest before looking up at him.

"Yup, I guess you could say so. But I'm here now…" Nick nodded and kissed her forehead.

"That's right… I love that you're here. It feels good… to lay here with you. To be able to hold you and kiss you and tell you that I love you - it just feels good…" Miley's heart swelled at his mumbled words as she slowly got up off him to change into her pajama.

"I know it does… It feels good to come home and see that you're here too." Nick smiled and watched her quickly disappear in the joined bathroom to change. Not even two minutes later she had stormed back into the bedroom - wearing her sweatpants and tank top - ready to snuggle with Nick again. She jumped into bed making Nick chuckled and looked at her, putting his book down for the last time, marking it before closing it too.

"Well, someone's happy." Miley giggled and hugged his waist as she snuggled into him.

"I'm happy you're here, that's all." Nick opened his arms again and let her snuggle him even more. She put her head in the crook of his neck and sighed happily.

"I'm happy I'm here too… you know, I don't think I've told you enough lately, but I love you… a lot." Miley smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back gently and then pulled back to settle down on the bed and fall asleep.

"I think you tell me too much. I might get spoiled and get mad at you if you won't tell me that much in the future, you know?" Nick chuckled and kissed her hair. They were now under the blankets, waiting for sleep to take over.

"I still think I haven't told you enough lately… hm, I guess, I'll change that. I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you…" Miley laughed.

"Okay, okay, I think I get it! You love me… and I love you too… that's the way it's supposed to be, right?" Nick nodded and put his head on Miley's occasionally turning it so he could kiss her hair over and over again.

"That's right… the way it's supposed to be…" And then, as if that was their cue, both closed their eyes and let sleep take over. Their dreams were filled with them and their future though neither would really tell the other yet. That was yet to come. But they were just as fine lying in that bed as a couple as they would be lying there as a married couple.

Marriage still seemed out of sight since the battle wasn't won yet nor did Nick specifically say anything about thinking it. And Miley had never thought about it either. They were just enjoying each other right now. And, just like they said, that was the way it was supposed to be. Marriage could complicate everything.

_**That night, the little light watched over them once again, glowing even more. It was more than happy. The case would soon be over and the light already knew what would happen. And then everyone would get what they deserved - including Nick and Miley and Sonny and Joe and Liam… everyone. The light didn't leave until the morning sun arose and it wouldn't be needed any more. It realized that soon enough, there wouldn't be a need at all but it didn't want to think that way yet. As the sun did start to rise, it flew away, leaving a trail of little stars behind that soon disappeared into thin air, dancing around happily as well… everyone would get to be happy someday…**_

* * *

******Well, hello there :) Surprise, surprise, an update :DD I know it's been like two forevers and a week since I've updated but I just got my lapotp back and I'm sick right now and before that I was on camp and then I had to send the laptop away and yeah... but now it's back so you can finally expect more frequent updates :) I just wanted to let you know some stuff...**

**First of all, you all rock! :D Everybody that reads any of my stories - no matter if you're a silent reader or not. You're all awesome. I've noticed GAC seems to be a favorite so I hope I did you all a favor with updating this one ;)**

**Second of all, I'm sorry for not updating earlier but you already know why I couldn't so... yeah. And I highly suggest you follow me on Twitter so you find out when I'll update and what I'll update or why I won't update for whatever reason. That's where you'll find out most stuff... Yeah, the username's the same as on here so... just go look for cloudyxrainbow you should find me, y'know? Hehe**

**And then... a few shout-outs... let's start with... Cathyokw ;) You're awesome, girly and I'm happy that we find somewhat time in our oh-so busy schedule to at least answer each other's tweets and all that... the twesties with the apple-pie obsession P NileyisDestinyx3 (aka Hannah, by the way) and xNileyxBubblesx (that's Loly, just so you know)... you guys are so awesome and like, totally cool... :D**

**And now to a few more awesome people I unfortunately don't know that well but are awesome just because...: nienlovesjonas, nickandtaylor4life, xOhMyNickJ, smileymee16, kelxoxo23, LaLaLax6 and last but definitely not least GellyRoll... you all rock 'cause I see your review almost every chapter :) **

**And this one's to all the ones that don't review but just read this story... I never would've thought to reach 100 reviews while not being finished with a story... I never thought anyone would like this story in the first place... or any story I write, that is. I never really thought I was good at writing... someone got me to post something on here and here I am... so thank you guys for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and alerting ;) You are all awesome.**

**I really hope this chapter made up for the long, long, looooooooong wait :P Sorry for the super long A/N but I couldn't help but write all of that... I wanted to let you know all that stuff... Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"You ready? I mean, are you a hundred percent sure that you are emotionally ready to take this next step towards the possible…"

"Yes, Sonny, for the hundredth time, yes! Gosh, just dial the number, would you?" Sonny giggled and dialed Sandra Sanchez' number. It was only the next day and they had met up to call the Sanchez twins. They really couldn't wait to find out about them or stuff from them. Miley had encouraged Sonny to call but now that she started to hear the ring through the speaker she started to feel… sick.

"Wait, hang up!" Sonny looked at her confused but pressed the 'end-call' button on her phone. She looked at Miley concerned as she saw she was getting extremely green in the face.

"What's going on Miley?" Miley shook her head slowly, putting one hand over her stomach and the other slowly up to her mouth.

"I think I need to throw up…" Sonny wanted to quickly get Miley up so she could go to the bathroom but she didn't even get to stand up in the first place. Miley had leaned over and luckily hit the garbage can while emptying the contents of her stomach. Sonny groaned and grimaced, looking away but holding Miley's hair back. She also rubbed her back to calm her down.

After a few moments Miley seemed to be down and she leaned back, wiping her mouth. She frowned and sat up straight, leaning against the couch. Sonny looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. As Miley looked at her she knew that Sonny thought she knew something was processing her head. Sonny looked at Miley for a minute until she finally spoke up.

"This has been what? The fifth time you threw up now in the last five hours? What's going on Miley? Have you been to the doctor's yet?" Miley shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know what's going on. I mean, I don't feel bad. It comes and goes - one moment I'm like, all happy and that and the next I feel like throwing up… which I do, obviously." Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, almost on my shoes too…" Miley smiled weakly and shrugged again.

"I really don't know what's going on…" Sonny watched Miley sit there, obviously trying to find an answer herself. That was when it suddenly clicked in Sonny's head. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Miley's face and her stomach. That couldn't be true, right?

"Uhm, Miles… I don't really think you're sick." Miley turned and looked at Sonny confused.

"You think I'm putting on an act? Yeah, I like throwing up so much…" Sonny giggled and shook her head.

"No, I think you're really throwing up because you _feel _sick. I just don't think you're _sick_. In order to find out we might have to buy a test though." Okay, it was official, Miley was horribly confused now.

"What? You can't test if you're sick!" Sonny laughed and patted Miley's knee.

"It's not to find out if you're sick. Instead of coming down with a cold or something, I think something came up a little too much which got you into this situation." Miley shook her head, letting Sonny know that she still had no idea what her best friend was talking about.

"Okay, you might not have noticed, but I don't understand you, Missy." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Something came up… and then some things went down… and then you feel asleep feeling as happy as ever. That's what might be wrong."

"What, having sex is wrong now?" Sonny sighed frustrated and shook her head.

"No! Having sex is awesome! I think though that something… might have happened while you were having sex which went straight to your uterus… that's what's causing you to throw up now." Miley was still confused as hell.

"I'm sorry, woman, still not getting it here." Sonny groaned and hit her forehead with her hand.

"What I'm trying to tell you is - and trying is the main word here… anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that I think..." Miley suddenly started shaking her head, chuckling.

"That's… that's impossible." Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"So you can a hundred percent tell me you never did it with your boyfriend?" Miley blushed and looked away.

"I can't be… not right now. It's not sure that we won the case, we still need to find the murderer and I'm pretty sure Nick is not ready for this. He just lost his wife! No matter if he loved her like a wife or like a sister! She's dead… I don't think I'm ready either…" Sonny patted Miley's shoulder.

"It's not even sure if you are. I'm just saying we better test it before we make any assumptions in the first place, alright?" Miley nodded and bit her lip as Sonny got up.

"I'll go and get a few tests, okay? You lie down and calm down… don't get too stressed out, okay?" Miley nodded and watched Sonny walk out of her office. She sighed and wanted to lie down like Sonny said she should when her phone rang. She took it and opened it without thinking about it since not a lot of people knew her number anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sandra Sanchez, I believe you call a few minutes ago but you seemed to have hung up on me. Was there something you wanted?" Miley froze. She was not prepared for her to call back. She bit her lip and decided to speak up. Might as well if she even called back, right?

"Uhm, yeah, hello… this is Sonny speaking. I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Alex, right? Yeah, Melissa told me you'd call. What is it you need? I don't mean to sound rude but I can't tell you more than Melissa. I have no idea who would do it. But I'm sure that Nick didn't." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we know that too. And I know that you don't know who killed her but… we kinda need to know some stuff."

"I'm sorry but who's 'we'?" Miley looked around as if the room would answer her somehow.

"Uh… that's me and my crew. We're doing some undercover research because… you know, the police aren't really doing anything and my best friend is Nick's lawyer and she's desperate to find out who really did kill Alex. I mean, we'd let them do their job but apparently all they need is at least a clue or maybe even the real murderer for Nick to be free." Sandra gasped happily.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my gosh, I need to call Nick and ask him about it! I can't believe it! This is amazing… well, what do you need to know?" Honestly, it didn't necessarily sit right with Miley that Nick still seemed pretty close to Alex' old friends - who all were girls - and didn't tell her about it either.

"Uhm… you and Nick seem… close?" Sandra laughed loudly and shook her head.

"God no, Nick and I have never been that close. I mean, for Alex we were but we wouldn't like, call each other just to talk or anything so clearly I have never found out how he was doing. And I had no clue how far along his case was but it seems like it's going good! I need to call him! I haven't heard of him ever since… it happened! Is he depressed?" Miley bit her lip and rolled her eyes.

"He was… but, uhm, he kinda… well, you know, got over it…" Sandra sighed a little.

"I thought he wouldn't take long. Alex and him were best friends, or brother and sister even. I knew they never really were in love. And he was always kinda hot…" Miley's eyes widened.

"So you want to go after him? Even though he's your dead best friend's ex?"

"Well… I just said he was hot, is it a crime to say that?" Miley glared at the phone and rolled her eyes.

"No… but that's not why I called… And by the way, as much as I've heard, he kinda got a girlfriend already. I also heard it was serious, you know?" Sandra sighed, clearly sad to hear that.

"Oh… anyway, what do you need to know?" Miley sighed.

"Just everything you know about Marian Callaghan… and your sister. And of course Melissa Abicot." Sandra was quiet for a bit until she started.

"I'll start with Melissa. She's always been such a sweetheart, you know? Never wanted anything bad for anyone and she'd probably lie to keep the ones she loved saved. But still, she would never lie about something like that nor would she kill anyone. So forget Melissa instantly - she could never hurt a fly… well, maybe she'd step on one if it was annoying her but, you know…

Clara is… her own case. She wouldn't even kill someone but she could get passionate. I know, she's my sister, shouldn't I lie? Yeah, I probably should but Clara and I stopped being so close a few years ago. She called me some names and swore that I wasn't a sister to her anymore. I don't really know exactly what I did but I know that she was upset so…

But she didn't kill Alex either - even though she obviously liked Nick. He was so nice to all of us. Clara always felt like… like he was being extra special to her even though that's not true. We barely saw him and if we did, he'd hold Alex hand like he was supposed to and smile at us like he wanted to be there. So he did not take any preference in my sister or anyone else of our group whatsoever. He has to be the most faithful guy I know."

Miley smiled a little as she heard that. Good to know, she thought. Well, she still didn't hear about Marian so she kept quiet and listened to Sandra, anticipating to hear about the last one of the friends. Sandra was quiet for a bit, probably composing herself to finally finish talking.

"Okay, well, Marian was probably jealous of Alex. I don't know of what she was jealous of exactly - Alex' looks or the relationship between her and Nick… I just don't know. But it wasn't the bad kind of jealous, I guess. Her mother was the worst though. I mean, yeah she did look after Alex when she was little but through the years - when Alex got older - Angela would start getting… well, different.

But I honestly don't believe Marian could've done anything. Marian is too kind-hearted. She may be a jealous bitch sometimes but she could never do anything like that. So… I hope this was all I could do for you - I'm sorry if that wasn't enough." Miley smiled and shook her head.

„No, that was enough. Thank you so much, Sandra, for telling me all this. I promise you, we will keep Nick out of jail for all costs."

"Thanks… Sonny." Miley rolled her eyes and said goodbye before she hung up. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. That was when Sonny entered the office again. Miley looked up at her with nervous eyes. Sonny smiled at her and walked up to her with a brown paper bag in hand.

"You look… tense." Miley rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, I'm only just about to find out some stuff that might change my future forever. And Sandra called back." Sonny's eyes widened as she sat down next to Miley.

"She did? What did you do?"

"I picked up, obviously. I talked to her and found out some stuff. But it's all stuff we already know. Just that Clara seemed to have loved to pick a fight. Sandra and Clara don't talk anymore. Also, Sandra thinks that Clara could never kill anyone - clearly. Clara also seemed to have taken an interest in Nick - just like Sandra which makes me think that those two stopped talking to each other because of that.

Anyway, she also said that Marian was always jealous - a good kind, she said. I don't think there's a good kind of jealous. She wasn't sure if Marian was jealous of Alex in general or of the relationship with Nick. But I don't really care so… Well, actually, I do care. I think Marian sort of has something to do with the murder of Alex Grey, and we're going to find out."

"But before we do find out, we will find out some other stuff… that might just change your life forever…" Miley rolled her eyes.

"No pressure, right?" Sonny giggled and handed Miley the bag.

"What, you couldn't decide which one so you had to buy the whole store?" Sonny shook her head.

"No… well, kinda. I bought all sorts they had." Miley chuckled and took one out. She stared at it and then at Sonny. Then she sighed and got up.

"Okay, I'll go now. I'll be right back." Sonny nodded and watched Miley walk out.

* * *

"How long do they have to sit?" Miley checked all the boxes of the tests and sighed.

"Uhm, 5, 10, 25, 12, 15 and 20." Sonny sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Okay, so… will you tell Nick? What will you tell him if you do? What's gonna happen with the baby." Miley sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know… I guess I'll tell him when the time is ready. And I will tell him - that's for sure. And I know that I can't kill a human being. I believe as soon as it's in there it's alive which would be murder… then I'd have to sue myself… which would be weird." Sonny giggled and nodded. The rest of the time they were just quiet.

It suddenly went 'ding' and both girls jumped. They looked over to the desk and then at each other. What would they do now? Who'd get up? Who'd check the tests one by one? Who would get to see Miley's possible future first? Miley nodded at Sonny, telling her she should go. Sonny nodded and stood up, walking over to the first test that said five minutes.

She picked it up, checked the box of it and then nodded. This went like that with all the tests, one by one. She'd always do the same, pick up the test, check with the box and nod. Miley was of course, incredibly nervous. After Sonny had checked all the tests and made sure one last time she turned to Miley and motioned her over.

Miley walked up to her and looked at all the tests. They all said the same. There was not one test that said something different. Sonny looked at Miley and Miley looked back at her. They then looked back down at the tests that just might have defined Miley's future. Except the only bigger thing that will define Miley's future is Nick - who might be put into jail if they can't find the actual murderer.

* * *

"…Nick? I'm home!" Miley closed the door after arriving back home, a little past seven. She and Sonny had talked after they had checked the tests. But they didn't say anything to each other about the tests. They had talked about Marian Callaghan. She sounded nice from what Melissa and Sandra had told them but being nice doesn't exactly mean being innocent.

Miley walked into the living room to find Nick sitting there, watching the news, probably half asleep anyway. He looked up and smiled at her. Miley smiled back and stopped for a second, just to look at him. Of course he was confused as to why she'd stopped but he wouldn't question her further. It didn't seem like something was wrong with her rather that she contemplated something.

After a few moments Miley walked up to the couch and plopped down next to Nick, putting her head on his shoulder. He chuckled and leaned his head on hers, grabbing her hand. After a few seconds of silence Miley picked her head up and looked at Nick.

"I'm so tired…" Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek

"Yeah, me too. Today, I actually did something useful… Well, I suppose it was useful. I cleaned the house and did some gardening." Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Gardening? And I missed that? You being all hot and sweaty, probably shirtless in my garden, actually fixing it… damn, you gotta tell me next time you do this." Nick laughed and kissed her sweetly before pulling back again.

"So, what did you do today?" Miley smiled a mischievous smile and shrugged innocently.

"Well, did some research, found some stuff out and then… found some more stuff out." Nick nodded, though confused as hell, of course.

"What?" Miley giggled.

"I called someone, hung up, threw up, tested something, got a call-back by that person I called, talked to them, found something out and had a talk with Sonny. That's all… well, all afternoon that is." Nick nodded.

"Wait… you threw up?"

"Yeah, about six times but it's okay now… I was just… I think I'm coming down with something." _Yeah, that's something, alright_, Miley thought. She rolled her eyes at herself and shrugged as Nick shot her a concerned look.

"You alright?" Miley nodded and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should smile or cry in a situation like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine… we'll be fine…" And then she snuggled Nick like there was no tomorrow. Nick was confused of course but he shrugged and hugged her back, rubbing her arms. Sometimes he knew that all she really needed was a hug. That was the time when she wouldn't want to talk to about something. He also knew she'd tell him some time. It didn't have to be that day - maybe not that week, or even that month.

But he'd find out. And when he did, he'd help her - no matter what it was about. He wasn't sure if it was something bad anyway. Maybe it'd be the best thing that's even happened to him? He just knew that Miley was kind of scared at the moment. If it was about him with one foot in jail or because of something else - he didn't know. So he just held her and closed his eyes. They fell asleep on that couch**. **_**A little light flew away from the window, almost making a sound as if laughing happily…**_

* * *

******Okay, this wasn't the longest chapter or anything, but I tried to update as fast as possible with a chapter as good as possible. Some are guessing who the light is and... you're right :P The light is not so important, I just thought something nice should kinda tell you how it's gonna end... or how it won't end... oh well, don't listen to me ramble XP I'm still sick and it's getting worse. Anyway, which story should I update next? I do have more and I feel like they need an update too :P Thanks for reading and hope you liked it/enjoyed it. Maybe review? ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"I, my friend, think we've got ourselves a clue." Miley nodded and looked at her notes she had written down with Sonny. It was two weeks later and they had called Clara too. Of course, Clara did sound kind of bitter when talking about Nick's and Alex' relationship but she said even if she were jealous of those two, she would never go as far as killing someone and sure as hell not Alex.

What Sonny and Miley had noticed though was that all three girls they'd called had mentioned Marian being the most jealous out of all of Alex' close friends and her mother being even worse. So now, after two weeks of discussing about it, they decided that they would at least start finding stuff out about the Callaghan family.

"You know what? Before we legit start watching them or at least find stuff out we should check Nick's friends too." Sonny looked at Miley with an unsure look.

"We did already. Liam and Joe, remember? I have a better idea. We'll start the research tomorrow, okay? For today we'll just… go out for dinner, how does that sound? You can call Nick, I'm sure he'd love to take you out." Miley nodded. Then suddenly, a smile spread across her face which soon turned into a smirk.

"I've got the greatest idea ever… you can come with us… and you won't be the fifth wheel… even though you'd be third." Sonny giggled and nodded.

"Fine then… this won't be like, a blind date, right?" Miley shook her head and dialed Nick's number.

"Nope - it'll be better - you know each other… kinda." Sonny watched as Miley called Nick and talked to him in a hushed tone. Who did she kinda know that knew Sonny too - kinda? Why did she feel like this could either end up being amazing or completely horrible?

Miley turned to Sonny again and grinned. Sonny raised an eyebrow and shook her head confused as Miley jumped out of her seat and grabbed all her stuff. After she had gathered everything and stuffed it into her bag she grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged her out of her office. Sonny followed her confused.

"Okay, wait… where are we going? Why are we in a hurry and what the hell did you just tell Nick?" Miley giggled.

"We're going to mine while Nick goes to his own place so he can get ready. We are in a hurry because we don't have that much time to get ready and I told Nick we were going out for dinner and needed a fourth person. I suggested a fourth person and said fourth person agreed to come. That is why we need to get ready now - we need to look extra hot. We, my best friend, are gonna get you a boyfriend." Sonny thought for a moment and then shrugged, following Miley.

"Bye Lydia." Lydia looked up and winked at them. Ever since the first hearing, Sonny had been more involved with Miley's case than with her own work. After Lydia had seen how Sonny did so much for something that wasn't even her work but she seemed passionate about it so Lydia decided to give Sonny a better job - assistant. She would be Miley's assistant and even if she didn't know it yet, she was already paid for the job.

"Bye girls… wait, where are you even going?" Miley giggled and turned around, looking at her boss from over her shoulder while still walking.

"We're going to get Sonny a boyfriend." Lydia winked at her and smiled, knowing that those two were inseparable. A friendship stronger than anything else. She once had a friend like that, but she had died in a car accident, making Lydia slightly bitter - though not towards people like Miley and Sonny were. Just people that were stuck up - like some of her other employees were.

Sonny shoved Miley slightly and giggled, as she blushed faintly. She really didn't need her boss know what they were up to - or anything about her personal life that is. But then again, Lydia was a chill boss - at least towards the girls so she probably found it… adorable or something.

Miley giggled too and linked her arms with her best friend as they walked to Miley's car. Sonny stopped walking suddenly and looked at Miley with a raised eyebrow. Miley stopped too and turned to her, confused as to why she'd stopped.

"What?"

"I have a car with me. Why are we driving in yours? I mean, I love your car and all but… what about my car?" Miley shrugged and opened her car door.

"I don't know… you can either drive with yours to mine and get it from there or you could drive with me to mine and get your car tomorrow morning from here. Either or, you can decide… but I'm just saying; driving with me is way funnier than driving alone." Sonny looked at Miley for a little until she sighed and got into Miley's car. Miley smiled and got in herself.

"See, that wasn't that hard, right?" Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled right after.

"So, make this drive funnier." Miley giggled and turned on the radio, blasting whatever song was on. Lucky enough, it was both of the girls' favorite song so they sang along at the top of their lungs, nodding their heads to the rhythm. This went on until they reached Miley's house. Instead of getting out of the car, they waited until the song was over, still singing as loud as they could. Only when the song ended both departed the car.

As Miley closed her car door she was face to face with her boyfriend who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Miley blushed and threw Sonny the keys of the house to tell her she should go in already. Sonny giggled and rushed into the house, laughing as she closed the door. Miley turned to Nick and shrugged as he leaned her against the car, trapping her there.

"Hello, milady. How are you doing? I heard you were fine… they were right, you are fine." Miley rolled her eyes at his lame flirt and put her arms around his neck.

"I am doing fine, thank you very much, kind sir. What have you been doing lately?" Nick shrugged and leaned a little closer, kissing her neck gently.

"I've been sitting around… missing you, mostly. And I might have brought some stuff from mine over here. I thought since I'm here most of the time, why not bring a few more pajamas and boxers and clothes over here, right?" Miley grinned and nodded.

"Right… so, did you call him yet?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, he said yes of course. I didn't tell him that she was the one that got kicked out of the gym, but I think he's excited himself after I told him about you and he's seen pictures of you. And then I told him that Sonny was beautiful too - not as beautiful as you, but as good as it can get. Let's just say, the second he confirmed he would come he started freaking out about what he would wear." Miley giggled and put her forehead on his.

"Well, good. Sonny hasn't shown it yet - probably because she doesn't know who we called - but I know she's just as nervous." Nick smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." Miley grinned brightly and nodded, licking her lips slightly.

"I love you too." Their lips met in the middle, both of them grinning while kissing. It was just a soft kiss, a lovely greeting before they'd have to part again to get ready. As Miley pulled back, she pecked his lips before pulling back completely, having a teasing smile on her lips. Nick smirked and shook his head as Miley walked into her house, throwing him a look over her shoulder. He chuckled and got into his car, not being able to wait for tonight any longer.

Miley opened her front door and found Sonny already throwing a fit. Well, she didn't see her, but she could definitely hear her. Miley dropped her bag in the living room and rushed to her room. Sonny had thrown a lot of Miley's clothes to the floor, screeching as she obviously frustrated looked through Miley's clothes.

"Uh… Sonny?" Sonny stopped in the middle of throwing a dress - a very expensive dress - onto the floor. She looked at Miley innocently and shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Sonny giggled and looked at the dress in her hand.

"Sorry… I guess once I realized that I would have a _date_ tonight… I thought I'd just… look through your clothes because you have such great dresses and I know we have the same size… sorry…" Sonny wanted to drop the dress in her hand but Miley caught the dress and sighed. All the other dresses; but not this one.

"Well, what would you be going for?" Sonny shrugged and ran around the room to look through the clothes on the floor.

"Well, something hot and… fancy?" Miley sighed and looked around. She didn't own anything else other than hot and fancy.

"Well, that narrows it down to… the whole closet." Sonny sat down on Miley's bed and groaned.

"Great… well, let's say no yellow and… not black for sure. I mean, yellow is so… happy-go-lucky which is great of course, but we wanna keep it classy so no yellow. Black is too depressing for a first time meeting so black - no, as well. Okay, let's go on to blue and violet and pink. I hate pink and violet seems too dark too. Blue is nice but not nice enough. Okay, that's easier now. So we've got it down to white, red and gold… hm, white is classy, but that white dress over there seems not… hot enough. Hm, red and gold… what do you say?"

Miley looked at Sonny with big eyes as she mumbled to herself.

"Uh… gold? I don't even have-" Sonny grabbed a dress of the floor and smoothed it out.

"There - it's perfect. Thanks so much Miles… and now I'll find you a dress… oh wait, I saw a silver one!" Miley shook her head confused.

"Uh… first of all, this isn't gold! It is silver too… and fine, let's get myself a silver one too!" Sonny giggled happily and grabbed pumps she seemed to have picked out before Miley could try and safe the rest of her shoes.

"Okay, so I only saw another one and it looks super awesome. It looks like it has spikes on it but it actually hasn't… well, I don't really know. Oh! There it is! I've never seen you wear that before!" Miley grabbed the dress and sighed.

"Yeah, it's because, first of all, I bought this way before I knew you and secondly, there's a reason I don't wear this. It's itchy!"

"But it's beautiful!" Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed the dress from her best friend.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Fine, I'll take it. You seem high, by the way." Sonny shrugged and ran into the bathroom. Miley watched her shut the door and heard her giggle behind the door. She rolled her eyes slightly and chuckled, going to look for shoes for herself. She ended up picking classy black ones. They weren't in any way special - heels and black, that was all. That was when Sonny walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and grinning from ear to ear.

Miley smiled at her and nodded, showing her a thumbs-up. Sonny giggled happily and pushed Miley into the bathroom, deciding to approve of the shoes Miley had decided. Miley sighed and put on the dress, the shoes right after. She rolled her eyes as she heard Sonny squeal for no apparent reason whatsoever and walked out of the bathroom.

"There ya go…" Sonny stared at Miley for a moment until she squealed again and hugged her.

"You look awesome; I look awesome… this dinner is gonna be awesome!" Miley laughed and hugged her back.

"Too much use of the word 'awesome' but yeah, you're right. And you don't even know who your date is yet." Sonny pulled back and smiled. She nodded and then started to walk to the mirror.

"You're right. Is he hot? Do you know him? Will I like him? Can you do my hair?" Miley giggled and sat Sonny down in front of the mirror. She grabbed the curling iron and started to softly curl Sonny's hair. They were surprisingly quiet for that part but after Miley had finished, Sonny burst out giggling. Miley jumped back and looked at her surprised.

"What's with the giggling? Are the waves tickling you?" Sonny laughed and shook her head, making the soft curls and waves in her hair bounce up and down.

"No… I just held it in as long as I could. I tried to hard not to giggle the whole time you were doing my hair just so you wouldn't burn it. I managed." Miley chuckled and nodded.

"True… okay, I only want my hair to be like, up, you know? In a bun and the few strands that don't stay in there just stay out here, you know?" Sonny nodded, and pushed Miley onto the chair she had just gotten out of. Instead of even doing as much as grunting, Miley just leaned back and let Sonny do her job. It didn't take long for Sonny to finish though. She tapped Miley's shoulder about ten minutes later.

To add some affect to the strands of hair in her face, Sonny curled those too which made it look fancy. She immediately moved onto doing Miley's make-up, putting on a semi thick layer of mascara onto her eye lashes.

"You know, I'm jealous of your eyes - like, all together. Your eye color, your eye lashes, your eyebrows! I'm jealous of someone's eyes! Pathetic!" Miley chuckled and looked into the mirror. She smiled and nodded.

"Perfect, thanks… and you have amazing eyes too! And dude, you shape your eyebrows like a pro. Mine are poorly done by me. And mind you, my eye color - believe it or not - varies with my mood… or the light. I'm not sure." Sonny giggled but then she fake-pouted.

"See, my eyes stay the same color forever! Yours are exciting and… interesting to look at." Miley shook her head and chuckled.

"Of course… but yours are brown. Mine are blue and green… sometimes grey. It gets annoying to try and match your whole closet with that." Sonny burst out laughing as she sat down to get Miley to do her make-up.

"Okay, keep it back with the black tonight, okay? I want my eyes to be outstanding, but not too much outstanding, you know?" Miley nodded and quickly tried to do it like Sonny told her to. She smiled and nodded at her mirror-self and then looked down at Sonny in the mirror. She smiled too and nodded as well.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Miley smiled and pulled Sonny up with her, ready to take her to the restaurant - which was mighty expensive, might she add - and to finally get her a date with the guy she had been raving on about for way too long.

* * *

"Okay, I'm not ready, I take it back! You're setting me up! On a blind date! I don't know the guy - what if he turns out to be a jerk or… an asshole… a bastard. Or worse - gay? What if he's gay and a player? Gosh, a gay player… that's actually kinda funny if you think about it… but not funny if it were to happen to me! Miley, let's go home!" Miley chuckled and patted Sonny's shoulder.

"I can assure you, my dear friend, that he won't be a gay player, okay? And, technically, it's not a blind date seeing as you two will be able to see each other during it. I know he's not a jerk, an asshole or a bastard. He is nice and I know you'll love him the second you see him." Sonny sighed and looked up at Miley with a doubting look.

"Are you sure?" Miley nodded.

"As can be. I promise you, you'll have fun tonight. You'll get to eat at a restaurant expensive like this for free! I mean, how cool is that? You won't have to pay since Nick kindly offered to do so. You'll get to have a date with a hot guy that's totally your type. And, you get to look hot for one night - hotter than the other nights when we sit hours over hours in my office, trying to find out things that we shouldn't have to bother with since the police should. Does that make the situation we're in right now sound better?" Sonny nodded doubtfully.

"A little… Do I get to eat what I want? As much as I want?" Miley nodded.

"Yes and you won't have to pay." Sonny then grinned.

"Fine, I'm cool again When are they coming anyway? We've been sitting here for at least an hour-"

"Ten minutes."

"Whatever… we've been sitting here long enough… do you think they'll ditch us? Gosh, that'd be horrible considering Nick is your boyfriend and all…" Miley rolled her eyes.

"They'll be coming soon. Sometimes, Nick takes longer in the bathroom than me, believe it or not." Sonny chuckled.

"Not." Miley giggled and took a sip of the water they'd ordered when they first got here. She honestly couldn't wait to see Nick even though she saw him every day and the last time she's seen him was about two hours ago. But sometimes, she'd feel love-deprived and all she'd need was a hug. And not the one Sonny would most likely offer her. She needed the kinds of hugs that your boyfriend gives you just to show you he loves you and is just as fine with hugging as he is with having sex.

Miley glanced behind Sonny because of the movement she caught at the corner of her eye and her smile automatically widened. She didn't let Sonny see but she motioned him to come alone there first. He turned around and told the guy with him to wait a second - probably until he'd give him a cue to come. Then Miley squealed lightly, making Sonny jump in surprise.

"Whoa, I've barely heard you squeal before. What's going on?" Miley giggled and got up, giving Nick a long and needed hug. He kissed her cheek and whispered an 'I love you' as a greeting into her ear before he pulled back and hugged Sonny also.

"Hey Sonny, how's it going, everything alright?" Sonny nodded, confused as to what was going on. What _was_ going on, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to bring a date?

"Yes, I was. But before he'll come over here, I'll have to tell you some things about him." _That was creepy_, Sonny thought, _is he a mind reader now too? _

"What's going on, Grey?" He chuckled and put an arm around Miley. She smiled and leaned into him, not caring how ridiculous it must look to everyone around.

"The guy I brought you here… I've heard you've been interested in him for a longer time now. And when I told him about Miley I also told him about you which kinda interested him too. He doesn't know you but I think you do know him. He's… well, how do I say that? He's my brother and he's here right behind you… come on, Joe!" Sonny's eyes widened and she turned to stare at Miley shocked. Miley grinned and shrugged innocently as Joe arrived at their table. He did look nervous.

"Hi, I'm Joe." Miley could've sworn she saw Sonny melt right there. She giggled and watched Sonny stare at the extended hand in front of her face. Joe chuckled and started to pull his hand back.

"You don't have a name?" Miley nudged Sonny as Nick bit back his laugh, making Sonny snap out of it and place her smaller hand in his larger one.

"I'm Sonny… as in, my name is Sonny. I mean, actually, my name is Allison, but people started to call me Sonny because I was always laughing and smiling and glowing like the sun… but, you know, you can call me anything you want… I mean, Sonny." Miley giggled quietly but bit her lip anyway to not make it too obvious. Joe chuckled and nodded.

"My actual name is Joseph, but I kinda declared that name for not cool enough for me so people call me Joe for short." Sonny nodded, still shaking Joe's hand. Miley rolled her eyes at Sonny's 'star-struck' stare. Joe wasn't famous or anything, she had just liked him for long enough without knowing him more than the research let her.

But Joe didn't seem to be any better. He just stared into Sonny's eyes lovingly, as he kept on shaking her hand as well. This made Nick roll his eyes. He cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. It actually worked.

"Why don't you sit down, Joe? I'm sure it'd be more comfortable to eat sitting down, wouldn't it?" Joe blushed and let go of Sonny's hand, sitting down next to Nick. Miley slid back over to Sonny's side. She was now across from Nick which made Sonny across from Joe. Miley grinned at Nick and softly kicked his leg under the table to keep him from bursting out laughing. He playfully glared at her as the waiter came to order the boys' drinks.

"A diet coke."

"Make that two." The waiter nodded and left again. He left an awkward silence behind. Miley cleared her throat. She smiled at Joe.

"So, what do you work as?" Joe snapped out of his stare and looked at her. He smiled politely.

"I'm working in the commercial business. Basically all I do is come up with ideas for different products - well, I come up with ideas for commercials for those products anyway." Miley nodded. Sonny grinned broadly.

"So you make all those annoying commercials?" After she'd finished, her eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth. Nick chuckled quietly and Miley held back a giggle as Joe smirked and shrugged.

"Basically. Just that my ideas mostly don't get taken because they tend to include girls… no matter what the product is for or about." Nick rolled his eyes, Miley giggled and Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you're saying you're a sexist?" Joe's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No! That was a joke… I was just kidding. Yeah, I make those annoying commercials." Sonny looked at him doubtfully.

"So you don't include girls in your commercials… at all?" Miley rolled her eyes annoyed at Sonny's observance. Couldn't she just smile and look pretty? She used to be good at that job seeing as she used to get paid for it in a monthly basis - down at the front desk.

"Uh… yes, I do. I'm just saying, that… uh, you look pretty?" Miley shook her head and bit her lip, trying not to seriously burst out laughing. Nick already held his stomach. He had tears in his eyes. They didn't even really know each other for longer than five minutes and they were better than a comedy show already. Sonny grinned brightly anyway and blushed.

"Aw… thank you, you look nice too. You know, Miles and I used to follow you around because of this case you probably know about anyway and we even went to the gym and all and dude, you work out hard!" Miley's eyes widened, along with Nick's and Joe's. She shook her head slowly as Nick let his head roll back. Joe was just purely shocked. Sonny only then realized her mistake.

"Uh… what I meant was… uhm… you know… ha, doesn't the water just taste amazing?" But Miley didn't even find time to agree with her struggling best friend. Joe had already started to talk.

"You followed me around? Both of you? For what? That's why I felt like I was being watched!" Sonny was as red as a tomato as Joe shook his head, not believing what he just heard.

"Uhm… some research? We wanted to… well, see, you do know about Nick's case and all and how Miley is his lawyer and we wanted to-"

"We wanted to find out about his background without asking him too directly about it." Miley had to jump in and safe Sonny from a lot more embarrassment. Sonny turned to her and shot her a thankful look.

"We knew he wasn't on the best track at the time so asking him could've thrown him off completely. We just thought that following you around would be good at the time. Only after the gym-incident did we decide to stop with that." Joe nodded. Suddenly, realization spread over his face and he grinned at Sonny.

"You're that girl that got thrown out!" Sonny blushed more - if that was even possible, seeing as her face was beat red - and nodded. Miley giggled quietly and looked at Nick. She figured if she was watching them and enjoying this so much then so was he but he actually was staring at her with this sort of dreamy face. His eyes were staring at her lovingly as his mouth was slightly - and it really was slightly - open. Miley blushed under his stare and took a sip.

As Sonny and Joe continued to talk about the gym-incident, Miley and Nick just continued to stare at each other. Miley winked at him as she heard Sonny exclaim in the loudest way she could that sometimes, helping someone in desperate situations is the best thing someone could do - which had nothing to do with the topic she and Joe were talking about. Miley turned to the other pair and smiled.

"Anyway, Joe, I want to know… was Nicky over there a good little brother?" Joe scoffed in a sarcastic was and looked at Nick. Of course, the poor guy did not expect Miley to ask that question so he stared at her shocked, eyes big. He was definitely not ready for Miley to find out about his childhood. Not that he's had a bad one. He just knew how it worked. Someone would show her embarrassing pictures of him in the bathtub or on the toilet or something. Miley giggled a little as Joe smirked.

"Well, funny you mention it. I was told to tell you that Nick was the best little brother in the world…" Miley raised an eyebrow as Nick blushed slightly. There goes the little trust he's had in Joe for not telling Miley that.

"Oh? Who told you to tell me that?" Joe turned to Nick with a very obvious move the head and waited for him to say. Nick was by then, almost as red as Sonny was before.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't help it people like me that much!" Miley laughed.

"I'm sure it's because you're so modest, honey." Sonny burst out laughing and Joe laughed a few moments himself. Nick chuckled too, seeing as the only thing Miley wanted to do was help Sonny out. Joe cleared her throat and smiled.

"Anyway… no, he was a really good brother… so far. That is until he suddenly got sued for killing someone. But I know he didn't do it. God knows who did it but it wasn't him." Miley smiled and nodded.

"I know… that's kinda why I'm defending him. I mean, wouldn't it be hypocritical of me to defend him even though I believed he did do it? So, I know he didn't. But I'd rather not talk about this right here. This whole dinner idea was just so we could have a night off. Sonny and I have been working our butts off just to… uh, just to find more good arguments for Nick." Nick raised an eyebrow as Sonny threw Miley a look that basically told her to shut up.

Nick didn't know what those two were doing some research, trying to find out who the real murderer was. It wasn't that Miley was afraid he wouldn't let her research; it was more like she was afraid he'd try to help. She knew he was still kind of emotional about this whole thing even though he didn't show it. He acted all strong but she knew he was still sad and hung up about it. And so clearly, helping them find out who killed his wife wouldn't really do him any good.

"So anyway, I'm glad you wanted this night off then." All three turned to Joe confused, as he raised his glass of coke to his lips and took a sip.

"Why?" It was as if they had planned it; they chorused the question - everyone confused as hell. Joe chuckled.

"Well, if it weren't for the two of you being tired of work then I would've never gotten the 'kind' invite from my brother to join you three and then I never would've met Sonny… well, in decent clothing that is. God, your clothes were terrible that day in the gym." Miley turned to Sonny and glared at her while still talking to Joe.

"Someone told me that everyone would be wearing them the next day anyway… apparently because I make everything popular. I guess _someone_ lied about that." She emphasized the second someone and then turned back to Joe, smiling at him. Miley rolled her eyes and looked at Nick he just set down his glass of coke and wanted to say something until a voice interrupted him. Three out of the four jumped and turned around only to be met by a pair of confused yet somewhat stern storm-grey eyes. Miley's and Nick's eyes widened while Sonny could only guess who the woman was standing there. Joe was oblivious as ever, sipping his coke like nothing was going on.

"I don't mean to interrupt this lovely… meeting, but can I just ask you what is going on here?" Miley and Nick looked at each other. Then Miley glanced at Sonny and shot her the most scared look she could muster without the woman noticing. Still not realizing the tension at the table, Joe looked around and then caught sight of the lady standing there. He shot her a smile but she didn't return it so he dropped his as well, now feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Miley couldn't believe her eyes. She never would've dreamed that exactly on the night she thought she could have her freedom just for a few hours this woman had to show up. It might be all over if she couldn't come up with a good excuse soon. And staring at her didn't make it better. After five minutes of complete silence she could not believe that Judge Melton was standing right in front of them, staring them down, waiting for an answer. The wrong one might change everything….

_**So the little light didn't see it coming and being shocked by what happened, it flew away quickly trying to think of ways to safe this situation. It knew that this could all be over for Nick if someone didn't make up some lame excuse and lie to the judge. Maybe someone up there could help… But in the end, it knew that the only ones to do something were the people sitting at the table, intimidated as ever…**_

* * *

**So, did you like it? I really hope you did... I thought I'd update today because... well, why not? So, I just wanted to know... how many of you are still reading this? I kinda feel like no one except a few... :P But then again, I do know a lot more people than that read that.. I'm just asking, how many do still read this? How many do still like this? Okay, that would be all, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D**


	18. Chapter 18

"We're… uh, we're here on a date… see, uhm, I'm here with Nick, because… just look at him, he's hot, right? And Miley's - I mean, Mrs. Stewart… uh, I mean Miley is here with Joe…" Melton raised an eyebrow, slightly confused at Sonny's try to explain the situation. She turned to Miley, waiting for an answer. Miley gulped and nodded.

**"Yeah, what she said… I mean, I'm here on a date with Joe… right, Joey?" Joe was confused. He had no idea who the hell this woman was nor did he know why she had any right to butt into their business. He shook his head at Miley and then turned to the older lady, still feeling slightly intimidated by her.**

"No, see actually… ow!" Nick had kicked Joe under the table, trying to make it not as obvious as it actually was. He leaned on the table, grinning up at Melton as if nothing happened. Miley glanced at her nervously, trying to see if she had even heard Joe. She seemed to have which made the situation a little tricky. Miley rolled her eyes and shot Joe a mean look. He seemed to get the message that he should lie.

"What I meant was, yes, we're here… on a date. Well, Miley and I are and because Miles over there was just so nervous she took Sonny and Nick with her. I didn't have a clue they were coming, I swear! She practically ruined our date but it's okay. I mean, Miley's a great girl; no date could be ruined by this so you could say it's a double date." Miley wanted to groan at Joe's ramble but didn't.

Instead she looked up at the judge. It was clear that a judge had to be able to make out lies if one had to and their lie was more than obvious. For a good five minutes three of the four thought that their lie had been discovered and drastic things were about to happen. But… then Melton smiled that 'old lady smile' and nodded. She patted Miley's shoulder and then winked at Joe.

"Well then, I'm happy for you… four." She eyed all four of them for a moment but then shook her head and walked away again. For a minute it was completely quiet at the table. Miley was staring after her, not believing that the judge let them pass like that. The lie was so obvious - either Melton was a terrible judge or she seemed to like Joe that much that she'd actually believe something as what he said.

Nick was shocked too. He didn't exactly know what would've happened if Melton had found out but he knew it was something bad. And the way Miley was still in shock just showed him that it had to be super bad, actually. She was still staring off into space so he didn't dare move either. It was like they had to do what the other did without either of them knowing.

Sonny was slightly confused and a lot shocked. She had never seen Judge Melton before but the second the woman was there she knew who it was. Miley was shocked so Sonny was shocked. Like an unwritten rule, to be honest. That's how their friendship worked. Together through every emotion along the way.

And Joe… well, he was just confused. Nothing more. He had no idea who the lady was or what she exactly had to do with Nick and Miley but she seemed to know the two. And she seemed to be someone important because else Miley wouldn't have lied. He just sighed and leaned back, trying to relax.

"So, who was the lady?" The rest jumped and looked at him, finally getting back on track. Miley let out a breath and smiled a little as she saw that Nick inched his hand towards hers though he looked around too, probably trying to see if the judge was still there.

"That lady was the judge… if she would've found out what's really going on here she probably could've gotten me into jail." Joe nodded.

"Wow… so, why are you together then? I mean, obviously, you two love each other and all, but what's the point? As long as this case isn't over you're not allowed to date, right? So, why risk practically your life or at least a few years of it for someone you can be with after the case is done?" Miley looked at Nick who had that special glint in his eyes. She blushed as he turned to his brother. Somehow Miley knew what Nick was going to say.

"What's the point? The point is that we love each other. I know I loved Alex - but she was like a sister to me and unfortunately I realized that too late. But with Miley… she is just so… I don't even know how to explain it. She's so full of life but at the same time, she can be so serious if she needs to be. Her laughter brightens up my day and seeing her makes my heart skip a beat. And with every breath I take, I fall more and more in love with her." He turned to Miley and smiled at her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"The point is that I would risk my life for her because I know she's worth it. There's no one who's more worth it than she is. I would jump in front of a bullet for her if I had to. I would safe her from everything. I know we're not together for that long but… you know that feeling when everything's right? That's what I feel when I'm with her and that's why I know that risking being together is worth it. And maybe we won't win the case and I'll have to go jail and then I know I was able to have spent that much time with her."

Miley smiled at Nick, her insides screaming at her that she had to jump over the table and kiss him senseless. Of course she didn't do it but something was telling her that she should. Sonny wiped an imaginary tear as Joe stared at Nick impressed. He had not expected such a speech from his little brother. Miley growled quietly as she leaned a little closer to Nick.

"I can't wait to get home now…" She whispered towards him. Nick's eyes darkened slightly as he heard what she whispered and he nodded, squirming in his chair slightly. Sonny groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Okay, let's safe the sex talk for when I'm not here, okay? Good, glad we agree." Miley giggled and leaned over, quickly pecking Nick and then making sure no one saw. No one did so Miley leaned back happily, laughing at Sonny's protests. As if they'd ever listen to her.

"So… what were we talking about before the weird judge lady interrupted us?" Miley giggled at Joe's choice of words and then smirked.

"Sonny's nice outfit she wore at the gym." Sonny glared at Miley from the corner of her eye.

"One day, I'm gonna make you pay, my friend… one day. And that day will come sooner than you think and you'll be begging for mercy. I'll die your wedding dress red and black just because 'everyone will wear it the next day anyway'." Miley rolled her eyes.

"You're a little dramatic, aren't you? Barely anyone saw you… and, that girl at the front desk didn't flirt with you so you got the better end of the deal anyway." Nick's eyes widened slightly.

"So you're saying she flirted with you?" Miley nodded and smirked at him.

"Yup, full on… gosh, that was actually embarrassing for most of the time. I guess, I found it slightly amusing and also interesting to know that also the opposite sex finds an interest in me but I'd have rather not known that… But she did flirt, ask Sonny… Well, if she wasn't too hung up over her clothes back then." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"You're crazy… both. I can't believe I'm going out with you, how do I even stand being near you?" The playful tone was clear in his voice as Miley giggled and shrugged.

"It's all part of my charm. You should be with yourself sometimes too. You can get obnoxious as well… you want to have sex all the time!" Sonny burst out laughing as Joe almost chocked on his drink. Nick flushed a bright red as Miley bit her lip from trying to laugh.

"I do not! At least not all the time…"

"Do too… I mean, it's kinda okay since I want to have sex with you too… though I wouldn't exactly say we are having sex so…" Sonny rolled her eyes as she finally calmed down.

"Again, let's safe the sex talk for when I'm not here… I thought we'd discussed this… God, where's the waiter, I'm hungry!" What Sonny didn't know was that right behind her was the waiter, actually waiting for her to order her food. She turned around and blushed, sending him a bright smile.

"He he… sorry, uhm, we'd like to order?" He chuckled and nodded, taking out his pen to write down their orders.

"I figured… okay, so what can I bring you?"

* * *

"Ah, this was nice, wasn't it?" Nick nodded and sat down next to Miley, putting his arm around her. Miley sighed and leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder. Nick smiled and kissed her hair.

"I think Joe and Sonny hit it off well, didn't they?" Miley giggled and nodded. In her opinion they fit like a puzzle.

"Oh yes, they did. Your brother is crazy, by the way." Nick chuckled.

"So is your best friend, but I'm not complaining. I guess we'll have to see Joe more often now…" Miley nodded and looked up at him.

"That's true. Since it seems like the two of them won't stay friends for long anyway. Did you hear him ask her out on another date without us? Adorable, if you ask me." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"So you think he's adorable but… I'm not adorable? I'm hurt, Miles." Miley rolled her eyes and hit his chest softly, keeping her hand there.

"You don't want me to call you adorable anyway and you know it. You want me to call you hot and sexy and… very, very good in bed if I'm not mistaking."

"Well, you are right. But come on, the last thing is what you'd say anyway. My opinion on the matter wouldn't really play a big part in your statement." Miley laughed and shook her head, burying it in his neck soon enough.

"You do know that I love you, right? I never thought I could love someone like I love you. I know, this sounds horribly cheesy but it's true. You mean so much to me and you asking Joe to come to dinner with us meant a lot too." Nick smiled and kissed her hair once again.

"I would do anything for you, Mi." Miley smiled brightly and snuggled her head deeper into his neck. He sighed happily, rubbing her shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the others heart beat. Miley then sighed a little and looked down her shirt. Then she sighed again and looked up at the young man holding her, still rubbing her shoulder.

"I have weird boobs… do you think I have weird boobs?" Nick coughed awkwardly a few times and then looked down at her, confused and slightly shocked. He knew Miley could be random but this had to be one of the most random times.

"Uhm… am I in the right place to tell you my opinion on the matter? I'd be biased." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I asked you, didn't I?" He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Uhm… I don't think you have weird… boobs." Miley looked at Nick with a weird expression, not sure what to say now.

"Uhm… that sounded pretty weird. Can you word it differently? To make it sound nicer?" Nick sighed again and chuckled, shaking his head.

"How should I word it differently?" Miley shrugged and sat up a little.

"Well… how about you say, my breasts are nice." Nick's eyes widened, not sure how to reply now. He felt awkward saying it. Not that he would be lying if he said it - he liked her chest - but saying it out loud was awkward.

"Uh… your b-… breasts are nice…" Miley rolled her eyes again.

"You don't have to lie to me, Nicholas." He shook his head, pulling his arm back from around her.

"I'm not lying! I mean, you asked me, then I gave an awkward answer and you told me to correct myself with another awkward answer. There's no other way for me to say it for it to not be awkward at all." Miley looked at him doubtfully.

"You have no problem saying it while we're going at it." Nick blushed lightly.

"Well, that's different." Miley crossed her arms and smirked, looking at him interested.

"How's it different?" Nick sighed and wanted to reply, but he closed his mouth and looked her up and down, thinking about something for a moment. Miley watched him watch her and then sighed.

"What?" He saw that she was suddenly upset which confused him since he didn't even do anything.

"Uhm… nothing… you're just, acting weird, I guess. I mean, we were cuddling just a minute ago and then you ask me about your boobs and if I like them and I say I do and you're still upset. It just doesn't make sense." Miley pouted and looked down. She nodded and got up off the couch. Nick watched her confused. After she disappeared in her bedroom he realized she was actually upset. What did he even do?

She's never been this moody before. Did he say something wrong? Was it wrong of him to feel awkward complimenting her on her chest? She had to know that he loved her breasts - he told her often enough. So what was going on? He noticed that she's been like that the last week or so but he hadn't read anything into it yet. But now he realized that something was wrong.

Was it the case? He knew she was stressed about it seeing as there was the chance that he would have to go to jail. He knew she felt like she was running out of time. And maybe she even was. The police didn't seem to be doing anything. It felt like they stopped because they thought it was him who did it - who killed his wife.

He looked at the closed bedroom door and walked over there, knocking on it gently. As he heard a soft murmur telling him to come in, he opened the door and walked in. Miley was lying on the bed, her back facing him. She was wearing his shirt and a pair of sweatpants which he assumed were hers. He sighed and walked up to her, sitting down on her bed. He put a hand on her hip and rubbed it gently.

"I'm sorry… I don't know exactly what I did but I'm sorry…" Miley sighed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry too… I'm a little emotional lately. It's probably from the lack of sleep when I'm working my butt off for court." Nick sighed and looked down, feeling guilty.

"I guess then I'm even a little more sorry. It's my fault you have to work your butt off." Miley shook her head and smiled.

"I chose to become a lawyer. Whether it's you or some other suspect - someone will always keep me up at night, having me worried that I might lose my case. Maybe it won't even be a suspect! Maybe it'll be a victim - I want to win every case I get. I know it's probably not possible but that's how I feel. Everyone deserves a second chance… well, maybe not necessarily everyone but almost everyone." Nick smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"You're… awesome. Sorry, I can't find a better word. You're just awesome. I know what you mean, I think. And I admire you for it. But I'd rather you not worry so much about me." Miley nodded and smiled as Nick slipped off his jeans and shirt, lying down next to her right after.

Miley snuggled into him and sighed happily. Nick kissed her head and closed his eyes, holding her close. Though both had thought that after dinner they'd do other things rather than sleeping but they felt like going to bed together and just sleeping next to each other was enough. It would always be enough.

* * *

Miley stared at the phone, her eyes wide open. She then looked at Sonny, her eyes still not going back to normal. Yeah, sometimes people could be weird - that's how it was supposed to be. If everyone was the same, the world would be boring. But this girl they just called had yelled at them, telling them to not bother them any longer or she'd call the police. Yup, this was weird on a whole other level seeing as they just dialed the wrong number. They apologized tons of times but she just wouldn't listen. It was one week after the double date and they finally called someone else.

Miley hung up after some time, having heard enough of the frantic screeching. She put the phone down and then burst out laughing, shaking her head. Sonny laughed too, not believing what just happened.

"God, girls these days. Did we say something insulting?" Miley shook her head. She had no idea if they did but she honestly didn't care. They finally had someone to be curious about - to find out if they were right they'd just have to follow her. They'd have to be extra careful but they'd do it. It was shocking to both to find out that it might be _her _out of all the possible people but in the end, everything was possible.

"Sonny… I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to have you as a friend. I don't know what I would've done without you at this point. I know I could count on Nick but I also know that he's still torn up about it. He'd help me but it'd get to him so I won't tell him yet. I love you, Sonshine - you're probably one of the most important people in this case right now, do you know that?" Sonny smiled brightly and hugged Miley.

"Aw, I love you too, Miles… now tell me why you're so emotional." Miley blushed and bit her lip. She smiled a little and pulled back. She started fingering with the hem of her shirt and shrugged innocently. Sonny's eyes suddenly widened and she started squealing.

"Oh my god, don't tell me…" Miley grinned and nodded. Sonny hugged her and started jumping up and down. Miley laughed and hugged her back. It was shocking to find out probably and the worst timing as well, but Miley was happy about it anyway. And Sonny obviously was too.

"I can't believe it! Gosh, this is amazing! Nick's gonna be so…" Miley nodded and pulled back. As Sonny asked for the final proof both knelt down because Miley had to get it out of her bag. They heard the door opened and since they knew Lydia was in the office they assumed it was her. Miley pulled the thing out of her bag and jumped up.

"Lydia, check this out, I-" But as Miley turned around, she was met with not two warm green eyes but rather one dark grey metal thing held right in her face. Sonny turned around too and her grin immediately dropped. The girls grabbed each other's hands as tears sprung to their eyes. They started shaking and looked at each other. Miley dropped the thing in her hands to the floor as she felt something hard hit her - probably some kind of wood - and then she dropped to the floor as well, Sonny following her suit.

_They laughed and started pulling the girls out the office. It had to come to this - they figured it out - they were too good. They knew too much so they had to go. They had to disappear. The person managed to pull them into the elevator and pushed the button, driving them down. It was too late for anyone to be there and naïve Lydia had left just five minutes too early. She might have noticed. Now, nobody would notice. The lawyer and her friend were gone… kidnapped and never to come back - not if it went the way the person wanted it to._

**Ah, I'm so sorry that it's so short and that it took so long to update -.- I don't even know why I didn't update... school, practice, more school, more practice, less computer... it all adds up, doesn't it? Anyway, a little cliffhanger left here, isn't it? Thanks for reading - if anyone really does, I don't even know anymore - and I hope you liked it XD Feel free to leave a review and let me know if I suck because I take so long to update this story and what story next... or maybe even a oneshot... anyway, just let me know and thanks again for reading :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Nick looked at the clock, and then he sighed and looked at the front door. She should've been home about two hours ago. It was already one in the morning and still no phone call or anything else. To say he was getting worried was an understatement. He was freaking out. But he didn't want to be one of those clingy boyfriends who called every second of the day.

He'd wait… at least a few moments. But soon enough he got too impatient. Instead of calling her though, he decided to call his brother. Joe and Sonny were dating, maybe they were sleeping over there and Miley just forgot to call? He hastily grabbed his phone and dialed his brother's number. After holding his breath and waiting for Joe to pick up, the slightly older man finally picked up the phone.

"Sonny?" Nick looked at the phone confused and then put it back to his ear. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"So I guess Miley's not at yours by any chance?" He could practically see Joe roll his eyes as he sighed.

"Of course she's here without Sonny, that's what's going on…" Nick groaned annoyed and hit the wall with his foot angrily.

"Unbelievable… do you think she's cheating on me?" Joe chuckled sarcastically and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That's also why she's risking her career and maybe even her life for you by being with you while being your judge. She only explained to us a week ago what could happen if they found out you're dating but - sure she's cheating." Nick glared at the chair in front of him as he imagined it was Joe who he was looking at.

"Keep the damn sarcasm for yourself and help me out here. Your girlfriend isn't with you as well." Joe chuckled and shook his head again.

"That's because I don't live with Sonny, genius. We aren't together 31." Nick wanted to reply but stopped for a second. 31? _What the hell…?_

"What is 31?" Joe laughed for a moment until he calmed down again.

"You know… 24… and 7… 31?" Nick rolled his eyes as he finally understood Joe's logic. Leave it to his brother to know stuff like that.

"Good god, Joe. And we're not together all the time, obviously, because she seems to be MIA right now." The other end of the line was quiet and Nick actually thought Joe had hung up the phone until he heard a stretched 'hm'.

"What does MIA mean?"

"You know stuff like '31' but you don't know expressions like MIA? Are you… oh, what the hell, she's just not here and hasn't called in about five hours now and she didn't pick up either nor did she reply to any of my text messages. She has never done that before. She even picks up when she's on the toilet or showering." Joe shuddered at the thought of Miley on the toilet.

"Gross, too much information, bro. Well, I'm sure there's a reason why she didn't pick up. Maybe her phone ran out of battery and she couldn't find a charger? You know what, I'll call Sonny as soon as possible and check on them and then I'll call you, sound good?" Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, whatever… it's just… I'm worried. The murderer is still out there and Miley's my lawyer - obviously she's in danger as well. And they killed Gloria too because she was close to Alex - or me… I don't even know the reason to all this but I know Miley started to be in danger as soon as she agreed to be my lawyer." It was true. Sometimes, Nick would blame himself for all the stuff that happened because deep down he thought he knew the reason.

Even though he probably didn't, he felt like part of this was in fact his fault. Maybe he shouldn't have married Alex; maybe he shouldn't have praised her like he did at first. Maybe he shouldn't have driven home from work. Maybe he shouldn't have found her. Maybe he should've done a lot of things differently.

Then again, he wouldn't have met Miley. He wouldn't know how amazing it would be to know someone like her. He wouldn't know how amazing it was to find the love of your life because that's what Miley was to him and always would be. But was it selfish of him to feel like that? Maybe he wasn't love of her life to her? Maybe there was someone else out there that would love her even more than he did even though he found that hard to believe.

Nick felt guilty without having done anything. He just loved someone a little too much and lived in the wrong impression for too long and then that someone died - no, that someone was _murdered_ - and in his heart he knew he did something wrong. Alex was really too nice for someone to hate her so much to make them kill her. She married him; that's all she ever did that might have been a mistake.

She could've been free but chose to marry him. He didn't tell her to - he didn't pressure her to marry him Alex was just a naïve young girl that loved the idea of getting married and finally fulfilling that life-long dream of hers to have the wedding she always imagined herself to have. Nick helped her plan the wedding. She got her dream wedding.

He only asked her and she said yes. She seemed to have forgotten that being married usually meant being faithful and not sleeping around anymore. He never held a grudge before and he didn't that time either - or all the other times. Not even when he found out that Joe and Alex did sleep together one time. Joe admitted it a week after it happened.

Nick loved his brother. He loved his family. He loved his life. He loved Miley. He loved her more than his life. He'd do anything for her and if anything bad happened to her, he would never forgive himself because he _knew_ that it was his fault - it would be his fault anyway. He felt like everything was his fault sometimes. And maybe… maybe it even was.

"You still there, Curly Top?" Nick snapped out of it and nodded though he knew Joe couldn't see him.

"Uh… what? Yeah, of course, sorry, what did you say?" Joe chuckled.

"I just said that Miley loves you and she'd do anything for you anyway. She knows just as well as you what danger she is in for as much as being your lawyer let alone be your girlfriend. Miley's a smart kid - she wouldn't do anything too dangerous." Nick sighed, blowing out his cheeks before he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, how about you finally hang up so you can call Sonny to make sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… over-possessive boyfriend." Nick rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He threw the mobile device onto the mattress of his bed and leaned back in the chair he had set down in earlier. Now all he had to do was wait….

* * *

"Shut off the freaking phone!" The screech was almost gruesome. Miley held her hands over her ears as Sonny shut off the phone, shaking like a leaf. She checked the caller-ID though first and knew it was Joe. She cried harder than before and let the phone glide over the floor towards the person as they motioned for her to give it to them.

Miley was shaking just as much as she saw the woman - it was pretty clear it was a woman by the voice of the person - tower over them. The only light that there was, was the light that came flooding from what the two young women assumed was a hallway. Miley has never been scared of a woman before - until now. And what scared her even more was that she had heard the voice somewhere before.

It wasn't from the phone calls though. That's what freaked her out more. It had to be someone she knew. And since she knew it wouldn't be someone only Miley herself knew it had to be someone she only recently met who knew Nick… which weren't a lot of people. And no matter how hard she thought about it - she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Move over there! Move!" Miley and Sonny slipped across the room and huddled in the corner of it. The woman grabbed the phone off the floor. She kept the gun up as she shook her head. The phone was expensive, obviously. Business women and their obsession for stuff that's worth more than some houses might be.

"Ah, nice phone you got there… pity you won't get it back…" The mystery woman threw the device onto the floor and stepped on it. Miley and Sonny jumped and hugged each other, crying together as they tried to think of happy thoughts. Obviously that didn't work out too well since they were both terrified to hell.

"Now… you two probably have no fucking clue why the hell I brought you here. Well, you two… you know too much. You figured it out, you two… You shouldn't have put your nose into other people's business. So basically, this is your fault." The way the woman talked sounded crazy. She was insane, that's what both girls thought. Miley shook her head and grabbed her stomach in fear. This crazy woman could destroy it all. She would just have to pull the trigger.

"Please… don't do this…" Sonny looked at Miley with eyes so sad it was heart wrenching. Miley whimpered as the woman shot her daggers, daring her to keep on talking. But now that Miley said something she couldn't stop.

"You can't do this… why…" The woman scoffed and finally stepped into the room and only now could Sonny and Miley see who the woman was - they finally knew who the murderer was. And to say it shocked them would be a lie. They were more than shocked. Out of all the possible people… it was her?

"Yeah… act like you didn't know who I was but you knew… you knew all along. That's why. I can't let you tell on me and get me into jail. I just did what was right. Alex Gray deserved to die." Miley shook her head, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"We… we, just… you're a mother, right?" The woman nodded. She was clearly confused.

"Well, would you wanna kill someone who's about to be one too?" The woman both girls knew looked at Miley with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" Miley let out a quiet relieved sigh. She wanted that their kidnapper was somewhat distracted from the thought of killing her and her best friend.

"Uhm… I.. I'm pregnant. I know you probably won't believe me but it's true. You can look in my bag and see yourself! I have the test with me. I just thought… maybe you wouldn't want to kill a mother and her innocent child. And you probably don't want to kill the woman who is going to be the godmother to this innocent child." The kidnapper glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. You know that I killed Alex and you can't know. I know you're the lawyer and I know she's your… right hand or something. You two can't know and you can't tell and your promise to not tell someone… I know you won't keep it. Because I know you would do anything just to stay alive." Miley whimpered, scared for herself and the baby.

It was true. She was pregnant. She actually wanted to tell Nick soon. Even though she knew it would hurt like hell if Nick did have to go to jail, she would have told him. She would have fought harder. Now she even knew who it was, she just couldn't tell anyone at the moment. She wanted to go back to Nick and hide in his arms because she knew she was safe there; in his arms was her home.

But now, she was kidnapped by the murderer and she was so close to losing her life - her baby's life. And she didn't want to have Nick relive everything again. It happened to him once, it shouldn't happen again. If Miley only knew the reason why this woman killed Alex... She couldn't find a reason. Jealousy? This woman was married - Miley had seen the ring on her finger and she had a daughter… she had a daughter.

Maybe that had something to do with this all? Miley bit her lip as she waited for the woman to say something. A daughter; the woman seemed frustrated. Maybe hurting Nick was what she wanted to do, not killing Alex. They knew they'd hurt Nick by killing Alex. Miley's eyes widened as she slowly shook her head. Maybe…

"You wanted revenge…" The woman's eyes widened as she took a step closer to Miley. Sonny gripped Miley's hand tightly and shook her head as she looked at her best friend. She shouldn't have said that.

"What did you say?" Miley looked at the woman in front of her. She was going to stand her ground. Maybe she could talk this crazy person into a guilt trip or something.

"You wanted revenge. You killed Alex because Nick didn't want your daughter. It's so clear now! I know you have a daughter! Your daughter is Marian Callaghan, right? It makes so much more sense now. You are Angela Callaghan and you killed Alex because you knew Marian always wanted Nick but Alex got him, am I right?" Sonny's eyes widened as she said that. It did make much more sense now.

Angela Callaghan, the woman that had cried at the funeral so dearly - that they talked to at the funeral - was angry at Alex for getting Nick and angry at Nick for picking Alex instead of choosing her daughter. Angela Callaghan may seem like an innocent woman, but under the exterior, she was a crazy woman, wanting to get revenge for her daughter even though Marian didn't want revenge.

"What did you just say?" Miley swallowed and took a deep breath.

"You wanted revenge… Nick didn't want your daughter, that's why you are so angry at Nick and Alex. You wanted Nick to want Marian and not Alex - you resented Alex for getting Nick. You killed Alex for that. But what you didn't realize was that Nick and Alex had a friendly relationship and Marian was long over it. You killed an innocent woman because she found a love that your daughter couldn't destroy." It was obvious that the woman was Angela because she was boiling with anger.

"You bitch… don't you dare mention my daughter's name! She deserved Nick! She wanted Nick and Alex took him from her! She was so upset but Alex didn't care! Nick didn't care either and he lead her on all along! Both deserved this!" Angela was by now so close to the girls that they could smell alcohol in her breath. She was drunk. That couldn't be good. Drunk people act differently - worse than sober people.

"You can't kill someone because you felt like your daughter deserved something she didn't get!" Angela took another step closer, the gun pointed at Miley's stomach.

"You better shut up right now. I don't have a problem with pulling the trigger. I stabbed two women once; I can shoot someone as well."

"Why did you kill Victoria?" Angela shook her head. In that moment, she looked so intimidating and scaring that both girls' breaths were caught in their throat.

"She found out. I was at hers and she found out. She had to die. Just like you two have to die." Tears once again started streaming down their faces as they realized just how serious Angela was about this. She would actually do it - she'd pull the trigger. Miley shook her head desperately.

"Please don't… my baby…" She whimpered as she clutched her stomach in some pathetic way to protect her unborn child. Angela stared at Miley as she cried for her baby and her life. The way she looked so scared just because the baby would die made her really reconsider killing her. She'd just keep them hostage for as long as she could. If it came down to it she'd have to kill them.

* * *

"What do you mean 'when she picked up all you heard was crying'?" Joe flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear. Nick sounded angry - beyond angry.

"I don't really think there's any other way to understand this other than the way I said it. She picked up for like a second and I heard crying and someone shouting to shut the phone off. That ladies voice sounded insane." Nick was pacing around the room. He had no idea what to do.

"What can we do, Joe? Maybe she was… gosh, they were kidnapped!" Joe raised his eyebrows, shocked and surprised.

"Who would kidnap them? Why would someone kidnap them? They didn't do anything." Nick shook his head and rubbed his face.

"No… but Miley's with me. She's my lawyer… maybe… maybe Alex' murderer kidnapped them because they are involved with me. Gosh, I knew something bad would happen…" Joe was quiet for some time. As much as he wanted it to be wrong, he suddenly felt like a light bulb went on in his head. Nick was right. Well, he could be anyway.

"Should we call the police?" Nick bit his lip.

"I don't know. They aren't missing for twenty four hours." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Just say Miley's your lawyer and you were accused of murder. They'll act faster." Nick nodded.

"You're right. You got to come over Joe. I'll call them right now." Joe bid his goodbye and hung up the phone. Nick dialed 911 as quickly as possible. They didn't pick up at first which confused him but soon enough, someone answered.

"You called 911, what's the emergency?"

"My lawyer was kidnapped."

"Since when has your lawyer been missing?" Nick sighed and bit his lip. A little white lie to get Miley to be found faster? Yup, he'd definitely do that.

"For a day, almost exactly. The last time I saw her, she was with her best friend and since then I don't know where she is. My name is Nick Gray, I'm accused of having killed my wife and she defends me. Also, I think that the actual murderer might have kidnapped them."

"Calm down mister… you are Nick Gray? You think the actual murderer has them?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I think so. Please, help me here. She's in danger; serious danger." They sighed at the other end of the line.

"The police is at it. Now, describe me your lawyer and her best friend."

"Well, her name is Miley Stewart and-"

"Ah, Miley Stewart… don't say anything more, we've got a picture here. And her best friend?" Nick was kind of confused as to why they had a picture of his girlfriend but shook it off.

"Sonny Torres. She's 24, has shoulder long black hair and… uhm, I don't really know her that well."

"Okay, I think we have a picture of her too. Thank you for your call, we'll let you know when we know something." They hung up the phone. Nick groaned frustrated and threw the phone onto the couch. That was the moment Joe entered the house.

"Did you call? What did they say? Are they looking for them?" Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I called; they said they are at it now. I can't wait though. I don't want to wait for them to call. I want to… let's go look ourselves. They can't be that far away." Joe nodded. Nick grabbed his jacket from the hanger and pulled it on.

"I suggest we start looking around town." Nick shook his head.

"No way… the town's too big. I think I know where we should go look." Joe raised his eyebrows as they stepped out into the cold night.

"You do?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah… we should look at Alex' friends' houses." Joe followed Nick to his car.

"Why? Do you think it was one of them? Why didn't you tell Miley?" Nick chuckled as he buckled up, waiting for Joe to do so as well before starting the car.

"Because I know Miley and I know she started researching. I also know they called all the friends. She's a smart woman but she didn't outsmart me." Joe raised his eyebrow as Nick finally drove off.

"Oh? So she knows?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, she probably does… gosh, she does! That's why they kidnapped her! We gotta find her… fast." Joe bit his lip.

"You mean… they know so they have to die?" Nick turned to Joe shocked. He hadn't thought about that before. Only hearing it come out of Joe's mouth made him press down the gas pedal a little strong. He looked at the passing houses, driving for the first one that came to mind… Marian Callaghan. As he saw his destination coming closer, the only thoughts running through his head were _Where are you Miley? _and _I love you, Mi, I'll be there._

* * *

**God, not only was this suckish, but also short and way too late. So it's not even a good excuse why I updated so late... I'm just sorry I didn't earlier. This chapter was kinda hard for me to write.. without any fluff XP**

**So, you all guessed right, she's pregnant. And you probably didn't expect to find out who the murderer is in this chapter, did ya? Also, you probably didn't expect the murderer to be Angela Callaghan either, right? Ha, I'm just that epic to come up with that... anyway, even though I know it sucked, I hope you liked it and thanks for leaving. Oh and, I don't have any problem with reviews, I love them actually ;) And reading them always makes me wanna update faster too... just so you know XD Thanks again, for reading :)**

**Oh and as to Forgiveness And Love... I'll update that story after I finished this one... just so you know :) Okay, now I'm done :P**


	20. Chapter 20

Marian Callaghan was a lot of things. She was shy, but determined to get what she wanted. She was self-conscious but knew that she was pretty when she needed to know. She was scared of things but was also brave when it came to doing stuff she never wanted to do. She also used to be in love with Nick Gray but got over him pretty quickly.

Nick was a gentleman - always has been - to everyone but she felt like he was extra nice to her. She soon realized that maybe, the 'extra nice' she took as 'liking her more than he should' was actually just his way to pity her for not having a boyfriend, or not looking like Alex or maybe not being as pretty as all the other friends of Alex.

She realized; he pitied her. For what, she didn't know, but did that matter? She knew he did and ever since she figured it out she stopped liking him like that. He was still nice and eventually, he started to treat her like Alex' other friends. She stopped feeling like the special attention she got from him died down and it kind of relieved her, actually.

Sarah and Clara and Melissa all told her she should leave Nick alone - that he was married to Alex; that they belonged together. But all Marian could ever do was tell them that she wasn't even doing anything. And she wasn't. But neither of the three believed her. She wouldn't have believed herself because she really wasn't the prettiest of the group.

But all three of them noticed that Nick did act differently towards her. It annoyed the girls - especially Alex - but there was nothing Marian could do. Alex was a nice and pretty girl. She would never show Marian that she was angry at her for supposedly flirting with Nick. But she didn't. She was just there and Nick would always ask her if she wanted something to drink while the others had to get it themselves.

And after finally getting him to stop doing all those things, she asked him why he did all this. Did he not want her in the group or something? Or did he secretly like her suddenly? But his answer was something that surprised her and what later surprised the other girls when he told them. He'd looked at Marian and smiled sadly.

"I just give you the extra attention you're not getting from your supposed best friends." And after he'd said it she'd realized how right he was. She was just a tag-along. She always has been. They became best friends, yeah, but she wasn't in the spotlight ever. It was always Alex. Not that she wanted to be there or anything, but whenever they had no idea where to go, she'd never get asked.

She just tagged along. And so she was right - Nick did pity her. For the lack of attention she got from her best friends; that's what he pitied her for. She was actually thankful once he told them what he saw in the few months of knowing them - it happened about nine months after Alex had first introduced him to the group.

The girls started actually caring about her more and soon, she was asked where to go if no one had any idea. Obviously, if she had an idea to begin with she'd say it and it'd be considered until they'd all agree and go there. Suddenly, she was important. And she was thankful that Nick was there. And that was probably when she fell in love with him.

She'd told her mother after three months of feeling like this. Her mother told her that if she really was in love with him and he did treat her differently, she should just go for it. And just as she was about to, news came that Nick had asked Alex to marry him and she'd said yes. Marian's world fell apart then but she got her act together and congratulated them anyway.

She never had any mean thoughts about Alex nor did she ever think about hurting either her or Nick. But when she'd told her mom, all Angela did was glare at nothing at all and repeat the same words over and over again. Marian was actually frightened of her mother back then because all she'd ever say whenever she saw her was:

"That bastard… breaking my daughter's heart… that bastard…" And so on. But Marian knew what was really wrong. History was repeating itself. Angela used to be in love with this one guy. He got her pregnant on accident - result: Marian - and then left with his fiancée just one week later, not caring about Angela or the baby.

But what was important was that Marian got over Nick faster than she would've expected. He didn't come to their group meetings as often because he had to work or study at the time and Alex stopped gushing about him. Marian was fine soon and Nick as forgotten. He was just the occasional name popping into their conversations every now and then.

At the wedding she'd hugged him and congratulated him for getting someone like Alex because she really was hard to get and he'd thanked her and kissed her cheek and all she felt was friendship. She was officially over it. She'd gotten boyfriends every now and then but she was still waiting for the right one. Alex was now dead and she knew for sure that Nick didn't do it. Unfortunately, she knew exactly who did it.

What she didn't know though was that after not seeing Nick for about at least six month, if not more, what the hell he was doing on her front porch, looking like someone had just ripped his heart out and in a frenzy. She'd opened her front door looking disheveled because she was asleep already since it was late and found him standing there with his brother - who looked just as confused and scared as Nick.

"What the hell, Nick?" He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair and over his face.

"We… Sorry, I'm just… my lawyer has been kidnapped and… well, I think she has and… she could be in danger and I just…" Marian and looked at him confused at first and then shocked. Did her mother really overstep the boundaries once again? Could that woman really be as stupid as kidnapping a lawyer?

"Uh… come in…" Nick nodded and looked at Joe. He then stepped into the house followed by Joe who was still looking confused and shocked and all other emotions he could muster up. The thought that Sonny and Miley might be dead already had him shaking in anticipation of finally finding them and finding out who had killed Alex.

Marian lead them into the living room and let them sit down on the couch. Joe leaned back, with his hallow eyes looking at nothing which actually scared her. She cleared her throat as she saw neither of the young men was going to say anything.

"Uhm… what do you mean, your lawyer was kidnapped? Why are you so sure?" Nick sighed frustrated. He was closed to hitting anything with all the questioned he'd been asked ever since he realized that Miley was as close to dying as it could get - closer as it should get, in his opinion.

"I just know, okay? We were supposed to meet up today and yesterday and yesterday she's been there and today she's not any she's not picking up and neither is her best friend and she always picks up and I just know that something is not okay and I know she's kidnapped and I know… I know that you know something, alright?" Marian's eyes widened slightly at Nick's confession.

"What? Why…?" Joe was surprised himself. He didn't know that Nick knew something either. He hadn't told him.

"It doesn't matter how I know or why I know - what matters is that I do know and you know something too. It'd be better if you just told me now because… because my lawyer is important for me. I might get locked into jail if she gets shot." Joe shook his head though, interrupting Nick's little outburst.

"Uhm… I don't think so. If she does get shot and dies they'll have the actual murderer anyways so…" Nick hit Joe's leg with his to get him to shut up. He didn't want to tell Marian about him and Miley because she didn't need to know. Marian sighed and bit her lip.

"Okay well… yeah, I do know… I know everything, but… why did you come to me? Have you been at Melissa's? She could know?" Truth was, Melissa didn't know. Neither did Sarah or Clara. Angela had just told Marian about her 'victory' over Alex Gray. Angela sounded almost… _proud _to say she'd killed and innocent woman.

"No, I haven't been there because I know you know something. Now tell me or I'll have to call the cops." He'd never call the police, both knew that. But for the sake of drama he added the last line, needing to hear as much as Marian knew this second. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before leaning back.

"Fine… I know who killed Alex. I probably also know who kidnapped your lawyer. I just… I don't want her to get into jail… She's everything I have left. Melissa, Sarah and Clara haven't called since Alex… well, you know… since she was murdered. And now you can't take her too… please don't…" Nick raised his eyebrows, suddenly realizing the situation.

"It was your Mom, wasn't it?" Marian nodded and wiped a tear away. She sighed and shook her head, chuckling darkly.

"My mom wanted… revenge, I guess. She… my dad left my mom a week after she got pregnant. She lived under the impression that every guy that'd break my heart had to hurt just like she had or like I would once someone did break my heart. And… I know this seems weird and all, but back then, when you treated me differently than the others I thought… I thought you liked me or something and so… I guess I kinda fell in love with you.

Now I realize this all has just been a crush or something but Mom never realized that. And she thought since you apparently 'broke my heart' she finally wanted revenge from what Dad did… I didn't know she was going to do.. this… all this crap she pulled. Killing someone? Kidnapping someone? What, if she already shot your lawyer? I just… I mean, I don't know if she kidnapped your lawyer… I can call and ask her though." Nick nodded frantically. He remembered Angela.

She used to be a nice person. But wasn't that what everyone said about a killer? 'He was so nice, I never would've expected it.' He watched Marian dial her mother's number and wondered what would have been if he had chosen Marian - even though he never even considered being with her. Alex would be alive… and he wouldn't be with Miley. He'd be with Marian - married to a woman who's mother was crazy enough to kill an innocent girl.

"Mom?" Nick and Joe looked at her as she bit her lip and played with her finger. Marian sighed as she heard her mother's barky reply.

"What?" Marian let out a shaky sigh and looked at the two young men sitting in front of her.

"I just… is it… did you really kidnap the lawyer?"

"Where'd you hear that from?" Marian sighed shakily again. Wasn't it bad when your mother started scaring you?

"I just… well… the Gray boy called and asked me all about my other friends and then I asked him why and he said because his lawyer was missing. Mom… you can't just… do that. They'll be looking extra hard for her! And either way, if you kill her, they'll find you and they'll get you in jail anyway. And if you don't kill her they'll find you and then you'll be in jail too. Couldn't you just have… went undercover?"

"You don't get, do ya? That girl knows. She knows everything - the whole story. And I don't care about that Gray boy. And if I kill her, I'll just move somewhere else - away from here. It's your decision whether you want to move with me." Marian shook her head.

"Mom… where are you?" Angela scoffed.

"Why would you want to know? What good does it do me when you know… you could blurt it out."

"I'm your daughter, I feel like I have a right to know where you are. And who would I blurt it out to? Remember how my friends abandoned me after you killed my best friend? Yeah, exactly, those would have been the people I would've told… but I can't because you kind of stole them from me. Because of you I have nothing. So just tell me where the hell you are." Marian was surprised at how angry she just got. It wasn't her original plan but she really did blame her mother for the situation she was in.

"Whoa… fine, I'll tell you. I'm at our beach house. I couldn't carry them further."

"Wait, them? What do you mean?" Joe and Nick looked up. Sonny and Miley really were there. That could be good to know because they knew both were there but for both it was actually horrible information.

"The lawyer girl had a girl with her." Marian looked at the two men in front of her questioningly. They nodded so she knew there had to be a second girl.

"Mom… what, why?"

"I told you - they know everything. That stupid cow figured it out. I can't believe she did. And now, Marian, I swear to god; tell _anyone_ and I'll make sure that I won't be the one suffering." Marian's eyes widened but she knew she couldn't back out now.

"Of course… talk to you later Mom and… please don't kill them. I just… you know that sometimes, Karma comes back and bites you in the ass." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… they shouldn't have stuck their noses in business that doesn't matter to them."

"Uhm, Mom, she's Nick's lawyer I think it kinda is her business, I mean-"

"Shut the hell up, now, bye." And then Angela hung up. Marian sighed and put the phone down. It was quiet for a few minutes in which Marian tried hard not to cry. It was hard enough to have a criminal mother but she threatened her. She was supposed to keep her mouth shut about her kidnapping the lawyer and where they were. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't let an innocent man who also lost his wife over this rot in jail because she didn't want her mother in there.

She wasn't that selfish. Her mother was and she wouldn't let that crazy woman get away with the things she did. She would fight for what's right and if that meant either living in fear or moving away she would be okay with that. Because she just couldn't let the wrong win this time. So finally keeping all her tears in, she took a deep breath and looked at the two men.

"She has both of them at our beach house. It isn't too far away. She'll know I told you so if the police won't catch her I'll have to move away or make the police catch her. So get the police there and hurry up. She sounded… determined. I'm not sure what kind of determination but I think she might even kill them. I don't know when so just… get there fast." Nick's leg was bouncing up and down with anticipation. Marian looked at him for some time until she smiled. It wasn't a necessarily happy smile. More like a 'now-I-understand-the-rush' smile.

"You really care about your lawyer, don't you?" Nick's eyes widened as Joe started coughing.

"Uhm… how would you know that? I mean… no?... Is it that obvious?" Marian shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I have a sense for that. You seem too worried for her just to be your lawyer. I mean, I know you're passionate about everything but you'd be a little too passionate about her." Nick blushed as he looked at Joe. Joe rolled his eyes and quickly glanced towards the door to signal his brother that they had to leave.

"Yeah… uhm, please don't tell anyone, it's kinda not allowed and now… we have to go." Marian nodded and got up with them. She lead them to the front door and watched them sprint to their car. As the car doors slammed shot she realized she hadn't told them where the beach house was.

"Hey, guys! Wait!" But the car sped off. Marian cursed and sighed as she closed the door. She knew Nick was smart enough to check every single house. Maybe he even remembered Alex telling him something. She just wasn't sure if they'd get there in time.

* * *

"Crap…" Joe looked at Nick confused. They had just arrived at the beach, probably or more like most likely breaking speed limits but neither cared.

"What?" Nick sighed as they stormed towards the beach, looking for all the houses there.

"We didn't ask her where the house is exactly." Joe cursed as Nick sped up his pace and ran towards a group of houses.

"So, what's your plan now, man? We can't check every single house!" They arrived at the houses. In almost every single house there was some kind of light but in one house, there was only one lit hallway. The windows were taped over. Nick pointed towards it.

"Do you think… is that the house?" Joe looked at it as well and both started walking towards it at the same time. As they got closer they saw a flash light in one of the rooms and it seemed like they both knew what was going on. They looked at each other at the same time. Joe pulled out his phone and dialed the police' number. Nick walked up to the door and tried to open it. Surprisingly, it was open.

Joe hung up the phone and looked at Nick as he entered the house. Joe hurried after him and grabbed his arm. Nick spun around and looked at Joe with confused eyes. His brother shook his head viciously.

"Don't go in there. She might have a gun." He hissed at Nick. Nick shrugged.

"I don't care. Did you call the police?" Joe nodded.

"They're on their way. Bro, you can't go in there. She might shoot you." Nick sighed and turned to Joe. In this moment, he looked not only serious but so innocent and determined that Joe had to look at his brother once again. He's never seen him like that.

"Yeah, but if I don't go in there she might shoot Miley or Sonny. I can't live with that… could you?" Joe sighed and shook his head. He might not be dating Sonny for that long but he really couldn't live with that.

"Did you tell the police to come without the sirens and all that stuff?" Joe shook his head slowly.

"No… why? Should I…?" Nick groaned quietly.

"Yes, you should have! She's gonna hear them arrive and then shoot them!" Joe sighed.

"Then we'll have to get to them before the police arrive. We're going to have to get the gun or whatever she has with her from her and make sure she can't move. Easy… right?" Nick sighed and shook his head. He just started walking towards the stairs again. The flashlight they saw was upstairs in a room so assumingly, Sonny and Miley were up there.

They had almost reached the very top step when suddenly one of them creaked. Both guys stopped dead in their tracks and waited if something would happen. Fortunately nothing did and they quickly made it to the upper floor. Joe let out a quiet breath as Nick looked around the corner to make sure no one was there. He saw the flashlight again and knew where they had to go.

Together the two brothers walked to the very back of the beach house' first floor and stopped at the door. They could hear quiet crying and some whimpers and to Nick it was pretty clear that it was Sonny and Miley that were silently begging for mercy. At a booming feminine voice the two young men jumped back, slightly shocked at the force the voice seemed to have.

"Your stupid Gray boy called my little girl! That prick broke her heart and now he wants to know where you are but she won't tell him. Serves him right… that ass." It was quiet for a few moments until one of the girls spoke up. It was Sonny. Her voice seemed steady thought the brothers could hear the fear in it - well hidden.

"What are you going to do? Shoot us? Because I know you can't do that… not after what Miley told you. They'll find you eventually. Miley's a lawyer, they'll look for her extra hard." Nick frowned slightly. What had Miley told Angela? He looked at Joe but he just shrugged as well.

"So? I'll just disappear before they find you. Then you'll most likely suffer some internal thing and nobody will believe it was me and if they do, I'll be gone anyways." Sonny scoffed.

"What if they know already? What if Marian did tell someone? The police maybe? No daughter wants a criminal mother. No daughter wants a mother who killed her best friend out of revenge. I know Marian was over Nick - we all know. You just didn't want to get it in your head that not getting something sometimes just makes you stronger." Joe smiled proudly. He'd give his girlfriend an extra big kiss once she was saved.

Nick nudged Joe and signaled him to move up to the open door. He knew that Angela was most likely with her back turned towards them so they could maybe reveal themselves to Sonny and Miley so they knew they'd be safe soon. Joe nodded and walked up to the door with his brother. Angela's back was turned towards the door. As Miley caught sight of her boyfriend, tears sprung to her eyes again, this time they were happy tears.

Sonny let out a relieved breath even though she managed to cover it up as just a frustrated sigh. Angela groaned in frustration at Sonny's declaration and shook her head. She threw her hands up in the air making Nick and Joe able to see the weapon she had with her. A gun.

"Marian's not stupid! She knows when to shut up!" Sonny cowered down next to Miley and tighten the hold on her hand slightly. It might have looked like she was intimidated but she was actually just telling Miley that they'd be okay soon. Miley looked at her with tears streaming out of her eyes and sighed.

In the meantime, Joe and Nick slowly walked up to Angela, trying not to make any sound. As they reached her, a piece of the wooden floor creaked and as Angela was about to turn around Nick threw his arms around her and reached for the gun. Just as Joe thought Nick would get it out of her hand, a shot rung through the room, followed by a gasp. Joe knocked Angela out and then looked at Nick with big eyes.

* * *

**Ooh... mean cliffhanger, ain't it? I kinda wanted to update yesterday but I didn't get to finish it so... it's up today, that's okay too right? XP Okay so... did you like it? How fast do you want me to update? Should I finish this story first before I update the others? What should I do, you tell me? I'm inspired for everything :D So, leave a review and let me know... ;)**

**Oh and... I recently got Formspring :D So you can ask me anything on there. I've got the same name there as here - CloudyxRainbow - so... really, ask me anything, I love answering questions, any kind. If it's about my stories or some parts of my life or even for some advice... just ask :D yeah :) Oh also...**

**I have Twitter :D Once again, the same name as on here... so you can follow me there too, ya know ;) Okay, thanks for reading and hope you liked it :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Siren's were heard as Joe was still too much in a shock to move. Sonny's eyes were just as wide, fixed on Nick. He was just standing there, looking at Miley for a few moments until he sunk to the floor. Nobody had really realized what just happened. As Nick finally hit the floor, Joe rushed over to him and grabbed the gun from him, sliding it towards Angela. He'd tell the police later why there were fingerprints of Nick on this.

Nick held his leg in pain as he stared at Miley. She looked so scared and vulnerable and she was definitely not able to move. She just kept on shaking her head, trying to take it all in. Joe tried to put some pressure on Nick's leg, seeing as there was blood rushing out of there. But Nick pushed him away and slowly crawled over to his girlfriend, who was still shaking not with only her head but her whole body.

As he finally reached her she broke out into tears. He hugged her close to him and rubbed her back and arms, trying to calm her down. He was rocking them back and forth. Sonny had crawled over to Joe and let him hug her just as tight, not wanting to let go of him any time soon. They were all too shocked to really do anything. The only one saying something was Nick and all he did was whispering semi-soothing words into Miley's ear.

"It'll be okay baby… I'm here, I'm here…" The doors burst open and the police rushed in. They looked at the four and then at Angela on the floor. Miley shakily raised her hand towards Angela and everybody looked at her, anticipating what she was going to say.

"She was the one that killed Alex… she said so herself… she kidnapped us and brought us here and… Nick and Joe saved us. He's hurt…" The cops looked down at Nick's leg and saw that around it there was a lot of blood there. The paramedics rushed and took every single one of the four friends on a stretcher to carry them out.

Miley cried a little as she had to let go of Nick to ride in a separate car than him. But maybe that was the right thing to do. Sonny and her were transported in one car while Nick and Joe were in another. The whole way there, the two girls kept crying and hugging each other. Even though the doctors in the car wanted to check them up they wouldn't let go of each other.

Nick on the other hand was being taken care of. The bullet hit his leg full on and it was now stuck there. They would have to have a surgery to get it out and it would take a long time until he'd be able to walk on his own again, but he wouldn't lose the leg. That's what they kept on telling him so he would see some… positive aspect in this mess.

But all he wanted to know was if Miley was fine - if she was okay. He knew he couldn't ask that - it'd be too obvious. So he kept his mouth shut, winced in pain whenever a doctor would as much as touch his leg and just try to think of things that would keep him occupied until he'd finally find out how Miley was.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Everything from that moment on was a blur. Tons of people asked them if they were fine, what happened and what was going to happen now. Doctors had rushed them into different rooms and made sure that they were okay. Miley was soon told that everything was fine. She 'only' had a slight concussion. They'd tell her about the baby soon.

Sonny was fine altogether. There was nothing wrong with her. She'd just have to take it slow the next few days. Joe was completely okay, obviously. He fought with Angela but her hits weren't strong enough to hurt him. He'd be okay. The only thing that both were, was shocked. They couldn't comprehend what had happened.

Nick was the only one with a bigger wound. He'd have to get surgery as fast as possible. And as unfair as it was, they wouldn't tell Miley about it. They hadn't informed her at all. She was just lying there in her bed, staring at the white ceiling and waiting for someone to tell her at least something. Was he okay? Was he **going** to be okay? It frustrated her.

There was a silent knock on the door and she quickly turned her head but frowned when she saw it was only Sonny entering her room. She sighed and tried to sit up to lean against the headboard. Sonny sat down next to her and smiled at her slightly. Miley didn't do anything but look at her, trying to tell her she wanted to know if Sonny knew anything. Sonny shook her head sadly.

"They didn't tell me anything, I'm sorry. You know I would tell you if I knew something, right?" Miley nodded and ran a hand through her hair. She only then realized she was shaking.

"Why do I have to lie in here anyway? This is so stupid! It's only a little concussion, right? I can get up! Nothing hurts and I know that… I know that the baby is fine. What I don't know is if _**my**_ baby is fine." Sonny looked at Miley confused.

"Uhm… what? You just said the baby was fine but you didn't know if _your_ baby was fine?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"I meant Nick, dummy. I don't know what's going on. I know he's been shot but I don't even know if he's in surgery right now…" Sonny nodded.

"He is… they got him into one of those rooms with the red light over the doors and it's on right now and they got him in there as fast as possible. But I don't know more either… I'm so sorry; I'd really love to tell you something… Hey, wait, how do you know that the baby's fine?" Miley wanted to answer but was interrupted by a rather manly voice.

"Who's baby?" Miley's eyes widened and she blushed as Sonny turned around and smiled at her boyfriend innocently.

"What are you talking about Joe? Are you hearing things? I think you should get yourself checked out…" Joe rolled his eyes and walked closer to them.

"I think I heard you say 'the baby is fine' just… fine. So, since I know Sonny and I didn't have… well, you know, sex yet and I know she's not pregnant this only leads me to asking Miley… since when are you pregnant?" Miley blushed slightly as Sonny hid her face in her hands.

"Well… don't you find it unfair that you find out before your brother?" Joe raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Oh… I didn't know that he didn't know. I thought he did and just wanted to keep it a secret because I could accidentally blurt it out or something." Miley's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"I swear to go, Joe, blurt it out and I'll kill you." Joe slowly crept behind his girlfriend and his there, winking at Miley as he shook his head though.

"I wouldn't dare blurt it out. I actually love my life right now." Miley sighed and played with her hair.

"Why do I have to lie in here? I want to go to Nick."

"He's in surgery right now, I told you. I'll talk to some doctors - they'll let you out soon anyway, right?" Miley shrugged and watched Sonny walk out of the room. She then turned to Joe who was looking at her. It wasn't a confused look or anything, he just looked… surprised and happy? Miley frowned and shook her head.

"Why the hell are you so happy? Your brother is in surgery right now! We have no idea what's going on! Why are you smiling?" Joe shook his head slowly, an even bigger smile creeping onto his face.

"You… won the case." Miley wanted to say something, anything to say it was a stupid reason to smile but she didn't. She stopped breathing for a second too. He was right. She did. The judge said she wanted the actual murderer. She got the actual murderer. The police arrested her already. She… won? She could be with Nick now and don't worry about anything. It was over. Well, she did have to worry - for Nick.

"You're - and I can't believe I'm saying this but - you're right. We did win. Okay, I seriously need to see Nick now." Right on cue, Sonny entered the room again, grinning at the two friends.

"They said you can leave now, if you want. You should be fine but don't move too quickly or shake your head or anything." Miley smiled and got out of bed. Sonny covered Joe's eyes alarmed and shook her head quickly. Miley looked at her confused.

"What?" Sonny bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh.

"Did you forget that hospital gowns tend to not cover up the butts?" Miley blushed and sat down quickly, groaning as her head started spinning slightly.

"Ugh, just give me my clothes." Sonny laughed as she threw Sonny a fresh skirt and a shirt that so happened to be Nick's. Miley smiled and quickly slipped the things on, dismissing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra at the moment. Sonny finally removed her hand from Joe's hands and patted his back as he looked at her confused.

"There are things in life that you do not need to see, my friend… boyfriend." Joe nodded, still confused and let Sonny lead him out of the room. Miley laughed and slipped on the heels Sonny had brought her. It were her favorite and thankfully comfortable enough to walk in. She followed them outside and saw them sitting down in the waiting room at the other side of the hallway. Miley started walking there until someone stopped her.

She bit her lip as she saw it was Judge Melton that had stopped her from walking. Miley sighed and followed the judge into what seemed like a nurse's room. Miley sighed as the judge closed the door and looked at her. It was quiet for some time and Miley wasn't sure what to do, what to expect. Would Melton know everything? Would she ask Miley how she could even think about getting together with Nick, let alone actually be with him or having his kid? But Melton didn't say any of this. She smiled at Miley and patted her shoulder.

"I'm just here to tell you that Angela admitted that she killed both, Alex and Victoria. She also admitted that she kidnapped you and your friend. She said she was sorry and that she takes full responsibility and bears with whatever law will put upon her. She'll be locked in for life for several things and will also get a psychiatrist to take care of her mental health. You won't need to attend another hearing. Angela has already been sentenced to her punishment. Congratulations, you basically won your first case, even though it looked like a won case already anyway." Miley smiled at Melton, not knowing if she should hug her or not.

Melton smiled and patted her shoulder again before walking out of the room. Miley's eyes welled up as realization dawned on her. When Joe had told her she wasn't sure. She thought that maybe they'd have to have another hearing. Obviously, she was wrong. After trying to wipe her tears away - and not succeeding - Miley left the room and hurried to the end of the hallways towards the waiting room where she saw Sonny and Joe waiting for the doctor.

Miley hugged Sonny tightly and laughed a bit, not believing that it was over. She remembered just a few months ago how scared she was to get her first case and she was shocked how fast she got it. She was anxious to meet her first client and intrigued by him the first time she saw which was at the funeral.

She remembered the slight awkwardness at the first few meetings which she figured must have been because he'd just lost his wife and didn't feel comfortable around her and the way she dressed. He'd told her later that he just felt awkward because she was so attractive and he felt like he couldn't make a move on her.

She remembered when he'd massaged her back which had lead to them 'kind of' getting together and a little later, they actually were together. It seemed so long ago when Nick first had told her he loved her. It all seemed so long ago. And it almost was. It had been five months already. Where did the time go?

But then again, after only five months, she'd gotten pregnant. She was pregnant and she had no idea how Nick would react. She knew Nick would love kids… some day. But what if some day came sooner than they thought? Obviously it did. And even though Miley finally felt like she was ready, she wasn't sure when or how to let her boyfriend know that she was expecting a baby from him in nine months or something like that.

"Mi… what's wrong?" Miley pulled back and wiped her eyes again. She smiled and shook her head, let out a strangled laugh.

"We… Melton was just here. She said I basically won because Angela admitted to killing Alex and Victoria and for kidnapping us. She accepts the punishment and will be locked in for life, apparently. She'll also get treatment for her mental health. I… I won this, Sonny. We found her… well, she found us but we did it! It's over. Nick's free and… I'm just so happy!" Sonny giggled as Joe let out a happy laugh and hugged Miley tightly.

"Thank you so much, Miley. You have no idea how much it means to me that you even wanted to defend my brother at first, back when you had no idea about any of this, back when you didn't know him. You helped me heal and find his way back to his very old self. He changed with Alex, even if it was a little change. It seemed like he swore off love after he realized that Alex was cheating on him." Miley frowned a bit as she looked up at Joe, a confused yet daring look in her eyes.

"I heard that you've been over at Alex' place just an hour before she was killed… what were you doing there?" Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He started pacing the room, ignoring the two awaiting looks he was getting from the two women in the room.

"It's not what you think it is. I wasn't over there to sleep with her. I would never do that to my brother. She really did need help with something in the bathroom. And I did her the favor. Afterwards, she'd asked me if I wanted dinner and I'd said no because I wanted to go home. I don't know why I wanted to go home so bad on that day but I just did. But I forgot something over there so I went back after about an hour. What's even more shocking than me even being there an hour before it all happened was that I was in the same house when it happened.

Nick doesn't know though. I didn't want to tell him. But the thing is, I didn't hear anything. I was just there and it was so dark in the house. I thought Alex had either went to bed and forgot to lock the door or she was in the bathroom anyway or something. So I just went there - into the bathroom I mean - to get what I'd forgotten and when I came back out everything seemed different and weird.

I didn't go check though. I just left the house. Like I said, Nick doesn't know and he doesn't need to know either. I don't even know if he wants to know. He didn't love Alex like he at first thought he did. She was like a sister to him towards the end. At first it was pure lust, then what could've been love but after Nick had realized that Alex wasn't the 'one guy'-kind of girl, his feelings changed pretty quickly." Miley nodded.

She wouldn't tell Nick if Joe didn't want her too. It was his thing to tell and if he decided not to share this with his brother then she wouldn't either. So Joe didn't cheat with Alex on Nick. Sonny hugged her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and put his arms around her, hugging her close. Quite honestly, Miley was kind of jealous at the moment.

Nick was still in surgery or whatever they were doing now and he couldn't stand there with them and smile and be happy. He had to lie in a stupid hospital bed with the boring ceiling and the depressing walls. It's like hospitals wanted to let you know where you were. Miley wanted to see him and hug him and tell him everything was over. They'd won; he was free. That's what she wanted to tell him.

After the seriousness of the last topic had died down, the three sat down in the not so comfortable chairs in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to come out. They hadn't heard anything yet. Every nurse that they wanted to ask either ignored them, told them they didn't know or that they weren't allowed to tell.

At this point, Miley was beyond annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as the next nurse walked away, having just told them that she wasn't allowed to tell them any information. Didn't they understand that it was the love of her life - which she was quite sure of he was to her - lying somewhere in this hospital?

"Gosh, if I hear one stupid nurse say this crap again I'm going to shoot someone." Sonny giggled and patted Miley's back.

"I don't think you want to go through the same case again. Because this time it'd be a lost one either." Miley rolled her eyes and shrugged, still annoyed at the fact that nobody wanted to tell her what was going on.

"So? I just want to know what's happening right now! I mean, can't they at least say that he's breathing?" Joe chuckled and slightly rolled his eyes at her.

"He got shot in the leg, Mi…les. Sorry, I know, it's his nickname for you. Anyways, he got shot in the leg. Not in the heart or the head. He won't die because of that. He didn't lose that much blood. He'll be fine. They're just getting the bullet out."

"Then why the hell is it taking so long?" Someone cleared their throat and the three young adults turned towards the doctor that had just entered the room. Miley flushed bright red and slid down the chair slightly, finding her last comment embarrassing. The doctor chuckled and walked a little closer towards them.

"I suppose you're here for Nick Gray?" They all nodded and waited for the doc to continue.

"Well, everything went well. The bullet is out and he shouldn't suffer something as big as losing his leg or the ability to walk. He'll have to do a lot of physical stuff but I'm sure you will help him through this. He'll be able to walk soon, I think. No bones were hit which is pretty confusing since the bullet got stuck in his leg and even though he seems to have pretty shaped muscles where the bullet hit him, I doubt just because of that it wouldn't go through.

Anyway, he's fine and he'll wake up soon. You may go see him now." Miley smiled at the doctor thankfully.

"Uhm… when may he go home? I know it's soon to ask but…" The doctor shook his head, smiling at her, letting her know that the question wasn't asked too soon. A lot of people wouldn't let him finish while he explained the medical situation the patient was in.

"That depends on how well and fast he'll recover. I'm thinking a week or two tops. He seems like a tough guy with a lot of willpower."

"Thank you so much doctor." He smiled and waved at them as the three looked at each other.

"Who goes first?" It was Miley that asked that question. Even though she really wanted to see Nick, she wanted to see him longer than five minutes. As Sonny and Joe realized that she wanted them to go first, they smiled at her and nodded. Miley watched them disappear into his room and sighed. She placed her hands on her stomach and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you god, for… everything. For keeping him here on earth, for even leading him in my life… Thank you." She closed her eyes and smiled. The baby would be fine. She'd taken the test earlier and was now only waiting for the results. But she knew the baby was fine. After five minutes, Sonny and Joe came back. They were both smiling.

"He looks peaceful. Like he's sleeping. But I feel like he'll wake up soon. He moved his fingers when we were in there so he ought to wake up soon." Miley nodded and hugged both of them before she made her way over to his room. She opened the door cautiously. She had no idea what to expect. But her best friends were right. He looked peaceful.

She smiled and closed the door. After she'd approached him, she put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently. That moment her hand touched his cheek, he leaned into her touch and his eyelids fluttered.

"I love you, Mi." Miley smiled brightly and kept on rubbing his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't seem confused at all, though Miley actually was.

"Why did you know it was me?" He smiled and slowly raised his hand to put it on hers on his cheek.

"Well, do you think I have to see you to know it's you? I can feel your presence. My heart starts racing without knowing it, and I get butterflies in my stomach… and Joe and Sonny were in here before you. I kinda heard them talk." Miley raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Did you have an 'out-of-body' experience?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"No… it was like I was kind of awake and kind of asleep." Miley nodded and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Just for the record, I love you too. Thank you for saving me." Nick grinned up at her - as well as he could since he'd just woken up after the surgery - and shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Oh, anytime." Miley laughed and sat down on the bed next to him. She grabbed his hand with both her hands and her smile brightened as she was about to tell him the very good news.

"Judge Melton was here earlier…" Nick's eyes widened as he tried to sit up further but he was pushed down by Miley gently. She shook her head, signaling him that she didn't want him to move at all nor should he anyway.

"Don't move, it's good news… Angela admitted everything. She got arrested for life and will get some sort of mental treatment… it's over, Nick… we won. You're free, baby…" Nick's smiled widened as he pulled Miley down so he could hug her tightly. Miley shed a few tears but wiped them away before Nick could see them. He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"…God, I love you, baby." Miley giggled as he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle, though filled with passion and emotion. After they'd pulled apart a doctor entered the room. He smiled at the two and walked closer to them.

"Ah, Miss Stewart, I wanted to talk to you. And Mister Gray, good to see you're awake." They both smiled though Miley was confused.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" The doctor smiled at her gently, letting her know that nothing was wrong or anything like that.

"I just was told to tell you that the baby is fine. Mr. Gray, you are under strict bed arrest for the next few days. It depends on you when you will be able to go home. If you heal… fast you'll get to go home in a week, if not we'll keep your for two weeks but not more." As the doctor had told Miley that the baby was fine, her eyes widened. Nick didn't know…

She looked at him. Yeah, he was shocked too but he was able to hide it as he listened to the doctor go on and on about his recovery. After the doctor had left the room, it was just quiet. Neither said a word. Miley was just waiting for Nick to say something, anything to let her know that he wasn't mad at her. He sighed and looked at her. His sigh didn't sound happy nor angry. He sounded… not sure.

"You're… what did the doctor mean, 'the baby is fine'?" Miley sighed and turned to him, wearing an innocent face. She put her hands up in an unsure manner.

"Surprise?" Nick's eyes widened slightly as he realized what this meant. Miley was pregnant. Easy as that. But… was he even ready for a baby?

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I don't have a lot to say other than... well, there ya have it... and another cliffhange ;)**

**Oh, I got Formspring (cloudyxrainbow) and Twitter (cloudyxrainbow) so follow me and/or ask me questions... anything you want :) Hope you liked it and thanks for reading... maybe leave a review? ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Nick didn't say anything as he kept on thinking back to when Alex was pregnant. She let him believe it was his child even though she knew it wasn't. He was so passionate about this baby that he couldn't help but hate her a little once he'd found out it wasn't his. He still gave that baby his name. He would never forget what Alex did. That's why he was hesitating a bit.

He didn't think Miley cheated on him because he knew that Miley would never do that. She was just… Miley. She could never do that. But it still bothered him that maybe he was wrong. And wasn't it way too early for them to have a baby? It's only been five months. He didn't think he was that ready yet. But then again, he was so in love with Miley - he'd love to have a baby with her.

Miley took his silence as the answer she'd been dreading to get. He didn't want to have a baby with her. He didn't want her to be pregnant with his child. He didn't want that kind of future together. Whatever it was that he didn't want - he wasn't okay with her being pregnant. And to even think that broke her heart. She knew he loved her with everything in him, but not enough to have a baby with her.

Miley sighed and clenched her hands into fists, trying hard not to cry. She'd either have to be strong or she'd break down. It didn't matter though - she was hurt. And since her hormones were a little mixed up she just started babbling, instead of letting him finish his thoughts or anything. It just burst out of her without warning.

"Okay then, I guess you don't want the baby. I mean, what was I thinking? We're only together for five months, why would you be? I didn't plan for it to happen though! I swear I just suddenly was pregnant; I'm sorry. But, why aren't you ready? You were ready when Alex was pregnant with a baby that wasn't yours. You gave that baby your name even though you knew it wasn't yours!

Oh my god, you think I cheated on you and that this baby isn't yours? I can't believe you'd think that low of me! I love you with everything in me and that's what I get? Why didn't you tell me you didn't trust me three months ago? This wouldn't hurt so much now then! God, you're unbelievable. What was I thinking? I am so stupid…" Nick grabbed Miley's hands and shook her, trying to get her attention. He'd been trying to stop her from rambling about this for a while now - ever since she said that he didn't want this baby.

"Shut up, Miley! Just shut up for a moment and listen to me!" Miley was about to say something but he shook his head and pulled her down on the hospital bed.

"No, don't say anything! Let me say what I want to say and then, maybe, you can finish your rant… How would you even think that I would not want your baby? Yeah, it's maybe too early. Heck, it really is - we're only together for five months. But I've learned so much about you in these five months. You're kind, you have a big heart, you don't hate; you give second chances even though a lot of people don't deserve it.

When you love someone you love them with all your heart. And you love me and I love you… maybe a little more. And I know that you barely ramble… well, actually, you ramble a lot. But what I'm trying to tell you right now is that… oh god… are you… really pregnant?" Miley nodded a little and shrugged, as if showing that she was innocent about this.

"Yeah?" Nick nodded and stared straight ahead. In this short amount of time, they were both quiet again. Miley was biting her lip, watching Nick's face intently. It looked like he'd frozen or something. In his mini-speech, he'd not mentioned if he was happy about her being pregnant or not. It just seemed like he wanted to reassure her he loved her.

But after a few moments, a smile slowly crept its way onto Nick's face. And the bigger it got, the bigger Miley smiled as well. He was happy… he was happy! He looked at her again, this time with a large grin on his face, showing his teeth and all, and threw her arms around her and pulled her onto the bed, not caring about the pain he was feeling in his body because of the still sore leg.

Miley giggled and let a few tears drop - happy tears. She was glad that he wanted this kid. He could've left her or told her to 'get rid of the baby' as some people might want to put it. But instead he was hugging her and actually happy about this. It was kind of overwhelming. The case was won, she was pregnant and Nick was going to be okay.

His emotions were going crazy. Not only had he been happy about not having to lose his leg or something like that, but also because of the won case. Now this news… a baby. With Miley. The love of his life - he'd called her that after a few weeks of being together. He was sure about it; he's never been so sure of anything in his life.

He'd be happy with her for as long as she'd have him and considering she was now pregnant - and knowing Miley, she'd never get rid of the baby - she's with him for the long haul. He's always been. People knew it already, and Miley probably did too, but once he'd get passionate about something, he'd care for it as long as he lived.

Nick pulled back and looked at Miley's face. She was grinning at him from ear to ear - her Miley-smile, as Nick liked to call it - and wiped a tear. He knew it was a happy one so he wasn't worried. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead - everywhere he could reach - and finally, her lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss went on for a few moments until he flinched.

Miley pulled back and looked at him concerned, only to realize that she somehow managed to slip onto his lap. She gasped quietly and slowly slid off his lap to sit on his bed instead. Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Putting her head on his shoulder, she sighed happily and snuggled into his side. This was the life, wasn't it? Everything had worked out. But thinking about it; was it really over?

Miley closed her eyes and suddenly, Marian's name popped into her head. What if Marian was like her mother? Just because she seemed to be over it didn't mean she was? What if Marian still liked Nick or was still in love with him? Not only would they have more to deal with, but also would Miley have to get some sort of restraining order - and that without any valid reason.

Marian wasn't a stalker. She'd never done anything inappropriate. Her mother did, but Marian didn't and that would make no sense then; getting a restraining order. But how could Miley be sure that nothing would happen? What if Marian found out about her being pregnant with Nick's baby and now wants to kill that baby?

After thinking all of this, Miley pulled back and looked down with a hallow look on her face. She wasn't looking at anything in particular and to Nick, it looked almost scary. He nudged her but as she didn't look up at him he pushed her face up with his finger. He could almost see how scared she was and maybe even what she was thinking.

But he didn't dare say anything. Maybe she was thinking something completely different? He knew that wasn't the case though. She was thinking about Marian and to all honesty, he was too. Even though she seemed fine when Joe and Nick were over, that doesn't mean she actually was fine. Maybe she was still in love with him or something.

And then he remembered what happened with Alex and Angela. What if Marian was just like her mother and would kill Miley who's carrying his baby? He could never handle that. And even though it pained him to even think this, he knew there would only be one way to protect Miley. He'd have to break up with her in order for her to be completely safe.

He couldn't do that though. First of all, she was pregnant with his kid. He could never leave her alone with this. Secondly, he loved her with everything in him and he was about sure that she was the love of his life. He could never let her got just like that. And thinking about it, he somehow knew that Marian wasn't some crazy bitch that was after his pregnant girlfriend. She didn't even know that those two were together.

Nick put his hand on Miley's cheek and stroked it gently. Miley looked at him with her worried eyes and sighed as she saw the look he was giving her. He smiled a little and kissed her other cheek. As he leaned back he saw Miley blush lightly. He chuckled quietly and sighed happily.

"She won't do anything. Marian isn't crazy." Miley raised her eyebrows surprised he even knew what she was thinking about.

"How did you even…?" Nick rubbed her hip that he was holding onto and smiled a little.

"I know you better than you think, my dear. And I know Marian too. She may seem crazy and maybe she is a little. But she would never do anything as crazy as her mother. And besides, I won't let her." Miley smiled and leaned down. She kissed Nick gently and rubbed his cheek softly. He smiled too and as she pulled back he just pulled her down again and made her lay down next to him. She snuggled into his side and sighed as she closed her eyes. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all…

* * *

"I am not carrying another bag of Nick's clothes for you, Miley!" Sonny let herself fall onto the couch in Miley's house. She wiped her forehead dramatically and let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe she was acting a bit over the top but she wanted to get her point across. The whole morning she'd been carrying Nick's stuff around while Miley told her what to do.

It kind of was Sonny's fault anyway because she had insisted on Miley not carrying anything around since she was pregnant. Miley had said she wasn't even showing yet so there was no problem at all in carrying some things around and even if she were showing there wouldn't be a problem because she's pregnant and not elderly.

But smart Sonny insisted on Miley not doing anything so she got herself into this mess. And Miley knew that as well. She shook her head and sat down next to Sonny. When Sonny rolled her head to look at Miley she sighed as she saw the look Miley was giving her.

"But Nick won't be happy here without his stuff!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"He **has** been happy here without this stuff. Remember how he used to be here all the time but just never getting his things over here himself? And now I have to do it… And, how can a guy have so many clothes and stuff? And why do these clothes way like a ton?" Miley giggled and patted Sonny's head.

"Do you really think all you carried over here was clothes?" Sonny nodded, looking a little confused.

"Well… wasn't it?" Miley shook her head and laughed.

"Nope. There were his video games and some food because I barely own any and… well, pictures and books and all the stuff he might need." Sonny's mouth dropped. She closed it up again and shook her head.

"Wait… video games? He's twenty-five and owns video games? And food and why the hell did I carry something that looked like a guitar case and something that might as well have a keyboard in here?" Miley laughed as she pulled Sonny up and pushed her towards the door.

"I don't know if you remember or don't remember, but Nick majored in Art or Music… or whatever it was that he majored in that makes him own a guitar and a keyboard. And I know he loves to play both even though he's never played it for me which made me make you carry those instruments into my house so he finally will play for me." Sonny nodded slowly though it was quite obvious that she was confused.

"Okay, whatever you say, pregnant woman." Miley laughed and shook her head.

"Just get the last box please, would you?" Sonny sighed and walked out of the house to get the last box. Miley watched her open the car door and heard her let out an annoyed sigh as she turned to Miley. She shook her head and pointed at the big box lying in the trunk of the car. Miley smiled and shrugged innocently. Nick loved his TV, what was she supposed to do?

"You have got to be kidding me! You have a perfectly fine TV in your living room, your bedroom and your kitchen! Where will you put this one?" Miley shrugged and watched Sonny as she almost dropped the plasma TV.

"Hey, watch it! This was expensive!" Sonny stopped with what she was doing and glared at her best friend.

"Hey, watch it, this is our friendship and we can very well go to 'this _was _our friendship'." Miley sighed and looked at her innocently.

"But you said yourself that I was pregnant and I was not to carry any box even if I begged you to." Sonny closed her eyes, annoyed at herself and sighed.

"Fine then… where do you want the big expensive TV?" Miley shrugged and thought about it.

"Maybe we should just carry the one I have in my bedroom out of my bedroom and this one up there and the one from my bedroom to the guestroom." Sonny raised her eyebrows sort of confused but nodded nonetheless and walked upstairs with the TV. Miley plopped down onto the couch and looked around the living room.

Nick and she had decided that as long as he was unable to walk he'd move in with her. And after that, they'd probably have to live together anyway since Miley was pregnant. And since Nick only owned an apartment, they'd move into her house until they got a bigger one. And what Miley didn't know yet was, that Nick was planning on finally acting on his major in Arts.

He wanted to become a producer. He wanted to help artists to become big in this world. He would continue to write songs for himself but he didn't want to be famous like that. He wanted to see the light in the artist's eyes when they hear their song on the radio for the first time or the success they might have one day. He wanted to be the person to push them to reach what they've always wanted.

Lying there in the hospital-room, he knew that it was his destiny to be a producer. He wasn't sure why he knew, but he just knew. Maybe Miley would think he was crazy for thinking it but he would do it nonetheless. Because after all, he knew Miley would support him. Speaking of Miley, she'd just entered his room.

She was actually smiling at him brightly. He knew exactly why. It was time to go home. _Home. _His home was now Miley's home. They would live together. And both knew it wouldn't be temporary. It would be a big step even though it was sort of already made. The amount of times he's spent at her house had proved them that they could do it without any trouble.

"Hey baby, time to get the hell out of here?" Nick laughed and nodded. Miley sat down next to him and pushed a hand through his curls. He smiled at her cutely and leaned up, expecting a kiss from her. She laughed and shook her head but leaned down anyway and kissed him. After she pulled back he grinned and sat up completely.

"So, you brought clothes I can change into?" Miley pulled up a bag and handed it to him. He looked into it and smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'll just go change." His pregnant girlfriend nodded and watched him slowly get up. He wasn't even close to being recovered so far he could walk easily. In fact, she had to help him to the bathroom. But he did the rest himself and she knew he'd be okay. He was a fighter. After only five minutes he came back out, wearing cut off jeans and a sweater. Miley had cut off some jeans because she knew he couldn't fit the cast in there.

On one foot he was wearing his favorite converse and the other was - like mentioned - still in the cast so it looked kind of funny. Miley smiled and walked over to him. She couldn't hold his hand because of the crutches but she could at least be next to him and put her hands somewhere. At this point, she'd been so close to losing him, she almost swore she'd never let go of him ever again or leave him out of her sight.

She put her hand on his back and rubbed it gently as they walked out of his room. Grinning, Nick walked up to the front desk and signed some papers that were handed to him. He then nodded at the nice lady one last time before they exited the hospital. As Nick was fully out in the sun, he took a deep breath and looked around.

He then turned to look at Miley and for a moment, his breath got caught in his throat. She was just wearing some sweats and a v-neck shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. Her make-up was barely anything more than some mascara and eye-liner but in that moment, that very moment he looked at her with the sun beaming down in her face, she looked perfect.

Miley turned to him and smiled, a little confused and shy at the way he was looking at her. His smile only brightened seeing her smile at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then shrugged at her questioning stare. He smirked a little.

"It's nothing… you're just beautiful. And you're my girlfriend. And you're carrying my baby inside of you. And I love you with everything in me. You're the love of my life. You're the person I wanna be with for the rest of my life and even longer. You're perfect." Miley blushed furiously but smirked at her boyfriend.

"And you figured that out when?" Nick shrugged a little.

"Just looking at you now, in your old sweats and my shirt and looking like a mess even though I know you're not… it shows you're like me. I always thought you were too good for me. And you still are. And that is kinda intimidating, but… I love you and I know you love me. And… yeah, you're just perfect and I wanted you to know that." Miley smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too. And I'm not perfect. I have my flaws. Like, see, this front tooth and how it's slightly crooked? Yeah, imperfection right there." Nick chuckled.

"Maybe so, but imperfections are what make a person perfect. And, even if you weren't perfect, you're perfect for me. Gee, can you please take a compliment?" Miley laughed and hugged Nick carefully, letting him put his head on hers.

"Thank you, Nicky. And now, let's get you home, okay?" Nick nodded and kissed her head. They walked to Miley's car slowly, taking their time. There was no stress at this moment. They would go home together and Miley would show him around the somewhat newly decorated house and he'd kiss her and then they'd go lie in bed together. They'd later have a glass of wine and then fall asleep in each other's arms. A perfect ending to a perfect day…

* * *

**Is this an update? Yup, it is... did it suck? Yeah, it did :P I'm sorry for taking so long, I don't even really know what's happening right now. So many things did happen. I got drafted for the national team, apparently, I'll be playing in the next world champion chip which is next year so I need to practice more, I'll be playing some matches against other countries in other countries... let's just say I'll be gone a lot :P But I'll still be updating... or trying Xp**

**Anyway, this is not the last chapter even though it may seem like it :P My goal for this story is to reach 200 reviews by the time it ended so... yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter anyway, no matter how much it sucks and thank you so much for reading :D Leave a review? ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Aggravated. That's a slight understatement as to what he was feeling like right now. He knew how it would be once a few months would be over. She'd get these mixed emotions and start bitching about everything and he thought he was ready for it. But he had no idea what he would be expecting. He knew the weird cravings at the oddest times of day but he was not expecting such an emotional girlfriend.

"Nick! I called you once, where the hell are you?" He sighed and pushed himself off the piano chair and walked out of the music room he'd decorated while living with Miley. But ever since about a month ago, he barely got the chance to use that room anymore. He'd been on his feet practically 24/7 just to get everything Miley wanted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, where's the fire?" As he entered the kitchen where he knew Miley was at, he stopped in his tracks. He'd been saying the same thing every time she called him - which he just did again - but never had it occurred to him that it could happen that there actually would be a fire. He saw Miley look at him innocently and then shrug her shoulders and all he did was dash towards the sink to grab a towel.

If he'd learned anything in Physics it was that if there was a fire in the kitchen, you better not try and put it out with water because it might fuel it even more. He once did that in school - in physics, actually - and it lead to an explosion he'd very much like to forget. The teacher told him that day that no matter what, just take a towel and throw it over the fire and try to tap it out as good as possible.

And that's just what he did. After a few minutes the fire was finally gone and Nick sighed relieved. Then he turned to Miley who was holding her stomach protectively but probably unintentionally and asked her what happened. She just shrugged and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"I don't know… one moment I'm holding the oil and the next it drops and suddenly there's this small kinda explosion and… I was scared, Nicky… I didn't mean to sound like a bitch again, I know you hate me because of it." Nick sighed and sat down next to her and rubbed her thigh. He smiled and shook his head as Miley pouted at him.

"I don't hate you… I could never hate you. Just sometimes, you call me at the most unexplainable times like, when I'm in the bathroom shaving or something… You can't expect me to run to the store to get you pepperoni with shaving cream on." Miley giggled a little.

"But you look cute… like Santa just with curly hair." Nick rolled his eyes as Miley burst out laughing at that thought.

"Yeah, real cute… But I'm serious. Maybe you'll wait till I have the cream off and wear a shirt and pants before you send me to the store next time. Or… you just won't eat any pepperoni… That's it, don't eat them. They're not good for you anyway…" Miley looked at her boyfriend confused.

"Why? I mean, I don't have to, like, throw up, after I ate some…" Nick shook his head and pointed to Miley's stomach that was finally starting to show… even if it was just slightly. Her mouth formed to an 'o' as realization hit her and she shrugged.

"The baby hasn't complained either. Talking about the baby, we need a name. I know we're gonna wait till birth to find out the sex of it, but can we just have two names for both genders so we're prepared?" Nick nodded slowly. He knew that this was probably the hormones talking and she'll most likely change her mind soon enough so he just agreed.

"Okay then… start naming some names." Miley bit her lip and sighed.

"I thought you had some ideas first…" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Why would I? I mean, come on… it was your idea. I didn't even think about it yet. I thought that maybe, once I see him or her that a name just pops into my head." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if you've heard the story yet…" Nick sighed. He had. She'd told him about a thousand times, she'd just always forget. Apparently, she loved to tell it.

"My dad did that too. He'd always tell my mom that he wanted to decide right after I was born not before it. So he did. And see where that got me. With a name that used to be my nickname and my actual name is Destiny Hope. I mean, really, if our kid ends up as Apple Martini because you just had one right before the birth I will kill you." Nick chuckled. She'd never worded it like that.

And the Apple Martini thing… he had never had one in his life and she knew that. But since they've read a few magazines and talked to a few people, they knew that sometimes, men do funny things before their wives or girlfriends give birth. He might drink a glass of Apple Martini… But he would never name a kid like that.

"I can promise you - assure you - that our kid will not run around named after some alcoholic drink. Besides, I won't name a kid after some drink I've never had in my life. And I will not drink something that sounds like something only women would drink. And… Destiny Hope isn't that bad of name. Neither is Miley." She sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever… that was just an example, by the way." Nick smiled and put a hand on Miley's cheek.

"I know… and I was just letting you know that I am not planning on naming our kid some name that you find weird." Miley nodded.

"Good… and now, tell me some names. I personally like Sophia; it has a nice ring to it, right?" Nick nodded, though he was now starting to pay less attention.

"Yeah, you're right…"

"But obviously, this only works for a girl. Then there would be Edward. I mean, yeah, it's an old name, but it's starting to become a pretty modern name again, because of obvious reasons…" Nick rolled his eyes slightly. Miley was obsessed with those stupid books. So, he admitted, he'd read all of them too because of her but it didn't mean he'd read them out of his own interests. Maybe when he was bored.

"Whatever…" Miley glared at the guy in front of her.

"Fine then, you wanna be a prick, I'll be a bitch. You can leave again… and you can sleep on the couch tonight." Nick sighed and watched her get up. _Mood swings…_, he sighed. As he heard the door slam he groaned and hit his head. He didn't mean for her to be upset. He just wasn't interested in discussing the names of their kid at the moment.

After a minute or so he finally followed her into the room, sighing as he saw her lie there on their bed, her back facing him. She wasn't sobbing, he knew that because else she'd be at least shaking - her shoulders moving up and down and everything. But she was just lying there and Nick assumed she was pouting. With her hormones going crazy, he could bet that she looked like a little child right now.

He sat down behind her and rubbed her hip. She squirmed around to make him drop his hand and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillows. Nick sighed again and lay down next to her. Then he put his arms around her and lifted her on top of him. She looked away from him but he just held her like that. She didn't fight him off or anything so he assumed she wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry baby… I know I was probably offensive earlier. But isn't it too early to figure out a name for it?" Miley turned to look at him and just like he expected she was pouting in that adorable way of hers.

"It's never too early to find a name. Actually, it can only be too late. I want an original name." Nick sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Listen, my name's not original either and yet you love me…" Miley giggled a little and shook her head.

"You're silly, Nicky-boy. I know your name's boring. Mine would have been weird. There are so many names that sound weird or seem old school. But I don't want our little girl to have to deal with bullies or something because her name is so average. Or I don't want our little boy to get made fun of because his name sounds like it came out of the last century." Nick nodded.

"But isn't Nicholas sort of old too? And Edward… don't even get me started on that name." Miley sighed and shrugged.

"But you can make cute nicknames… Eddy and Nicky… cute nicknames, see? Miley is another one you can make up cute nicknames with. But there are a lot of names you can't have nicknames for. And I want our kid to be able to have a nickname. It won't be able to have one with lame ass names. And now, let's put off this topic and move on to more important things…" Nick raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Miley smiled a little and bit her lip.

"Curtains in the kitchen for Feng Shui. It's very important for us to decorate the house that way so the baby won't be too confused once it gets here." Nick groaned and let her roll off him so she could sit up and start talking to him.

* * *

"He's trying, I know, but he acts like I act so horrible…" Sonny raised her eyebrows and nodded. She didn't really want to tell her best friend the bitter truth. Miley did act horrible. But she was pregnant; wasn't it like that with all the pregnant people? They changed their minds constantly and they were really emotional.

"Uhm… yeah, what's he thinking he can act like you are so horrible? Pff, prick…" Miley pouted and crossed her arms.

"Besides the fact that I assume you were being sarcastic, I also don't want you calling my boyfriend a prick. Only I get to do that and I don't feel like doing that right now." Sonny nodded slowly.

"Okay… crazy woman on twelve o'clock… Anyway, has he proposed yet?" Miley suddenly pouted and shook her head.

"No… I think he doesn't even want to marry me. Maybe he just wants me to give birth to his child and then, after the child is old enough or so, he'll move out with it and leave me alone… oh my god, he can't do that! Sonny!" Sonny's eyes widened at the little panic attack her best friend was having. This happened on a daily basis though, so all Sonny did was sigh and pat her back.

"Honey, Nick loves you like he's loved no other. You are the girl - sorry, _woman_ - that he chose. You're the one he loves and you know, he's risked his life to save you. You're carrying a little bit of him inside of you, no matter how gross that sounds, and I swear on my life that this guy will not leave you, not even if you want him too. He'll always be there. If not physically then emotionally. I bet he's thinking of you right now." Miley wanted to respond but right then, her phone started ringing.

Both girls looked at the phone and Miley blushed at the ringtone. It was the one she'd set for Nick and Nick only. Sonny smirked as she listened to the lyrics.

_Oh, you can make my bed rock… come on, make my bed rock, baby…_

It sounded like a song that both had often danced to when they were bored just with other lyrics and it really was. With Nick's little music studio at home she re-recorded it with those lyrics and saved it. Now, her best friend was smirking because of two reasons. The first one being the obvious - the lyrics. And the second one was her being right. Nick was thinking of her.

"Hello?" Miley's voice sounded squeaky and flustered which confused Nick. Usually, her voice only sounded like that after they'd made out. He raised an eyebrows in confusion and somewhat anger and jealousy.

"What's wrong?" Miley was confused and shrugged.

"I don't know… what should be wrong?" Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You sound flustered…?" Miley giggled.

"I was just blushing because Sonny heard the ringtone I gave you. I mean, it's kinda stupid of me to be embarrassed about it because I chose it to be my ringtone so obviously it's gonna be public, but you know, it's still weird. Anyway, what did you want?" Nick chuckled.

"I wanted to know when you were coming home."

"Uhm… I was thinking in two hours or so. Us girls do have a lot to talk about, you know?" Her boyfriend laughed the laugh Miley loved so much and shook his head.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Well, I was wondering if you were up for a self-cooked dinner by your incredibly hot boyfriend." Miley giggled and out of no reason blushed a little at the look Sonny threw her.

"I'm always up for that. I eat for two; you do remember that, right?"

"Yeah, I do." He said softly and Miley imagined he was sporting his cheesy smile he'd get whenever he talked about her and their baby. "Okay, so, how about, you cancel those two hours with Sonny and get your cute butt here? I'm kinda done already." Miley giggled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll do that. See ya in a few. Love you."

"Love you too, baby." Miley smiled and hung up. Sonny's eyebrows were raised to the highest she could raise them. Her best friend giggled and shrugged.

"My boyfriend just invited me to a self made dinner. He's done now and I'm leaving. What's your boyfriend doing for you again? Oh yeah, wait, he's at home watching football." Sonny pouted and playfully glared at Miley.

"Stop being so stuck up. I can't help it that Joe's not even half romantic as Nick. And I can't help it that you're pregnant and living with him. He probably just wants to feed you so the baby can grow and all." Miley glared back at her best friend and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He knows what's good for me. Once again, Joe's at home watching football, most likely." They stared at each other for a few moments and then burst out laughing. Arguing about whose boyfriend takes better care of them was senseless. They both knew it was Nick who got worried at the slightest moan Miley would let out while Joe only started to worry once Sonny was bleeding. It wasn't that he didn't care about Sonny but he knew she was a tough girl and Miley was pregnant as well, so it only made sense that Nick worried more at the moment.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Maybe you should go meet up with Joe too. Let him score a touchdown instead of the players on TV… get what I'm saying?" Miley winked at Sonny as she blushed.

"Shut up." They both giggled and grabbed their bags. Exiting Miley's office, they laughed some more and hugged before saying goodbye to each other and getting in their cars and driving off. Miley was smiling all the way home, not being able to wait any longer to see her boyfriend. In the end, no matter how horrible she'd act or how horrible Nick made her look like, both knew that the other didn't mean it that way.

Both knew that they loved each other very much and both realized that most pregnancies came along with relationship difficulties of some sort. And as long as Nick stood by her side, Miley would be okay after every fight. Nick would always follow her into whatever room she was going because she was upset and he'd apologize to her like he was supposed to - like it was a rule in their house to do that.

She arrived at her house just a few minutes later and smiled when she saw Nick stand in the doorway, waiting for her. Suddenly, she was more than ready to hug him so she jumped out of the car, locked it and rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him. He was caught off guard and stumbled back a bit but he hugged her back, slightly confused.

"Not that I mind you being so emotional and all, but why are you hugging me like there was no tomorrow?" Miley giggled and kissed his cheek before she stared pushing him backwards into the house. She didn't let go of him as she kicked the door close with her foot.

"Because I love you. And I felt like I missed you. And you looked like a Greek god standing there so I wanted to make sure you're real." Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, you better believe it honey, I am real. No come and eat your real meal with your real boyfriend in your real house. None of this is a dream, you know?" Miley smiled and nodded. She kissed her boyfriend gently and then grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes.

"I know." They walked into the dining room together to find a perfectly decorated table - a perfectly romantically decorated table. A few candles were glowing in the almost dark room and Nick had put up a few roses to make it look even more special. Miley smiled a watery smile, her eyes getting teary just thinking that this was her boyfriend who did it for her without any reason at all. Little did she know he had a reasons and a good one at that.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful Nick…" He smiled and kissed he side of her head.

"I wouldn't use beautiful with you standing here next to me but, yeah, it's kinda pretty." Miley blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's sit down, you goof." Nick chuckled and pulled a chair out for her. Before he sat down himself, he ran to the stereo that was placed in one corner of the room and pushed a button. He'd prepared all of it. He recorded a song with lyrics just meant for her. As he turned the volume a little higher, Miley started listening to the lyrics as well, figuring that Nick wanted her to do that.

_You need a friend_

_I'll be around_

_Don't let this end_

_Before I see you, again_

_What can I say to convince you to change your mind_

_of me…_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer, than before_

_And when I kiss your soul your body be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Not just a color, look inside of me_

_Tell me all you need_

_And I will try… I will try_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer, than before_

_And when I kiss your soul your body be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_Free for you, whenever you need_

_We'll be free together baby_

_Free together, baby_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul your body be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone…_

Miley's eyes had closed as she listened to this, trying to savor the feeling of pure love and appreciation towards her boyfriend. It felt amazing to know that he loved her so much. He had sung it, she knew because she recognized his voice. She'd recognize it from everywhere. Keeping her eyes closed for another minute or so, she didn't realize that Nick had gotten up from the chair again.

As she re-opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend, she didn't find him in his seat. Confused, she frowned and looked around. He wasn't at the stereo either. Now scratching her head, Miley turned and was about to get up when she finally saw him. She wouldn't have if he wasn't directly in front of her. Well, if he wasn't directly _kneeling _in front of her.

Slowly, realization dawned on her and she brought a hand up to her mouth. Thinking back to her conversation with Sonny, she found it pretty stupid of her to even think it. There he was, kneeling in front of her, wearing a hopeful look and holding a velvety box up. It was open and she could see the beautiful ring sparkling in it.

"I know, this scene… our surroundings and the circumstances aren't the most romantic ones and it might even be a bad timing but… I've been thinking about this for a long time. I can't imagine one day without you. I couldn't imagine my life without you either. You know, even the way we met… even those circumstances are anything but romantic.

We've had so many obstacles in our way even though we're together for nearly eight months now. But does it really matter? Eight months, eight years, in the end, where's the difference? I don't want to wait any longer with this and not just because you're pregnant and all that. I would never ask you just because you are pregnant. I'm asking you because I love you, because you're my life and I want to confirm our relationship in front of god and the whole world…

So now I ask you, Miley Ray Stewart, also known as the love of my life, will you do me the honor and marry me?" Now, in most romantic movies, the woman would start crying and scream yes at the top of her lungs until either the whole restaurant or just the people around them heard. With Miley, it was different. She did start crying. But she couldn't get a word out.

She was staring at this man in front of her, who just asked her to marry him, and he was looking back at her with nothing but love in his eyes. And slowly, she nodded, and the tears that were already flowing down doubled over. She was crying like someone had died except that there was a baby on the way instead of someone leaving this earth.

She just kept nodding her head and she kept on crying. Nick smiled brightly and handed her the box. He knew Miley wasn't like any other woman. She was emotional because of the pregnancy, he knew that. Miley took the ring out and stared at it. Before she could put the ring on her finger Nick took it from her.

He put it on her shaking left ring finger and then kissed each one of them before he looked up at her. Miley was still crying and there was actually no sign of a smile on her face. But Nick knew it was happy crying - her eyes looked happy. He got up of his knee and sat on the chair next to her. And just like he expected, she jumped in his lap and hugged him.

She cried in his shoulder. It wasn't hysterical crying with the sobbing you'd expect. She was just letting her emotions out. She was so happy he'd finally asked her, she was happy her baby would have a father that was here to stay. Until that day, she was having doubts. Maybe Nick didn't ask her because he wanted the option to run away if he wanted to.

She actually believed that maybe, even though he would never say it, maybe he didn't want that baby as much or something. Many fights had even proven her point though he always came apologizing afterwards. But Nick wasn't like that - she knew he was happy about that baby at least just as happy as she was. And now him asking her to marry him… it made her realize how much he really did love her and how he would never leave her and the baby.

"I love you… so much, Nick, and I don't think you really know. I don't tell you enough and don't say that's not true because we both know it is." Nick raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What? It really isn't true…" Miley put a finger on his lips and shook her head to silence him.

"No, you know it's true. I mean, yeah, I tell you that I love you when you say it - but… you don't really know how much I love you. I love you so much, words can't describe and I guess because I can't find words to tell you I just don't tell you… but the thing is I really need to. And even though you may say me marrying you is the biggest prove of my love to you… I don't think it is.

And I know, there's not really a lot I can give to you or tell you to prove you how much I love you. So… I've been thinking about it and even though it seems reckless and everything… I got… well, I got a tattoo." Nick's eyes widened as she said this. He hadn't thought of that at all. He was expecting some expensive watch or a new guitar - something that she knew he'd love.

But a tattoo? Was she really that desperate to 'let him know how much she loved him'? He knew how much she loved him. Heck, she was carrying his child inside of her, letting it change her body and also letting it change the way she lived at the moment.

"Miles… you… what?" Miley giggled a little and got up. She turned her back to him and lifted her shirt up a bit. Just above her butt, there were his initials. Nick stared at it. It wasn't that big of a tattoo and nobody would probably ever see it other than Sonny and other close friends of Miley. And actually, looking at it… well, it turned Nick on, maybe even just slightly.

He grabbed her hips and turned her around. Her eyes were big and expecting. He smiled and pulled her on his lap. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip, waiting for him to finally say something. He smiled and kissed her nose and then her forehead gently, trying to get rid of the crinkles that were building from worrying about his reaction.

"You are one crazy woman, Miley Ray… but you're my crazy woman. And I love it. And I love you. And I definitely can't wait to get married to you…" Miley giggled and leaned in. Nick kissed her passionately, showing her just how much he meant those words. Miley giggled again as she felt something poking her from under her.

Nick chuckled and raised a suggestive eyebrow and Miley blushed as he stood up with her in his arms and walked to their bedroom. He gently lay her down on their bed and then crawled on top of her. Just as he was about to kiss her and make love to her like he'd planned to, Miley pushed on his chest.

"The food is getting cold, genius." Nick groaned and put his head on Miley's shoulder. She giggled and rubbed his back.

"But we can still have sex after we ate. I'm just hungry, that's all." Nick smirked and got up. He pulled her on her feet and lead her back to the dining room. He sat her down once again and handed her the bowl of spaghetti and the meatballs. He wasn't the best cook so he made the only thing that came to his mind.

Together, they ate, talked about everything and yet nothing important. They also talked about the wedding and how Miley would like to wait till after she gave birth to their kid because she didn't want to be a 'fat bride'. Nick argued a bit about that because their baby would be a so-called 'bastard' but Miley told him that it wouldn't matter in the end.

They weren't married yet, so what? They'd get married as soon as possible after. And they agreed that they'd wait. And then, after they had finally ate, Nick once again, carried Miley into the bedroom. Even though she complained about the dirty dishes, Nick convinced her he would do them the next day and so, they made love that night, celebrating so many things… like their engagement and their baby… and just their lives.

* * *

**Wow... this has taken way too long... I'm not even sure if this was good and I'm soooo sorry that I took so long. This story will have approximately two more chapters and then this one's over... I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating but I barely have time anymore with all the school and team stuff.. however, we don't have any exams anymore this year so I might have time for faster updates... no promises though :P**

**Thank you so much for reading... if anyone really read this and, if you could be so nice, leave a review and tell me if you liked it. I hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

"No, this is supposed to be over there! Hello? Does this look like a flower bouquet to you? This is a mess and I can't even see the flowers we ordered in there! What does it take to send one smart person over here?" Letting out an exasperated sigh, the shoulder length, black haired beauty started looking through her purse, looking for her phone. She needed to call the caterer.

Whatever came over her when she agreed to helping out with something that wasn't even her matter to begin with? Yeah, given the circumstances the person she was helping out was in, it was the only thing she could think of doing. But it didn't help that said person couldn't help **at all** - not even with the dress choice.

"Oh, distressed maid of honor at twelve o'clock." The exhausted and slightly annoyed woman looked to her right and spotted her best friend walking - or more like wobbling - up to her. She shook her head and sent her a tight smile before continuing to look through her purse.

"I'm not distressed! I'm… annoyed, yes, and slightly desperate to talk to people that make sense, but I'm not distressed… and don't even start with the damsel thing, I've got my knight in shining armor already." The very pregnant looking soon-to-be Mrs. Grey chuckled and patted her best friends back. She sat down on a chair nearby and rubbed her belly.

"Whatever you say, Sonshine. I was just coming by to check on you. I still feel bad for springing this on you. I should have done it myself." Sonny shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She did one last glance at her purse before dropping it onto the floor angrily.

"It's okay, Miles. You're pregnant, I get it… God, where's my freaking phone?" Miley jumped and put a hand to her heart, surprised at her best friend's outburst. Then she looked at Sonny again and chuckled quietly. The black haired woman turned to her and shot her a mild glare. If it had been any other friend, Sonny would be sending death stares by now. But it was Miley and she was pregnant. That was all there was to say.

"What? Why are you chuckling? I don't find this funny! I need to call the person who arranges the flowers and the caterer and the service who put up all those balloons because, hell, I don't need any balloons wishing someone a happy 40th birthday!" Miley put a hand on Sonny's shoulder to calm her down.

"Hey… it's okay… you're holding your phone in your left hand, the wedding won't be till two weeks or so and everything's going fine. Now, please… take a deep breath and calm down. What's wrong with the flowers?" Sonny looked at her left and then took a deep breath. She put the phone on the table, picked it up again and decided that it would be better to just hold it before she'd start looking for it.

"Right… uhm, did you look at the bouquet? There's not a single flower in there that you wanted." Miley shook her head and grabbed the nicely put together bouquet. She turned it and showed Sonny the other side of it.

"There's always the back side of the penny, Sonny. They just put all the ones we wanted on one side and placed it at an unfortunate angle. Here are the roses, the tulips and the lilies… everything's okay with it." Sonny nodded and wiped her forehead.

"Uh… the people who were supposed to arrange the seating and everything put the banner up the wrong way and brought balloons with some birthday wishes. We didn't even order balloons!" Miley chuckled and looked around. The balloons didn't fit at all. The engaged couple had chosen a white and purple theme. But it didn't look over-exaggeratedly purple - it was a nice deep purple that brought some kind of princess-y theme to the whole place.

The balloons however were far from purple or white for that matter. They were rainbow-colored and actually read 'Happy 40th Birthday Greg!'. Miley patted her best friend's back and smiled at her encouragingly.

"It's okay… I'll call them myself and tell them to actually read what they put up the next time. And with the banner… we can do that ourselves… we're strong, independent women, aren't we?" Sonny looked at her Miley and shook her head.

"We're strong, independent, pregnant and desperate women… don't forget that." Miley giggled and hugged Sonny.

"But we can do it ourselves. And the caterer… well, you can call them later. I bet Nick will want to have a say with the food choice… since, he's the guy and all." Sonny laughed and nodded. If Nick was anything like his brother, he didn't only want a say in it… he'd want to have the decision.

"Yeah… what guy doesn't want to say what everyone's supposed to eat? You're right… I'll just take a deep breath and… relax. Okay, distract me. Where's your hubby today?" Miley giggled and shook her head.

"He's at the studio, recording with some band I forgot the name of. They're gonna be the next big thing, I can feel it." Sonny raised her eyebrows. It had been almost four months since Nick had proposed and a lot has happened since then. Miley had told Lydia all the good news - about the baby and the engagement - and they had a little celebration.

Of course, Miley didn't drink any alcohol, though she was tempted to. Actually, ever since Miley found out she was pregnant she started doing Yoga and all kinds of stuff she hadn't done before. And after a month, Nick finally filed some papers and met up with some people in some companies and finally got a job as a producer. People seemed to have figured out that he had the knowledge to decide who was going to be big one day or not.

How he'd proven that, Miley didn't know but he had and that's what counted. And only after two months - since him finding a job at those record companies took him a month - he seemed to be one of the best producers at the company. To say Miley was proud of him would be an understatement. She couldn't help but brag every time someone asked her about… anything really.

"Okay… so, has he helped with anything concerning the wedding yet? I mean, I know you can barely help me but with the bits you do help me… did he help you with those?" She was clearly confused by what Sonny had just said so she just scratched her head in that adorable way of hers and scrunched up her nose like a little rabbit. Sonny laughed.

"Has he been helpful?" Miley nodded slowly, still not quite understanding what Sonny was asking.

"Yeah… he's helpful, I guess. I mean, he's busy at work and since I'm home all the time and he's not he can't help as much as he wants to but he tries. He'd send me flowers with a note or just leave a cute little note behind and tell me he loved me and that he'd try to come home as early and fast as possible. I suppose he can't come home faster because he barely comes home before ten. It's kinda annoying but I get it."

"Uh… sure. But he's trying to help you?" Miley nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, he's being super supportive. Whenever he's home he's like 'no, let me get that for you' or 'Miles, you're not supposed to carry heavy things around'. Once he even did the laundry. That was… last week I think after I had felt some pain in my back. That baby is one heavy thing, I'm telling ya." Sonny raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't I know that?" Miley shrugged and stroked her stomach lovingly, just like you'd see with any other expecting mother.

"It wasn't a big deal. The baby isn't due till… like, a week or so. It won't come out faster." Sonny nodded but she still looked at Miley's stomach concerned.

"Are you sure? I mean… maybe that was some…" Miley shook her head.

"No way, I know it won't come out faster. Nick's its Dad… he's always right on time and I'm always late, why should the baby be there before the set date?" Sonny laughed and patted Miley's back softly. But she still couldn't keep her look off of Miley's stomach. Noticing the concerned glances Sonny was throwing towards her belly, Miley put her arms protectively around it.

"Stop it! It'll feel like it has to come out now with the godmother interrogating it like that by staring at it." Sonny wanted to say something but stopped herself mid-breath and raised her eyebrows at Miley. She looked at her best friend with confused and questioning eyes.

"Did you just…? I mean, are you… Uhm…" Miley giggled and nodded.

"Yup, I did just and I am serious. And you are the godmother. I talked to Nick about it and after having a very serious conversation that lasted about two minutes until sports was on we decided that you and Joe are going to be the godparents. It's the right thing to do… because of everything you did." Sonny started to tear up and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get the tears to stay in there.

"Aw, Miles… Thank you so much… I'm gonna be one kickass godmother." Miley laughed and hugged Sonny. She pulled back quickly and looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah, you will be… just don't say kickass around the baby." Miley's smile dropped and turned into a serious look and Sonny could only nod quickly.

"Yeah, right… sorry." Miley shrugged.

"With a godfather like Joe, I'll be glad that the baby won't start swearing till the age of five." Both women nodded and laughed together. It was times like these that proved them that all the trouble they've gone through for each other - even though Sonny went through more for Miley than the other way round - that it was worth it in the end.

"Wait… you keep calling the baby 'it' or… well, 'the baby'. Don't you know the sex?" Miley smiled secretively and shrugged.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't… the thing is, I don't want Nick to know because… well, he told me a little after our little argument about baby names that he didn't want to know until the birth. But I know. Well, actually, we agreed that neither would find out but the doctor told me on accident when I went there because I had a little tummy ache.

Anyway, she told me and now I know and Nick's not supposed to know so I won't tell you either. Don't get me wrong, I just don't think it's right to tell you before Nick. That's why I keep calling the baby 'it'. However, I need your help with something concerning it." Sonny nodded eagerly and sat down on a chair next to Miley.

"Sure, anything." Miley smiled and looked down a little.

"Like I told you, we had a fight about the names and… would you mind putting your two cents in just this once? I know I asked you not to stuff your nose into other people's business but I'm asking you this time. I want a nice name that can go with a nickname but that's not too old." Sonny nodded and tapped her chin.

"Hm… I guess, for a girl I'd go with… Sophie or Isabella because those names are cute and actually sound young… and don't tell me I'm obsessing over the book series just because I used a name from there. Isabella actually is a nice name. Sophie goes great with any second name if you wanted one." Miley nodded and mentally noted it down. She'd ask Nick about those.

"Then, there's Vanessa because it has a nice flow, doesn't it? Oh, and my mother once told me that concerning my name, it would have been either Allison or Ashley. They only then called me Allison because once they saw my face and me smiling mostly, Sonny went better with Allison than with Ashley. But I guess they always knew that it would be Allison." Miley nodded again, adding the two names. All cute names.

"And then for a boy I'd say… Jacob, because Jake's such a cute nickname and now, don't laugh, I took that name from my favorite TV show because the actor's so cute and you know exactly what show I'm talking about. And… Nathan. That's a nice name. And, if the boy's so anti cute nicknames then it's a win-win situation because Nate is not necessarily a cute nickname."

"That's a good idea. I was thinking Edward because Eddie just sounds cute but I guess boys really don't like those nicknames that end with a 'y' or 'ie'. Nick hates when I call him Nicky." Sonny rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, Joe doesn't like 'Joey' too much either. But our names… just think about it. Sonny… Miley… they both end with a 'y'… I don't get what boys have, I mean, what's wrong with a name ending like that? Sure, it makes a person sound cute but… they are cute, they can't change that. Whatever, I'd just take…"

"Sonny…"

"For a boy? Well, I've heard about famous people that are male and have my name but…"

"No, Sonny… I think… Ow…" Sonny raised her eyebrows confused.

"I don't really understand what you're saying…" Miley gripped Sonny's shoulder and slightly shook her.

"I'm not talking about baby names anymore. I'm talking about my baby about to see the world for the first time and if you don't get a move on now it's gonna pop out right here!" Sonny looked at Miley with wide eyes. After a moment, she started looking through her purse to find her phone.

"God, where the hell is my phone?" Miley ripped the device out of her hand and shoved it onto her chest.

"It's in your freaking hand, stupid! Now call the goddamn number and get me into a hospital!" Sonny's hands were shaking as she dialed 911.

"911 emergency, how can I help you?" Sonny's breathing was uneven as she tried to explain to the woman on the other end what was going on.

"Uhm… my, my… she… my pregnant best friend… I don't really know what's going on but she's in a lot of pain and her baby's due next week and I think she's in labor."

"Well, did the water break already?" Just on time, Miley screamed once and then looked down at the puddle beneath her. She looked at Sonny with teary eyes.

"Uhm… yeah? Just now it did… what am I supposed to do? Am I, am I supposed to call anyone or…?"

"The paramedics will be there soon. Call anyone that is needed and try to sit her down comfortably while you wait. Don't stress her out and tell her to do the breathing just like she learned to do. People will be there soon." Sonny nodded and swallowed.

"Thank you… ma'am." Miley looked up at her best friend, already sweating like crazy. She had no idea what was happening, really. And Sonny was just as confused and unsure. They stared at each other, completely terrified of the situation. As Miley realized Sonny wasn't doing anything, she glared at her best friend.

"Ugh, call Nick, butthead!" Sonny pouted slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you that I feel discriminated when people call me that." Miley pulled Sonny down to her level and pushed her nose to the black haired woman's and glared right into her eyes.

"Just call Nick before I strangle you and do it myself, woman!" Sonny jumped back, gasping slightly at her best friend's outburst. Who would have thought how crazy women could get once they were about to give birth to their child. She could've, actually, thought about it seeing how crazy Miley would get only being emotional from being pregnant.

She quickly dialed Nick's number, praying that she could reach him since he was in the studio and working like crazy. And unfortunately, she knew that once he was 'in the zone' as Miley called it, he'd either shut off his phone or just ignore it. And just like she suspected, she heard Nick's voicemail message and the beep.

Seeing as Sonny was a considerate friend she tried to act as if she was talking to Miley's fiancé. She didn't even sigh as she heard the beep tone. She just acted as if Nick had greeted her and told her he'd have to leave the room because it was getting so loud.

"Yeah… hey Nick, it's me, Sonny… uhm, we have a bit of an emergency… ow, I mean, a big emergency. Better yet, your fiancée is having your baby right about now and she's going crazy. I mean, she's being _concerned _so you better move your ass over here because until then she's not having the baby? Miles, you can't do... ow, yes, you can, I know, sorry… just hurry up, curly head." She hung up the phone and cursed quietly before turning around and smiling at Miley encouragingly. The almost honey blonde haired young woman had been whispering Sonny what to say and distracted her while she's been on the phone so clearly, when Sonny had told her she couldn't wait with having the baby, she hit her… hard.

"He's coming… well, he's trying to hurry up anyway. He just… he's coming." Miley nodded and gripped Sonny's hand. At first, Sonny thought it was just to feel like she wasn't alone - which of course she wasn't - but soon, she felt pressure building up in her hand she knew what Miley was doing. She was using Sonny's hand while waiting for Nick's hand to crush.

And by the pressure of what Miley had been putting on her hand so far she knew that if Nick wouldn't show up soon, she'd break her hand. Sonny winced but didn't show it. She just gripped Miley's hand back, trying to even out the pressure. Obviously it didn't work but Sonny liked to imagine it did. She checked her phone to see if Nick had called or anything in the short amount of time but he hadn't.

She dialed his number again and again, but he wouldn't pick up. She was sure she would seem like a crazy obsessed and clingy girlfriend if she actually were his girlfriend but she was only hoping that if his phone was on vibrate he'd get the message that something was wrong. But he was a guy; guys were oblivious to this.

After five minutes of incredible pain and desperation - and that was only Sonny - the paramedics finally came. They carefully put Miley onto a stretcher and rolled her to the car. Sonny insisted on going there with them so after a little argument and realizing that Sonny wasn't going to back down, they finally agreed. The situation was too tricky to argue about this longer than a minute.

While they were starting to talk Miley into calming down as well as possible, Sonny called Nick again, praying that she could get him. Clearly, he didn't pick up again. Sonny angrily stuffed her phone in her jeans pocket and turned to Miley, grabbing her hand and rubbing it. Miley had tears in her eyes as if she knew Nick hadn't picked up yet.

"He's too busy, isn't he? He didn't pick up earlier…" Sonny bit her lip and looked down sadly. The paramedics shot her a warning look to not let Miley know even though they had no idea what was going on. It seemed though, that the news would stress Miley more. Sonny looked up again and smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, he did. I wanted to call Joe but he didn't pick up. I'm going to call him later again." Miley swallowed and nodded. She was sure that Miley would doubt some of the things Sonny had just said but then again, Miley was in the middle of labor, how would she find time to find out if Sonny had just lied or not?

"Okay, we'll get to the hospital now. You'll be brought into a room and they'll inject you some… painkillers. Then your doctor will talk to you about further actions." Obviously, Miley couldn't care less what was happening. Sonny nodded though, storing the information for Nick… if he ever picked up the phone.

Just like the man had said, they arrived just a moment later at the hospital. Miley was carefully but quickly rushed into a room and Sonny was left out of it, the reason being that now it was time for the 'doctor stuff' that she most likely wasn't interested in seeing. She agreed on that but she thought like she should be there for Miley. But then, she decided it would be better to call someone now.

Like Nick, the fiancé that was supposed to be here already, preferably with Miley or at least in her knowledge. So sighing, Sonny once again dialed the curly haired's number and stared at her nails and the way she's already bitten down halfway. The manicure lady would be angry with her. Well, not angry but… desperate.

"Hello?" Sonny's head snapped up surprised and she almost smiled if only she hadn't remembered why she was calling or rather _who _she was calling. It was almost sort of her brother-in-law and right now she didn't like him very much. It had something to do with the fact that he hadn't picked up all the other times or never bothered to call back.

"Nick?" He chuckled on the other line.

"Yeah, Sonny, Nick. What's with the possessive calling? Miles would always do that. By the way, have you seen her? I'm home and she isn't… that's unusual." Sonny glared at nothing but the air in front of her and gritted her teeth.

"It's not possessive calling and yes, I've seen Miley. I know she isn't home. You dick-head could've called back or at least listened to your voicemails because if you had you would know that she's in labor right now and if you're not here the next five minutes she's gonna throw a fit and believe me, hormone-Miley is nothing compared to in-labor-Miley. She's going crazy and she's sworn that she'd not let the baby out if you wouldn't show up."

When Sonny got no answer she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the caller ID. She almost chuckled as she saw he'd hung up. So he was on his way over here… hopefully. What if he'd just freaked out and broke his phone by squishing it too hard? It'd happened before. Miley thought she was in labor and Sonny had called him and he was so shocked that he'd broken his phone.

That's why he had to get a new one. But he loved his new phone so Sonny assumed he'd just hung up to speed to the hospital, getting a few tickets because of his racing. In the end, he wouldn't care because he earned enough money to act like those tickets were a drop in the bucket. Sonny chuckled a little. With parents like those - with awesome jobs and just awesome attitudes and hearts as big as theirs - that baby would be treated like a princess - especially with her and Joe as the godparents.

Sonny sat down on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room and texted Joe. She told him to come to the hospital now. She just mentioned that it was a code red, that would make him hurry even more. He probably didn't know that he was the godfather yet but that didn't matter. He loved the baby already anyway.

"Miley Stewart! Are you deaf woman? Come on, my fiancée is having my baby right now! God, is there anyone that actually knows what's happening here?" Raising her eyebrows, Sonny jumped up and turned around. Nick was glaring at the front desk lady and the poor woman was just sitting there, pretty intimidated by the curly haired and pretty buff guy.

"Grey! Move your butt over here!" Nick spun around and raced towards Sonny, not even apologizing to the woman at the front desk. Sonny rolled her eyes as he almost slid across the floor from running so fast. He gripped her shoulders - a little too tight for her liking - and shook her a little, even.

"Where is she? Tell me, Torres!" Sonny's eyes widened and she pointed behind her to the door Miley was in. She swallowed as Nick stormed past her and almost burst into the room but Sonny held him back - though with hesitation. She had no idea how he would react to the up-hold.

"Uhm… you can't go in there yet. They're doing their… medical stuff. They told me to stay out here until they come out." Nick almost glared at her but just furrowed his eyebrows in the end.

"Who are '_they'_? What kind of authority do they have to tell me or you to stay out of the room my very pregnant… well, very delivering girlfriend is in?" Sonny shrugged in a sarcastic way and crossed her arms. The Sonny he's just witnessed - the one that was kind of scared of the things that were happening - just left the room and back was the very confident… and very annoying Sonny.

"The kind that gives them the same authority to deliver your baby and more or less maybe cut her open? They have diplomas that prove that they know more about this stuff than you do! Now calm the hell down, they'll come out of there soon anyway! And if you haven't noticed yet, 'they' are the doctors that can also kill your baby if you run into that room right now." Nick from then on was quiet as he waited for the doctors to come out.

Sonny was right, he knew that. But this was Miley in there… and his baby. What if something went wrong and he wasn't with her because of his stupid job or because of his habit to shut off the phone whenever he was there? But what would happen? Their baby just decided to meet the world one week too early. It wasn't like Miley expected it to happen. She's always said that it would never be too early because of Miley's own habits of being too late some times and Nick's habit on having to be on time whenever there was a date or time set.

It took only five minutes for the doctors to come out of the room but it was long enough to make Nick go crazy. When he finally saw the man dressed in a light green walk out of Miley's room, he jumped up and ran over to him, stopping him from walking his… fast walk.

"Hey, sorry… my name's Nick Grey and my fiancée is in there and I think she's having her baby but Sonny didn't know anything and I wasn't allowed to go in and I'd just really like to know what the hell is going on!" After staring at the curly haired guy in front of him, the doctor smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's all going great. I mean, yeah, the baby's a little early but that's normal. It always varies with the birth. There barely are any kids that actually are delivered the exact day that is set. Your fiancée was a little stressed because of that but I told her it would be fine. We gave her some painkillers because she seemed to not be able to handle the pain very well and now she's sleepy but we've got it covered. You can go in now; I think she'd like to see you now." Nick nodded and was about to walk away but he remembered something important to ask.

"Wait… when's the baby supposed to come?" The doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged a little.

"It always depends on how long the mother wants to wait, actually. As long as the cervix isn't open wide enough, the mother can decide if she wants a c-section or if she wants a usual and normal birth. With your fiancée it might take a little longer with the latter but it wouldn't be too long. I can only leave you two the option; both births would be without any problems." Nick nodded and shot the doctor a smile.

"Thank you doc…" But the man was already hurrying off towards the next room, realizing that his beeper had gone off. Nick took a deep breath and turned around to find Sonny not too far away, obviously listening in on the conversation he'd just had. She smiled a little and crossed her arms in front of her chest again, this time to hug herself.

"See, everything's fine… but you really might want to go in there now. Miley might think you don't want the baby after all." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't get how she could think that." Sonny shrugged and let out a kind of laughing breath.

"Yeah, that's Miley for ya. But you know that she's self-conscious about everything involving her." Nick nodded with an almost sad look.

"Yeah, I know… anyway, I'm going in there now. Does she know I didn't…?" Sonny shook her head.

"Nope, she thinks I've called you the minute I hung up with the emergency person. And I did but she thinks I've _reached _you that time too. I've left a very weird voicemail for you, by the way. After that, every time I called you I said it was Joe that didn't pick up so… yeah." Nick smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you." Sonny just shrugged and watched Nick walk in there. She sighed happily and plopped down onto the uncomfortable plastic chair and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back and smiled a little. She'd be the godmother!

"Hey, baby… I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier." Nick slowly walked into the room, trying not to get Miley mad at him or anything. She looked at him and smiled tiredly.

"It's okay… it's your job, right? And the little one wasn't supposed to pop out for another week so you're excused." Nick laughed and kissed her forehead, taking a seat next to her.

"Sonny looks exhausted… what did you do?" Miley rolled her eyes slightly at her best friend.

"She offered to help out with our wedding. It's her fault. And when I went to check on her she was panicking and all over the place. She was looking for her phone even though she was holding it in her hand! I guess, having me all weird and in pain was making her nervous or stressed out or something." Nick took Miley's hand, intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand gently.

"But now you're okay, right? Have you been in great pain? God, I should've been there…" Miley shook her head.

"I'm okay, Nick. Yeah, it hurt pretty bad but it doesn't matter. You're here now. Now stop being so hard on yourself. Did you talk to the doctor? Do you want a c-section or a normal birth?" Nick shrugged. He rubbed Miley's cheek lovingly and smiled at her.

"Whatever you want, honey. I supposed a c-section would be faster and probably not as painful but…" Miley suddenly winced and closed her eyes tightly. Nick looked at her concerned but she just shook her head at his concern, managing a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong… it's just… ow… a contraction." Nick still looked at her unsure but soon enough, it was over. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and rubbed her stomach gently. She smiled a little bigger and covered his hand with hers. As they caught each other's eyes Miley smiled even bigger and then shook her head in disbelief.

"I have no idea how I got someone so loving yet really good looking like you." Nick rolled his eyes sarcastically and kissed her cheek.

"Look in the mirror baby, you're perfect. I don't know how I deserve someone like you let alone how I got you to even consider being with me. Now you're having my baby and you're getting married to me." Miley smiled at him and leaned up as far as her stomach would allow to kiss his cheek. He got the clue and leaned down so she could.

"You know, sometimes I ask myself how it happened that you went from practically praising Alex to being totally into me and not being able to keep your hands off, as Sonny would have said. I mean, I remember our first meeting and you were talking about how much you loved Alex more than the world and your life put together. Sometimes… sometimes I'm scared that maybe, you'll remember that." Nick chuckled and shook his head, pushing some hair out of Miley's face.

"When I said that about loving Alex so much… I wasn't necessarily lying. She was my best friend, Miles. Obviously, I loved her like that… but it was as if I loved my sister. Sometimes, honestly, sleeping with her felt weird. But you don't have to be scared that I would leave you just like that. Alex was my best friend and she'll always be in my heart and I'll always love her. But the love I had for her and the love I have for you are completely different. And you see, even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave you because you got me under your spell and wrapped around that pretty little finger of yours."

Miley blushed and pulled Nick's head down to kiss him fully. But before she even got the chance to she felt another pain and pulled back, squeezing her eyes shut again. Nick sighed and rubbed her head softly, caressing her hair and trying to ease the pain for her a bit even though he knew it wouldn't help. After the contraction was over, Miley let her head drop in the pillow and she looked up at her fiancé with sort of big but innocent eyes.

"I love you, Nick…" He smirked a little.

"Yeah, I think that tattoo of yours proves that." Miley blushed again and hit him lightly. He laughed softly and grabbed her hand. Before he even got the chance to say something she suddenly screamed and squeezed his hand extra tight. His eyes widening, he screamed too, the immense pressure shocking him just as much as Miley's scream.

"Whoa, what's going on? What's wrong?" Miley just squeezed his hand even tighter and winced around, feeling like not being able to stand the pain.

"I don't know! And it doesn't feel like a contraction either! Ugh!" Against her will, she started to push which was not what she was supposed to do. Nick shook his head, wiping the sudden sweat that had appeared on her forehead.

"No, don't push. Do anything, squeeze my hand, scream as loud as you can… just don't push!" Miley groaned loudly and glared at Nick.

"That's not helping! Just get a doctor! The baby wants to come out." Nick gulped and nodded, terrified as hell just by her tone of voice. He wanted to run but suddenly got pulled back by his hand. Miley was still clutching it tightly. He started pulling on it but his fiancée just wouldn't let go.

"Miles, if I want to go get a doctor you got to let go." Miley shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I can… this hurts so much!" Nick sighed and then did the only thing he could think of.

"Sonny! Allison Torres, get your damn ass in here, your best friend's having her baby and she won't let me go!" Sonny stormed into the room with big eyes and then pouted a bit.

"Hey, why is he allowed to say ass around the baby?" Miley pushed Nick aside and glared at her best friend who still looked pouty.

"Who the hell cares right now? Just get the freaking doctor!" Sonny nodded and pushed through the door again, running to get the doctor. Miley screamed again and tightened the hold she had on Nick's hand. He groaned but kept quiet, realizing that the pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain Miley was feeling right now.

"I'm so sorry Miles… I wish I could do something… I wish I could carry it out for you." Miley looked at him and managed to throw him a small smile.

"I wish you could too… except you can't 'cause you're freaking male!" Nick sighed as Miley gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. He really wished he could do something, really anything. But obviously he couldn't.

"I'm sorry…" Miley looked at him and suddenly the smile that had just crossed her face had vanished and was replaced by a glare.

"You better be… no sex for you anymore." Nick's eyes widened in shock. As he was just about to protest the doctor interrupted him.

"That's what they all say. Within five years to come back here to get a pregnancy test." Miley glared at the doctor too.

"You better shut up and get my baby out of me before I explode." But the man in green only chuckled as the nurses started pushing Miley out of the room, Nick still following along, seeing as she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Okay, since things happened a bit too fast, we're gonna have to check if we can have a normal birth or if we have to do a c-section. Either or, Nick can stay with you." Miley nodded but she didn't seem to listen. She was too concentrated crushing Nick's hand to care what the doctor was saying. Nick gritted his teeth as well, trying to get rid of the pain.

They were pushed into a room that looked like a normal hospital room which confused Nick. Wasn't she supposed to give birth right now? And wasn't it done in one of those rooms where people were operated or something? Or was that just the way TV shows put it but it never really went down that way.

The doctor started doing his work as Nick tried hard not to faint from the pain. Miley was one strong girl for sure. She was breathing in and out like she learned to but her face was all red and it just didn't seem to work. He wiped her forehead again and she smiled at him a little as if to say 'thank you'. He shook his head and mouthed 'thank you' to her and she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Okay, we seem to be ready for a normal birth. Miley… did you push before hand?" Miley blushed - even though it wasn't noticeable, her face was all red already - and shrugged.

"It hurt so much and… well, yeah, I did." The doctor chuckled.

"It seems that your little push seemed to have opened the cervix just the amount needed. It isn't necessarily healthy but it did. Now, we're gonna start with the next contraction, alright?" Miley shook her head.

"Not alright… I'm not ready. Can we wait?" The doctor shook his head.

"No, unfortunately we can't. The baby's ready. It turned like it's supposed to be and I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. Every single woman says they're not ready but they are. And once you see that beautiful little baby lying in your arms you know you're ready too. Come on, you can do it." Miley looked at Nick, totally afraid of what was about to come. He smiled at her encouragingly and stroked her cheek softly.

"You can do it baby…" Miley sighed and nodded. And there it was, the pain in her stomach, telling her it was time. She heard the doctor count to three and then told her to push so she just closed her eyes, squeezed Nick's hand and pushed as hard as she could. It hurt like hell and she even heard Nick whimper next to her but he was ignored.

The contraction was over and the doctor told her that surprisingly, he could see the baby's head already. That didn't necessarily encourage Miley but she just nodded. The next contraction came and she pushed again, trying to get the baby all out. Obviously, it didn't work that way. And so came the next and the next and the next… after half an hour - even though it went well at the start, there were some complications at the end - you could hear baby cries coming from the room they were in.

Miley let her head fall back onto the pillow and let out a cry - out of happiness. Nick kissed her forehead as he kept telling her how well she did and how proud he was. The words he kept repeating most were 'I love you' and 'thank you'. They handed Miley the baby slowly, trying not to hurt it. And once she held it in her hands she started crying all over again.

She looked at it, stroked its fingers and face softly. Then she looked up at Nick and waved the little hand at him. He smiled while wiping away a few tears of his own and kissed Miley temple. The baby let out a squeak as if being happy about the affection its parents were showing and then it cried again. Nick chuckled and looked into Miley's eyes.

"You're a dad…" He smiled a watery smile and nodded.

"And you're a mom… God, I love you." Miley laughed a little

"I love you too." She looked at her baby again and smiled once more before she looked up at Nick. At this point he'd figured out the sex of the baby judging by the blankets it was wrapped in. Miley looked at him in anticipation.

"So… what name?" Nick smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know… I think it's your pick here." Miley smiled and looked at the little bundle in her hand. She bit her lip and then smiled as she finally found the perfect name for it.

"Welcome to the world, Jacob Joe Grey." Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Joe? Oh… but what about Sonny?" Miley smiled.

"Do you want him to have three names? Just think, you can either name him Jake or JJ… it's just… cool, Nicholas." He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just saying… Allison works for a boy too." Miley shrugged.

"So? Do you want our boy to be called Sonny?" Nick was quiet for a moment until he shook his head.

"I love Sonny and all but… no way in hell am I gonna have a boy named after you best girl friend." Miley laughed and kissed him.

"So, once again… since you ruined my first introduction and that boy's gonna hear it someday, by the way… welcome to the world Jacob Joe Grey." Nick smiled and kissed Miley and then the boys little hand. He squeaked and Miley giggled and kissed the hand too. What a very unexpected turn of events it was for them… but a very appreciated one.

* * *

**So... did you like it? ^^ This is the second last so the next chapter is gonna be the last one... and maybe an epilogue of the happy couple XP This was pretty long and weird to write, I guess... there's not necessarily fluff but more like... okay, it was kinda fluffy XP Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews you left even though I hadn't updated in so long... you're all awesome :D and now, thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it :) You can guess what next chapter's gonna be about... hehe ^^**


	25. Final Chapter 25

**Just beforehand... I do not know anything about weddings whatsoever, so that should explain why it seems weird and all that... you'll see what I'm talking about XD Also, read the A/N at the end, there's a few things I wanted to say :) Now enjoy... the last chapter of this story ;)**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" With a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised to its highest the bride in white turned to her best friend. Yeah, her baby was there, her almost-husband was in the church according to her mother, her best friend, her almost-brother-in-law and all sorts of other people she'd frantically asked but she just really wanted to know if he would actually come.

Until this day she'd had doubts that maybe, suddenly, Alex would come to mind and he would change said mind and start grieving again or something ridiculous like that. In her heart she knew that he would never do that. He loved their son too much to leave them just like that. Jake might very well be a girl in disguise or something like that in her curly haired fiancé wouldn't mind.

He adored that baby to bits. It's been only four weeks after the birth. They decided to push the wedding date back a little so Miley had time to get rid of all the remaining stomach she'd grown during the pregnancy. She was surprisingly fast to lose all of that 'fat', as she called it, so the wedding was only four weeks after the birth.

However, ever since the birth she'd been self conscious about her body. It took a lot of convincing from about everyone that her body hadn't changed as drastically as she thought. Her boobs had gotten bigger, that was about it. And to all honesty, Nick had no problem with that. He kept telling her that too.

The previous question she'd just been asked was not necessarily directed towards her current state of mind. Of course, every bride was nervous before the wedding, someone even might say they got cold feet, but the question was definitely not anywhere near the thought of meaning. And both women knew that.

"Am I nervous? Are you seriously asking me that question? Of course I'm nervous… I'm not only nervous I am too… shocked to even find a word. This is a disaster!" Ever since Miley had had the baby, she'd been asked if she was nervous. Since the birth was a tad bit too early and Miley seemed to have been under a lot of stress and pressure due to the wedding in process the doctors told Miley to stay calm. Preferably not stress over nothing.

However, the matter at hand was not 'nothing'. The dress was too short. Thirty minutes until the wedding and her dress was too short. It was supposed to reach the floor so that you couldn't see her shoes at all. Now it barely reached her ankles. What had happened? How were they supposed to fix this problem in less than thirty minutes?

"Okay, Miles… deep breaths, in and out… you know it's not healthy when…" Miley only glared at her best friend.

"I don't freaking care if it's healthy or not! Do you know how healthy it is for you to keep telling me to stop being worried or stop being nervous? About as healthy as it would be for me to actually be nervous, if not worse. Now what are we supposed to do?" Sonny took a deep breath and bit her lip. She then looked at Miley with a little bit of doubt in her eyes.

"I have something in mind… I'll be right back." Sonny dashed out of the bride's room and sprinted towards the room everyone else – meaning the family – got ready. She yanked the door open and looked around frantically. She then started breathing heavily, only now realizing that she'd been running in deadly high heels in a deadly fast speed.

Once she spotted Miley's and Nick's moms she hurried towards them and grabbed both their arms. The two slightly older women turned to the younger one with wide eyes. Sonny swallowed once before pulling them out of the room. The two women were quiet for some time until one of them could finally get a word out.

"What's going on, Sonny?" Sonny didn't say anything at all but push them into the bride's room. They gasped as they saw Miley just standing there looking at herself in the mirror, with a few tears running down her cheeks, ruining her make-up. It wasn't like she really cared though. Her dress was too short, why would she care about her make-up?

"Oh dear, what happened? Did you cut it off or… step on it?" Miley turned to them and glared at them, not finding this funny at all. None of the women did. Deb, however, cracked a smile at her own almost-joke.

"Oh, you find this funny Mom? Tell me then, what am I supposed to do?" Deb and Denise sighed and looked at each other. They then nodded as if having some sort of special mother-of-the-bride-and-groom bond or something like that. Miley looked at them confused and actually rather scared as she watched them walk up to her.

"Get out of the dress, let Sonny redo your make-up and leave the rest to us. We'll be back in ten minutes. If we're not back by then… well, we'll just be back by then." Miley was rather ripped out of her dress and watched almost horrified as her mother and almost-mother-in-law ran out of the room. She turned to Sonny who only shrugged. Miley stared at her incredulously.

"Why are you only shrugging? They just stole my wedding dress and left me in my underwear!" Sonny bit back a giggle and patted her shoulder.

"Speaking about you in your underwear… you might want to put on a bathrobe while I redo your make-up Miss I-need-to-cry-out-of-pure-fury-over-simply-nothing." Miley glared at Sonny but put on a bathrobe nonetheless. Sonny was right after all. She did ruin her make-up. So grudgingly, she slipped on the silky robe and sat down once again on the chair she had been occupying just about thirty minutes ago.

"Just so you know, I'm mad at you. And I did not cry over nothing. I'm getting married in less than thirty minutes, my dress is too short and my make-up is smeared. Of course I'm crying! I want to see my baby, I want to know he's fine!... Sonny, I look ugly…" Sonny frowned upon hearing her best friend's words.

_So that's why she's so stressed over this…_ Sonny shook her head and rubbed Miley's back. Miley sighed and looked down, playing with her fingers. She wouldn't say this around Nick because all he'd do is keep on interrupting her saying she was beautiful just the way she was. Nick would not let her finish talking. Even though Miley was flattered every time he'd tell her she was beautiful inside and out, she wanted to talk to Sonny about it.

A woman's opinion always means something else. Nick seemed biased to her. Of course he was, he was her fiancé, her baby's daddy… the person she depended on. Sonny, however, was known to speak her mind every chance she got. She didn't like to lie especially to her friends and she only did so when there was no other way out. Sonny was her best friend. Even though Nick was just as much of a best friend as Sonny, he just wasn't the right person to talk to about this. Also adding the fact that he 'wasn't allowed' in this room until after the wedding if at all didn't really help his matter.

"Miley… if you think you are anything but beautiful, the only thing you really are would be stupid then. You looked pretty gross after you had your baby, what with being all sweaty and such… but right now – even though your make-up is smeared – you look beautiful. Well, you would if you weren't crying. Stop those tears and smile again. We both know you have to most gorgeous smile in the world. And I bet if you spare Nick with those smiles today he'll be either mad or upset. You should be happy and smiling instead of so stressed and crying." Miley sighed and looked up at her best friend.

"What about Jake? Do you know if he's fine with his Uncle Maddy?" Maddy was a nickname for one of Nick's friends. Matt was Afro-American and he seemed to not like his name very much. Therefore he chose Maddy to be his 'new name'. It fit him better as well. Last but not least – even though it had nothing really to do with the matter – he'd said that once Jake was able to talk, Maddy was easier to pronounce than Matt. However, he had had his name for longer than Jake's living.

"I'm quite sure Jake's fine with Maddy. Come on, you and I bloody well know that Maddy is probably one of the nicest people around. He would first of all, not only let nothing happen to Jake, he would take care of him as well as possible. Also, what I'm quite sure of is that Maddy would no one harm JJ. So just take a deep breath, wipe your eyes free from all make-up and smile." Miley blew out a breath and nodded.

Sonny was right. Jake would be fine. Nick and her had been pretty delicate with him. He was just a new-born. A new-born and one wee too early. It might not seem like that big of a deal but both parents had no idea about babies when it came to this. Also, there had been a little complication with Jake's lungs after his birth. He had to be hooked to some machines that helped him breathe normally without any more problems.

He had been fine for the last four weeks then, but still, both parents were scared that just one wrong move or something like that would damage his lungs again. Also, Jake had to get check-ups quite often. He had to get his heart monitored because Miley was born with a hole in her heart and they wanted to check up on that. Jake was altogether rather weak in health so they kept extra care with him.

And despite her worry over her baby, over her fiancé still being there when she's ready and over her dress, Miley still cracked a smile. Sonny had started using rather British words the last few days. She wasn't quite sure why her raven haired friend had picked up that habit. Sonny claimed that it was because a certain movie was about to hit theaters which consisted of magic and only British actors. No doubt what movie it was; what phenomenon. However, Sonny using terms as 'bloody' and such was sort of irritating, especially on her wedding day.

"Okay, I think I'm fine now… and stop being so British. Don't get me wrong, I love everything that has to do with Great Britain and all, but please, keep the words to yourself, just for today. I'm stressed as it is and I don't wanna have to translate 'bloody' into 'damn' every time you use it." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. 'Bloody' just sounds so much better than 'damn'. And you're not necessarily swearing. So be quiet, smile pretty and let momma do the work." Miley then gave Sonny a look that practically screamed 'I-don't-know-you' as she turned around to look into the mirror.

"Okay, so… how is it? I mean, with Nick and Jake… and you and Jake… and you and Nick?" Miley scoffed a little, rather finding Sonny's question funny.

"Well, everything's fine. Nick adores Jake to bits. If Jake had turned out to be a girl, he'd be spoiled rotten. He will be spoiled rotten, I know that. But girls get bitchy when they're spoiled rotten."

"Yeah, look at you…" Sonny muttered in response, shooting Miley a sly grin as the almost honey blonde haired woman glared at her best friend.

"Anyway, girls get bitchy when they're spoiled… then again, guys get asshole-y when they're spoiled… well, he has me as a mother so he won't be. Then again… Well, we just all love each other very much. And, Jake is growing up around such great people… I'd love to be him. Well, I'd love to have had his environment when I was his age. All I had was my mom. Not saying she was a bad one, but… you know, my mom." Just then, the door opened with the two mom's and a seemingly changed wedding dress. Sonny was just done with the make-up by then.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, young lady?" Miley jumped up and grabbed her dress. She didn't look at any of the women as she ran to change back into said item of clothing. Sonny giggled a little and shook her head as she turned to the two Moms.

"She's really anxious; about Nick, Jake… the wedding. I get it though. This is a big day after all and if something goes wrong she's going to remember it for the rest of her life, thinking back to her wedding day and how one dress ruined the whole ceremony and all that. And since we all don't want her sobbing into our ears for the rest of _our _lives, we need to make this day as perfect as possible." Deb nodded.

"Yeah, Miley is pretty dramatic. So, what was she saying earlier, about me, I mean?" Sonny bit her lip and looked anywhere but her best friend's mom.

"Uh… you know, just… how great of a mom you were and she was hoping she'd be just like you." Deb nodded satisfied while Denise bit back a smile of her own, just like Sonny did. Deb was something else, everyone knew that. She believed everything but she'd doubt it just as fast. One secretive smile shared or one quiet chuckled released and she would be pretty pissed off.

"Oh… I know she's gonna be an even better Mom than me. I mean, I know I haven't always been the best mom. But I've tried and I think that's what counts at the end of the day. Trying even though you know that you're not particularly good at what you're doing." Sonny smiled at Deb and nodded, slightly amazed at her words.

"Aw, Mom… you were a good mom to me. You were a crazy one, but I think that's what I love about you. Even though I could've used some serious advice as well some times, at the end of the day, you had always the right things to say." Deb awed and hugged Miley. Denise smiled at the mother-daughter moment and then joined in right after.

"I hope you don't mind me joining, but I felt like hugging my daughter-in-law right now." Miley laughed and put an arm around Denise.

"It's okay, I've always wanted two moms… well, okay, I'm lying, I've always wanted a dad but when your dad's a prick like mine you kinda get over it after some time. Oh… Come over here Sonny and stop pouting." Sonny's face broke out into a smile and she threw her arms around the three women. They all laughed at her enthusiasm.

"What? I felt left out standing there with my mom not being here… and all that." Miley pouted slightly. She had forgotten that Sonny's mom had left her when she was about sixteen. Her dad had died just before that and so, she practically was an orphan. She's just never really cared though. Sonny was a rather rebellious teenager, why would she care if her mother was a bitch and left her.

"Aw, Sonny…" Sonny shook her head and shot Miley a sarcastic look.

"Have I ever cared what she was up to? Come on, that woman was so troubled she couldn't even handle herself. How should she have been able to handle me, an ever so boldly teenager who got drunk any chance she got and the death of her husband combined? I was pissed off with her. Of course I was upset too. I'd just lost my dad, but you all know that I never gave a damn about my mom after she left me." Deb and Denise frowned at Sonny's words, being moms themselves. But somehow, both understood as well.

Sonny's childhood wasn't easy and they had to respect that, even though Sonny did just say she didn't care about her mom at all – not after she'd left at least. Once again, they respected that. Miley smiled at Sonny and patted her shoulder.

"You're a cool kid, let's be best friends." Sonny laughed at that, not believing that Miley had turned this situation into a funny one at last. But Miley was able to do that. Even though the matter was serious, she managed to make Sonny laugh which in return made the two older women laugh as well. Miley couldn't handle that kind of serious for too long.

Deb shook her head at her daughter as she watched her interact with her best friend. She was proud to call Miley her daughter. Miley was perfect to her, in so many ways. Even though, as the saying goes, 'nobody's perfect'. Everybody makes mistakes. Miley made some, Deb made some… Miley's dad made some. His mistakes weren't easy to forgive though.

But in so many ways, everyone was perfect in their own ways. Sometimes, unusual ways, but they were perfect just the way they were. And to Deb, Miley was perfect. She was nice, considerate, beautiful, kind-hearted… hell, she was a lawyer and a pretty good one at that. She told her that even if she'd have to defend an obvious murderer she would because she believes in second chances.

"Okay, I think it's time girls… Okay, I'm nervous now." Sonny hugged Miley one last time as they all glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. In five minutes, Miley would walk down the aisle and in about an hour she would be Mrs. Nick Gray. If she had thought about it any longer, she might have started crying again, just out of pure joy. She would finally be married to the love of her life.

Miley couldn't even register what was happening. One minute she was standing in the room, staring at the clock and suddenly, she was pulled out of the room and towards the doors that would lead to her almost-husband. She giggled a little at the term. She could remember when they started out dating. They'd called it 'almost-boyfriend/girlfriend' then. Now they'd be almost-husband/wife. Time seemed to go by fast.

The doors swung open, the wedding march played and Miley found herself walking towards Nick, with Sonny linked to her arm. Since Miley didn't have a father – at least not around – she said she wanted Sonny to walk her down the aisle and 'give her free'. It might have looked slightly ridiculous but that's just the way Miley wanted it.

Nick saw her and his breath was just taken away. The dress fit perfectly even though he had heard that there were some problems with it. He was slightly worried that she wouldn't show up. But now, seeing her walking down the aisle towards him… it just gave him the chills. In the corner of his eye he saw his son looking around confused until the baby caught his mother, smiling.

Jake suddenly smiled really big and watched with awe as Miley finally reached Nick. He had tears in his eyes when she smiled at him, with one of those beautiful smiles and a few tears gathered in her eyes as well. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he took it in hers. Sparks shot through his body. Nick would never get tired of this feeling.

They turned to the priest as he started to talk. But Nick didn't really listen to him. He was too overwhelmed and captivated by Miley's beauty to really care what the priest was saying. Call him ignorant for admiring his almost-wife. So many thoughts were running through his head as he just stared at her, not even glancing at the priest the whole time.

He remembered the first time he met her, at the funeral of Alex. She wore that leather dress that just clung to her body perfectly. Her hair was in a pony tail, with no bangs hanging out of it, her face free of any strand of hair. She had looked perfect that day but of course, he couldn't concentrate on it that much, he was still grieving after all.

Then, when he had to go see her for the 'first time' as his lawyer, he was downright nervous. Not because he knew at the time that she was the person she pretended to be but because he was scared of not convincing his own lawyer that he was not capable of killing anyone, let alone his wife. He found it slightly funny when he came into her office and saw her dressed in those baggy things with glasses on.

She looked cute, trying to look different, but he still recognized her. Who wouldn't recognize such beauty? He told her that and of course, she'd blushed. Ever since he met her – as Miley, of course – he was attracted to her. He tried to fight it but in the end, he couldn't. Miley was too nice, too kind-hearted, too charming and definitely too good looking to be ignored in that kind of way.

They got together after spending an afternoon together. He had given her a massage that had lead to more and he never once regretted it. Miley was in so many ways perfect for him. She completed him; she was his soul mate. No matter what he had thought about Alex before, his feelings were the ones of friendship. Alex was his best friend at the time, though she could not read him as well as Miley now can.

Just thinking back to a few months ago. He had planned to go on a trip to a business meeting in New York. But he never wanted to tell Miley because she would surely feel left alone if he would just leave like that; maybe she'd even have thought he wanted to leave her with the baby. But Miley had somehow found out about the planned trip.

She had talked to him about it and soon got him to go anyway. She told him that it was fine with her and he couldn't risk getting fired just because she was pregnant. There had been no argument whatsoever, he just made sure that Miley would be fine. And he might have argued back a few times but Miley had kept her cool and just denied his wishes to stay home with her.

She loved that he was so protective over her, but his job had to come first every now and then. _How are we gonna afford this baby if you get fired because of it? _She'd asked and grinned at him, showing him she was joking, though being serious as well. He had sighed greatly at that but ended up agreeing nonetheless, actually wanting to go to this business meeting.

Miley was just simply good at reading him and he was glad she was. And right now, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, he knew that she knew how he felt. He was so proud to be able to call her his. He was so proud to be standing here today, marrying her. He was proud to say 'I have a baby with that woman'. He was just altogether proud of her, for everything she ever did.

But as he was staring into her eyes, he noticed how her eyes turned from loving to slightly confused and then to panicked. Nick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as well, not understanding why she was confused and panicked. Miley then bit her lip and glanced at the priest, shrugging slightly, almost defeated. Nick turned to look at the priest as well, seeing him stare at him.

"Uh…" The church was creepily quiet, making him subconsciously sweat. Had they noticed how he wasn't paying attention _**at all**_? He swallowed and shot the holy man in front of him an innocent smile.

"Sorry?" There were chuckles here and there, even a few relieved sighs as they realized that he just hadn't heard the priest talk to him. Miley raised her eyebrows, still confused. The priest however chuckled and shot Nick a knowing smirk.

"It's okay, happens all the time. Now, let me ask you again… Do you take Miley Ray Stewart to your lawfully wedded wife; will you love her unconditionally and stay with her through good bad until death do you apart?" Nick wanted to hit himself for not hearing the priest ask him the first time. He smiled at Miley reassuringly, seemingly embarrassed about his mess-up.

"I do… I will… uh, yeah." This time, there was a round of laughter as Nick stumbled upon his words. Miley giggled through her tears, shaking her head. Nick shrugged a little as if noting his innocence as the priest now turned to Miley to ask her the same thing. Miley, however, had other plans. She was too eager to wait for his question.

"I do… oh, sorry…" Once again, a round of laughter and the priest just chuckled. He had witnessed it tons of times. The groom getting lost in the bride's eyes, the bride being too eager towards the end of the ceremony. It was just common. He repeated his question and this time, Miley waited and only answered after he finished.

"Now, repeat after me…" They did as he said, repeated everything that came out of the priests mouth. Nick and Miley didn't really know what they were saying as they didn't pay that much attention anyway. They just repeated and stared into each other's eyes. You could hear soft gasps as some women started crying out of joy to be able to witness such a love radiating off of the two individuals at the altar.

"The rings please…" Miley turned to look at the little girl that was their ring bearer. The little girl was in reality her cousin Nancy who actually lived on the other side of the country. Miley never got to see her that much which saddened her. Ever since she had Jake, she had been a family person through and through. So knowing that she had family so far away and never really saw them made her sad… just a little bit.

"These rings symbolize your love to each other. They are only to remember you that no matter what is to come in the future, you two love each other and that no one should be able to break that love. God witnessed your promise to love each other forever and you shall not break that promise." As they preacher kept on talking, Nick just nodded, once again not listening. He would never break that promise, he would never stop loving her. He wasn't able to, he knew it.

Nick put the ring on Miley's finger and Miley did the same to Nick. One tear rolled down her cheek but her smile showed that she was only happy crying. Nick smiled too, one single tear threatening to spill but he wouldn't let it… yet.

"Before the eyes of god and this church… I now pronounce you husband and wife…" Nick and Miley turned to look at the priest with big eyes, waiting for the magic words. The words to seal the deal, so to say. At least to them it felt like it. But the preacher just chuckled and stared at them. Miley was getting annoyed. Patience wasn't really her thing. Both of the two sighed impatiently, staring at the old man in front of them. But he just chuckled.

"Fine… you may kiss the bride." Miley's face broke out into the happiest grin ever as Nick leaned over to plant a very passionate kiss on her lips. He had been waiting to do so for the longest time. Miley threw her arms around Nick's neck and he chuckled quietly. Their families and friends broke out into applause as the two slowly pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Both said it at the same time and they both chuckled afterwards. The priest cleared her throat so they turned to him again. The people in the church seemed to quiet down soon enough, so the ceremony could be ended… finally. It seemed to have taken forever to Nick and Miley.

"Today we witnessed that not everything has to start casually. I've been told your relationship started in court." Miley and Nick blushed slightly.

"Not really… the cemetery." Nick nudged Miley, kind of shocked that she would say that. The preacher raised his eyebrows.

"No, she's kidding. We met in her office… officially, at least." The priest nodded confused but then just let that one go.

"What I was saying was, that not everything has to start like you expect it to. Especially not a great love story. If it has a normal beginning it will have a normal ending. An unexpected beginning will simply have no ending. True love won't end because it has no ending. I hope the best for you two. God is your witness, don't disappoint him… and now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Gray." Miley let out a happy laugh as Nick intertwined their fingers and raised his hands happily.

"I'm a married man!" Miley giggled and slightly rolled her eyes, following his antics.

"And I'm a married woman! And I married a dork." Everyone laughed as the two finally descended the few stairs that lead to the altar and made their way out of the church. Nick nudged her slightly and playfully glared at her.

"You ruined the moment, Miles." Miley laughed and shook her head.

"You created one, Nicholas." Nick laughed and turned to look over his shoulder, only to see that no one seemed to be following them yet. He suddenly pulled on Miley's hand and dragged her into a room that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, slow down there. What are you doing?" Nick shrugged and looked at her softly.

"I just know that once everyone gets out of the church, we won't get a moment to ourselves. I just wanna take this moment with you… Miles, we're married… these are our first few minutes as a married couple…" Miley's eyes watered and she threw her arms around his neck, only now realizing the situation. He was right, those were the first few minutes as a married couple.

"God, I love you, Nick." Nick smiled at her lovingly and pecked her cheek softly.

"I love you too, babe… can you believe that this all really did start out at a funeral? Back when people still believed I was a murderer?" Miley nodded and nuzzled her face into the crook of Nick's neck.

"Yeah… good times, babe, good times…" Nick scoffed playfully and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around Miley's waist and just held her for a bit. Miley then picked up her head and looked at him seriously.

"Can you believe that they thought you were a murderer? That you would murder your own wife?" Nick shrugged. Back then, he was deeply hurt that anyone would go as far as think of the possibility of him being able to do such a thing. But he later realized that they just didn't have anyone else to blame. That kind of relieved him, still he was hurt. Now he knows that people didn't actually think he would be able to kill anyone, let alone his wife.

"Sometimes it seems odd… but I think I'm over that already." Miley smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"And now look at you. You're married to me... your lawyer! And it appears that you are in love with me as well…" Nick smirked at her. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I guess I'm _**guilty as charged**_…" Miley slightly rolled her eyes at that, at how cheesy it sounded but kissed him nonetheless. Just as the two were about to get lost in the kiss, the door sprung open and revealed Sonny and Joe, grinning at them.

"Would you look at those two? Barely married for ten minutes and already going at it. Come on, we wanna go to the reception. Apparently you two are needed for that since we have to take pictures as well so… just get a move on, would you?" Miley blushed as Sonny only winked at her suggestively and then shut the door closed.

"Well… I guess we'll leave then…" Nick nodded and kissed Miley gently for a second before he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed Miley's cheek with a special twinkle in his eyes, something Miley hadn't seen often with him.

"I'm glad we're married… I love you Nick, really, I do…" Nick smiled at her, even bigger than before, his eyes telling her that he loved her just as much, maybe even a little more.

"Let's start our future then… you ready?" Miley grinned and nodded. Oh, she was beyond ready.

"Yeah, with you, always." With that Nick opened the door and together they walked out, to greet the guests and thank them for coming. They were definitely ready for a future together. Love is a funny thing after all and if that meant a laughing fit for the rest of their lives, then so be it. They glanced at each other for a second and right then and there, they could see the future in each other's eyes… they definitely made the right choice by marrying each other, by having a kid together and going against all odds.

Lawyer and suspect, brought together by an unfortunate event. Deeply in love with each other. And like Nick said before, in that matter – being in love with the other – they were really guilty as charged.

**_The End..._**

* * *

**Liked it? I kinda did, kinda didn't... mixed feelings... It's probably because this was the end... so once again, note that I do not know anything about weddings so that's why I made Nick's thoughts wander around. I'm pretty sure what I made the priest say was bull but don't blame me, I'm no preacher man XD This was the very last chapter of this story... if I feel like it, I might upload a sequel but don't count on it. **

**As you know I've uploaded a new story called Black And White and this is the story I will be focusing on. If you haven't already, check it out, it's gonna be funny for sure. Some drama but you should be used to that now XP Anyway, all I wanna say is this...**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING! Uh... yeah, that's that xP No, really, thanks so much :) I hope you all liked this chapter and you will leave a review - the very last review to make me happy and maybe to encourage me to write faster ^^ Thanks guys, hope to read your reviews for this chapter and... maybe even for BAW... we'll see ;)**


End file.
